The Heart's True Home
by Lady Silma
Summary: The sequel to Shadow of the Past. Valia journeys to Laiquarille (Legolas' home) by the request of Elrond nearly 400 years after Legolas and she parted. Disaster ensues. You do not need to read prequel to understand this story (though it may help).
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing that is under copyright by J.R.R. Tolkien enterprises or any other affiliates. I do own the plotline and all new characters that appear within the story. 

**Title:** The Heart's True Home

**Author:** Silmarien

**Rating:** PG

**A/N:** This is the Sequel to _Shadow of the Past,_ here by popular demand. I make this warning and disclaimer before you begin to read: The updates WILL NOT be as often as they were for the Prelude of this story. I will be taking my time writing higher quality, as well as longer chapters, and it may take a few weeks for postings. Since many people have asked me to being posting soon, I have chosen to do so sooner than I wished to, and thus do not have as many chapters written beforehand as I would like. So I will be taking my time, though rest assured that I do not plan on making you wait a month between posts. 

Secondly, upon request, Davan has first claims on Hadrielia after this story is done. Enjoy dear ;)

Thanks go to my amazing beta Davan. 

-~~*~~-

**Prologue**

-~~*~~-

            The cold rain, beating down upon her, stung Valia's face, effectively making her already bad day absolutely miserable. If it was not terrible enough that she had been coerced into making a journey to Laiquarille, the last place in Valinor she ever wanted to set foot, then the rain only served to make her thoughts darker, successfully causing them to now mirror the black storm clouds that hung overhead; storm clouds that she could have sworn were rumbling in delight at the wretchedness they were creating for her. 

            Was even nature against her?

            Pulling her black hood up over her head, Valia let out a puff of air, before watching with child like fascination as the steam from her breathe danced through the air, disappearing as yet another strong gust of wind swept down from the Pelóri, now fully in view. The snow capped peaks of the mountains stood out stark against the dark clouds, making Valia long for the mild winters of Earsilme. At least the wind and mountains meant one good thing, that the vile journey she was on was almost to end. 

            Though she had to admit, the scenery was far from unpleasant, even if it was far different from what she was used to. Large trees spread their branches towards the sky, and she had to crane her neck painfully upward before the tops of the green giants came into view. That was another interesting difference, the trees in Laiquarille stayed green year round, instead of dressing themselves in gold for the fall and winter. Everything around her was so much wilder and untamed. It reminded her of Mirkwood, back in Middle-earth. Funny how even in Aman, elves gravitated to the familiar. 

            Another gust of wind tore through the trees, blowing Valia's hood off her head with a violent yank. The hail that now pounded her face, no longer rain like before, caused her to give a yank of her own to the protective fabric, settling it back over her face. She was extremely thankful for the thick cloak that Elrond had provided her with. The Pelóri had fallen behind the lofty tree tops, which were swaying harshly in the unforgiving wind. Valia tucked her cloak tightly around her frame, quickly making sure there were no openings that would expose her to the adverse conditions around her. They were quickly drawing close to Laiquarille now, and she did not want to chance a meeting with the King and Queen looking like a drowned cat.  

The thought; however, sent her heart into a frantic race, much to her annoyance. She was going to _his home. She would now be on his ground, without the advantage of her regular surroundings to ensure that she was the one who had the advantage. Her heart beat became a wild dance now, and she tried to keep her hands from shaking as she clutched the reins of her horse tightly.  _

'_He will not be there' she tried to reassure herself. _

Elrond had made that little piece of information quite clear to her when she had outright refused his request. His response to her stubborn refusal was to assure her she would be in no danger of crossing paths with the legendary Prince of Laiquarille during her stay. 

            Then again, Elrond had many things to say that day. Valia's eyelids narrowed into thin slights of displeasure as she remembered his coaxing. 

-~~*~~-

            'You wished to see me?' Valia asked from the open doorway, waiting until Elrond looked up from the letter he held in his hands to come into the room any further, out of respect for the Lord of the House. 

            However, Elrond's head snapped up at the sound of her voice and he let the letter slip from his hand to rest atop the desk he was seated at, a small testament to his affection for the lady in his doorway. 'Come in Valia,' he welcomed with a bright smile gracing his handsome face.

            _A little too bright…___

            Valia was immediately on the alert. She had known Elrond too long, and now knew him too well to not notice the suspicious signs. Good grief, he had become practically a second _adar to her. He wanted something from her, and she knew it. The distinct light that lit his face screamed that to her. The only question was, would she like what his request was? _

            '_Probably not' she decided as his bright smile, almost blinding in its intensity, persisted on his face. _

            It was going to be a long day; that much was certain. 

            Valia advanced into Elrond's study with an innocent look, belying the fact that she knew he was up to something, and sat in a chair opposite him. 

            'How are you today, Valia?' 

            'Fine, thank you,' Valia replied, resolved to make this as difficult for him as possible. 

            'And how is Cithiel?' 

            'Quiet well when I left this morning,' Valia assured, thinking of her fast maturing niece who had managed to surprise the entire household last night by playing a lovely song she had composed on the harp for them. Tandir and Gléwiel had looked on with paternal pride shinning in their eyes at the young beauty blossoming before them. 

            'I am glad to hear it,' replied Elrond, watching as a soft smile appeared on Valia's lips. 

            Silence then descended in the room like a thick blanket, and while it did nothing but amuse Valia, it seemed to smoother Elrond and she had the distinct impression that he was starting to turn a faint shade of green. She was not about to break the silence, though, and let him off the hook so easily. Instead she busied herself by looking around at the myriad of books on the wall shelves, pretending not to notice the nervous drumming of Elrond's fingers against his desk. She decided that the request must be a large one to make the lord of Earsilme, who had fought many a battle and been in the company of the most renowned figures to grace Middle-earth, uneasy. 

            'I have a request to make of you,' he admitted, speaking at last. 

            Now they were getting somewhere. 'Yes?' Valia asked with a raised brow, focusing her attention on the elf lord in front of her. 

            'I received a letter nearly a week ago and it requires that I send two representatives of Earsilmewith a response by the end of the month. That would necessitate that they leave by in two weeks time at the latest.' 

            He was treading carefully, she realized. This did not bode well with Valia. She was at a loss as to what would make him act this cautious with her. Had she not always been eager to help him when the need arose?

            'As you are already well aware of,' Elrond continued, 'Elladan is staying in Tirion until next year with his bride and Elrohir is overseeing the construction for the new wing for additional guest space.'

            She watched him as he began to finger the edge of the letter, bending the paper back and forth rhythmically. 'Perhaps you could send Erestor?' Valia suggested, enjoying the way Elrond was squirming in his seat. It was not often she could hold something over the Master of Lore, a name that had followed him to the Valinor. Why was he so nervous? 'He would most certainly be the best representative of Earsilme besides Celebrian and you, or you could always send Glorfindel.'

            'Erestor cannot be spared, and Celebrian and I cannot go ourselves. Glorfindel has already agreed to make up one of the party members, but I still need someone else.' 

            'Why do you need two to answer the letter? Surely one representative from Earsilme is all that is required to deliver a response.'

            Elrond leaned back in his chair, folding his hands together in front of him. 'Diplomacy, Valia, that is why. I have always sent two elves when I receive such a letter. Besides, you know that relations suffered between Mirkwood and Imladris in Ennor. I wish to continue to heal the breach that has begun to mend since coming to Aman, but it seems that I have found myself in a tight spot this time.'

            'So it would,' Valia nodded sagely, suppressing the grin that was threatening to tug her lips upwards. 

            But Elrond saw her concealed mirth. 'Are you mocking me Valia? You realize I could punish you for such impertinence.'

            'But you would not be so cruel to your favorite library assistant, now would you? It would do you no good to offend her, especially when I think you are about to ask her for a large favor on your behalf.'

            A rueful smile spread across Elrond's face before he laughed, shaking his head back and forth in amusement. 'Would you be willing to make a journey with the esteemed Lord Glorfindel for me?' 

            'Perhaps,' Valia replied with a small smile. She was still not willing to make this too easy for him. Not yet. 'But first you must tell me where I am to go.' 

            All mirth quickly fled Elrond's face, causing Valia to sober in turn, feeling a sense of dread well up inside her. 

            _No. He would not dare._

            'It does not really matter. You will only be there long enough to make your presence known, give your congratulations on behalf of Earsilme, and then leave.'

            _He would dare. Elrond, how could you?_

            Valia felt her jaw clench, despite her effort to remain outwardly calm. 'Elrond, tell me it is not where I think it is. Tell me you would not presume to ask such a thing of me.' Her tone was anything but pleased and Valia saw a small flinch contort Elrond's face into a look of guilt. 

            'You would not have to be there long. You would have my permission to leave Laiquarille as soon as it would be polite to do so.'

            'No,' Valia declared, her voice dangerously calm as she stood, masking her fury that he would ask her such a thing. 'I am not setting foot within ten leagues of Laiquarille. You will have to find someone else.' She made a quick dash towards the door, but was stopped at the entrance, hovering between leaving and staying by Elrond's next words.

            'He will not be there, Valia. I would not have asked this of you otherwise.' The tone was soft, through filled with understanding at her resistance. 

            'How do you know?' she asked, keeping her back to him. She knew she should not have voiced such a question. It showed to both Elrond and herself that her resolve had instantly weakened at his declaration. She should have simply kept walking out the door and refused to talk about the issue again. 

            'The letter I received says that the Prince has gone to stay in Estel for a time, to study under Lady Galadriel for a time. He is not expected back in Laiquarille until next fall.' 

            Taking a deep breath, Valia shifted her weight slightly, making her skirt rustle. The soothing sound calmed her nerves, and she was able to ask her next question with less hesitancy than she actually felt. 'How long would I need to stay for?'

            'A few weeks at the most.'

            Valia placed a hand on the doorframe, rubbing her thumb over the grain of the wood, before turning to look at Elrond. 'Fine.'

            'You agree then? You will go?' If she had not been absolutely sure before, the look of pure relief on Elrond's face completely did her in. How could she refuse a look like that?

            'Yes. It appears that I have no excuse not to,' she admitted with a sigh. 

            'I am indebted to you Valia. You will have to leave in two weeks. I realize it is rather sudden, but it should give you plenty of time to inform your friends and family. I will be sure to arrange for someone to take your place in the library while you are gone, so you have no need to fret over that.'

            'Fine,' she consented, turning leaning back against the doorway and nodding.

            'We will have to do something about your clothes before you leave, however.' Elrond quickly ducked his head, pulling a stack of papers toward him so he did not have to look at Valia. He knew he would have to tread lightly once more or he would risk angering her into refusing to go to Laiquarille. 

            'What is wrong with my clothes? They are suitable, are they not?' The sudden lowering of her voice revealed her displeasure. She had already agreed to go to the last place she ever wanted to and now Elrond had the audacity to suggest she would need a new wardrobe. That was pushing things just a little too far for her liking. 

            'Not as a representative of Earsilme, they are not. You will be attending at least one banquet and dance. I will not have you going there and trying to hide behind your clothes like you normally do,' he spoke with surprising finality. 'You represent Earsilme, therefore you shall dress your best.'

            'But…'

            'I wish to hear no excuses Valia. I will send for a seamstress today and you will meet her so that she can take your measurements. I will pay for the expenses myself. There will be no cost to you.' 

            'Fine.' How many times had she said that since the conversation began? All Elrond's words finally sunk into her head, and Valia shifted again, not liking what she had heard. 'A banquet and dance? And you said earlier that I was to go to give my congratulations on behalf of Earsilme. What exactly am I going to Laiquarille for?'

            'Prince Legolas is engaged.'

            Valia was glad she was not a she-elf with a weak constitution or she knew she would have fallen to the floor in a faint. The support of the doorframe helped, she had to admit, as a slight tremble started in her knees. 

_He certainly does not mince words when he feels like it._

-~~*~~-

            Valia was jolted from her thoughts when she felt the reins of her horse being pulled from her hands. She turned her head sharply to find Glorfindel had maneuvered his horse close to her and held her reins in his hands. 

            'You were drifting off the path, my lady,' he commented, a teasing smile on his lips when she raised a dark brow. 

            'That is what you are here for. To protect me from myself,' Valia retorted ruefully, laughing at herself. She did not know what she would have done without Glorfindel after Legolas' departure. He had been caring and selfless, giving her a shoulder to cry on whenever she needed it, and he had often encouraged her to shed her tears when her stubbornness and pride held them back. He had been beyond understanding with her. However, the sting of guilt had stabbed her on several occasions when she had caught him giving her a look that was more than friendly, but she was _far_ from ready to move in that direction, even after so long. 

            She still loved Legolas, she always would, but she thought that she could eventually move to the point where marriage with another was possible if she gave herself enough time. She was just not ready to think about that yet, no matter how kind Glorfindel was, or how many female heads turned when he passed them. He had an impressive following of she-elves, but seemed to ignore them as if they did not even exist. Valia certainly could not blame them for trying. He was as stunning as Legolas in his own way, with his shoulder length blond hair, and high cheek bones. Not to mention his obvious physical fitness from centuries of training with a sword and bow. Yes, he was just as gorgeous as Legolas, but he lacked one important thing, piercing emerald eyes. His were a deep blue, which always seemed to calm Valia instead of thrilling her. 

            Someday she would be able to care for him enough to marry, or at least forget Legolas enough to give her hand to Glorfindel. She would have to move on eventually, and thankfully, Glorfindel did not seem in any rush to push her into an uncomfortable situation. He would wait as long as she needed, knowing there was an unspoken agreement between them. 

Taking her reins from Glorfindel, Valia looked around her, noticing that the hail had stopped. She threw her hood back, letting the velvety material slip from her head. She had to give Elrond some credit for his taste in clothing. Each piece of her wardrobe was fit for a princess and once she had seen the dresses on her, she had instantly fallen in love with them, much to her consternation. She consoled herself with the thought that she would not be the focus of everyone's attention. Everyone would be staring at Prince Legolas' new bride to be. But that only reminded her of another problem Elrond had strangely refused to clarify for her, no matter how often she had pestered him before the journey. 

            'Glorfindel,' Valia called sweetly, urging her horse forward till she rode next to his midnight colored steed. 

            Glorfindel turned a wary eye upon her. The sweet tone she was using could only mean one thing: trouble. 

            'Did Elrond happen to tell you who Prince Legolas' betrothed was?' she persisted in the same sweet tone. 

            Staring ahead, Glorfindel avoided her eyes, knowing they would melt his resolve, and promise to Elrond, faster than he would have liked to admit. 'Yes,' he replied neutrally, continuing to gaze into the distance, scanning the trees with accustomed ease, looking for anything out of place. 

            'Who is she?' 

            'I cannot tell you and you know that very well, Valia. Now stop harassing me before you get us both into trouble.'

            'Elrond will not know if you tell me,' she persuaded. 'There is no one here but you and I, and I promise you I will not tell him when we get back to Earsilme. Besides, what will it matter when I am going to see her soon anyway?'

            Glorfindel grunted, but made no further response. 

            'I know her, do I not?' Valia was rewarded to find Glorfindel snap his head her direction with a sharp glance. 'O come now, Glorfindel. I am not stupid. Do not look at me that way. Why else would Elrond refuse to tell me who she was? He thought the news would upset me and I would refuse to make the journey.'

            'You are too perceptive for your own good, my lady.' Glorfindel turned his focus back to the forest and refused to reveal anything more. Elrond would be angry with him if he somehow found out Valia already knew as much as she did. 

            'Well?' Valia probed mercilessly. 'Who is she?'

            'If you can hold your curiosity in check for but a little while longer, you can see for yourself, _eleninya_.'

            'Glorfindel!' Valia exclaimed in exasperation, spooking her horse at the sudden noise. The animal shifted slightly, shaking its snowy mane in protest. Valia patted the mare's neck in apology. The creature had already proved her sweet nature by willingly accepting to be saddled for Valia's sake, who made no pretense about being an expert with horses. Valia lowered her voice in apology, stroking the horse's shiny coat of fur as she spoke. 'The mountains must be more than two days journey away and it is approaching nightfall as we speak. At this rate I will still not be able to find out who she is before at least two or three days.' 

            Turning his piercing gaze her direction, Glorfindel reprimanded her impatience with a look from his blue eyes. 'We are closer than you think. The royal city of Laiquarille does not sit at the base of the Pelóri, but in the heart of King Thranduil's land.'

            'I realize that Glorfindel. I have traveled here one time before, if you do not remember. When shall we arrive at the borders of Laiquarille then?' Valia asked with a sigh, glancing at the darkening sky overhead. All would be dark soon and they would need to make camp for the night. 

            An amused smile curved Glorfindel's lips upwards. 'We passed the border this morning Valia. We are now less than a league away from the royal city.' He watched as Valia's eyes widened, while she was rendered silent, lost in sudden thought. At least he would not have to answer any more of her persistent questions, though he would have to make sure her horse did not begin to wander again as she lost her focus.

            Valia could not believe she had forgotten so much since her last trip to Laiquarille. She tried to soothe her broken pride with the comfort that it had been nearly four centuries since she last set foot within these borders, but nonetheless, she should have known, should have remembered. She certainly had not forgotten the events of her previous visit. They remained clearly burned in her mind, even if the exact location of the royal city had seemed to fade over the years. 

-~~*~~-

            'I am so happy you are here!' Silia had exclaimed, clasping Valia to her in a tight embrace. 'I thought you would not come,' she whispered, tears shining in her eyes as she pulled away. She looked radiant, the perfect model of a maiden about to be married. Valia tried to ignore the whisper in her head that told her she could be in the same position now with the happy prospects of binding herself to Legolas in only a few months.

'I could not very well miss the wedding of my dearest friend, could I?' Valia asked, masking her pain with a soft smile of affection at seeing her friend after so long. It had been nearly a year since Silia had left with Isondil and Legolas. And she had missed her friend terribly. It had been utterly lonely in Earsilme with no female companionship other than her mother, sister, and Celebrian. All the maidens she had tried starting conversations with had been utterly ridiculous, only wanting to talk of male elves, dances, or clothing. Valia had tried to get along with them, had made a genuine effort to see if they were really as shallow as they appeared to be, but the last straw for her was when they had the audacity to ask her about her relationship with Legolas, offering their condolences that he had slipped away with no engagement ring or promise of a return. She had refused to speak with them from that day on. 

            'We are happy you have come, Valia,' Isondil spoke from his spot behind his betrothed. 'I know it was a treasured wish of Silia's that you be here for our wedding.' Valia felt another prick of pain as she watched the couple exchange a tender look before Isondil placed a kiss on Silia's brow. 

            Valia had simply smiled, trying to calm her racing heart. She was in Laiquarille. No doubt Legolas was somewhere near. She had decided that she would avoid him at all costs. Perhaps she could conclude her stay in Laiquarille with only meeting his gaze across a room once or twice. It would be too much for her to endure his constant presence, particularly if he would look down at her with complete adoration like he had in Earsilme. Valia knew she would crack or dissolve into a helpless puddle of compliance if he did that, and so she resolved to stay away from him no matter what. She did not think it would be too hard. Legolas had his duties to attend which she hoped would take up most of his time. 

            Legolas; however, seemed to have different plans and had appeared before Valia in all his royal glory before she had even had time to move past the stage of greeting Isondil and Silia. 

            'You have come,' a low voice spoke from beside her, and Valia had felt her lips tremble for a moment before she turned to meet the emerald green eyes of Legolas, glittering with such happiness that she nearly forgot to breathe. He was so beautiful, and Valia could not stop the soft sigh that escaped her body as she looked at him. He took her hand in his, bending over it to place a kiss on her knuckles, as soft as snowflakes falling on her skin. Emotions Valia had wished to forget raged through her as she felt his warm lips and breath caressing her, assuring her that she was still his one desire after a year of separation. Legolas did not release her hand once he had straightened. Instead he stepped closer to her, overwhelming Valia with his presence, and very easily causing her heart to beat faster than it already was. It all felt so right and perfect, like coming home after a long journey.

            And the feeling absolutely terrified her. 

            'Excuse me, my lord, but I am tired and need to unpack,' Valia had managed to squeak out before fleeing to her horse and grabbing the animal's reins from the attendant Elrond had sent with her. 'Will you show me to my room Silia?' she asked her friend, not daring to glance at Legolas as Silia gave Isondil a kiss on his cheek before guiding Valia to her room for the remainder of her stay in Laiquarille. Valia was only able to properly breathe again once they had reached the safety of her home for the next month. 

            Somehow, Valia was not entirely sure how she managed; she was able to keep Legolas at arms length until the day of the wedding. It most likely helped that she only answered his questions in monosyllables and ran the opposite direction whenever she had enough awareness to realize he was moving her way and not already standing before her. He seemed to have an uncanny ability to find her, appearing before her suddenly to steal her breath away and leave everything around her hazy but the reality of his nearness. 

            The wedding had come fast between Valia avoiding Legolas as if his manifestation meant her death, and helping Silia with preparations for the banquet. The two had been able to catch up on the year they had missed together, and Valia was loath to admit that she had shed just as many tears as her friend. It seemed she had been reduced to a sentimental mess. 

            It was under the stars that Silia and Isondil bound their lives together. Valia had watched in awe as Silia had walked towards Isondil on her father's arm, her pale blue dress shimmering under the light of the full moon. They had looked upon each other with an intensity that neared worship, as they removed their silver betrothal bands and gave them back to each other. 

            Valia had felt a gaze on her and knew instantly who it was, even before her eyes traveled on their own accord to the form of Prince Legolas. He stood across from her, looking almost ethereal as the moonlight bathed his form, adding radiance to his inner light. His gaze captured hers, and refused to let her go for the rest of the ceremony as they burned her with his desire for her and probed her own soul for a matching intensity. It quickly reached the point that she thought he would consume her until nothing remained but a trembling reflection of her former self, powerless to fend off his wishes. 

            Something had flickered in his eyes and he suddenly turned his gaze from her, leaving her panting for air as she blinked several times and the world came back into focus. The ceremony had ended. She saw Silia in Isondil's arms, receiving her first kiss from the lips of her husband. 

            The shaking in Valia's hands had stopped by the time the banquet began, but she had barely been given time to orient herself before she found herself in the strong arms of Legolas, pulled along with him under the starry sky, in rhythm to the soft music that floated on the breeze around her. She had no idea how she had ended up there, in the last place in all of Arda that she wanted to be right then, and blinked up at him with what she was sure had been a dazed expression. 

'You have been avoiding me,' Legolas commented casually. He tightened his grip around her when she suddenly stiffened, pulling her closer as his hand moved from her waist to circle around her back.  

            'I do not know what you are talking about,' Valia managed, while she dropped her gaze to the clasp on Legolas' tunic where it hung at his neck, willing her eyes to remain there instead of wandering up to his face where she knew they would go if left uninhibited. 

            'I will not hurt you Valia.' He, told her gently, while his tender words wrapped around her, spinning another hazy web about her senses. 

            'I am aware of that, my lord,' she snapped back with surprising venom, her irritation at herself surfacing for allowing herself to get into this predicament, and at him for bringing her into it. 

            She felt the muscles in his arm tense, and she could just see on the outskirts of her field of vision that his jaw had clenched. 'My name is Legolas, Valia. Not my lord, not Prince, and not your Highness.'

            'I am aware of that as well.' She was loosing her sanity. She could feel it slipping through her fingers as she looked on in helpless desperation. The idea of giving in to him suddenly seemed quite possible. What had she been so worried about before? All would be well in his arms; nothing else would matter, as long as she was with him and he loved her. 

'Valia, do not torture me so,' Legolas pleaded, dropping his mouth to her exposed ear. The pleasant feel of his hot breath against the sensitive on her ear made Valia jerk back, missing a step in the dance as all thoughts of submitting to him vanished. 

            'I do not mean to,' she apologized with sincere contrition. 

            His lips brushed against her skin, making Valia gasp. 'But you do,' he told her, his tone returning to its usual gentleness. 

            The song ended just then, and it was with great relief that Valia stopped her dancing feet before she moved away from him. Legolas would only let her retreat above an arms length away from him; however, refusing to release her hand. Instead, he gave her a small tug his direction, twining his long fingers through hers as he pulled her away from the gathering of elves and into a secluded corner. 

            He helped her to sit on a chair, but made no comment as he watched her finger her simple gown, running her fingers along the seam in the skirt. 'You have changed.' There was a frown of displeasure in the statement, making Valia's head snap up to peer into his luminous eyes. She kept her focus on him as he sunk to a knee in front of her, watched with fascination as he took her hands in his own, and turning them so her palms faced upwards, while kissing her wrists in such a way that all his love was expressed in the caress. 'Why do you wear your hair pulled back again Valia? And your dress? This is a wedding, not a funeral.'

            Resentment quickly spread through Valia, and she pulled her hands out of his with an unhappy hiss. 'You have no right to criticize my habits of dress, my lord,' she spat out crossly. His words had cut deep and Valia fought a mighty battle to keep her tears in check. How could he say such a cruel thing to her? 

            'Valia, I am sorry. I do not understand…'

            She stood so quickly that he fell backwards, landing on the ground with a thud, but she did not care. 'It is obvious that you do not comprehend a great many things you would do well to understand, your highness.'

            In turn, Legolas sprang to his feet, the perfect picture of royal indignation. 'And you would do well to remember who it is that you speak to, _arwen__ en amin. I will not tolerate such brazenness.'_

            Storm clouds gathered in Valia's mind as he addressed her with the same condescension he would have used with one of his errant attendants. 'You are not my lord. My allegiance does not lie with you.' Legolas curled a hand around her upper arm, pulling her towards him with a jerk. Glancing into his blazing eyes, filled with raw power, Valia quailed slightly, but lifted her chin when his grip tightened, causing pain to shoot through her arm. 

            'As a guest in Laiquarille you shall show me the proper respect that is my due or leave.'

            Valia bit down the retort that nearly flew from her lips. It would not do to bait his anger into full blown furry. If that is the way he wanted it than he would have his wish. 'My apologies, my lord,' Valia gritted out through clenched teeth. She dipped into the best curtsey she could manage with him still holding her arm. 'I shall leave with the rising of the sun.' 

            'You are going no where.' His grip had become steel and Valia winced at the strength in his hands, and at the hold he had on her arm, though he appeared not to notice. 

            'Kindly release me, my lord. I have given in to your demands. You cannot hold me here against my will.' Her mood had turned icy, and it came through in her tone. He tightened his hold, and for a fleeting moment, Valia thought she would be spending her night locked in the palace, but the pressure released the next second and she turned to find Legolas had retreated several paces from her. 

            'I wish you a safe journey home, my lady.' He bowed swiftly, then spun on his heel and stalked away, his blond hair swishing against his shoulders in the moonlight. 

            Valia left quietly the next morning, well before the sun had appeared on the horizon lest unwelcome company stay her journey homeward. Isondil and Silia were aware of nothing but each other once the ceremony was over and it had helped to lessen Valia's guilt at leaving well before she had planned to. They were in a blissful world all their own. She would not be missed. So she left a note at their home, mounted her horse, and did not look back as she fled from Laiquarille with all the haste she had been able to muster.

-~~*~~-

            That had been four centuries ago. Though Valia had heard passing gossip and whispers of the doings of the Prince of Laiquarille, the news of his betrothal was the first real information she had heard of him since then. She tried to ignore the searing pain the news had caused, reasoned away the tears her pillow had absorbed at night when she thought of the wedding that would take place with someone other than her. Not even Glorfindel knew of her tears. She told no one why she had come home early. It was all for the best, she tried to assure herself. She could not marry him anyway. 

-~~*~~-

Earsilme- Sea Starlight, the name of the land where Elrond and Celebrian reside

Laiquarille- Green brilliance- the name of the land where Thranduil and his wife reside

_adar- father (Sindarin)_

Estel- Hope, the name of the land where Galadriel and Celeborn reside

_eleninya- my star_

_arwen_ en amin_- My lady (formal)_

Please leave an email with your review so that I can send you a thank you and respond to any questions you might have. Also, if you would like to be added to a mailing list to be notified when each new chapter comes out, please let me know. 


	2. Hardships

**Disclaimer: **Refer to chapter one.

**Story: **The Heart's True Home

**Author:** Silmarien

**Rating:** PG

-~~*~~-

Hardships

-~~*~~-

The stars had never been more of a comfort to Valia than they were that night, as she sat atop her horse riding to the royal city that Legolas called home, the glittering jewel of Laiquarille nestled in the heart of King Thranduil's realm. 

Unbidden memories came back to Valia, making a wave of trepidation shiver through her cold frame. She tugged at her cloak, pulling it closer to her as if it could shield her from everything unpleasant that she was going to have to endure over the weeks to come. Their horse's shoed feet clopped against the hard path, echoing around Glorfindel and her, creating an earthy music. 

Valia could just make out the forms of the houses nestled within the trees, and remembered her surprise upon her first trip to Laiquarille when she had found that the former elves of Mirkwood now lived on the ground. She had expected them to live in talans. The untamed beauty of the city still managed to overwhelm her, despite her past visit. Everything remained natural in that country; houses were built around the trees and the natural vegetation that flourished so much better than in Earsilme, which lay near the sea. Elrond, with his vast amount of knowledge, had been able to make Earsilme greener than it normally would have been, but it could not rival the innate beauty of Laiquarille. 

There was, at least, one good thing about her current trip. She could admire the beauty around her, even if she would not like the company she could find herself in. There was, of course, always Silia and Isondil to go visit. Their presence would be more than welcome to Valia. A lopsided smile formed on her lips as she thought of the letter she had received from her friend just before she started her journey. 

'What are you smiling about?' Glorfindel asked, interrupting her reverie with his low voice. She looked over at him. Dressed in Earsilme's colors of blue and cream, he looked resplendent in his robe. 

'I was thinking of Silia and Isondil. I shall very much enjoy seeing them after so long a separation. They have only come to Earsilme a few times over the years to visit her family and me. We have much to catch up on.'

'Such as her current state of health?' Glorfindel lifted a brow in amusement, watching as Valia's smile grew, and for a moment, he forgot to breathe as she looked at him with her happiness shinning in her eyes. 

'She should be showing by now,' Valia commented, turning her gaze towards their path as she thought of Silia's pregnancy. 'I am very happy for her, for both of them. Silia has always wanted to be married and to have children.'

Glorfindel observed the lady next to him with care as the smile slowly faded from her face, replaced by a wistful downturn of her mouth. He noticed the momentary pain that flashed through her eyes, concealing her happiness for her friend, before their silver-blue depths turned composed. There was a slight tightening of her hold on her reins, a rigidity that suddenly leapt into the curve of her shoulders, a small clenching of her jaw. He had been in her company far too long to be deceived by the smile that quickly covered her lips and the way her eyes glazed with a veneer of cheerfulness, expressions that would appear genuine to any others who looked upon her.  

'They shall be very happy,' she murmured, though loud enough for Glorfindel to hear. The catch in her words alerted him to her struggle to gain control over the tears that no doubt threatened to rain salty drops of water down her cheeks like the storm clouds overhead had done a little while ago. 

Turning his attention ahead, he attempted to distract her. 'It looks as if Laiquarille has come out to greet us, _eleninya.'_

He noted from the corner of his eye the way her eyes came into focus as she looked around her curiously, only to turn wide as she saw the elves lining the pathway to the palace, watching them as if they were royalty. 

'Why do they stare at us so?' she asked in hushed tones. 

Glorfindel heard a quieted chuckle behind him, and turned to see one of the attendants Elrond had sent with them to Laiquarille put a hand over his mouth to stifle his amusement at Valia's sudden unease.

Moving his gaze back to Valia, Glorfindel bestowed a generous smile on her that had melted many other maidens in the past, though never her. 'Can you blame them, Valia? You look stunning. They probably mistake you for an unheard of princess atop your snowy white horse, riding with your shimmering cloak and attendants at heel.'

That produced a scowl, and Glorfindel laughed as she pulled her cloak closer around her body than it already was. 'It is not I they stop to gape at. It is you.'

Glorfindel's mirth suddenly faded as he noticed the undeniable amount of maidens in the growing crowd. It was Valia's turn to be merry at his expense now, and her soft laughter floated through the air of their tiny party, making everyone smile. 

'You will have to watch your back at the banquet Glorfindel, or they will be sure to trap you between the lot of them,' Valia admonished, a teasing twinkle lighting her eyes, genuinely dispelling all former traces of her melancholy. 

'I would be worried about your own back if I were you, Lady Valia,' he retorted with a mock glare. 'I see just as many admiring male elves in the crowd as I do ladies.' 

Valia squirmed in her saddle, and Glorfindel watched in delight as she maneuvered her horse closer to his in her discomfort. 'They are already married, no doubt, and I will have no occasion for worry.' Her tone had come out just a little too hopeful to make even Glorfindel think she believed her own words. 

'I would not count on it Valia,' he whispered. 'I wager that you will have more trouble than I will when the dancing begins.' 

A sharp stinging sensation burned in Glorfindel's arm as Valia's fist connected with his upper arm, but he merely smiled down at her brightly, as she glowered at him, before turning away in a huff. 

'I am in no more danger of being overwhelmed with dance partners than you are of lacking them,' she almost growled. 

'Whatever you say, my lady,' he replied, knowing it was time to leave well enough alone before he sparked the vicious flame of revenge in her, which she would not hesitate to act upon. 

It took more than half an hour for their horses to make their way up the winding pathways that slowly ascended to the top of a rolling hill where the palace had been built. Despite her reticent, Valia was more than pleased to see the bejeweled palace come into view, a testament of the great wealth that lay at the foothills of the Pelóri in Laiquarille. The gates glistened in the moonlight, reflecting pale light back at Valia and Glorfindel who looked upon the impressive sight with appreciation. High gates, fashioned with pearls like Alqualondë in ages past, opened as their horses drew near, admitting them into the home of King Thranduil, and thereby, his son. 

Thoughts of a hot bath far outweighed any disturbance she felt at being in the same palace that Legolas called home. It would not have mattered if he showed up before her at the palace entrance with that adoring smile she had come to know so well. She was getting a bath before anything else. 

As they were admitted onto the palace grounds, Valia could not stop the swirl of memories from playing through her head, spinning both past and present together as they road up to the front entrance of the castle. 

            A flash of something golden caught her eye, and glancing up, her heart was instantly sent into a flutter of activity when she saw a blond elf, tall and regal looking, standing on the stairs to the palace with a lady by his side. Her eyes trailed over his figure, taking in the familiar slope of his shoulders and the stance he took, as straight as the arrows he shot so well. She sucked in a lungful of cold air, hoping it would shock her body out of the reaction it was having, but it did no good. Elrond had promised he would not be here. It must all be some sick nightmare and she would wake up to find that they were still a day's journey from the royal city and that Legolas was no where near Laiquarille.

But Valia knew, despite how much she longed for it to not be so, that she was not dreaming. This was real, and she watched with pain as the lady leaned her head on his shoulder and he bent his head down to place a kiss in her dark hair. She had long hair, the lady on his arm, as dark as the rich earth. It cascaded gently down her back in soft curls, reaching her waist. A strong ache twisted Valia's heart at the memory of how much Legolas had loved unbinding her hair. He had never seemed to tire of running long fingers through her honey colored locks. She was not close enough to see the distinct features of either of their faces, for which she was grateful. The look of love that would be on their faces as they gazed at each other would have been more than she could have borne. 

A warm pressure was applied to her hand, and Valia looked down, blinking several times as she tried to make sense of the strong hand that was squeezing hers tenderly, offering her reassurance. Valia wrapped her slender fingers around his long ones, and her eyes slowly traveled to meet the sympathetic ones of Glorfindel, gleaming with pity. 

That was the last thing she wanted just then, however. Sympathy. Pity. She would not be weak. 

'It is not him, Valia,' Glorfindel's low tenor soothed her, reaching across the small gap that separated them to blanket her in understanding. He watched as her brow rose, and her eyes flitted over to the couple on the stairs before coming back to rest on him, filled with such an intense mixture of horror and pain. 'It is not him, Valia,' he reassured, clasping her hand tightly in his own. 

'Who?' Her voice was unsteady, no pretense of calm control in the question. 

'It is his father.' His hand slipped away as his horse that suddenly shifted away from hers, prancing with unease as it felt the tension in the air. 

Valia looked back to the steps again, and instead of seeing a prince, she found a king, resplendent in his crown of winter leaves and berries that rested comfortably on his head. So much of the father was mirrored in the son. She had heard that they looked much alike. Legolas himself had told her that there had been times when a new attendant entered into the service of the palace and would confuse his father and him. She had not thought that they were so similar, even in mannerisms, having not seen his father when she came to Laiquarille for Silia's wedding. 

They were close enough now that she could tell the difference. While she, nor anyone else, could ever call Legolas naïve, there was an air of experience tempered by wisdom that had blossomed after many millennium of living that rested in the face of King Thranduil that was not in his son's. And his eyes were a deep blue, an immediate distinguishing mark that would clearly define father from son if an elf could not tell the intangible differences in their demeanor apart.

The pang that shot through her heart would not be stopped, however. They looked so similar, and it was obvious that Legolas had inherited many of his characteristics from his father, including his regal stance. 

Her horse stood before the royal couple, and all time seemed to stand still for a moment as she found her gaze caught by the Queen, who was looking at her in unabashedly in interest. Emerald green clashed with Valia's ocean blue, and she felt her breath catch as the gaze of Legolas' mother seemed to search her soul. Legolas had inherited his eyes from his mother, she realized. They were the same startling color, and the only difference between them was the feminine curve of the Queen's eyelids, lined with long eyelashes that created dark shadows on her creamy skin.

Valia was aware that Glorfindel was touching her elbow. It was with great effort that she pulled her gaze from the Queen's and took Glorfindel's offered hand with her own, as she noticed that hers was shaking. He tightened his grip on her fingers in reassurance as he helped her to dismount her horse, before they turned to the royal couple. Glorfindel gave a small inclination of the head while waiting for Valia to curtsey. 

"Lady Valia and I are honored to be here to represent Earilme and wish you many joys on the happy occasion of the Prince's engagement,' Glorfindel told the King and Queen. 

'Come, Glorfindel. We have known you too long to suffer all these formalities. I refuse to be addressed as King Thranduil by either of you,' he told them, shooting Valia a glance to inform her that she was included in the command as well. 'We are happy to have you here,' Thranduil welcomed. He clasped Glrofindel's forearm in greeting, moving closer to whisper words in his ear that Valia could not hear. She was only too delighted to discover that she would not be haunted by Legolas' voice during her stay at the palace, as well as his figure. The King had a deeper voice than his sons, mellowed into rich tones by the years that had melted away before his eyes. 

King Thranduil, who she had heard from others was rumored to be somewhat standoffish, shocked Valia by turning to her suddenly, and then taking her hand in his own, he bent over it and placed a kiss on her skin. He winked at her before he straightened, leaving Valia utterly bewildered. 'It is a deep pleasure to have you stay in our home, Lady Valia. I have long wanted to meet you.'

Not knowing what else to do, and far too confused to do anything but barely manage to keep herself from gawking at the King, Valia nodded in response, in acknowledgment of the kind words. However, his greeting produced many questions inside Valia's mind, flying as quickly through her head as the ocean breezes of Earsilme whirled sand into the air. Why had he winked at her, and even more important than that, how had he heard of her before? 

Valia lowered her eyes, and consequently, ignored the chatter Glorfindel was making with the King. She knew she was not required to converse anymore, for which she was thankful. She did not know if her dry throat would be able to accomplish the task of speaking under any circumstances just then. 

Instead, she busied herself with examining the embroidery on the dress of Queen Elowen, who was standing before her. She had, of course, heard of the Queen before. Brief mentions had been made of her in the history texts Valia had read in Elrond's library, but she had received most of her information regarding the Queen of Laiquarille from Legolas himself. He had talked often about his mother when they had spent time together in Earsilme. Valia had then felt a growing desire to meet the lady, which she expected to have a sweet and gentle disposition from all the accounts she had received about her. 

Queen Elowen struck Valia as a beautiful woman. Her waterfall of brown hair complimented her stunning eyes and smooth skin, reminding Valia of summer days whiled away under the covering of leaf clad trees. The lady's face was set in delicate lines that blended together with her small frame to produce an air of calm about her. If looks said anything, Valia realized that she wished to become better acquainted with Queen Elowen.

Valia was jolted from her thoughts when a hand was placed on her arm. The delicate fingers rested lightly over Valia's arm, and she glanced up hesitantly to meet the gaze of King Thranduil's wife. 

'I thought I might take this opportunity to introduce myself to you while my husband and Glorfindel are busy talking.' Valia's gaze slid to the animated discussion that was currently going on between the two males, before she looked at the Queen again, who wore an amused expression on her face, tempered by the obvious patience and love she held for Thranduil. Not sure what she was expected to say, Valia gave a nod of assent, though the eyes that were fixed on her were not making things easy for Valia. There was too much of her son reflected in the Queen's gaze and it unnerved Valia. 

Seeing her discomfort, the regal lady offered Valia a warm smile, instantly endearing her to Valia. 'I hope I do not presume too much when I say that you must already know that I am Queen Elowen.'

'Indeed you do not, my lady,' Valia replied, delighted to find that the Queen's voice had a soothing quality to it that reminded her of her own mother. 

'I should like for you to simply call me Elowen, my dear,' the Queen surprised Valia by requesting as she looped their arms together. Today, it seemed, was the day for the unexpected to happen. 

'My lady?' Valia asked curiously. While she had not been expecting the father and mother of Legolas to be aloof, she had not expected them to be so informal with her either, especially after just meeting. 

'Shall I take you to your room?' Elowen questioned. 

Valia cast another glance in Glorfindel's direction. Realizing that his conversation would be not be ending any time soon, Valia felt free to answer. 'I would like that very much, my lady.'

'Elowen,' the Queen corrected with a light laugh, which was a calm reflection of her voice. 'I know you must think it strange for me to request you address me so informally but I feel as if it would be wrong for formalities to get in our way of being at ease in each other's company.' 

Valia found herself entirely mystified. She had never met the Queen or King before and had no idea why Elowen wished to break with formal tradition. 'I am afraid I do not know what you mean,' she admitted openly.

 While still devoting her attention to the beautiful lady at her side, Vaila let her eyes travel over the front hall of the palace as they entered through the front doors, surprised that it was not as opulent as she had guessed it would be. The furniture and colors were tastefully decorated in the room, giving off the impression of wealth, without being gaudy. She was beginning to like this place already, as her discomfort began to melt away like the morning dew on the ground when the sun begins to rise.

A few quick words were exchanged between the Queen and a nearby attendant, before Elowen turned her attention back to Valia. 'Forgive me, Valia, but I feel as if we have already known each other for many years.' She continued to guide the bewildered lady to her room while a gentle smile graced her lips. 'My son has told me a great deal about you,' she clarified for her. 

Numbing dread filled Valia as she looked into the emerald eyes of the Queen, trying to search for a hidden meaning behind her words. Did Elowen know that her son had once offered marriage to Valia? Trying to school her features into a semblance of calm, Valia searched her mind with frantic desperation for an appropriate answer to her comment. 

How could she have been so foolish to think that Legolas would have made no mention of her to his family? Valia had been under the assumption that he would not. 

_You are stupid, Valia! Incredibly stupid!_

Of course he would have mentioned her to his father and mother. No doubt he had written letters to Laiquarille during his stay in Earsilme, and for all his impulsive tendencies at times, Valia knew that Legolas would not enter into a commitment as serious as betrothal and marriage without at least telling his father and mother of his intentions. At least she thought he would not. The Prince was still a mystery to Valia in so many ways. He could have simply mentioned Valia in passing to his mother as the lady who helped him with his research and a close friend of Silia's. 

'Has he? I am flattered. I work in the library of Earsilme for Lord Elrond and helped Prince Legolas with his research while he stayed in our land.' Valia was pleased with her response. It conveyed neither pleasant nor bitter sentiments. It was merely neutral; the most she could hope for under such a situation without giving anything away that Elowen might not know. The more that was kept a secret about her and Legolas' past relationship, the better. Especially under the present circumstances. 

'I believe you were much more to him then simply a research assistant.' 

So she knew.  

Valia dared a glance Elowen's direction. The royal lady appeared as calm as ever, though if she hid her true emotions half as well as Legolas, she could have been feeling anything right then without conveying it. 'Forgive me, my lady,' Valia apologized, placing a hand over Elowen's. 'I did not think he would say anything to you of our past relationship. It was ignorant of me to believe such a thing.' Elowen slowed her steps, stopping once they reached the end of the hallway they had been walking down. Dropping her eyes, Valia let her hand slip away from Elowen's as she stepped away from her. 'I know this must not look well for me. Let me assure you that I did not come to cause trouble. I only came to wish your kingdom well on behalf of Earsilme. Nothing more.'

The apology was cut short when Elowen took one of Valia's hands again and gave it a tender squeeze. 'There is no need to ask for forgiveness, my dear. Thranduil and I are more than happy to have you here and Elrond sent a letter to us several days ago explaining the nature of the situation that forces you to come.' 

'Still,' Valia continued, 'I would have you know that I have not come out of bitterness or revenge upon hearing of the Prince's engagement.' 

'You speak of my son so formally, Valia.' There was a faint stir of surprise in Elowen's voice and Valia looked the Queen full in the face. 

'I think it is best that way,' she replied candidly. 'I do not want to rouse ill rumors about my abrupt arrival in Laiquarille so suddenly after the betrothal of Prince Legolas.'

'You are an intelligent lady, Valia. I can see why my son fell in love with you.' Elowen released Valia's hand and opened an unobtrusive door on her right. 'These will be your quarters while you stay at the palace. Glorfindel is staying in the rooms across the hall from you if you need to find him.' 

'Thank you,' Valia murmured before following Elowen into her room, stopping in her tracks when she discovered it was only a sitting room and that she had been given an apartment instead of the single room she had expected. 

The room was done in cool shades of blue and green, with comfortable chairs and sofas placed about the room to foster intimate talks. Elowen observed her closely, and smiled when she saw a bright light flicker in Valia's eyes when she noticed the tall bookcase in a corner of the room. 

'I took it upon myself to make sure you were given this room, Valia. I thought you would enjoy the small collection of books here far more than some of our other guests that will be arriving.' 

All the protests to receive simpler accommodations that she had been harboring fled from Valia at the revelation. 'That is very kind of you,' she told Elowen, a true smile spreading over her lips. 

'I am only too glad to see you happy, my dear,' Elowen returned. 'An attendant will be sent to your room later this evening when dinner is ready if Glorfindel does not escort you to the dinning hall. If you do not have any further questions, I am afraid I must go to meet the other guests that will be arriving and rescue Glorfindel from my husband.' 

Valia laughed softly. 'I am certain that it is the other way around when Glorfindel is involved.' She shook her head in amusement as Elowen walked towards the door. 

'Are you sure there is nothing else you require?' she asked once she was at the doorway. 

Letting her hands rest behind her back, Valia looked up at the Queen. 'Perhaps you could answer a question for me before you leave. Elrond and Glorfindel have refused to tell me who Prince Legolas' betrothed is and I find that I am very curious to know who she is.'

            'That is strange considering she comes from Earsilme. I would think the news would be common knowledge there.' Elowen's brow furrowed as she gave Valia a curious look.

            'She is from Earsilme?' A strange fluttering was beginning to grow in Valia's stomach. 

            'Yes, her name is Lady Hadrielia. Mayhap you have met her before or at least have heard her name?'

            The fluttering in her stomach grew to a furious crescendo of activity at the name Hadrielia. There must certainly be some mistake. He could not be betrothed to Hadrielia. He despised her! To Valia, it felt as if the last chord had been cut that was holding her to sanity. 'I am sorry,' she apologized, placing a hand on a nearby table to steady her knees that suddenly felt shaky. 'Could you repeat that name? I am not quite sure that I caught it.' 

            'Her name is Hadrielia. She is the daughter of a wealthy merchant from Earsilme. Are you alright Valia?' Elowen asked, taking a step back into the room. 'You look as pale as _Ithil_, dear. Do you need a glass of water?'

            'No,' Valia cried hastily, placing her fingers at her throbbing temple. 'No,' she repeated again, this time softer. 'I have a sudden headache. That is all. It is probably from the long ride today. I will be fine once I rest.' 

            'Are you sure? Would you like to see one of the healers?'

            'No thank you.' Valia squeezed her eyes shut and tried to stop the buzzing that had begun to ring in her ears. 'I will truly be fine,' she tried to reassure Elowen. 'I thank you for your kindness and your generosity in giving me this apartment. I am sure my headache will go away once I lie down for a while.' 

            'If you are sure,' Elowen prompted, a worried look on her face. 

            'I shall be fine,' Valia told her. She watched as Elowen continued to look at her with concern, but simply nodded her head and shut the door behind her on the way out. 

            Valia lost all control once she heard the door shut. Sinking to the ground, she grasped one of the stout legs of the table, leaning her head against the cool wood for support. How could Elrond and Glorfindel have deceived her in such a way? She realized that she knew why they had done it, but did they not think of the consequences of covering up such information?

            Hadrielia! That silly, spoiled maiden. Valia had not even noticed her absence from Earsilme since they did not share the same circle of friends. It was incomprehensible that Legolas should be betrothed to her. It made absolutely no sense. Had he not scorned her attentions when he was in Earsilme? He had repeatedly told Valia that he did not care for maidens who threw themselves at his feet. And now he was betrothed to one of them? Of all the most ridiculous absurdities!

            The soft moan that fell from Valia's parted lips was lost in her rustling of skirts as she shifted her weight and reached up to begin messaging the sensitive skin of her ears that always began to throb painfully when she became overly stressed. This was all too much. She should have been told who it was he was betrothed to. She should have had time to adjust to the idea before she arrived!

            Blinded by her pain, Valia somehow managed to find her way to the bedroom, where she shut the door behind her before sinking onto the bed in a miserable heap. This was far worse than what she had dared imagine. She had thought Elrond simply refused to tell her because Legolas was betrothed to a lady that she was acquainted with and the news would upset her. But Hadrielia? Never had the thought crossed her mind that Legolas would consider her a suitable marriage partner. The little vixen was as different from Valia as night was from day. And therein, Valia assumed was the answer to the mystery. He had agreed to marry Hadrielia because she was everything Valia was not. It sounded a bit arrogant on her part to think that, perhaps, but it did make sense. 

            With a groan, Vaila crawled further onto the bed till she reached the pillows, plump with feathers. Struggling out of her cloak and top layer of clothing, the only one that really mattered whether it became wrinkled or not, Vaila placed them on a chair by her bed and sank back down into the comfortable embrace of the pillows and blankets. 

            The only way things could get any worse was if Legolas himself showed up. Valia comforted herself with the knowledge that he was far away from the palace and would not be showing up any time soon, long after she had left, at least. Wiggling the sheets out from underneath her, she threw them over her head as she nestled under the covers and fell into blissful oblivion. She would need it, particularly if she was going to be forced into the company of Hadrielia at dinner. 

            Insistent knocking awoke Valia later. She squeezed her eyes shut, trying to adjust to her surroundings. 

            'Who is it?' she yelled from underneath the covers. 

            'It is me, Valia,' Glorfindel's voice came, distorted by the doorway and blankets that lay between her and him, but still recognizable enough for her to know who it was. 

            'Go away, Glorfindel!' She was in no mood to talk to him, of all elves, right now. 

            'You need to get up, Valia. Your attendant came to my room to tell me that you had shut yourself up in your bedroom. I need to speak with you before dinner starts, so come out.' 

            'You have nothing to say that could be of any interest to me,' Valia shot back, but threw the covers off her head in disgust.  She would have to go to dinner no matter what. It would appear incredibly rude if she did not go. Besides, she would not let Hadrielia think she was intimidated by her. 

            'Please just come out, Valia.' His voice sounded weary, and when Glorfindel became weary, Vaila knew not to push her good fortune any further lest he exploded on her. An angry Glorfindel was not something she wished to deal with just then, not while everything else that was weighing on her. She did not need to turn her life from miserable to torturous by her own doings. 

            'I am coming,' she sighed, slipping a leg out from under her covers to dangle over the edge of the bed. Well, it was a start, at least. 

            She came out of her bedroom a few minutes later, after throwing her dress back over her head, to find Glorfindel seated by the window, as still as Elrond himself when deep in thought, a strange thing for the usually energetic Glorfindel. She knew he had heard her entrance, so she simply leaned a shoulder against the wall, crossing her arms as she looked at him. Forgiveness would not be given easily to this particular elven lord, not while Valia had anything to say about it. 

            'Is there something you wish to tell me, Glorfindel? Perhaps about a certain lady Prince Legolas is betrothed to that we both know?' Her eyes narrowed when she saw him flinch at her cold tone. 

            '_Amin__ hiraetha, Valia,' he told her softly, neither stirring nor turning to look at her. _

            'You are sorry?' Valia snorted. 'Yes, well, I am sorry as well. Sorry that I had to hear such painful news from a stranger instead of those I counted among my friends, sorry that you did not have enough faith in me to tell me, sorry you did not trust my judgments. O yes, I am sorry as well.' She was not being fair to him, she knew. He had only been following Elrond's orders, yet she could not forgive him. 

            'It was not like that, Valia.' He glanced back at her before turning around to resume looking out the window. 'Can you honestly admit that you would have come if you had known who she was?'

            Her silence was enough of an answer, he needed no other. 

            'Elrond needed you here, Valia, but do not be mad at him for not telling you. I was the one who suggested that you be kept in the dark. If you wish to lay the blame on anyone, place it on me.'

            'Hadriela, Glorfindel!' Valia burst out, as if the name explained everything. 'Hadrielia,' she muttered, shaking her head and walking over to the chair across from Glorfindel before sinking into the plush recesses of the curved seat. 'I cannot believe you would hide something like this from me Glorfindel.' Valia brought a hand up to her face, shading her eyes from the world around her. 

            '_Amin__ hiraetha,' he repeated, his voice deep with emotion, lacking the musical quality it usually did._

            Valia peaked at him from under the shade of her hand, watching his handsome features contort to a look of pain. All it took was one tortured look from him to send a guilty twinge aching Valia's heart. She wanted to stay mad at him but could not. Shifting deeper into the chair, Valia let her hand drop into her lap, where she watched it with fascination as it lay limp against the deep blue fabric of her dress.

            'I know,' was all she said as she watched him take her hand between his own, running his fingers softly over the lines and curves that had developed over the last five and a half millennium. She closed her fingers over his, patting his hand gently as she tried to convince him that it was not he that she was mad at. Anger for a particular elven prince, however, was beginning to grow in strength within her as she thought of the betrothal. 

            'How can he marry her, Glorfindel? How could he willingly betroth himself to her?' She sounded scared, like a lost elfling searching for protection in the arms of their mother from a nightmare, and she hated herself for it. 

            'I do not know, _eleninya_.' He reached up, tucking a loose piece of blond hair behind her ear, running his fingers along her jaw to turn her face his way. He was kneeling before her, an apologetic expression on his features. Valia caressed his cheek, a half hearted smile finding its way to her lips before she dropped her hand with a delicate sigh. 

            'It hurts, Glorfindel,' she admitted. 'I did not think he would marry so soon, and certainly not her.' Looking out the window, she watched as a tiny bird fly into view, which boasted colors of rich green and red. Her eyes followed the flight of the bird as it flitted through the trees before disappearing from view.

            'If he ever truly loved you, he still does. An elf does not give his heart lightly to a maiden, Valia. Understand that Hadrielia has not replaced the spot you hold in his heart, nor has he given her the love he offered you. He will always love you, Valia.'

            'I do not want his love. I do not want his affection.' She tried to control the tremble in her lip. 

            'You have it anyway.' 

            'I do not wish to talk about this, Glorfindel. The Prince of Laiquarille is foolish if he continues to hold onto a broken dream.' She pulled her hand out of Glorfindel's, before aimlessly trailing a finger over one of the carved designs on her chair as she studiously avoided his eyes.

            'You do not know of what you speak,' Glorfindel retorted, a surprising amount of force in his tone. 'Do not be so unwise that you call hope foolish. Hope has conquered many dark times for our people. If it were not for hope, we would not be here today Valia. Legolas is far from foolish to hold onto love.'

            Standing, Valia clenched her jaw, a bright fire leaping into her eyes as she watched Glorfindel rise up to tower above her. 'It is folly to desire what you cannot have, especially in matters of the heart. Our race bears a heavy price for the great love we feel, and I will not pay the consequences by rashly holding onto only an illusion of what might be.' 

            'It is only an illusion because you will not allow him to love you, Valia. You refuse to allow anyone to grow close to you because you are too afraid to take a leap of faith and have enough hope that all will be well in the end, and for that, I truly pity you.'

            The words hurt more than if Glorfindel would have slapped her across the face, and Valia blinked back the tears that clouded her eyes. 'I do not want your pity,' she spat out. She was exhausted by all this talk of love and hope. It made her heart weary to think that the one elf she had ever let herself love was now betrothed to another, and she would not tread down that dangerous ground. Far better to feel nothing than fall into grief. 

            'Then what do you want from me, Valia?' Glorfindel grasped her forearms, rubbing his thumbs over her arms gently. 

            'I do not know,' she whispered, letting him pull her into a hug. She nestled her head against his chest, taking comfort in the steady pounding of his heart and his rhythmic breathing. Glorfindel, her comforter. What did she want from him? She was too confused to think clearly and dared not offer an answer when she could not reason through the weight of her response. 

            'You know I would gladly do almost anything for you Valia,' he told her, combing his fingers through the hair that had come loose while she slept. She felt him place a kiss in her hair, before leaning his cheek against the top of her head. 

            'I know,' she mumbled against his tunic before she made herself pull away. 'I think I should get ready for dinner now.' 

            'Very well.' He dropped his head down to place a kiss on her cheek. 'I will come escort you to dinner.'

            'Alright.' She watched him leave, his light footsteps making no sound as he walked across her floor and out the door. 

She was still watching the door several minutes later when a soft knock startled her out of her thoughts. Moving to her door, she opened it to discover an attendant standing in the hallway, eyes averted to the ground, hands clasped before her as she made a small curtsey. 'I have been sent to help you prepare for dinner, my lady.' 

'To attend me? Who has sent you?' 

'Queen Elowen, my lady. She said that I was to be your personal attendant for the remainder of your stay here.'

'And what is your name?' Valia moved aside so the lady could enter her room, noticing that she was several inches shorter than herself. She had brown hair that fell in rich waves around her shoulders, much like Elowen's hair, but instead of green eyes, the lady had brown instead. 

'Cithien, my lady,' she replied, marching towards a corner of the room where Valia noticed for the first time that her trunk had been placed. She had a feeling she was going to like Cithien. From her walk, Valia could easily tell that she had spirit. 

'It is a pleasure to meet you Cithien. How long have you been in the service of King Thranduil?' Valia knelt beside Cithien and helped her open the lid to her trunk. 

'I have worked at the palace for almost eight centuries now. I was born in the Valinor soon after the elves of Mirkwood sailed over the sea, my lady,' Cithien informed her as she began pulling dresses out of her trunk. 

'It is Valia.'

'Excuse me, my lady?' Cithien continued taking pieces of clothing out, not stopping to wait for a response as she separated the garments into piles. 

'My name is Valia. I would like you to call me by my name. I am not used to being addressed with titles by attendants.' She sent Cithien a smile before reaching down and scooping a pile of dresses up and moving into her bedroom to begin hanging the clothes.

Cithien followed a few moments later with her own pile firmly clasped in her arms. 'If I might be so bold as to ask, why are you unused to titles?' 

'Because I am only the daughter of one of Lord Elrond's advisors. I am no great lady.' She hung a dress in her wardrobe and went to the bed where she had set the rest of her dresses to pick up another. 

'Thank you, Valia,' Cithien replied gratefully, flashing her a smile. 

It took longer than Valia had expected to unpack her trunk and hang all the outfits Elrond had sent with her. By the time the last article of clothing had been retrieved from the bottom of her trunk, Valia was harboring ill thoughts toward the Lord of Earsilme for coercing her into bringing all this ridiculous clothing. She must have had a different outfit to last her three weeks before she needed to wear something over again. Valia was suddenly extremely glad she was not born into a ruling family of elves. Not that she did not enjoy wearing dresses, it was just all the frills she objected to. They were simply too restrictive. She would take a plain dress any day and be perfectly happy. . 

If she thought the unpacking took long, the dressing took even longer. Cithien insisted that she take a bath, complete with an assortment of herbs to moisten her skin and make it soft, which Valia would normally have never touched, seeing no point to wasting money on the stuff. But she simply bore it with a fake smile plastered on her face, under threat from Lord Elrond that if he heard of any of her complaining to activities that _normal _she-elves participated in everyday, then he would make sure she was stuck wearing the clothing of his choice to work in the library until the end of Arda. 

A very potent threat. 

By the time she had undergone the entire dressing ritual, Valia was ready to pull her hair out. How could other maidens spend so much time on such a pointless activity as primping themselves before their mirror? If they were not confident enough to appear in public after only a half an hour of preparation, they should not go out at all. That was Valia's philosophy anyway, which apparently was not the generally accepted mantra of other ladies. 

            She was rescued from her brooding when Glorfindel came to take her to dinner, whisking her away from her room just in time to save her, and her attendant, from going crazy. 

            'You look lovely, Valia. I shall have to recommend to Elrond that he make you wear dresses like that everyday.' The comment was offered right before they entered the dinning room, a large grin accompanying it, giving Valia no time to do anything other than throw him a dark look before they entered the hall. 

            She was grateful to find that they were not the last ones to arrive, and despite all the resolutions she had made with herself, she could not help the quickening of her breath as her eyes sought out Legolas' betrothed. However, Hadrielia was not in the hall yet. Letting Glorfindel lead her to their chairs, Valia sat down, relieved for a moment to be sitting until she saw that they had been placed close to the head of the table. 

            'Glorfindel,' she whispered, sending him a meaningful look as she grabbed his arm.

            He offered her a helpless shrug. 'I did not arrange the seating, Valia. I heard Elowen say that she wished you to be seated near her. She apparently wants to become better acquainted with you.' Glorfindel watched as a mask descended over Valia's face, hiding all of her emotions. He almost groaned as her eyes flickered for a moment before turning dim and emotionless. She had not been like this for so long that Gorfindel had begun to hope that the old Valia had finally returned permanently. 

            'Then I suppose there is nothing we can do,' Valia replied calmly, turning in her chair to stare ahead of her as she placed her hands in her lap. 

            'Valia?' Glorfindel asked hesitantly, but she did not respond. He barely held in his sigh as he turned to the elf who had sat down on his left and was trying to get his attention. 

            Setting her jaw, Valia stared at a tapestry on the wall in front of her, preparing herself for what was about to take place. Valia had never been labeled a coward before, but she felt more than her share of weakness at the prospects of spending the evening in the company of Hadrielia. She could have handled it under any other circumstances. Hadrielia was really no match for her in a battle of words, but Valia was a representative of Earsilme now, which meant that she would have to avoid giving offense. Though, she certainly did not want to smile pleasantly at the barbed comments Hadrielia threw her way either.

            She did not have long to prepare. The dinning room quickly began to fill. There was a moment of happiness when Valia saw Isondil and Silia walk in. They saw each other, but only managed to wave at each other from across the room before they had to find their seats. It was enough for Valia to be able to see that Silia stomach was beginning to show the tiny elfling that grew within her. Valia decided that she would visit her friend as soon as _Anar_ rose in the morning sky. 

Then the room fell silent and Valia stood with everyone else at the entrance of King Thranduil, his wife on one arm and Hadrielia on the other. 

            And all Valia could think of for a moment was how breathtakingly beautiful Hadrielia was, and how inadequate she felt. Hadrielia was a vision, with her blond hair pulled up into an intricate weave of braids and curls that cascaded down her back, softening the delicate angles of her face. The dress she wore was fit for the future Princess of Laiquarille. It seemed that no expense had been spared in the gossamer fabric that floated around her like the elegant wings of a butterfly. O yes, Hadrielia was almost ethereal in her beauty. 

            An uneasy feeling began to grow in Valia's heart that perhaps Legolas did love Hadrielia after all. She could see the appreciative looks male elves were sending Hadrielia's way. Could Legolas have changed his mind about Hadrielia? Four hundred years was enough time to change many things, even those things an elf thought would remain forever untouched. Valia was no longer hungry as the King made his way towards the head of the table, and Valia prayed that the empty seat next to her was not reserved for Hadrielia. 

            Valia nearly gave a sigh of relief when Elowen came to stand beside her, waiting as King Thranduil pulled out her chair to sit down, before he followed suit with Hadrielia, who Valia did not dare to look at. Once he was done, Thranduil motioned for everyone else to sit, and Valia sank gratefully into her seat as she looked up at the King, who once again painfully reminded her of Legolas and the reason she was there in the first place. 

            'I welcome you all to my home,' Thranduil addressed the crowd, his voice resonantly deep without being overpowering. 'It is a great joy to me that my son has finally chosen a bride. I thank each of you for your kindness in coming to celebrate this joyous occasion with my family and I. Please make yourselves comfortable for the time you and here and enjoy the company and festivities.' 

            Polite applause rippled through the elves like the undulation of the waves on the ocean. Valia stared hard at her plate, trying to lose herself in the swirls of green that were painted along the edge of dish, her own thoughts matching the spinning confusion. What had she ever done to deserve such torture as this? To sit at a betrothal celebration of her heart's love, across from the lady he was promised to, a lady she detested, and unable to do anything but watch, remaining silent in the shadows as the intricate dance of life played out before her eyes, with all its surprising twists and turns? 

            Soft chatter broke out in contained groups as clusters of elves leaned towards each other while attendants came in, bearing a wealth of food that astounded Valia in its magnitude. She had attended her share of official banquets, being so closely connected to the House of Elrond, but never had she seen such a vast array of food. Dishes she had never heard of were set upon the table, as well as many familiar ones. Food passed by her, and occasionally she would take a spoonful of the dish when Glorfindel nudged her elbow, piling it on her plate next to food she had already put there, but had not touched. 

            She began to nudge the food around her plate when Glorfindel became wrapped up in a conversation to his left about a new system that had been developed to improve the water supply to cities. She would not complain however, not when she had escaped talking to Hadrielia, who seemed to be ignoring her lowly existence across from her and was chatting with an elven lord Valia had seen a few times before. She had even managed to avoid eye contact with the she-elf, though it was hard with the sparkle of light that would reflect off the jewels that Hadrielia wore, twinkling on the edge of Valia's vision. 

            Towards the end of the meal, when dessert had already been served and Valia had worked herself into a considerable state of misery of her own doing, she felt a gentle touch on her elbow. Turning, she met the emerald eyes of Elowen, flashing with concern as they watched her with the same unnerving intensity as Legolas had.

            'Are you sure you are feeling well, my dear?' Elowen asked. 

            'Yes, I am fine.' Valia gave her food another stir before setting her fork down, making a soft clatter. 'I am simply not used to such formal affairs as this, and I am afraid I feel a bit out of place.' It was not a complete lie, at least. She truly did feel out of place among all the finery around her. 

            Elowen gave her a gentle smile, reminding Valia of her own mother yet again. 'Do not let them intimidate you, Valia. They are all just trying to outdo each other with their silks and jewels.' When Valia turned surprised eyes on Elowen, the Queen laughed softly, patting the younger she-elf's hand. 'Did Legolas ever tell you of my past?'

            'No, though I remember reading somewhere that you were not born of a prominent family.'

            'A polite way of saying I was a nobody,' Elowen laughed, placing a hand on Valia's arm when she saw her duck her head. 'Do not worry yourself about it. I was as common as they came. My family lived a day's walk from the palace before King Oropher built the caves of Mirkwood for everyone to live in. I was barley come of age when Thranduil returned from the Battle of Dagorlad and became King of Mirkwood. I will always remember my first encounter with him.' Elowen laughed freely, the clear sound of her mirth ringing through the air. Valia found herself leaning towards her with a smile, eager to hear the tale of Thranduil and Elowen. 

            'What has you so amused, my lady?' Thranduil asked his wife, a small grin pulling his lips upwards. 'Was I deceived when I heard my name pass from your lips?'

            'Nay, my lord, you were not. I was telling Valia of our first meeting.'

            Valia watched as a silent message passed between the two, before Thranduil's brows lowered in a scowl. 'Can we not talk of something more pleasant?' he inquired, though the twinkle in his eyes told Valia his severity was all a show. 

            'Something better than our meeting? What tale could I tell that would be better than that? Besides, I think Valia is intrigued now. Are you not, Valia?' 

            'Very much,' Valia admitted with a large smile as she watched Elowen give her husband a triumphant look. 

            'You see? I cannot disappoint the representative of Lord Elrond, _herven.' _

            'For some strange reason, I feel I have somehow just been manipulated.' They all laughed before Thranduil took Elowen's hand, placing a kiss on her knuckles, and then gestured for her to continue her tale. 

            'I was appointed as an attendant to King Thranduil and the soldiers who followed him home from the battle. When they arrived, a large hall was set up to attend to their needs, any wounds that they might have had, and too provide them with food and drink. I remember being incredibly nervous standing in the presence of such a great gathering of elven lords, hoping that I would not cross paths with the new King and make a fool of myself, though all the other elven maidens could stop talking of nothing else but how fair his face was.'

Her story was interrupted when Thranduil chuckled, a deep rolling laugh that made Valia think of stormy clouds and thunder. Elowen silenced him with a look before continuing.

'I was carrying a platter with cups of water of it, going from the kitchen to the food table that had been set up. I had been extremely careful not to bump into anyone and upset the tray. I am proud to say that I had nearly made it to the table when someone whirled around at my side and knocked into me. The tray clattered to the floor and I sank to the floor with it in embarrassment as the room grew silent. I began collecting cups that were strewn over the floor, trying to stop the water with my skirts before it ran everywhere, when someone kneeled beside me and placed a hand over my own. I looked up to find myself face to face with King Thranduil himself, who was apologizing repeatedly for knocking into me. He began helping me pick up cups as the noise returned to the room. When the mess was cleaned, we parted ways and I thought that it would be the end of all my encounters with the new King. That was until I received a letter from him two weeks later, asking if he could escort me to a royal dinner. I accepted. I could hardly turn down the offer of my King. The elven lords and ladies at the dinner terrified me to no end, but I overcame my fear in the end and had a pleasant time.' 

'And nearly twenty years later, she finely deigned to become my betrothed.' Thranduil placed another kiss on his wife's hand before releasing it. 

'So you see, Valia, do not let these elven lords intimidate you. They are prone to the same faults as the rest of us; although I am sure you must know that being the daughter of a lord yourself.' 

Valia nodded, a soft smile on her lips. 'I enjoyed hearing your tale. It is a lovely story.' 

'Comical, at the least,' Thranduil remarked with a wink before standing up. The room fell silent as he welcomed everyone to move into another hall where singing and dancing would take place through the night. The quiet shuffling which only elves were capable of making in such a large number began as guests started to drift out of the dinning hall in small groups to participate in other forms of merriment. Elowen dismissed herself to follow her husband and Hadrielia to the hall, leaving Valia waiting for Glorfindel to finish yet another conversation. 

He seemed to be quite the popular elf, as Valia had predicted. 

            The evening had turned out far better than Valia dared hope. She had been able to avoid Hadrielia with surprising ease, and was even able to enjoy herself in the end with Elowen's tale. All in all, it had been a successful evening, leaving Vaila with the hope that the worst was over. 

            When Glorfindel had finished his discussion and turned to Valia, she told him she was tired and was going to bed early, declining his offer to escort her to her room, and sending him off towards the other elves with a kiss on the cheek and a command to enjoy himself. 

            She walked back to her apartment slowly, while thinking about all she had been through that day. Valia could almost guarantee that the day would be one she would remember for many years to come. With a sigh of relief, she rounded the corner to the hall that led to her room, only to encounter the unmistakable glitter of jewels. 

            Hadrielia waited for her at the end of the corridor, looking as beautiful as ever, despite the lines of anger that twisted her face. 

            'What are you doing here?' she hissed, when Valia reached her door. 

            'Hello Hadrielia,' Valia replied, barely keeping the irritation out of her voice. All she wanted right then was her soft bed to sink into after stripping herself of all her restrictive clothing. She was not ready to fight a battle to the death with Hadrielia of all elves. 

            'Do not pretend to be friendly, Valia. I know why you are here, even if you will not tell me.'

            'O really? Then do be so good as to inform me.' Valia turned her head, raising one of her eyebrows, unable to keep the sarcasm from her voice or face. Elrond could glower at her all he wanted when she got back to Earsilme, as long as she could have the satisfaction of seeing Hadrielia turn bright red in frustration. 

            'You will not win him back, Valia. He is mine now. You had your chance, and you threw it away.' 

Valia longed to wipe the spoiled look off Hadrielia's face. It would have been an easy task to put the lady in her place. Instead, Valia simply smiled, though it did not go so far as to reach her eyes, and turned back to her door. 'I have not come to win back Prince Legolas, Hadrielia. I will not lower myself to your immature tactics. You are his betrothed, and as far as I am concerned, he loves you and therefore, I wish you both great happiness in your marriage, unless you are trying to tell me that you feel so insecure in his affections for you that you must fend off every she-elf he has ever laid eyes on?'

And then the red appeared, slowly creeping up Hadrielia's face till her ears resembled the color of cherries in the summer. 

'No?' Valia asked. Not waiting for a reply, she opened her door and slipped through, locking it firmly behind her.

That should give Hadrielia something to think on for a while, and give Valia the satisfaction so that she could get the sleep she needed at the moment. Smiling to herself at the look of utter astonishment that had appeared on Hadrielia's face when she told her she did not want to win back Legolas, Valia walked to her small bathroom and began to ready herself for sleep. 

Perhaps she could have a bit of fun with the little flirt for the remainder of her stay. It would keep things interesting at least. 

-~~*~~-

_Ithil_- The moon

_Amin__ hiraetha- I am sorry_

_Anar_- The sun

_eleninya- my star_

_herven__-husband_

Remember to leave your email address with your review so I can send you a thank you and reply to comments. If you would like to be added to my mailing list for notification of updates, please let me know. 


	3. When Least Expected

**Disclaimer:** Refer to Chapter One

**Title:** The Heart's True Home

**Author:** Silmarien 

**Rating: **PG

A/N- A very special thanks goes to Davan, who betaed this chapter 3 times for me because I had to rewrite it once and she couldn't get it off the disk she saved her changes on the other time. Thanks so much dear! 

-~~*~~-

When Least Expected

-~~*~~-

            The days passed quickly for Valia, faster than even she could have hoped for. They were full of dinners, nights in the gathering hall where stories and singing would go on until the next day, and, what Valia personally enjoyed the most, little encounters with Hadrielia. They had had several 'chats' together and by the end of each of their meetings, Valia had either left Legolas' betrothed completely speechless or so utterly furious that the lady turned a shade of red that could rival molten lava. Yes, the first week had been quite productive for Valia, though Glorfindel had taken her aside on several occasions and told her to behave herself before she fostered bad relations between the future Princess of Laiquarille and Earsilme, yet his warnings were hardly effective, especially when he had trouble hiding his own laughter while he lectured her. 

            She noticed with growing interest, that Glorfindel and her attendant seemed to get along extremely well together. When Valia had long grown tired of listening to Glrofindel's tales, Cithien would still be seated in her sitting room with rapt attention as he sang songs in his honeyed voice or told her about the different happenings in Middle-Earth that she seemed to take vast interest in since she had not been born there, or ever laid eyes on a land other than Aman. Valia began had begun to take advantage of their enjoyment of each others company and sneaked away several times to visit the small library in the palace. It was not nearly the size of Earsilme's, and was quite disorganized, but Valia enjoyed sifting through the piles of tomes and books to find writings by authors she had never had the pleasure of reading before. 

            It was on one such occasion when Glorfindel was relating the tale of how the Ringbearer had come to the safety of Imladris that Valia's eyes had begun wandering to the door as she lost interest in the story she had been a witness to with her own eyes several centuries ago. She had been in Imladris when the Fellowship was formed and had even had the pleasure to meet Frodo and his friends when they accidentally wandered into Elrond's lore room while trying to find the kitchen for a late night snack. 

Sighing as the tale continued, she had risen from her chair and left the room for the library, leaving behind Glorfindel sitting in a window seat with Cithien listening attentively at his feet, where she was sewing new curtains for the King and Queen's chambers. After that day, the two seemed to seek each other out discreetly, or what they thought was discreetly anyway. Valia could easily recognize the mutual fondness that was quickly growing between Glorfindel and Cithien. She knew that the next few weeks would tell whether anything more would come from the unexpected friendship that had been formed. 

The highlight of Valia's week, however, had been her visit with Silia and Isondil. She had managed to sneak away from the palace the morning after her arrival for breakfast with the couple, something she had taken vast pleasure in from the moment the door had opened to let her into their house. 

            She had walked to their house, as Isondil was councilor to Legolas and therefore lived within an easy distance of the palace in case he was needed immediately. The door had been quickly opened by an attendant when Valia had rapped lightly against the wood, and she found herself escorted into a small breakfast room where Silia and Isondil were seated, where they were eating their morning meal together. When Silia had seen her, she had jumped from her seat and crushed Valia in a hug with all her usual enthusiasm that had apparently not been diminished by her pregnancy. Valia could not help but smile as she returned the hug with a less fervent one of her own least she hurt the elfling resting between them, catching the gaze of Isondil over Silia's shoulder, who offered her his own broad smile. 

            'We are so happy you are here, Valia! I was expecting a visit from you sooner than this,' she admonished her friend. Silia pulled her towards the table while gesturing for her to sit down in the chair beside hers. 'I was not sure if you would actually come or not,' she told her friend as she sat down beside her, a beaming smile making the pregnant glow that lit her features even brighter. 

            Valia could not blame Silia, particularly when Valia herself had not even been sure if she would have the nerve to come in the end. 'Well I am here now and delighted to see you both. It has been far too long.'

            'Nearly fifty years. The last time we saw each other, it was during our visit to see Silia's family. You really should come stay with us more often Valia. Silia has even mentioned sending someone to capture you and drag you here so that she could see you,' Isondil told her with a conspiratorial wink, before standing up. 'Have you eaten already or would you like breakfast, Valia?' he questioned.

            'Yes please. Breakfast would be wonderful,' she agreed.

Isondil nodded, before leaning over to place a kiss on his wife's brow and leaving the room to bring Valia a plate of food from the kitchen.  

            The two friends turned to each other once he was gone, smiles on their faces, as Valia reached out and brushed her fingers over Silia's softly protruding stomach. 

'I am so very happy for you Silia. A husband_ and_ an elfling on the way. It seems that all your dreams have finally come true.' But the melancholy was there with the cheerfulness, tempering sadness with the sweet as she rejoiced at her friend's good fortune. She could feel her lashes grow heavy with the moisture that began to cling to them. 

            'My joy would truly be complete if you were happy as well, dearest,' Silia replied, capturing her hand. 'You are not content. Do not try to deny it to me. I can see it in your eyes and in your tears.'

            'I shall live,' Valia responded feebly, brushing the unwelcome tears from her eyes with the back of her free hand. 

            'You did not know it was her, did you?' questioned Silia, releasing Valia's hand to scoot her chair closer to her friend's. Silia had seen the look on Valia's face when Hadrielia entered the room the night before. The way Valia's lidded gaze had turned to Hadrielia was all Silia needed to see to realize that her dear friend had not known who Legolas' betrothed was before coming to Laiquarille. 

            Valia shook her head, taking in a deep breath of air. She should not have been affected by the whole affair the way she was. 'It matters not, though. I refused him several times when I had the opportunity. He has moved on now, and I will_ not hold that against him,' she spoke, 'whether I wish to or not. He loves her now, and I shall be happy for them and do what Elrond has requested of me.' _

            'Do you have so little faith in him, Valia?' Isondil asked, walking into the room with a tray of food in his hands. He placed it down on the table, before taking his seat. 'What have you been told of their betrothal?' 

            'Nothing,' she admitted. 'I did not even know that he was engaged until Elrond told me a few weeks ago. It was not until Elowen was gracious enough to answer my question after my arrival here that I found out who it was he had betrothed himself to.' 

            'They did not tell you?' Silia's voice was filled with incredulity, making Valia feel a little better. 

            'Apparently Glorfindel thought it best for me not to know until I arrived, and easily convinced Elrond of his view.' 

            A brief silence ensued, and Isondil shifted back into his chair, folding his hands over his abdomen. 'Legolas did not seek Hadrielia out, Valia,' he informed her softly. 

            'I care not what the Prince did or did not do. It is done and that is all that matters.' Her jaw tightened, as her flashing eyes were directed Isondil's way, only to be met with a matching fire in his gaze. 

            'Do not be so hasty to judge his actions. Above all else, he is an honorable elf. He does not rush into things without considering the consequences first, especially matters of the heart, of which you should be _well aware, my lady.'_

            'So speaks a loyal friend and advisor.' Valia shifted her gaze to the window in front of her, trying to calm the surging tide of anger swelling within her. 'I did not come here to speak of him, or to be lectured on his admirable qualities.' 

            'Of course you did not dear,' Silia intervened, trying to dispel the tension between her husband and beloved friend. 'But I think you should know of what went on before their betrothal.'

            'What is there to know and why would it matter? It does not change the fact that he is to be married to _her_.' 

            'Please hear me out, Valia, however unpleasant my words may be to you. I mean them only as a friend,' Isondil stated, leaning forward in his chair. He continued when she gave a curt nod of her head. 'I have never seen Legolas so desolate before in all our long years of friendship, than when you left after our wedding. He told me you two had had a disagreement, a stupid one at that, which was largely his fault, and that you had not parted on the best of terms. He tried writing letters of apology to you, but they had always come back unopened and unread. I think that hurt him more than the fight itself had.'

            Valia turned eyes full of warning on Isondil but he held up a hand to ask for silence until he was done. 'Just listen to me, Valia. I am not trying to blame you for anything that has happened between the two of you. I am merely trying to explain to you what has happened here while you have been in Earsilme.' 

            Her eyes told him he had permission to continue as she shifted uncomfortably, trying to find a more comfortable position in her chair. She did not want to hear any of this, especially if it would destroy her carefully constructed image of Legolas that she had built to protect herself from him. 

'I have never seen Legolas walk closer to the paths of grief before than he did when his letters to you came back unread. The same look lingered then that had haunted his eyes when Queen Elowen left for the west when he had barley come of age. He wanted to go to you and plead his case, to win you over to his side with words of love and action, but we all stopped him, his parents, Silia, and I. We knew there would be no chance for him to gain your hand in marriage if he went to you. It was clear you needed space to think through all that had happened. Instead, we convinced him to wait, which he did, though it became a great burden to him.'

If Isondil was trying to make her feel guilty, he was doing a splendid job. Did he honestly think Valia enjoyed pushing Legolas away from her? She would have sacrificed many things if it would have meant that she could have a future with the Prince. Her love lay with him, after all, and despite all the obstacles that stood between them, that would not change. Silia must have read the distress in her face, because she picked up Valia's hand again and stroked it soothingly as her husband spoke. 

            'The King and Queen grew worried about Legolas when he began to grow moody. He became easily irritable and would spend much of his free time alone once the hundred years you two had agreed on passed away without any word from you. King Thranduil and Queen Elowen have always wanted what was best for Legolas. Because of this, I am sure he told them early on what had happened between the two of you. They spoke with him when his disposition began to affect those around him. What words were exchanged between them I do not know, for he will not tell me, but his mood began to improve, and the light that had dimmed within him after your separation seemed to slowly kindle anew. Whatever it was that was said between them, it was obvious that it helped and while he did not stop loving you, he resolved that it was time to move on with his life. He owed at least that much to himself.'

'That was nearly one hundred years ago. Nearly fifty years later, the Kingdom of Laiquarille celebrated the six thousandth spring that had passed since Legolas was born. He told me that the day after the feasting and merriment had ended that he had another talk with his father and mother. King Thranduil wished for his son to be married and Queen Elowen knew that in his heart, Legolas had always wished for a wife and children. They must have thought that a betrothal would end all melancholy that yet lingered within him and King Thranduil asked Legolas if there was any maiden his heart was fond of. He could not say you. He told me that he had promised you that he would not bother you again about marriage or love after the one hundred years had passed, and Legolas is always true to his word when it is within his power. So he told his father no and that he would be content with whatever maiden the King chose for his bride, so long as Legolas himself did not have to go in search for one. The pain of choosing would have been too much for him to bear.'

            'You know that after the Last Alliance, relations between Mirkwood and the other elven kingdoms had become less than perfect. I think King Thranduil hopes to improve relations between Earsilme and Laiquarille through a marriage with his son. In the end, it is not political marriage, of course, for Legolas' father swore to him that he would never force his child into a marriage that he did not want, but the King is also prudent when it comes to the affairs of his kingdom. Hadirelia is the daughter of a prominent family in Earsilme, as you well know. Their union will not only bring wealth to Laiquarille, but also improved relations, and she is fair to behold and can be pleasant company when she wishes to be. Overall, it was assumed that she would be an excellent partner for Legolas.  He is an elven warrior in his own right who should have the privilege to choose whom he wishes to marry, but he is also the son of the King, and will adhere to the wishes of his Lord.'

            Valia did not like the direction events seemed to be taking. If Thranduil, known for his impetuous nature like his sire had been, had asked Legolas to choose a bride, she knew that Legolas would obey his father's request. Bringing a hand up to her forehead, Valia messaged the flesh there, which was now wrinkled in worry lines from the news she had just received. 

            'So what you are saying is that King Thranduil requested that Legolas find a wife, and since I refused him, he turned the decision of choosing a bride over to his parents.'

            'In essence,' Isondil confirmed with a nod. 'Though, you should not believe that King Thranduil forced Legolas into making a hasty decision. His parents only wish what is best for him, and they thought that under the circumstances, it seemed best for him to consider finding a wife.'

            Nodding, Valia let out a lungful of air, pursing her lips while she mulled over the new information. 'That still does not explain why he agreed to betroth himself to Hadrielia, in particular. Are there not other maidens more worthy that he could have plighted his troth to?'

            'That is where things become a little more difficult to explain. I am afraid I myself am not entirely sure why Legolas agreed to such an arrangement,' Isondil admitted. 'I, myself, was rather shocked to learn that he planned to marry her. From all his previous mentions of Hadrielia, she was the last lady I expected him to ever become engaged to, but she was the Lady his parents suggested.'

            'We think that he might have somehow convinced himself that he is in love with her,' Silia offered. 

            'Convinced himself that he is in love with her?' Valia questioned in disbelief. It seemed rather absurd to her that an elf as intelligent as the Prince of Laiquarille would talk himself into loving someone like Hadrielia. 

            'It makes more sense than you would believe if you start to think about it, Valia.'

            'I hardly think so,' she countered, not believing at all that he would ever be so unthinking as to deceive himself into believing he loved someone he avowed that he could not stand the company of. Waving her hand in the air, she dismissed the subject, scooting her chair closer to the table where Isondil had placed her tray of delicious looking fruit. 'It is none of my business anymore what he does or who he loves. Besides, I did not come here to discuss the love life of the Prince of Laiquarille.'

            'No. I am sure you did not.' Isondil's tone was sincere, filled with none of his previous loyal defensiveness. If anything, she had to concede that Legolas could not have found a more devoted friend and councilor. 'Tell us how you are enjoying your stay at the palace. No doubt you are holding your own against certain individuals.'

            The sparkle of amusement that leapt into his eyes was mirrored in Valia's. 'I am surviving,' she agreed. 

            'And we would not have it any other way,' assured Isondil, taking his wife's hand into his own as both exchanged a soft smile. 

            The conversation was turned to safer topics, as all parties involved made sure to stay clear of mentioning anything directly related with the blond headed Prince. The highlight of the visit for Valia had been the tour given of the room that was being prepared for the tiny elfling that was growing within Silia. The nursery had already been painted a fresh hue of pale yellow that promised to be both cheerful and relaxing at the same time. A cradle stood in the far corner and Valia smiled as Silia brought out the tiny clothes that she had managed to sew in her spare time. 

            'You have done much to prepare for the little one already,' Valia commented while she sifted through the pile of elfling clothing one at a time, admiring her friend's work. 

            'She has been toiling away day and night since we found out that she was expecting,' Isondil replied, smiling benignly at his wife as he curled an arm around her waist to rest a hand against the gentle bulge of her abdomen. 'I have tried to convince her that all her work is not good for her and the child, and that she needs to keep her strength, but she does not listen to me.'

            'Because your worries are needless,' Silia retorted in pretend exasperation. Valia turned away as a look passed between the two that she knew she was intruding upon, and once more busied herself with the adorable clothes that were now spread out over the tall tabletop. She tried to keep her emotions in check as she observed the room around her, trying to push down the pain that rose within her and seemed to taunt her about lost dreams she could never do anything about. 

            'Do you know whether your elfling shall be a little lord or lady yet?' Valia asked softly, keeping her back to the expecting parents so that she could have time to dry the tears in her eyes. 

            'Isondil seems to think that a maiden grows within me, and I think that I agree with him.'

            'And does that please you?' Valia questioned as she turned around, feeling that she had her emotions under enough control to face her friends. 

            'It pleases me very much,' Isondil stated without hesitation, pressing a kiss to Silia's temple. 'What husband would object to having another lady in his house that shall grow to be just as beautiful as his wife?' 

            'Those are flowery words, _herven-nîn_,' but Silia smiled brightly as she rested her hand on top of his. 

            'For the fairest flower in all of Arda,' Isondil was swift to reply. 'It is fitting, is it not?'

            'Do you see what I must live with everyday, Valia?' Silia teased. 'You really ought to come visit me more often and save me from my overly zealous husband.'

            'Ah, but then you would have to put up with me as well, and I do not think all the stress would be good for your elfling,' Valia answered with an easy smile.  

            'Nonsense,' Silia cried. 

            'You say so now, but you seem to forget how trying it can be to see me everyday,' Valia laughed, though it was a little strained since she had to concentrate to make it sound lighthearted. 'Have you thought of any names yet?' she asked, changing the subject while she picked up a delicate looking dress to examine closer. 

            'Thought of names? Yes indeed. But the better question seems to be whether we will settle on one in time,' Silia commented ruefully. 'I think that we have been over every name that has ever existed in Arda, yet we cannot find one that is to our liking.'

            'Perhaps once you see your elfling when it is borne you will think of the perfect name.' Valia gently set the dress back down, smoothing out the fabric so no wrinkles remained. 

            'Let us hope so,' Isondil asserted. 

            Fingering a small nightshirt, Valia let it fall onto the table and turned to the couple. 'I would give you my gift for your child now, as I do not think I will be here when he or she takes their first breath of the air of Aman.' She reached under her cloak and brought out a package from underneath the thick fabric and pushed the wrapped package into Silia's hands. 'I did not have long to prepare anything since your news arrived so close to my departure for Laiquarille,' she told them as she looked at the gift Silia held. 

            'I am sure that it will be perfect, whatever it is,' assured Silia, as she began unfastening the ribbon that held the blue fabric in place. When the ribbon came loose with a few tugs, fluttering to the ground as the fabric fell away from the gift, a simple looking book was revealed, bound in a cover of rich leather. 

            A sharp intake of breath came from Silia as she read the title, and she instantly extended the book back to Valia, shaking her head furiously. 'You cannot give this to us Valia. I will not accept this from you!'

            'I am sure you can put it to far better use than I,' Valia told her, gently pushing the book back towards Silia until it rested against her friend's chest. She chuckled a little, but this time the strain was plainly evident in the harsh chords. 'Take it Silia. It will only stay buried in my trunk with other forgotten dreams and memories if I continue to keep it. I would wish it to be put to good use,' she whispered fervently. She allowed her hands to run lovingly over the tanned leather before stepping back when Silia nodded. 

            'Thank you, Valia. It shall be a well treasured gift.' Her voice was thick with emotion as Isondil looked from his wife to Valia in an attempt to understand what had just taken place. 

            'I should be returning to the palace before I am missed. I did not leave word of where I was going. I shall see you both tomorrow night,' she replied, a tad too brightly to be believable, but she did not care anymore. She merely wished to escape before the impending downpour of tears was unleashed. Placing a kiss on Silia's soft cheek and nodding to Isondil, Valia disappeared from the nursery in a swirl of her black cape and honey colored hair, leaving the soon to be parents watching the empty doorway. 

            'What is the meaning behind this book?' Isondil asked Silia, plucking the volume from her hand and flipping through the pages of children's stories, scrawled onto the pages by a neat hand. 

            Silia rested her head against Isonil's shoulder when he stopped on one of the colorful pages of a drawing of a green valley. She reached up and traced the outline of the peaceful river that ran through the valley before she silently guided her husband to a couch in the corner of the room. Slowly sitting down next to him, she adjusted her weight till she was comfortably leaning against him. 

'Valia's mother gave her this book on the day she came of age,' Silia began to explain. 'Even then, Valia had a passion for reading and story telling. I can remember all the fantastic tales she would tell me whenever we met together to play, and the stories continued even after we grew to become young ladies. The book was blank when her mother gave it to her, just a collection of white pages, and her mother told her to fill it with the pictures and children's tales that she loved so much. When she married and had elflings of her own, she could read to them her favorite stories at night and share with them her joy of reading and stories.'

'I can remember that it was Valia's favorite gift, even more than the beautiful dresses and jewelry she was given in celebration of the day. She set to work writing and drawing almost immediately. Sometimes when we would sit together under different trees and have lunch together, she would bring the book with her and work on it while I would embroider a dress or braid my hair. Those were happy times for both of us. The Shadow was something that was a distant threat to us then. It had not touched our lives yet and we were both full of idyllic dreams and young fancies.'

Isondil found that he was become extremely interested in the tale behind the book as he listened to the hushed tones of his wife and flipped through the pages of the book slowly, admiring the many beautiful pictures that filled it. 

'She spent countless hours working on this book. It became her favorite hobby, besides working in Lord Elrond's library. Every spare moment she had, she would add a little more to it, writing a bit more of the story she had left off on, or drawing more of a half finished picture. We would talk about what we thought our lives would be like in the future while we sat together and worked. I remember on one occasion, we even guessed what our husbands might look like.'

'Indeed?' Isondil interjected with a raised brow. 

'Yes,' Silia replied with a grin on her face as she snuggled closer to him. 

'And are you going to relieve my curiosity and tell me what your prediction was?'

'You are far more than I ever dreamed of,' Silia told him warmly as she gave him a brief kiss before resting her head on his shoulder. 

'And you accused me of flattery,' Isondil murmured loud enough for her to hear. Silia laughed, shaking her head against its resting place before she resumed her story.

'I never saw Valia happier than when she was working on this book. She took great delight in its making, for not only did she enjoy reading and storytelling, but it was also a promise of things to come in her future.' Silia sighed gently and nestled herself closer to the warmth of Isondil. 

'Unfortunately, not many years later her dreams of husband and tiny elflings were taken from her at the hands of men as she traveled to Lothlorien for Lord Elrond. She had been robbed of her dreams and it left her a different lady than the bright, hopeful one I had always known. It was amazing that she recovered from the wounds she received. Lady Celebrian is the only other I know to ever survive the same ordeal, but even she sailed west because Middle-Earth no longer held any joy for her. After her physical injuries were healed by the hands of Lord Elrond himself, she slowly pieced her life back together as best as she could. She could not stand any thoughts of her future though. She refused to ever talk to me about her dreams of starting a family after her recovery. All the things she had collected over the years in preparation of the day she would go to live in her husband's home were gotten rid of. She could not stand the sight of them anymore. They caused her too much pain.'

'This book was one of the few things she saved. I do not think she could bear to part with it. It had become a part of her with all the care and hard work she had put into its creation. So she set the book aside, placing it inside a trunk where it lay unfinished.' Silia reached up and tenderly turned the pages with reverence to the back, where a large collection of blank pages still laid unfinished. 'I never saw this again and she never spoke of it. I had assumed that after time had passed, she had taken it back out and either destroyed it or had gotten rid of it in some other way.' 

            Isondil slipped an arm around his wife, drawing her closer to him while he shut the book with his free hand. 'She has indeed given us a treasure, _herves_. She has blessed us with the gift of her dreams,' Isondil murmured into Silia's hair as he looked to the empty doorway once more which Valia had exited through. He would make sure that this book was always a cherished gift in his family. 

All in all, Valia had determined that the visit with Isondil and Silia had been most pleasant, which was excellent since dinner at the palace as the rest of the evening proved to be quite trying for her. When she entered the room that night, the air was alive in the dinning hall with all the excited chatter of guests who all seemed to be animated about the prospects of merrymaking under the stars the following evening. If she was honest with herself, Valia did not mind the idea as much as she made out either. She may have scorned male attention in the past, but eating and dancing under the stars was something that loosened the nerves of the most stubborn of elves, which most certainly included her, being one of their chief culprits. It was simply the idea of what the merriment was for that Valia objected to so fiercely. 

Swirling the heady wine that she had been given with dinner around in her flask, Valia observed the gathering around her with unobtrusive curiosity. Complexions had already begun to turn flushed by the influences of the renowned wine from King Thranduil's cellars, relaxing tongues and freeing spirits as a cacophony of discordant music blended together from different areas of the hall as the chatter began to grow like the swell of a mounting wave.  

'You have been uncharacteristically quiet this eve, Valia,' Elowen spoke softly from Valia's right. 'Does something trouble you?' 

Valia turned a dismissive smile on the Queen. 'No.' Her words trailed off at the distance sound of trumpets floating through the open doors and windows, and above the noise of the gathered elves. 'Are guests still arriving this late in the week?' she asked with open curiosity. The official banquet was a day away, after all. 

'They continue to trickle in, and will most likely continue to do so until tomorrow or even later. We have one guest in particular that has yet to come, though I expect he will show himself when he determines the time that best suits him to appear.'

Valia raised a brow in question, interest heightened by the glimmer of delight that briefly flashed in Elowen's emerald eyes. 

'Thranduil received word from Olórin that he plans to attend the festivities. No doubt he will grace us with a display of his fabled fireworks,' Elowen told her at her questioning look. 

'Olórin travels here?' Valia asked, sitting up in her chair and placing her flask on the table. 'I have not heard that name used for him for many years, though I suppose Mithrandir is no longer an apt description for the White Wizard.' 

'You are familiar with him?' Elowen questioned in surprise. 

Nodding, Valia settled her hands in her lap. 'I made his acquaintance on one of his many journeys to Imladris, though his presence has been noticeably lacking in Earsilme as of late. It has been long years since I last beheld him or heard news of his doings.'

'I only wish that Legolas was here to see him,' Elowen replied. 'Olórin is the last member of the nine walkers that lives besides Legolas. I am sure my son would take comfort in seeing him.'

'I am sure he would have,' was all Valia was able to say before Thranduil commanded his wife's attention, which was a welcome respite for Valia who still grew tense whenever the Prince's name was mentioned. 

Dinner continued on, with her sitting quietly, simply observing those around her. Hadrielia was sitting across from Elowen in a resplendent dress of pale blue that fluttered around her like the wings of a _gwilwileth_ whenever she moved. It suited the Lady exquisitely, highlighting the golden shades of her hair and making a stunning contrast with her sapphire eyes. Valia was also aware that she was not the only one to notice Hadrielia's natural charms. The elf who was seated beside Hadrielia, who Valia had never met before, seemed quite taken with his dinner partner, while Hadrielia appeared to be enjoying the attention he was lavishing on her. 

Valia glanced sideways to where Thranduil was sitting, observing that the King seemed not at all pleased with his future daughter's behavior. While he wore a pleasant smile on his face and looked like he was enjoying himself, Valia could not miss the disapproving glances he sent to his son's betrothed who sat on his right. It only went to prove Valia's earlier theory. Hadrielia could be beguilingly sweet and charming when it served her purposes, causing those whom she wished to, to think that she was the most pleasant lady they had ever met. No doubt she had put on her false veneer when the King and Queen first showed interest in her as a suitable match for their son. 

Shaking her head, Valia could not help but smile. Hadrielia would not be able to keep up her false appearance forever, which the lady was already beginning to prove. Valia highly doubted that Legolas would be laid-back when it came to where his wife's attentions were directed. The Prince was lenient enough on certain maters, she knew, but there was also a jealous streak in him that she had experienced first hand. He would not take well to his wife turning eyes on anyone other than him, of this, Valia was certain. 

_'They will most definitely make interesting marriage partners. He is fiercely protective of those things which he deems his, and she is unscrupulous in her affections,'_ Valia thought in amusement. 

Turning her attention away from the future Princess of Laiquarille, Valia began to observe the other elves that filled the dinning hall. She could easily tell where each elf hailed from by their behavior. The wood-elves of Laiquarille were merry and openly free in their joy in an effort to coax their more stoic kin to join in the festivities. They appeared to be accomplishing the job too, for the volume in the noise continued to grow, mounting in a swelling crescendo of noise. Valia knew that there would be few elves who slept that eve, even the most prudent elf could not resist the merriment of their friends. 

But Valia was of a far different mind, wishing to avoid the high spirited fun in favor of more tranquil diversions that night. Growing weary of the noise, she excused herself early on in the evening for peaceful solitude by herself. She was happy to find it on one of the trails that meandered through the palace grounds and into the common woods, underneath the pale moonlight that filtered through the winter clouds overhead. 

Everywhere she looked, she discovered differences between Laiquarille and her home. It seemed that even Valinor could not dissolve the differences between the elven kindred, though it did not bother Valia. She enjoyed looking at the heavier furniture and carvings of Laiquarille compared to the delicate ones of Lord Elrond's home, though she was not sure if she would like living in such a place as Laiquarille. It was darker here in King Thranduil's realm, though not oppressively so. 

The natural surroundings, however, offered a most welcome change for Valia. She enjoyed the way nature was left to herself in Laiquarille. Things were greener, more rugged here. Valia could not decide which she cherished more; the way Elrond was able to bring all different forms of plants and trees into Earsilme that would not normally grow there, or the way King Thranduil left the wildlife as it was. 

Passing down the well kept path, Valia brushed her fingers over the low hanging branches, caressing leaves that were more often than not larger than her own hand. The winter flowers were flourishing under the protection of large bushes and shrubs, giving just the right amount of color to the drab shades of the season and reminding Valia of the gentle promise of the coming spring. 

The silver light of Ithil was starting its long journey to climb high in the sky before Valia turned her steps back to the palace, passing festive groups of elves dancing and singing around bright fires. Several of them waved for her to join their merry gatherings though she did not know most of them, but she simply shook her head with a smile and quickened her pace. She had made it back into the twisting halls of King Thranduil's home with little incident all while the moon was just beginning to wax high overhead. Taking advantage of the deserted hallways, which she attributed to the unusual number of frolicking elves in the forest, Valia sped to her room in the hopes that she could enjoy a hot bath before settling in her front room to read one of the books that had managed to catch her eye among the small collection in the bookcase in her room. 

However, she was neatly thwarted from reaching her goal when she nearly ran into a none to pleased Hadrielia who rounded a corner suddenly as if in a great hurry. She had managed to avoid the lady for several days now, or the maiden had been dodging her sharp tongue. Either way, Valia was satisfied that it had kept them apart. 

That time appeared to have ended though when Hadrielia took Valia's arm, looping it through hers without question, and began escorting her in the general direction of Valia's room. 

'Is something wrong, Hadrielia?' Valia asked, reminding herself to remain civil for the sake of Elrond's threat. She did not want gauzy dresses with laces and excess fabric to be her punishment till the end of Arda. Though she wondered at Hadrielia's sudden friendliness, if what she was doing could be called such. 

'I want to make something very clear with you Valia.' Her tone was that of condescension, as if she were already Princess of Laiquarille. Not that the title would give her any right to belittle others and Valia refused to let her sharp barbs have the intended effect that they were supposed to. 

Holding in her sigh, Valia remained silent, calmly waiting for Hadrielia to continue. Perhaps if she did not say anything, she would be able to escape the lady's clutches sooner. 

'Legolas is mine Valia,' she began without preamble, eliciting a raised brow on Valia's part who was wondering why Hadrielia was suddenly defensive. 'I do not know what you intended by coming here, no doubt it was a feeble attempt on your part to win him back, but you will not succeed. He has betrothed himself to me and forgotten you in the process.'

The words cut deep, as Valia was sure Hadrielia had meant them to. It did not help matters that Valia had half heartedly been trying to convince herself of the same thing to prepare herself for the worst. But coming from the lips of Hadrielia, it was far too much. Silence, she decided through narrowed eyes, was not what this situation called for any longer. 'Better to be forgotten, than to be considered only a pretty face he can wake up to in the morning, for I refuse to lower myself to such a level as that.' There, she had said it and did not care if word got back to Elrond of it.

            'It is more than you will ever be,' Hadrielia spat out, dropping Valia's arm and pausing before the door to Valia's chambers. It appeared the Valar had blessed Valia with a respite which she eagerly took advantage of. 

            'Are you done here?' she asked of the furious she-elf. 

            'Quite. But let me warn you of something, Valia. Do not think that he holds anymore false notions of love for you in his heart. He had his fun with you while he was in Earsilme. You were only a game Valia. You know yourself that it had been several ages since any elf had approached you with sentiments of love, though I am sure you are _well _aware of that. You were merely a diversion to fill Leoglas' time, but he is not in Earsilme anymore and I think the ring that he placed on my finger has made it quite clear where his heart lies. He has chosen me over you, pretty over plain, and_ I will not let him slip through my fingers the way you have.'_

            If Hadrielia had not walked off as soon as she was finished with her tirade, Valia realized she would have slapped her, or lost control and done something much worse. She stood transfixed in her spot, watching Hadrielia glide away from her, retaining her fluid grace and beauty even through her conceit. Glorfindel and Cithien rounded the corner arm in arm just as Hadrielia disappeared, though Valia did not have time to think of how strange it was to see Glorfindel escorting her attendant through the halls with a wide smile on his face. She was too concerned with hiding her tears as she dashed a few away with the back of her hand that had fallen onto her pale skin. With shaking hands she pushed open her door and then shut it firmly behind her. 

            It was dark. Her curtains were all drawn and no candles had been lit yet, but she did not care. Feeling her way cautiously, her hand came into contact with a chair and she sank into the plush recess, burying her head in her arms as she gave into the luxury of her pent up tears. All she wanted to do anymore was to move on with her life. Why did everyone always have to remind her of him? 

            She hated all the tears she had shed over him, but mostly hated the fact that she had thought she was over them, and him, only to discover that in coming to his home, they were as fresh as ever before. He had obviously moved on with his life. Was it too much to ask that she was allowed to do the same? 

            An overwhelming awareness of someone else's presence near her suddenly pierced through the haze of her tears and she lifted her head to look about her. She could feel her lower lip trembling as she tried to cut through the darkness to find whoever it was. The uncanny silence unnerved her as her tears stopped their falling and her muffled sobs quieted. It was far too silent, too still. 

            She thought she heard the faint rustling of fabric coming from one of her curtained windows, and she strained her ears to hear over the pulsing of blood in her veins and her ragged breathing. Light footsteps drew near to her, barely audible as they tread softly over the thick rug in the room. Shrinking further into her chair, she tensed, waiting for whoever was there to make themselves known or touch her. However, the footsteps suddenly stopped and made a swift retreat from her. 

A nock sounded on her door, startling Valia as it broke the silence and she barely managed to keep in the startled squeak that clawed its way up her throat. The door swung open before she bid the person enter, revealing Glorfindel silhouetted in a halo of soft candlelight from the hallway. He quickly strode over to her, kneeling before her chair as he looked into her face with concern. 

Valia sighed in relief. It must have been him she sensed at her door. It troubled her that Hadrielia could affect her emotions so severely that she had started to hear things that did not exist. Yet Valia had been almost certain that the footsteps that she heard approach her only a moment ago were real, and not some wild figment created by her overly exhausted mind. The frown that was already on her face deepened as she turned in her seat to fully face Glorfindel. 

'I heard,' was all he told her in a tone full of compassion, brushing the trails of tears from her cheeks despite the fact that more wet drops created new paths down her ivory skin as soon as the old ones had been dashed away. 'Do not listen to her Valia.' 

'Even if she speaks the truth?' Valia hated the way her voice quivered like the wobble of a singing bird. 

There was a pause at her words, and she watched as Glorfindel broke his gaze away from her face to look down at the floor for a moment. When he looked back up at her, it was with a face that was certain of the words he spoke. 'She does not speak the truth. He loved you Valia.' 

She stood in agitation and he observed her as she paced in front of him before stilling and folding her hands in front of her. 'I do not doubt that he loved me, Glorfindel. I saw his sincerity in his eyes whenever he told me of his love. There is nothing I have ever been surer of in my life. It is only that I am simply not sure that he does love me anymore. Beauty can be a beguiling thing, especially for elves. Our hearts are drawn towards beauty and light. It is our nature. You know of Fëanor and his love for the Silmarils. The stories of old say that there was nothing more that was ever crafted by the hands of elves that was as beautiful as those jewels. It was for the splendor of the Silmaril that many battles were fought and the blood of our own kin spilled forth onto the Blessed Realm by the hands of other elves. It was for lust of the great beauty that Fëanor created that the Kinslaying occurred.' 

'Hadrielia is beautiful, Glorfindel. Her hair is like the light of Anor, she has eyes as blue as the sea, and her face is fair to behold. Who am I to say that her beauty has not touched the heart of the Prince of Laiquarille in a way that the Silmaril's beauty stole into the hearts of the Noldor and made them do senseless deeds? Her exquisiteness may very well have won her his heart and I am no match against that,' she spoke in disgust. 'I refused him and he has moved on. She is as lovely as the day. To him, I can be no more than a dandelion growing beside a rose.'

'Valia.' He walked over to her, reaching out to stroke her cheek with a troubled expression marring his handsome features.  

            'She is beautiful, Glorfindel.' Valia turned her face away from his hand and shrugged helplessly. She would not let the Prince's engagement bother her the way it was. He could marry whomever he wished just like she had the freedom to do so. She could hardly expect him to pine for her until the end of Arda, not when she stubbornly refused to do so for him. 

            'Do not let her words upset you, _eleninya_,' Glorfindel told her quietly. 'Your inner beauty adds an allure to the loveliness of your outward appearances that she will never be able to attain.' His hand found its way to her hair, running the silky strands through his fingers as they slipped through his grasp like water. 'She is merely jealous of _your splendor.' He coaxed her chin upwards, not releasing her face till she looked into his eyes. She found hesitancy in them, not something that she had expected to see, and quickly scanned his face, noticing his wrinkled brow that told her he was debating something. _

            His lips were pressed against hers before she had time to realize what his intent had been. All escape was made impossible for her as his hand cupped the back of her head while his other arm looped around her waist, pulling her close to him. The kiss was gentle, and Valia could feel the patient love Glorfindel put into it, but his lips against hers did not excite her the way Legolas' had. There was no jolt of pleasure that swept through her body, no knee weakening sensation that quickened her breathing or made her enthusiastically respond to his touch. 

Her lack of emotional response caused a small pang of guilt. Glorfindel was a highly sought after elven lord, and just about as caring and considerate as they came. But he was not Legolas. Glorfindel was a good friend to her, not a lover. The kiss reminded her of the way her brother would always kiss her cheek and hold her close when she was having a bad day, whispering to her that she was beautiful and that the sight of her always brightened his day. 

            She never responded to the kiss Glorfindel gave her. Instead, she simply remained still till he pulled away, allowing herself to take comfort in his gesture, for it did lighten her spirits a little. Focusing her eyes on his lips that had been pressed to hers, Valia opened her mouth to speak, but was silenced by a well placed finger from Glorfindel. 

            '_Quel undome, Valia,' he told her, then released his hold on her, dropping his hand to hers and giving it a gentle squeeze before he slipped from the room. Valia stayed rooted to her spot, wrapping her arms over her chest as she watched him enter his own rooms across from hers. This was a new, rather unexpected, development that only served to complicate matters for Valia. She did not need to add a persistent Glorfindel to her list of problems at the moment. Hadrielia was _quite_ enough. _

            She did not know how long she stood staring through her open door. No one passed by to distract her musings, as her room was at the end of the hall, and even Cithien did not come to see if she needed anything, probably by some doing of Glorfindel's. 

            It was the sudden growth of light that first caused her to become aware of her surroundings again. A warm glow seemed to have slowly filled her room, though she had not noticed its growing presence till just than. She could tell that candles now illuminated her room by the way the light flickered against the wall she was looking at. 

            And then she felt it again. 

There was someone else in the room with her. She was certain of it this time, especially since she now had proof by means of the appearance of candlelight that another elf was in her room. For a strange reason that she was at a loss to explain, she felt a wave of peace flood into her, creeping through her body till she nearly sighed at the pleasant sensation. All tenseness fled her body; though she had no idea who it was that was in the room with her. Taking a deep breath, she turned gradually, sensing that whoever it was that in her room was now standing behind her. 

It was his green eyes that she noticed first, bright emeralds flashing with hidden emotion that pierced her very soul in a single glance, easily slipping past defenses that were untouchable to everyone else. All she needed to see were his eyes to know who it was that stood before her. The rest of him slowly entered into her awareness afterwards. His curtain of golden hair fell gently against his shoulders, held back by an intricate weaving of braids that she had never seen him wear before. He had a small circlet of leaves and berries upon his brow, much like the crown his father wore, and a robe of rich green fell from his broad shoulders, obscuring his trim form beneath the velvety looking fabric. 

A tremble shook her body, running through her limbs to leave her with a sense of disbelief and promptly robbing her of her previous peace. All her muscles tensed and her breathing quickly became forced as she looked on his unmoving form. 

This could not be real! _He could not be real! He was not supposed to be here. Elrond had promised her that. Elowen had told her. Glorfindel had reassured her. He was in Estel, studying under Lady Galadriel at her summons for him. He had gone, despite the fact that his kingdom was celebrating his betrothal. After all, he had already spent the proper time required of him with Hadrielia during her stay in Laiquarille before the celebration began. His father had assured him that answering Galadriel's request was not to be denied. He was to go to her for the good of Laiquarille, at least that was what Valia had been told. Yet there he stood, in front of her, regardless of any assurances she had received from all those around her. _

He took a step towards her, causing her to start at his unexpected movement. All that flickered across his face and in his eyes was the candlelight that glowed around the room. She could see no emotion on his handsome features or in the depths of his emerald eyes that had haunted her so often over the past centuries. A sudden pang of longing swept over her as she took in his entire presence. He was beautiful, standing strong and tall before her, a reminder of why she had fallen in love with him in the first place. 

Curling her fingers into tight fists, Valia forced those thoughts out of her mind, momentarily succeeding in locking away her past desire for him. 

'Legolas?' Her voice was steady, despite the way she quaked on the inside. The torrent that stormed within her was perhaps for the best; however, for it blinded her to her slip of the tongue. He was no longer Legolas to her. He was the Prince of Laiquarille. Nothing more. He could not be anything more if they both wished to survive this. 

Like a fog lifting in the morning to bring clarity to her surroundings, Valia realized her situation and dipped into a curtsey. 'My lord,' she addressed him again, shifting uneasily at his unnatural silence. 

He moved past her suddenly, gaining a startled gasp from her as he brushed his arm along hers to go shut her door. When she heard the door click softly into place, Valia turned to find him observing her from under hooded eyes. She felt her cheeks flush hot as his gaze wandered over her, his eyes roaming her form without any expression that she could identify. 

            'You have changed,' he remarked suddenly, no pretense at formality or pleasantries. She dropped her gaze to her burgundy dress with its silken layers that made a soft stirring whenever she walked. Remembering the kiss Glorfindel had just given to her, she was not sure what it was that he was referring to, her appearance or her relationship with the elven lord. 

            'Four centuries have been known to change many things,' she replied calmly, glad that her answer was as vague as his comment had been. She was certainly _not going to give anything away if he was not. _

            She heard him sigh with a whispery breath that could have been mistaken for the wind, his first display of anything bubbling below the composed surface that he maintained at seeing her. Moving away from the door, he walked past her again, and she followed him with her eyes until he swiveled back around to face her with one hand resting on his hip. 'Do not be so quick to judge me, my lady. There is far more at work here than you think.'

            She was shocked, yet again, by him. Had he thought she was referring to his betrothal when she spoke? It was a possibility, she admitted, though certainly not what she had meant by her words. 

            'It is not my place to think anything of it,' she responded, dipping her head so that he could not see the emotions play across her features that she was not able to control as easily as he was. She heard him take a few steps towards her, and sucked in a sharp breath in anticipation, her heart doing a strange dance that sent her stomach into an unfamiliar fluttering sensation, but he retraced his steps and she glanced at him through her dark eyelashes as he seemed to waver between some decision. 

            'I think that I am obligated to offer you some form of apology on behalf of Lady Hadrielia. It is apparent that her words have caused you distress.' He captured her eyes with his, and this time when he came towards her, he did not stop until he was by her side, tenderly brushing the remnant of her tears from off her cheeks, tracing his fingers over the skin that Glorfindel had caressed only moments before.

            Yet Legolas' touch had sent her skin tingling in a way that Glorfindel never would, and she jerked away from the contact, slapping his hand away from her. She took in a shaky breath, stepping back from him. 

            Legolas' eyes narrowed as he watched her pull away from him, obviously stricken by his touch. 'It seems that much more has changed over these past four centuries than even you accuse me of,' he stated, remembering the kiss he had seen just a few minutes ago that had sent a wave of anger and jealousy ripping though him, revealing emotions he thought had been captured and tamed by his hand long ago. 'Is it now the attentions of Lord Glorfindel that you prefer, my lady?'

            Valia bristled at the charge and drew herself up to her full height, all the while raising her chin to meet his gaze. 'I accused you of nothing, your highness, and it is for me alone to choose whose attentions I prefer over others.'

            Legolas clenched his mouth shut and briefly closed his eyes. This was not going how he had wished it to. After changing his clothing from his long ride to Laiquarille, he had gone in search of his father and mother, and among other things, had heard from them that Valia had been a member of the party from Earsilme to come for the betrothal celebration. He had gone in search of her as soon as he had the opportunity, first having to greet his betrothed and thank the many well wishers for their kindness. A voice had warned him that it was not wise to seek Valia out, but he had ignored it and waited in the darkness of her chambers when he was not able to find her anywhere in the palace. He needed to see her with his own eyes before he believed everyone. Now that she stood before him, he was not entirely sure what he was supposed to do, having only succeeded in riling her with his hasty words. 

            'Was there something that you wanted?' Valia asked, trying to keep the irritation out of her voice. He had obviously been in her room for quite some time, if he had been able to hear the end of her conversation with Hadrielia and seen the kiss Glorfindel had given her. Her cheeks rapidly turned pink when she realized he had heard all the words she had spoken to Glorfindel about him. She desperately tried to remember all that she had said to Glorfindel, mortified that she may have let something slip. 

            Legolas was busy trying to think of an appropriate answer to her question. It would seem foolish on his part if he said that he simply wanted to see her with his own eyes. 'How long have you been here?' he asked, deciding to change the subject since he could not think of a response. He watched as her eyes narrowed and she took a step away from him. 

            'A week.' 

            'Have you seen Isondil and Silia yet?' he asked, looking past her shoulder instead of directly at her. 

            'Yes.'

            'So you know about the little one?' He glanced at her through lidded eyes, noticing the brief softening in her face, and unable to stop the image of Valia being pregnant from coming to his mind. 

            _You tread a dangerous road, Legolas. His lips formed a tight line over his teeth as he shoved the image aside. _

            'Yes,' she responded slowly.  

            Legolas sighed in frustration at the chill that suddenly entered her voice. He should have known better than to bring up that subject, but he was bothered by her short answers to his questions. 

            'I am sorry,' he told her, a strange tightness squeezing his heart at the knowledge that _he_ had caused her pain. He stepped to her side in a fluid movement, curling his long fingers around her arm as he looked down at her. 

            Panic instantly filled Valia at his close proximity and gentle touch.  

She did not know where the strength came from, perhaps it was from the alarm welling up within her, but she managed to wrest herself from his hold and reach the door, throwing it open and darting out as if Morgoth himself had come back to Aman. 

            The only coherent thought that surfaced in her mind as she flew down the twisting labyrinth of corridors was that she needed to get away from the palace as fast as possible. She needed to be away from Legolas and his disconcerting effect upon her. 

-~~*~~-

_herven-_nîn_- my husband_

_gwilwileth- butterfly_

_Quel undome_- Good evening

Fëanor- from The Silmarillion, an elf who captured the light of the Two Trees in the Silmarils

Morgoth- The First Dark Lord who stole the Silmarils from Fëanor

Please leave an email address with your review so that I can reply to your comments and say thanks. Elfie hugs go to all of you for your patience waiting for this chapter :D


	4. Rocky Ground

**Disclaimer:** Refer to Chapter One

**Story:** The Heart's True Home

**Author: **Silmarien

**Rating:** PG

-~~*~~-

**Rocky Ground**

-~~*~~-

The smell of warm hay, mingled with the earthy scent of horses and dirt, greeted Valia as she slipped into the stables. In her haste to escape Legolas, she had forgotten that she was still clad in her dinner dress and not in one of the tailored riding outfits Elrond had provided her with. But now as she stood in front of a spacious pen that held her mare, she could not help but glance down at the burgundy dinner dress she was clad in. It was an expensive mixing of soft silks and rich embroidery that she knew would have been easily ruined if she simply strolled through a garden, not to mention traipsing through a stable. 

While unlatching the gate of the pen, she decided that riding as far away from the Prince as possible was more important than keeping her dress clean. She needed the distance, if only for a little while, to clear her thoughts. Besides, Elrond had had the foresight to provide her with enough dinner outfits to last her till the end of Arda if she had somehow ended up stuck in Laiquarille for that long so one dinner dress was hardly a sacrifice. Her horse approached her as she shut the gate softly behind her, pushing against her shoulder with a warm nose. Turning with a soft smile, Valia stroked the silky nose that was thrust at her. 

'_Aiya__, Aglar. How are you this eve?' she asked, watching with amusement as the horse shook its white head in delight at seeing her mistress. 'I need you to bear me far away from here tonight, my friend,' she spoke in Aglar's ear, before running her hand down the horse's neck to her muscled flanks that rippled under her groomed coat. _

Taking down a thick blanket that hung along the stall's gate, Valia threw it over the horse's back, smoothing out the soft material while she whispered comforting words to Aglar. Her hands were still shaking from her recent encounter with Legolas and so she tried to calm her nerves by forcing herself to concentrating on her task, but it was to no avail. She was jittery; the slightest noise from one of the other horses in the numerous pens in the stable made her jump. Her agitation was beginning to affect her horse, who pawed the hay strewn ground in protest to her mistress' tense movements. 

The well oiled saddle Elrond had given Valia was hanging along the railing of the pen as well, for which Valia was grateful. She was good with animals, as all elves were, but she had never gained the expertise required to ride bareback on them while galloping along at full speed. Besides that, she wished for the fastest retreat from the palace she could manage and did not trust herself to stay atop her horse as easily bareback as seated securely in a saddle. 

Her fingers did not wish to cooperate with her; however, and she only barely managed to get the saddle atop Aglar's back. That in itself was a small feat with her trembling hands to contend with. She made several attempts to hook the straps and fastenings, but they would not pull into place under her coaxing. Frustrated, she let out a sharp breath of air which produced a snort of protest from Aglar. 

'_Amin__ hiraetha,' she told her in apology, straightening to scratch the sensitive fur behind the animal's twitching ear. _

A sound at the entrance of the stable put a swift halt to Valia's attentions to her mount. She could not see who it was since Aglar's pen was one of the very last in the long row that made up the royal stables, but she could tell by the quiet sounds being made that someone had entered the stables. 

'Valia?' 

His mellow voice, tinged with an edge of annoyance, sent her into a flurry of activity. Having neither the amount of time, or calm that would be needed to secure the saddle onto her horse, Valia yanked the saddle off Aglar and flung it back over the railing. Quickly turning, she made sure the gate was unlatched and pushed open before she scurried back to her horse and managed to climb atop its back, cringing when she heard the silky fabric of her layered skirts rip.

With a soft command issued from her mistress in elvish, Aglar bolted out of her pen while Valia dug her fingers into the mare's white mane, sending a quiet wish into the air that she would manage to clear the palace grounds without drawing notice to herself. 

She flew past Legolas on the back of Aglar, and with another whispered word to her mare, increased the stride of her steed further. The Prince became a blur of golden hair that melted into the brown of the wooden walls as she sped out of the stables and towards the gates of pearl that blocked the entrance to the palace. The gates gleamed under the light of Ithil that was just starting to glow in full splendor in the midst of the stars that dusted the night sky. She was dimly aware of Legolas yelling an order at her back for the gates to be shut. 

'Keep the gates open!' the gatekeeper shouted to the other attendants in direct defiance of the Prince. 

Several questioning gazes were immediately fixed on him but he held firm in his resolve, raising a hand to stay their movements as Valia approached. 

The gates were already pushed wide open, and the Gatekeeper willingly chose to disobey his Prince's orders lest the Lady on the galloping horse not slow down in time, and thereby hurt herself. It was obvious that she was not an expert with horses, though her seat was relaxed enough that they did not immediately fear for her safety. They would not risk her safety. 

Riding through the gates, Valia increased Aglar's speed to a hard run until the houses that were nestled between the trees of the city began to run together, and she could no longer tell one from the other. She passed several smaller villages in what seemed to her like rapid succession, and soon realized that she had strayed from the main path when the forest grew denser all the while the path she rode along dwindled into a thin lane. It did not matter though. She needed to put as much distance between her and Legolas as fast as she was able to, though the thought never occurred to her that it was perhaps not the best idea to do so in her agitated state of mind. 

The heavy panting of her horse was becoming more pronounced as time wore on, but Valia was far too frantic to pay it much attention. Patting Aglar's neck where sweat was beginning to form from the hard pace Valia had set, she encouraged the mare on, momentarily dropping her gaze to the beautiful creature to offer her what little comfort she could. 

'Just a little further, _mellonamin_,' she assured, lifting her eyes back up to the narrow path in front of them. She saw the sizeable log that had fallen across the lane too late. She did not have time to ready herself for the quick jump that Aglar made over the obstacle. Even under the best of circumstances, which included her seated in a saddle and riding _much _slower, she was not sure if she could remain atop her horse. Now, it was going to be nearly impossible. Digging her fingers deeper into the horse's coarse mane, she closed her eyes tightly. It was not the smartest thing she could have done, but she was not thinking of such things just than, and her body tensed, preparing for what would come next. 

Her horse had been well trained, however, and managed to make the jump as smooth as possible for her tense rider. 

It was not smooth enough. 

Valia felt herself tip dangerously forward and was barely able to regain her seat before Aglar's hooves harshly hit the ground on the opposite side of the log. The jolt made her lose her balance, this time permanently. Aglar had managed to slow her pace down almost instantly when she felt Valia beginning to slip, making the inevitable fall a far less perilous one than it had been only moments before. 

The Valar must have been looking at Valia kindly at that moment, because she managed to hit the ground feet first and to roll several yards away from the path without encountering any of the trees or shrubbery that were prolific in the area she had just moments before been racing through. Aglar could be heard trotting off into the distance when Valia quickly came to a sudden stop, face first on the ground with her arms and legs sprawled unceremoniously beside her shaking body. 

 She prayed that her horse would come back for her. She did not want to think of the consequences that would come with being abandoned in unfamiliar territory. 

Valia lay for several minutes on the ground, not daring to open her eyes and encounter the possible view of her mangled body. She could stand blood, had even managed to assist Elrond a few times when he had needed help with serious injuries, but the sight of her own blood made her quite squeamish, despite the large number of years she had had to grow accustomed to the view. Yet, she did not feel anything amiss with her bones, besides a dull ache, and she could easily tell that she had had the good fortune to land on a softer area of the ground. Thick grass lay underneath her, cradling her body against the hard earth that could be found just underneath it. 

The gentle rustle of Aglar returning to find her mistress made Valia open her eyes, relief pouring through her at the sight of her horse, as she gingerly sat up without experiencing any pain, though her vision spun before her eyes till she sat completely still for several moments, allowing her world to come back into focus. There would probably be several colorful bruises on different areas of her body, she decided, but nothing more serious than that. 

She quickly changed her diagnosis, however, when she tried to stand up and a searing pain exploded in her ankle and began to trickle up her leg, creating the sensation of countless pins pricking her skin. Letting out a sharp rush of air, Valia sat back down immediately with a groan and after the pain receded slowly like an outgoing tide, she fixed her ankle with a menacing glare. 

Aglar came to her side, nuzzling her mistress as she snorted her sympathy to the injured she-elf. Wrapping her arm around the neck Aglar offered her, Valia rose, cautiously placing weight on her foot only to hiss in pain and fall back down yet again, this time far less gracefully than before. She would _definitely _be bruised by tomorrow morning. 

'Well this is certainly a fix,' she ground out, trying to move her ankle slightly and gasping for breath from the pain it produced. She never would have guessed that such a minor injury could bring someone so much pain. Burying her hands into the carpet of grass underneath her, Valia clenched her jaw and blinked rapidly, desperately trying to clear her vision from the tears that had appeared with the sharp pain. She huffed when Aglar nudged her with her nose, nickering softly. 

'I am sorry, dear, but I cannot get up,' she told the horse gently, petting the mare's silky nose. 'I fear that I will hurt myself even worse.' Glancing into the night sky, she noted that Ithil had now reached its peak, spilling silvery beams of light onto her face that danced on the trees as well, casting green leaves with a silver lining. The ride had been longer than she had previously thought it to be. 

'Aglar, go back to the palace,' she commanded the animal, running a hand through her horse's mane. She hoped that someone would realize she was missing when her horse showed up at the palace with no rider. '_Vanya__ sulie,' she whispered as she gently pushed Aglar's nose away from her. _

Aglar stood beside her for several moments, her tail twitching as she seemed to contemplate whether it was best to leave her mistress or go get help. Eventually, she seemed to come to a decision as her head bobbed up and down. She bestowed one more gentle nuzzle upon Valia, before she galloped back from where she had come at an admirable pace considering the breakneck speed that had worn her out only minutes ago. But elven horses were known to be loyal far beyond normal animal instincts, often endangering their lives to save their master or mistress, and Aglar was no different. 

Valia watched her white mare gallop away with appreciative eyes for the dedication the animal showed in helping her even when she needed rest. When the sound of falling hooves could no longer be heard falling upon the ground, Valia's head slowly lulled, almost touching her chest as she looked at her hands which were clasped in her lap. Trying to remain calm, she slowly looked up and found a tree standing not too far away. If she was able to move beside it, she could rest her weary back muscles against the sturdy trunk.

She stood slowly at first, making sure her balance was stable before she limped towards the natural backrest, wincing as she exerted the slightest pressure against her ankle, even as she heavily favored her good leg, avoiding using her injured one as much as possible. Sinking gratefully onto the ground beside the tree, she carefully stretched her injured ankle out in front of her as her back rested against the trunk and tried to sink into the shadows that fell in obscuring pools around her. She prayed that someone would come for her when Aglar returned to the palace rider-less. 

Valia realized a chill permeated the air after the initial shock of her fall and injury began to wear off. She tried not to panic as she brought both her legs close to her, mindful of her ankle, and wrapped her arms around her knees, trying to conserve as much of her body heat as she could. While it was true that the cold did not affect the race of elves as severely as it did the other beings that remained in Arda, if an elf lingered in harsh enough elements long enough, it began to affect their minds and movements, slowing them down as if great weights hung from their limbs. 

Valia pursed her lips, anger flaring deep within herself that she had been as stupid as to run off without cloak or a word as to what she was doing. She normally was more sensible than that. What if no one came for her? She knew very little of the art of healing bone damage, only the basics that every elf was taught, combined with small improvements she had made through reading books on the subject and several talks with Elrond. She did not think her limited knowledge would help her mend a broken ankle though, especially her own. The pain of setting it would have her passed out on the forest floor if she attempted it herself. 

Shivering, Valia looked into the sky anxiously, relieved that it was at least a clear night. The stars looked like diamonds, hard and cold, glittering against the black velvet of the sky. While that meant that the temperature would become even colder as the night wore on, it also meant that there would be no rain or hail for her to contend with. Her dress fabric pooled like burgundy water around her legs, a tangible source of warmth for her against the cold. Wrapping the extra folds of fabric in her dress closer around her, Valia settled into her spot, for the first time grateful for the excess material that weighed down the dress.

Now if only someone would come for her!

-~~*~~-

Legolas could not swallow the slight panic that rose in his throat. The head of the royal stables had told him that the lady, whose arrival the Prince had been asked to be informed of once she arrived back at the palace, had not yet returned. However, the Stable Master added that a rider-less horse that was from Earilme's entourage had been found prancing impatiently in front of the main gates of the palace. The attendants at the gates had informed the Stable Master that it had looked like the same one a lady had ridden out with earlier that eve.  

'You are sure it is one of their horses?' he questioned the Stable Master, conveying the worry that he hid beneath his cool demeanor when he reached out and grasped the attendant's upper arm. 

'Yes, my lord. I believe it is the horse that the Lady rode while in the Earsilme party, if my memory does not fail me. I remember quite clearly being impressed with the mare when she brought it to me on the day of her arrival. The animal was extremely well behaved under her hand.'

Legolas gave a curt nod while he tightened his hold on the other elf's arm. 'Please go get my horse, as well as the Lady's horse immediately. I will meet you on the front steps of the palace as soon as you are done.'

'As you wish, my Prince,' he returned, bowing before he walked towards the stables, his stride faster than it normally was due to the urgency in his Prince's voice.  

Legolas only stayed long enough to ensure that the Stable Master was moving at a pace swift enough to please him, before he walked briskly towards the royal apartments and his room. He quickly changed out of his formal robes and into one of his more comfortable riding outfits, consisting of a tunic, leggings, and boots, before adding his thick cloak for extra protection against the cold night temperatures. He spared only enough time to grab sufficient food to make a decent meal for two people, blankets, and medical supplies, in the event that Valia had gotten hurt. Legolas then rushed out to the front lawn of the palace where two horses were now waiting for him. 

'Thank you,' he called to the Stable Master as he leapt atop his horse and quickly urged the animal towards Valia's mare. He slowed to a stop when he had sidled up to the white horse that matched his own steed perfectly. The irony of it was not lost on him, and his lips quirked into a harsh smile, despite the serious situation he found himself in. 

'Where is your mistress, fair one?' he asked the horse, stroking the animal's back and forcing himself to remain calm when he noted that the mare appeared to be agitated.  The horse seemed pleased with the compliment he had given her, however, and the restless twitch in her ears and tail diminished considerably with his words. 

Legolas turned a genuine smile upon the horse as he drew near her head. 'You are every bit as beautiful as your mistress,' he whispered to her, continuing to place gentle strokes along the horse's neck. The animal looked weary, even though she held her head erect with the same stubborn pride that Valia exhibited so often. 'I am loath to ask such a thing of you, but will you guide me to your mistress? I fear I will not be able to find her without your help.'

As if she understood every word he said, Aglar shook her head, causing her mane to dance around on her neck, before walking to the gates that had been opened for the Prince to leave through. When Aglar paused at the entrance, Legolas turned his attention to his own horse. 

'Come Arod,' he told his steed, named in honor of the horse that had borne him through his many trials in Middle-Earth. 'We must go find Valia, my friend,' Legolas whispered. 

Arod sensed his master's concern, and quickly trotted over to Valia's horse, following after the mare without need of an order. He followed her easily, as the white mare led him down the main path that trailed from the city to the palace, setting the pace at a brisk run. 

Not far into the ride, Legolas realized that Valia must have been highly disturbed when she had left the palace, for her trail diverged from the main path shortly into her ride and seemed to turn down the lesser known trails the farther along she went. Legolas could easily make out the signs of Valia's frantic escape from him. The heavy prints of her horse showed that she had been traveling at a fast run, with little concern as to where she was coming from or going to. 

Her pace had been _much faster than Legolas was pleased with. _

He frowned as her mare continued forward at a tireless speed, leading him far away from the main trail through Laiquarille and into the woods that had been left to grow completely wild by his father. The forest became dense as he traveled into areas of land that were left completely untouched by the elves of Laiquarille, except for the thin trails that ran through them. Tall trees and shrubs began to hem in the path on both sides, while branches quivered as he rode past them. If she had come this far, she could have met with many dangers. 

Legolas pushed back the irritation that tried to break forth within him at the evidence of Valia's unwise behavior. After all, most of the blame lay with him, he recognized. It had not been wise to lay in wait for her in her own room. He himself hardly knew why he had done so in the first place. When his mother had told him that Valia was there, actually in Laiquarille, he had desired to see her with his own eyes. He had had to know for certain that she had come. It was a strange explanation, he knew, but it was the truth. 

The vision of her riding away from him in the stables, stunning and elegant in her burgundy dress, flashed before his eyes. It pained him greatly that she was running away from him, even now after all the years that had passed since their first meeting. She had truly been a wonderful sight for his weary heart, even though he had only been granted an image of her backside as she rode away from him, the excess layers of her skirts fluttering after her in the wind. 

She had not even spared time to take a cloak with her, he realized suddenly. 

Growling in frustration, Legolas quickened the pace of his horse, catching up with Valia's mare and willing the tired animal to move faster. The search for her was taking far too long. Legolas was slowly beginning to have doubts as to the mare's reasoning abilities as the time continued to gradually creep by and there was still no sign of the lady that he longed to lay eyes on. 

He was beginning to loose hope of finding her before Ithil waned in the sky and Anor rose to take its place. A characteristic most uncommon for a member of the First Born. He considered calling out to Valia's horse and turning around to search the path they had just come from more closely. He opened his mouth to issue the command when a faint glimmer of golden light flickered into his field of vision. He halted his speech, and peered ahead closely. It did not take him long to realize that the light was no illusion created by his worried mind, but the honey colored hair of Valia that was shinning under the light of the moon. 

The sight of her bathed in moonlight, sitting in against a tree trunk in silent repose made his heart leap. She was more beautiful than he had ever remembered her being right then, far more so than in Earsilme when he had seen her crowned Lady of the Stars. As his horse trotted into the clearing she sat in, he slipped off the animals back before it stopped, as Valia looked up with relief shinning on her features as brightly as the moon overhead. The expression quickly turned guarded, however, when she saw who it was who had come to rescue her. 

He felt all the love that he had so careful pushed aside into the deep recesses of his heart threaten to break loose, and overwhelm him, as he observed her slender frame huddled against the tree as if it would provide her with warmth. Her cheeks and nose were tinged a light shade of red from the cold, while the rest of her face was paled to an unnatural shade of white. 

'Valia,' he breathed in relief, quickly stepping across the distance to her and kneeling before her among the thick carpet of grass. He loosed the pack that he had strapped onto his back, and dug out one of the blankets he had placed there. Wrapping it neatly about her shoulders, he brought the edges together in front of her, while his hands lingered on the fabric a moment longer than necessary. 'You worried me,' he told her, and while his concern was entirely sincere, the tone came out harsh. He chastised himself instantly when she physically pulled away from him and her eyes grew remote. 

'Forgive me for inconveniencing you, my lord,' she replied in due fashion. 

Her reply was clipped and both looked away from each other to gain control of themselves before words passed between them that they did not really mean and would later regret. Legolas let his gaze drop to his pack, staring at the cloth sack with unfocused eyes. The situation felt unreal to him.

 That Valia was in Laiquarille again after so long a time was an idea that he had toyed with at times, but had never thought would come true. He thought he knew her too well, the stubbornness in her that would refuse to let her come to his home, even if it were not to see him. He had apparently misjudged her and because of his shortsightedness, had also failed to prepare himself for the emotions her appearance inevitably produced in him.  

_'And for my betrothal, no less,'_ he mentally reminded himself. After years of waiting for her to come to him, and then when he had finally resigning himself to a life without her, she appeared again. He had already promised himself to another she-elf. He did not dare to think how things could get any worse than that. Nor could he help the mocking laugh that echoed through his head.  

Risking a sideways glance her way, Legolas found Valia fingering the edge of the blanket. He reached for his pack again and pulled out a red apple, a rare treat for Laiquarille, which was only possible now because of the agricultural research that Legolas had brought back with him from Earslime four centuries ago. 

'Here,' he told her, offering the ripe apple to her. She lifted her head, granting Legolas a view of her face, which was cleared of any emotion other than a faint trace of her lingering wariness. Her eyes flitted up to his for a brief moment before returning to the apple. She took it from his hand, sending a pleasurable sensation through him as her fingers brushed against his. Settling her hands into her lap with the apple held securely between them, she ran her fingers along the firm skin of the fruit. 

'Are you injured?' he questioned, placing his hand on her arm and scanning her figure for any visible signs of hurt. While her dress was dirty and torn in a few places, he could not see any bruises or swelling. At least not from where her skin peaked out from underneath the blanket and the layers of skirt fabric, though he could sense pain emanating from her. He concluded that she must have been riding too fast and fallen off her horse when the animal jumped over the log he had passed back on the trail. 'Are you alright, Valia?' he asked again, squeezing her arm gently when she did not immediately answer him. She was not looking at him, however. All he could see of her face was a wrinkled brow. He followed her gaze down to his hand that rested against her arm and was perplexed as to what was holding her attention so well. 

His eyes widened slightly with comprehension when he saw his silver betrothal ring glinting on his index finger under the moonlight. Snatching his hand back, he dropped his gaze from her, suddenly feeling like a foolish elfling. 

'I hurt my ankle,' she informed him abruptly. She clenched her jaw tight to clamp down on the sting that was threatening to produce tears at the sight of his ring. How could he act so worried towards her when he was promised to another?

            'What?' He looked up at her sharply before glancing down at her feet, which were hidden underneath the thick layers of blanket and dress.

            'My ankle, your highness,' she grit out, blinking hard several times while she straightened her back. 'It is hurt. I am not sure whether it is sprained or not, and I do not know the proper way to treat it on my own if it is in fact fractured.' 

            Legolas lifted the hem of her gown before he thought through the action and promptly dropped it back down with an apology when she jerked her legs away from him. 'May I look at your ankle?' he tried again, this time remembering proper etiquette. He let his lips curve upwards in a small smile when he saw the stain of red putting color into her pale cheeks, once devoid of color from the cold air. 

            She granted him permission by moving her injured foot towards him, though she did not give him the pleasure of meeting his eyes, a fact he would have found almost humorous if it were not for the current situation he found himself in. She was displeased with him; he could feel it, as he lifted her hem once more and brought her ankle gently up into his lap. Making sure that he did not move the ankle more than necessary, he gently slipped her shoe off her foot and cautiously began to examine the injured area, which had already begun to swell. He frowned at the damage, whispering soft words of healing as he tried to determine the seriousness of the injury. 

            Valia, on the other hand, was trying to desperately stop the stirring in her heart at having Legolas' hands on her once more after their four centuries of absence. All anger at his intrusion in her room was forgotten as his long fingers, lightly calloused from the use of his bow, trailed across her skin with a tenderness that made her forget the chill of the night air far too easily. She fidgeted nervously with the apple in her lap, twisting it around in her hands as his examination went on. She scolded herself for letting her feelings go as far as they had. He was betrothed to another, after all. 

            Yet she could not help her reaction.

            Watching him from underneath her lashes, she mentally asked herself why she had ever refused his offer of marriage. Underneath the silver light of Ithil, he looked to be everything she had even wanted in a spouse, and she knew in her heart that it was not just the moonlight that caused her to think so. He had never been anything but loving with her, even if his more passionate nature carried him away at times when she wished he would simply leave her be. She was forced to grudgingly admit to herself that he would always lay claim to a part of her heart that no one else ever had a hope of touching. 

            _'Do not think of such things, Valia,' she silently chided herself, trying to force such thoughts away from her mind. Now was not the time._ 'You will only get yourself into trouble._'_

            Noticing her apparent unease, Legolas lifted his gaze to hers briefly, and was far more than pleased to see that the faint blush that had tinged her cheeks a soft rosy color before was now a blazing fire when he caught her staring at him. Where Valia was embarrassed at the direction her thoughts had taken her, Legolas was also reluctant to admit that he enjoyed the effect he was having on her. 

            Clearing her throat, Valia shifted uncomfortably. 'How bad is it?' she asked, dropping her gaze to the foot that still lay cradled in his lap and for the first time relaxing the stiffness in her tone. 

            'You have done of a very thorough job of giving yourself a fractured ankle, my lady,' Legolas told her with the barest hint of amusement. 

            Groaning, Valia leaned further back into the curve of the tree trunk behind her. 'How long will it be till I can walk again?'

            'With help, you need not be hindered at all. But you will not be able to go about by yourself for a few more days at the least.' He rummaged through his pack once more and pulled out a long strip of cloth to wrap her injured ankle with. It would have to do until he could get her to a healer who would be able to brace the fracture in the bone so that it would be able to heal faster. While he delicately began winding the fabric about her ankle, he kept a vigil on her face, making sure that he did not cause her any pain. She appeared to relax though, even going so far as to adjust the blanket tucked around her shoulders and take a bite of the apple he had given her. 

            Legolas let out an involuntary sigh of relief when he felt her muscles begin to relax under his hands. 'How exactly did this happen?' he asked her when she was in between a bite of her apple. 'I assume you fell from your horse, jumping over the log perhaps?' 

            Nodding, Valia sat up straight and caught his gaze, holding it steadily for the first time since he had found her. 'I am sorry,' she apologized. 

            'For what?' A surprised eyebrow arched over an emerald eye. 

            'Everything,' she replied quietly, settling back against the tree trunk again to take another bite of her apple. 'And nothing,' she added in afterthought. 

            Legolas took it for what it was, feeling a small lightening of his heart that he had not been able to relieve on him own in years. He had thought it was all the answer he would be able to get out of her, and was surprised when she continued on after a short while. 

            'I had not known you would be here or I would not have come. Elrond assured me you were in Estel under the auspices of Lady Galadriel.'

            'I had not planned on coming,' Legolas admitted, willing to give a little information in exchange for her more genial demeanor. A voice warned him that he was treading on dangerous ground, but he dismissed it as he lowered himself to a sitting position on the ground, keeping Valia's foot in his lap as he continued to pass his hand over the injury, infusing healing into the break as he had been taught. He made sure that she looked warm and comfortable before he explained any further. 'I thought it best to come back for the celebration, though it was not expected of me by my father.' 

            'You do not wish to foster the anger of your future bride?' Valia surprised even herself with the glib comment, especially because of the subject it portended to. 'Forgive me,' she apologized after a moment of stunned silence between them. 'I did not mean…' She grew flushed and stopped speaking, clamping her mouth closed, creating a thin line with her lips. 

            'It is fine,' Legolas dismissed, feeling somewhat dazed at the surreal conversation that they were having. 'I did indeed think that it would be wise that I should be present for that reason, among others.' 

            Valia remained silent until she was sure that she was once again under control of herself. 'Do you love her?' she asked bluntly, holding her breath after the words were out. She had decided at some point that she would not be satisfied till she heard the answer from his own lips. Secondhand knowledge was something she did not trust unless there was no other option, which was not the case here. 

            Legolas turned to her with a blank look on his face before he paled slightly. 'Valia.' He stopped speaking for a moment, and then corrected himself. 'My lady.' 

            Valia held up a hand to stop him. 'You have said all you need to.' She slowly pulled her bound foot out of his lap. 'I wish you both a joyful future together.'

            'You mistake my words,' Legolas interrupted, but added nothing more to his bland comment.  

            They were at an impasse which would not likely be resolved any time soon, if at all. Legolas was bound to his obligation as Prince of Laiquarille. His people and family wished to see him married and happily settled, something he himself yearned for as well. And if Valia would not agree to wed him, then he had resolved to move on, no matter how dear she would always be to him. The irony of her being the only one that he would ever truly be happy with was not lost on him, however. 

            'We will leave when your horse has had a chance to rest,' Legolas told her when her movements became restless, not voicing any of his silent musings. He pulled out the extra blanket he had had the foresight to take with him, and wrapped it around his own shoulders as he nibbled on a bit of bread he had found warming in the oven in his frantic search for food back at the palace. 

            As soon as Valia finished her apple, she tossed the core deeper into the forest, knowing the animals would appreciate the gift. 'Aglar,' she called out to her mare when the silence grew to be oppressive between the Prince and her. The white horse, upon hearing her mistress call her, left the grass she had been happily grazing on, and came to stand beside Valia, lowering her head till she could easily nuzzle the she-elf's shoulder. 

            '_Diola__ lle,' she told the creature, scratching her horse behind its twitching ears as the animal nudged her face gently and turned her wide eyes on the Prince. Much to Valia's consternation, her horse wandered over to Legolas and nudged him in friendly greeting as well. _

            'Your horse seems to have taken a liking to me,' he commented while rubbing the mare's nose. 

            'So I see,' Valia replied, none too pleased with the actions of her steed. 'It is getting late and I am growing cold again, my lord. Can we not travel back to the palace yet?' 

            Legolas dropped his hand from where it was still stroking the mare and glanced questioningly at Valia. 'Does my presence disturb you so much or are you merely loath to part from the attentions of your traveling companion for so long, my lady?' It was more than a little uncalled for, but the formal way in which she insisted on referring to Legolas annoyed him. No to mention the fact that Legolas could not keep the image of Valia in Glorfindel's arms out of his mind. 

She had not even put up a struggle. 

            The blue in Valia's eyes darkened several shades and she clenched her fists. Her head snapped up before she met Legolas' gaze with a cold fire blazing within her features. 'That is _none_ of your business,' she retorted, the ice in her voice matching the intensity of the fire in her countenance. 

            Yet for all her anger, Legolas could detect the hurt in her voice that his words had caused, and he quickly dropped his gaze, no longer able to withstand the force of her blue orbs. 'It seems that it is my turn to offer an apology, my lady. I should never have said such a thing.' He was embarrassed that he had let his emotions run out of control once more when she had not. It did not bode well for the future weeks that he would have to endure. 

            'I do not see why I am to be condemned for a kiss when _you are the one who is betrothed. Save your accusations and spiteful comments for someone else, your highness, for I will not suffer your charges when I could lay heavier ones at your own feet.' Her tone was resolute, remaining calm and neither faltering or growing in volume. _

            'Valia…'

            'I think it is time that we leave,' she stated firmly, though she softened her tone as she struggled to her feet with a grimace and slight hiss at the pain that began to throb in her ankle once more at her exertion. She took a faltering step towards her horse, before she was hindered from her progress by Legolas suddenly grasping her. 

            'You cannot ride alone,' he told her, supporting her weight with his arm from where he stood beside her. 'Do not argue with me on this matter, Valia,' he stated, curbing all her premature protests. 'You will be in danger of injuring yourself further, no matter how gentle your mare may be. _I will not be responsible for worsening your injury further.' _

            Valia bit down on the inside of her cheek, taking a deep breath to steady herself. She would keep as much of her dignity as she was able. 'Very well, my lord. Do we ride your horse or mine?' She kept her eyes focused ahead of her, staring off into the trees and studiously avoiding his pulling gaze with all her strength. 

            'We shall ride mine, if it will not discomfort you.' Legolas took the small inclination of her head as an assent, before calling out for Arod, who obediently came to his master's side. 'You will have two to carry home with you this night, my friend,' he told the horse, before releasing Valia's arm, only stepping away from her when he was sure that  she was steady on her feet. He gathered his pack, putting his extra supplies back into it, along with the blanket that still hung around his shoulders. Turning at last to his horse, he leapt atop Arod's back.

            Bending down, Legolas extended his hand to Valia, watching as she eyed his hand for several moments, mentally weighing the consequences of accepting the gesture. He felt an enjoyable tingle work its way into his hand when she slipped her slim palm into his larger one, curling her thin fingers around his as he tightened his hold in response. 

            In one fluid motion, he hoisted her up in front of him, deciding that it was best that she not sit behind him in case something unexpected happen on their journey back to the palace, and he was not able to stop her from falling in time. When he was sure that she was safely, and comfortably, sitting in front of him, Legolas called a commanded out to Aglar to follow them as he urged Arod back onto the trail. 

            Valia started when a hand circled around her waist, adjusting her position so that she sat closer to the elven Prince than she would have liked. 

'I apologize, my lady, but you managed to travel an admirable distance this eve, and if we are to reach the palace before Anor begins to travel high into the afternoon sky, we will have to quicken our pace.' 

Forcing her tense muscles to relax, Valia ordered her body to lean further into his. 'As you wish, my lord.' She felt the hand on her hip tighten for a brief moment, before it relaxed again and Arod broke into a light canter, before he quickly turned the pace into a gallop. Valia chanced a glance over Legolas' shoulder, happy to see that her mare effortlessly kept pace with Legolas' steed. 

Valia knew that it was best that she sat in front in case she accidentally slipped again, but she was at a disadvantage as the cold wind whipped mercilessly at her body. 

With a shiver, she settled her blanket closer around her, berating herself for her foolish behavior earlier. Thankfully, it was only Legolas and the attendants at the gate of the palace that had any knowledge of her foray. She was certain that Legolas would make no mention of the incident. Too many brows would rise in curiosity at his ardent search for her. If anything, he would make sure that tongues did not begin to waggle. 

Legolas felt her shiver from the cold and swiftly drew his cloak around them, enfolding her beneath the protective barrier of the warm fabric as he realized that she was not accustomed to the harsh winters, as the ones in Laiquarille tended to be. It felt good to have her in his arms once more, he admitted to himself, even if it was only for the brief ride back to the palace. He would enjoy it while it lasted, he told himself, before giving her up to whatever fate Iluvatar had for their lives, either together or not. 

The ride back was markedly quiet and ended all too soon for the both of them. Valia allowed herself enjoy the truce that seemed to form between them; at least until they neared the royal city and Legolas drew away from her, physically and emotionally. She understood why, as she herself scooted farther away from him, and yet there was still a painful sting that plagued the separation. Valia found herself hoping that she would either not have to endure the presence of the Prince more than necessary during her stay, or else find a way to leave sooner than Glorfindel and she had originally planned to.

It would be the only way she could survive the following days without getting burnt, and she refused to be the one to get hurt if she could do anything to prevent it. 

As they arrived back at the palace, the first rays of Anor were driving away the darkness of the night, filling the horizon with a warm glow that began to transform the blackness around it to a pale blue. Legolas was the first to dismount Arod, sliding gracefully off his horse, before he turned to Valia to assist her off Arod's back. 

            She had no idea how it had happened, but one moment she was taking his hand for help to the ground, and the next she was being scooped into his arms and carried up the palace steps. 

So much for trying to stop any gossip. 

            'Legolas, what are you doing?' she demanded in a fit of shock. It took all of the willpower she possessed not to slide her arms around his neck in case he somehow managed to drop her. She reminded herself that he was quite capable of carrying her though, and settled for clenching her hands in her lap, a habit she seemed to be developing in full force whenever he was in her presence. 

            'You need to see a healer about your ankle, and unless you would like one of the attendants to carry you to the healing hall, I suggest that you stop protesting, Valia.' He continued to walk up the steps and into the palace, greeting those who passed with an incline of the head and, if required, a few polite words. All seemed happy to have their Prince back home and wished to tell him of their joy at his safe return to Laiquarille and his betrothal to Lady Hadrielia. 

            Valia was thoroughly red by the time they made it to the hall that was reserved for healing. It seemed to her like everyone in the palace had thought the early hour was a convenient time to meander through the halls. A good number of elves had even mistaken _her_ for Legolas' betrothed and wished them both great happiness in their future life together. Legolas had merely thanked them, not bothered at all that they had her mixed up with Hadrielia, and continued to walk down the halls unperturbed. 

            Valia hated him for his composure. 

            Arriving at the Healing Hall, Legolas set her down on one of the beds and stepped back, explaining to the healer, who had immediately appeared when they had entered the room, what had happened to Valia. Legolas watched as the healer went to work attending Valia directly before he left the room quietly. 

             From under her lowered lashes, Valia watched him go, not certain whether she was pleased that he was no longer there or not. The news of her injury seemed to spread like the aggravating flies that used to multiply in droves back in Middle-Earth during the summer months. Within the time it took for the healer to apply salves to her injury and bind it, Valia had received a visit from Thranduil and Elowen, and even the Stable Master, who assured her that her horse had been taken care of and was now happily stabled with plenty of oats to keep her happy. Glorfindel and Cithien were the last to arrive, just as the healer was finishing wrapping her ankle snuggly to secure the brace he had set upon her ankle that would keep her ankle from bending unnecessarily. 

            They walked in, arm and arm, Cithien apparently laughing about something Glorfindel had said, and by the look upon Glorfindel's face, he seemed to be highly enjoying her rapt attention. Valia smoothed her suspicious features into a scowl when they finally looked her way. 

            'Are you alright, Valia?' Cithien asked, dropping her hand from its resting place on Glorfindel's arm and walking over to the bed with light steps. 

            'I am fine,' Valia replied, offering Cithien a genuine smile before she went back to fixing Glorfindel with a none too friendly look. The tension in the room became palpable when the healer finished his ministrations and left the bedside to give them some privacy. 

            'Is something wrong?' Cithien questioned, looking from Valia to Glorfindel in confusion. 'Do you need something, my lady?' 

            'A sword would be nice,' Valia ground out, maintaining eye contact with Glorfindel all the while. 

            'My lady?' Cithien shifted her weight onto her other foot, gazing down uneasily at Valia. 

            'Would you be so kind as to excuse us, Cithien?' Glorfindel asked, coming to stand beside the confused maiden. 

            'Of course. If you need anything, please call me Valia,' she told the glowering female, before retreating from the room, glad that she was not required to stay and witness what was about to take place. Even Glorfindel appeared ill at ease at the look Valia was giving him. Cithien was more than happy to be dismissed by the lady. 

            Glorfindel sat down tentatively at the end of the bed, out of arm's reach of the angry she-elf glaring at him. 'How did this happen?' 

            'It does not matter how it happened,' Valia clipped out, still trying to keep a rein on herself. 

            Glorfindel wisely kept silent. He turned his gaze away from the fiery eyes that he could feel beginning to burn into him and looked at the arrangement of flowers by her bed instead. Shifting uncomfortably when she remained stubbornly silent, he braved a small glance her way, disappointed to see that her face only darkened when his eyes came to her face. 'Why on Arda are you staring at me that way, Valia?' he asked at last in exasperation. 'Your look could slay a charging band of orcs,' he added. 

            'Do not toy with me Glorfindel. I am in no mood to deal with your games.' 

            'I am not playing any games, Valia,' he bit back, matching her venom easily. Valia was one of the few elves who was fortunately able to stand up to the elven lord when he grew angry, and she simply crossed her arms over her chest and settled back into the pillows propped between her and the wall. 'What ever is the matter, Valia?' 

            'You promised me, Glorfindel! You and Elrond _promised me_ he would _not _be here,' Valia growled. Sitting up abruptly, she brought her face close to his, her eyes narrowed to mere slits as she continued to stare him down. 

            'Valia, you can hardly hold me responsible for this. I am not the Lady of Light. I do not have the gift of foresight that she does. I saw the letter Thranduil sent Elrond. Legolas was supposed to be in Estel studying under Galadriel. He was only going to come back in time for the wedding. I do _not know why he is here unexpectedly. I only just found out myself when he came to tell me you were injured.'_

            If Valia was always able to stand up to Glorfindel, Glorfindel was always sure that he could pacify Valia's anger. He watched with something akin to extreme relief as her features melted from the resemblance of an angered balrog, which he would never tell her to her face since he highly valued his life, to a pout that could be easily described as pretty, even if _did make her look like an elfling. _

            'I am sorry for yelling at you Glorfindel. I am taking out my frustration on you,' she admitted with a sigh. 'But it is not fair. I do not wish to stay here when he in the same city as I, and Elrond swore to me he would not be here.'

            'You would run and make it look like his presence means something to you?' Glorfindel raised a golden eyebrow as he watched her eyes narrow again. 

            'No,' she declared sullenly, her shoulders stooping slightly. Sighing in frustration, Valia ran a hand through her tangled hair. 'I was fine. I was over him Glorfindel.' 

            'I know you were, _eleninya.' He reached out to her, brushing the back of his hand along her cheek before dropping it down. _

            'You seem to have taken a liking to someone,' Valia suddenly changed the subject to a safer one, giving him a look of hurt that even the most naïve elf would easily be able to tell was fake. 'What happened to that kiss you gave me Lord Glorfindel?' She set her hands on her hips, after she swung her legs over the side of the bed to sit beside him. The teasing was easier for her to deal with than pondering about Legolas, even if the change of subject had been abrupt. 

            A faint dusting of pink settled over Glorfindel's cheeks and Valia felt a large smile grow on her face. She had never seen Glorfindel blush before. 'I am sorry, Valia. I was sincere in my attentions towards you, but Cithien…'

            'It is fine, Glorfindel,' Valia assured, placing one of her hands over his that rested in the space on the bed between them. 'It is for the best. We never acted more than siblings towards each other anyway, and when we did try to act as if our relationship was more than friendly, it always seemed forced. I am sure we would have been able to make it work if we had married, but I am well aware that it would have lacked the proper intensity of emotions.' She shut her mouth, not daring to say anymore lest she unwittingly confess something that would hurt them both. 

            'You truly are a perfect match for him, Valia. Hadrielia is not worthy to hold the title or the honor of being known as his wife.'

            Valia felt a tear spill onto her cheek as she gave him a half hearted smile as he steered the topic back to _him_ again. 'It is my fault she is now going to be bestowed with the title and not I. She was right Glorfindel. I had my chance and did not take it. I have no right to be angry with her now. I have no right to be angry at all.' She allowed him to gather her into his arms and settled her head against his shoulder as he tenderly stroked her hair. His familiarity managed to calm her nerves, but left her feeling hollow. Pushing the disconcerting feeling aside, she pulled away from his embrace and sat up straight. 'Enough of this pity. I do not need it, Glorfindel,' she stated firmly, brushing the tears that had fallen away from her cheeks and offering him a true smile. 'Let us enjoy our time here while we can. Besides, if you spend all your time comforting me, who will woo Cithien into accepting your offer of marriage? I shall be _very_ disappointed if an understanding is not reached between the two of you before we leave.'

            She was rewarded with another blush that spread across the fair complexion of the golden haired elf before he excused himself and swiftly fled from the room. Valia smiled softly at the sight of the retreating elf lord and settled back against her pillow. 

-~~*~~-

_Aiya_- Hail (Quenya)

Aglar- Glory (Sindarin)

_Vanya__ sulie- Fair winds_

_Diola__ lle- Thank you_


	5. Stilted Wings

**Disclaimer:** Refer to Chapter One

**Title:** The Heart's True Home

**Author:** Silmarien 

**Rating: **PG

**A/N-** It is a theory that elves heal differently than mortals do, largely due to the fact that they are not subject to sickness, are further advanced in medical skills, and know healing chants to speed on the process. Therefore, Valia will heal faster from her injury than is physically possible in our world. 

Thanks go to my beta Davan for her wonderful work. 

-~~*~~-

**Stilted Wings**

-~~*~~-

            Valia decided that if there had been anything good that had come from her fractured ankle, which the healers assured her would be fully healed in another two or three days, then it was that she had been dismissed from the obligation of dancing at the banquet that night. Much to Valia's chagrin, it appeared that Glorfindel had been correct in assuming that she would have several elves who wished for a dance with her. She had simply shaken her head sadly, and apologized to them, telling them that her injury prevented her from being able to have the honor of a dancing with them. They had not seemed too put out however. There were plenty of other ladies there that were _more than happy to oblige them. Valia happily watched as they asked someone else for a dance and merrily twirled their new partner out into the midst of other spinning pairs.       _

            A natural clearing in front of Valia had been designated for the large dance area. Tiny lanterns were strung throughout the surrounding trees, flickering like bright fireflies between the needles and leaves. Through the gauzy fabric that was draped in curtained tents over the eating tables, the lantern light dimmed into the soft light of the stars overhead. It blended the natural light from above with the ones hung closer to the ground. From either vantage point, Valia thought that her surroundings were enchanting.

Unlike the banquets of Earsilme, this one seemed to have no set schedule. Elves sat down at the long tables set up under white tents to eat whenever they wished. The food was kept piled high on silver platters by the unobtrusive attendants who would come and go quietly. Others who had already eaten, or were not yet hungry, formed different groupings on the extensive palace grounds, extending their merriment even as far as the city forest. There were circles where tales were being told and others where a particularly popular singer had a gathering of rapt listeners. There was dancing and laughter echoing all around Valia. She watched, on several occasions, in amusement as Glorfindel was led into a crowd of dancing elves several times by the insistence of one she-elf or another. She would have to make sure to tease him about it later. 

            Valia would have been extremely bored, immobilized as she was, if it were not for Gandalf having shown up early on in the evening. Much to her delight, after he had greeted the King and Queen, and wished the Prince and Hadrielia a pleasant life together, he had sat down beside Valia. She was seated in a rather secluded corner where she could view the many happenings going on around her. Tall shrubs hedged a strategically placed bench nestled within the protection of the foliage, letting Valia observe the unbridled gaiety without feeling as if she were obligated to join in. 

            When Gandalf had ambled over to her, his white robes billowing around him, Valia had made a move to stand with the help of a wooden cane that the healer's had given her to better enable her to walk about with until her ankle was healed. He had raised a hand to stop her, though, and rested his palm lightly on her shoulder when he was close enough. 

            Scooting over on the spacious bench, Valia made plenty of room for the Istari who sank gratefully onto the seat, settling his robes around him while Valia turned to him, smiling in delight. 

            'How have you been, my dear Lady Valia?' he asked her, looking up slowly as he pulled a pipe out from under his robes before he settled back comfortably against the backrest. 'It has been many years since I last saw you. You have changed much since then.' Valia followed his gaze as it suddenly shifted from her to the other elves. She was not sure what he was looking at until her eyes fell upon a familiar form, and she found emerald green eyes resting on her. They turned away as soon as she met them, and Valia blinked before turning back to Gandalf, who was lighting his pipe, a veiled smile on his face. 

            'Well you have changed very little,' Valia observed, shifting the focus away from herself. 'Though one would be hard pressed to not notice any changes after so long an absence,' she could not help adding. 

            Taking his pipe out of his mouth, Gandalf raised a bushy eyebrow and pursed his lips. 'Am I being accused of negligence, my lady?' The bright twinkle in his eyes made it clear that he was enjoying his chat far more than he was letting on. 

            'Never,' Valia denied with a controlled grin. 'Although even you would be hard put to admit that over five centuries without _one_ visit is a somewhat long span of time.' 

            'And it seems that I have paid for my absence by missing much.' His eyes flitted away from her again, but she did not follow his gaze, and down at her dress instead. 

            'Not as much as you would think,' Valia told him softly, her grin tempering into a wistful smile. 

            Releasing a puff of smoke into the night air, Gandalf patted her reassuringly on the arm. 'Your beauty seems to have grown tremendously since I have last laid eyes on you. I was not aware that she-elves were known for continually blossoming into more radiant visions every time an old wizard was wont to turn his back on them.'

            Valia laughed gently, shaking her head in denial. 'Such flattery cannot be good for me, Gandalf. Besides, you owe this change to the shrewd manipulations of Elrond.' 

            'Then I shall have to remember to thank him when next I pass through Earsilme,' he replied with a wink that caused Valia to laugh freely. 

            'Are you staying very long for the celebrations?' she asked, her gaze following one of his smoke rings until it dispersed in midair. 

            'Only till tomorrow morning. This is only a short detour on the journey I am currently taking. I could not very well miss the betrothal of the Prince of Laiquarille, though,' he told her with a wink. 

            'It seems that none of us can,' Valia observed, doing an admirable job of keeping her face straight. 

            'I had heard,' Gandalf began, fixing his keen eyes back on Valia, 'that his attentions had once tended to favor a different lady than the one who now wears his silver ring.'

            'Listening to gossip again, Gandalf?' Valia glanced at him sidelong before crossing her legs and leaning an elbow on her knee to cradle her head in a hand. 'You are almost as bad as Elrond.'

            That won her a chuckle. 'Elrond is very wise, my dear. He long ago learned that there is always some grain of truth that can be learned from rumors.' 

            'Perhaps,' Valia conceded, taking an offered glass of wine from a passing attendant and holding it in the hand that her head had just rested upon moments ago. 'However, one must be smart enough to deduce what that particular truth is.'

            'Quite so,' was her companion's response, before they both turned their attention onto the crowd of merry elves. 'Why are you not out there dancing with everyone else, Valia?' Gandalf asked as he observed the elves about them twirling with shining eyes and mirthful smiles. . 

            'You can blame that on my injured ankle. I fractured it yesterday, or so I am told, and the healer said that I cannot put my entire weight on my foot yet. Not for another two or three days,' Valia explained, holding up her cane for emphasis. 

            'Well there is always the masked dance I hear King Thranduil is going to throw the last week. You should be completely healed by then and can dance the night away as you elves like to do so much.' Gandalf nodded to himself, and placed his pipe back in his mouth. 

            'Masked dance? I had not heard that there was going to be one. I did not bring anything to wear for such an event. Perhaps I can simply escape to the library to read a book instead?' Valia asked in teasing question. She set her goblet of wine down on the grass beside the bench after taking a sip, knowing that an attendant would find it later and pick it up. 

            'Mmm,' Gandalf hummed to himself in soft contemplation. 'Things have apparently not changed as much as I thought,' he commented around his pipe. 'Tell me Valia, when are you going to trade the company of books for a husband?' 

            If it were anyone else who was asking her such a thing, Valia would have been highly offended. However Gandalf had always reminded her of a grandfatherly figure that she had loved in her favorite children's stories, and so she merely smiled at him. 'Why would I wish to exchange such pleasant company as my books for a husband that I would need to take care of? I would gain the responsibility of having an entire household to run if I married. It seems like an awfully unfair trade to me.' 

            'But if you married the right elf, you would not have to concern yourself with attending to his home. He would provide attendants for you to look after your home.' Gandalf gave her a pointed look, which she chose to ignore. 'Would you not agree with me Queen Elowen?' he asked, and Valia turned in surprise to see that the King's wife standing patiently in front of them. 

            'I have faith in her that when the right elf asks for her hand, she will know what to do,' Elowen answered with a soft smile. The dark haired lady stepped back as Gandalf stood and excused himself, saying that it was time to gather some of the fireworks he had brought for the celebration. He winked at Valia as he left, and she watched him until he melted into the crowd of merry elves before turning to Elowen who had taken the seat Gandalf had just vacated. 

            'How are you this eve, Valia?' she asked of her. 'I hope your ankle is not causing you too much trouble tonight.' 

            'I am perfectly well,' she assured. 

            'It is a pity you injured your ankle on the night of the official banquet. I overheard several elves making inquiries about the fair headed maiden in the Earsilme party before tonight.'

'I dare say they long forgot about me when they saw all the other beautiful she-elves dancing under the stars.'

'By the number of dance partners you have turned down tonight, I would say that that is not the case.' Valia had the good grace to blush as she shifted in genuine discomfort. 'But there is always the masquerade in two weeks. Your ankle should be perfectly fine well before that time.' 

'Yes, Gandalf has just informed me that there was to be one. I had not heard of it until tonight. We never had such festivities in Imladris or Earsilme. I was under the impression that such events are more common for the Second Born. I read a book on the subject once. It _was_ rather fascinating, thinking of dancing with others all night and never knowing who ones partner is. I had not realized our woodland kindred practiced such traditions.' 

Elowen nodded with a knowing smile and settled against the bench, maintaining an air of grace about her even upon reclining. 'But that is largely due to our estrangement. Even before I sailed west to come to Valinor, Mirkwood had already darkened. Few elves that were not of our woods traveled to our lands anymore. The breech was widened by the Last Alliance, and it has only been since coming to the Blessed Realm that the rift has begun to mend once more. Our people took on many different customs during the ages of separation,' Elowen explained, 'masked dances being one of them. You shall enjoy yourself, I am sure. It is always fun to guess who it is you are talking to, though many times couples will tell each other what will be dressed as so that they can find one another during the night. It is always a merry event to be at.'

'I have no arguments to that,' assured Valia. 'To be honest, I have always wanted to attend one before, but I have not brought anything with me from Earsilme since I knew nothing of it.'

'Yes, but we made sure Elrond knew of it. If you ask Cithien, I am sure that she set aside an outfit for you when she unpacked your trunk.'

Valia tried to recall the night she had helped her attendant hang up her many dresses, but could not remember seeing a dress for a masquerade, though she certainly had not been looking for one in particular at the time. 'I shall have to ask her about it,' Valia replied, hoping that Elrond had indeed had the foresight to prepare something for her. Otherwise, she would have to go out and purchase something on her own. 

'I would ask you something, Valia, and I would have you be honest with me.' A sober tone crept into the cheerful lilt with which she had been speaking before, putting Valia on edge. 

Valia turned to look at the Queen, observing the profile of her face that was turned on the dancing elves. She had a serious expression resting on her fair features, and the wisdom of her many years in the lands of Arda was clearly seen in her eyes. 

'I shall do my best to answer whatever it is you wish to know.'

'Tell me, were you acquainted with Lady Hadrielia in Earsilme?'

Valia dropped her gaze in surprise. Running her tongue over dry lips, she formed them into a thin line as she looked out over the lawn and woods, spying the sight of Hadrielia dancing too close to an elf who was not her betrothed to be considered proper. Valia was now able to recognize the subtle displeasure in the lines of Elowen's face out of the corner of her eye. 

'I was acquainted with her, yes,' Valia conceded. 

The soft fluttering of Elowen's elegant dress, of green gossamer fabric draped over a snugger fitting under layer of black, rustled as she shifted towards Valia, casting her intelligent eyes towards the younger lady beside her. 'Will you tell me your opinion of her? When Thranduil and I chose her as a fitting partner for our son we had thought that…'

Valia shifted uncomfortably, causing Elowen's words to taper of gently, like the stilling of leaves after the wind has passed through them. The elder lady paused before she lightly rested a hand on Valia's arm and leaned further towards her.  'I do not mean to make you uncomfortable with my questioning. I will stop if it bothers you so much.'

'No it is fine,' Valia assured. 'I only wonder that you would be…' Here is was Valia who paused, as she pondered on what words she wished to say. 'That you would be questioning her character,' she continued, soon after she stopped. 'If that is what you are even doing,' she added hastily. 

The pressure on her arm increased before it went slack and Elowen's hand fell from Valia's arm. 'When we first chose Lady Hadrielia for our son, she gave us no reason to worry about her character. She seemed to be a well bred lady, always mannered, kind, and soft spoken when we were around her, not to mention her easily recognizable beauty. She seemed to be the perfect choice for our son, in addition to the fact that she would bring the wealth of her family with her to Laiquarille. She would improve trading and relations between Earsilme with this marriage. The perfect choice on all accounts. We only hoped that Legolas would like her as much as we did. We told him who she was when we decided, and he apparently had met her when he traveled to Earsilme for his research. He made no objection to the match and told us that if she was our choice for him, then he would do nothing but agree with us. My fears for his happiness were allayed by his ready acceptance. I had assumed that he was pleased with our choice.'

The tone in her voice told Valia that Legolas had been anything but pleased, even if he now pretended to be so. 'Did he object to her at a later time?' Valia asked, trying to keep the hopeful lilt out of her words. 

'Not vocally, but his actions spoke readily enough for his lack of words. He only kept company with her in public once she came to Laiquarille for the family betrothal feast. She has stayed with us since than, with her mother and sisters. They will remain until the wedding, but that is not what I wished to discuss with you. Forgive me.'

'It is fine.'

Elowen inclined her head in thanks. 'Thranduil and I were at a complete loss to explain his aloof behavior. We had hoped that he would spend more time with her to get to know his future bride before they were married. Lady Galadriel summoned him to her realm two weeks after their official betrothal and he left with promise to return well before the time of his wedding.' 

Sighing, the Queen adjusted her position on the bench and turned a rueful smile on Valia. 'Hadrielia changed after he left. It was only subtle differences, but they were enough for me to notice the changes. An attendant accidentally broke a vase of flowers in her room one day. I was passing through the hall when it happened, and I was able to hear the harsh words Hadrielia spoke to the attendant. They were severe and unpleasant, unlike anything I had yet to hear come from her mouth and hardly appropriate given the circumstance.'

'And now…' Elowen let her gaze drift to her son's betrothed again, watching as she danced closely with yet _another elf. 'She shows indiscretions that worry me,' Elowen admitted. 'She is not the same lady we thought her to be when we asked her to marry Legolas. These changes in her bother me. We have not known each other for many days Valia, but that my son should trust you speaks well of you to me. I simply desire to hear from someone who was acquainted with her in Earsilme of what she is like. Were you friends with her?' _

Valia laughed aloud at the thought, the light sound of her merriment drifting out from the tiny alcove they sat in. 'I would hardly call myself her friend. We were only ever acquaintances, and reluctant ones at that,' Valia admitted, trying to keep her strong dislike for the she-elf out of her response. 

'You two did not get along?' the Queen questioned. 

'Not at all,' Valia replied with a lopsided smile and a shake of her head, sending her unbound hair, mingled with braided strands, swaying against her back. 'Though I must admit, there are few unmarried maidens who I keep company with.'

'Are their pursuits not to your liking?' Elowen asked in amusement. 

'I admit that our differences often cause a rift that is not easily bridged, but many of them are fine maidens, nonetheless.' 

'But not Hadrielia?' 

Valia dropped her eyes. 

'I ask for your opinion on the matter freely, Valia. You were close to my son. Do you think she will make him a suitable wife?' 

'That is not for me to decide,' Valia replied, trying to skirt around the answer for as long as she could. She was proud of herself for showing enough restraint not to make an instant avowal of her considerable objection to the lady. If it was up to her, Valia would declare that Hadrielia was unsuitable for a match with every elf that she had ever known. 

'You do not wish to condemn her,' Elowen interrupted her thoughts in understanding. Valia looked at the Queen to find her emerald green eyes capturing her blue orbs in a gaze that searched her eyes for the correctness of her statement. 

After a moment, Elowen nodded to herself. 'Your silence says enough.' Sighing softly, the Queen clasped her hands in her lap, then almost immediately released them again and braced them on either side of her. 'I am concerned for Legolas, that he has so readily accepted this betrothal when he already seemed to know what Hadrielia's true nature was. If she continues to exhibit such behavior after she marries Legolas, it will not put Legolas or Laiquarille in a good light.'

'I am sure all will work out well in the end,' Valia sympathized. 

'As do I, my dear. But I wish that it was not the heart of my son that was at stake.'

Valia gave Elowen a fake smile as the Queen stood up and excused herself to go and find her husband. However, as Valia watched her leave, she noticed Legolas intercept his mother and guide her into a dancing group of elves not far off. Leaning against the wooden backrest, Valia let out a frustrated sigh and kicked her good foot against the ground with a low growl. She did not know how much longer she could stand all this talk about Legolas. 

It was one thing to come to Laiquarille, for she had prepared herself for all the well wishing and praise she had expected would be doled out about, and to, the Prince. She was not been prepared, however, for all these intense discussions about whether his choice of a bride was an intelligent one or not. That was an entirely different topic of conversation than she had not steeled herself for, and one she had hoped to avoid. It opened wounds that were just now beginning to heal, adding salt to the already festering pain. 

Her mind took a tentative step down a path that she had done her utmost to block, momentarily wondering if it would not have been better to have simply accepted his offered proposal and thereby, spared herself all the grief she was now forced to endure. That was a perilous trail to turn down, though, the path of if only. She had long ago learned that it was better to dismiss such ideas. But the thought that by this time, she could have been Legolas' wife for four centuries of blissful happiness, dangled like a prize before her eyes, agonizingly close, yet forever out of her reach.

Such sweet torture…

Valia decided, with no small amount of irony, that she was starting to display masochistic tendencies.  Shutting the door to the tantalizing path she had danced before, Valia pursed her lips, and in a fit of indecision, plucked one of the winter blossoms from off one of the shrubs that hedged her in.  She twirled the tiny white blossom in her fingers, brushing the soft petals against her lips before smelling its sweet fragrance. 

Her fascination with the flower was short lived though, and she dropped the snow white blossom onto the now vacant bench space beside her.

The sound of someone clearing their throat caused her to start, making her realize with a faint tinge of red warming her cheeks that she had not been paying attention to her surroundings. She pulled her gaze away from the flower and turned to see Glorfindel and Cithien standing amidst a small group of about two dozen elflings that had managed to gather around them like a living sea. 

From her swift glance over the tiny faces, Valia guessed them to range from about five to ten years of age, a mixing of boys and girls with bright eyes and an overwhelming majority of blond heads. Valia raised a questioning eyebrow at Glorfindel and Cithien when she saw the barely restrained excitement taking form in wide grins and wiggling among the elflings. 

'Glorfindel,' Valia spoke his name, edging her eyebrow up further as he started to fidget along with the elflings that stood waist high around him. She tried to stop her amusement from showing in the form of a smirk, when a pale dusting of pink appeared across his own features. 

'We have brought you a group of admirers Valia,' Glorfindel told her, motioning with his head to the elflings that surrounded him.

'Admirers?' Valia asked, turning her attention back to the tiny heads that had begun to bob up and down. 

'Will you tell us a story?' one of the older girls asked. She tilted her blond head to the side, sending her thick braids of hair swaying back and forth across her shoulders. Clasping her hands behind her back, she looked at Valia questioningly with pleading brown eyes the color of rich earth. 

'Glorfindel told us that you know lots of stories and that you could tell us one about anything we wished to hear,' a younger boy with dark hair explained. He ducked his head as soon as he had finished speaking, but Valia caught his shy embarrassment before his face disappeared from view as he began fiddling with his green tunic. 

Smiling warmly, Valia grabbed her cane and stood after Glorfindel came over to assist her. 'I think that Glorfindel has been telling you small fibs,' she informed the elflings. 'I am not a great story teller like he told you I am.' 

Two dozen excited faces fell in dejection and shoulders slumped noticeably at her admission. The air of disappointment that radiated around the elflings was clearly palpable, even without the disillusioned sighs that a few of them made. 

An insistent yank on her skirts made her look down at the spot next to her to find a tiny elfling girl that could not have been more than five years old. The little one clutched at her skirts and peered up at her with pleading eyes that were a deep shade of brown. 'Please?' was all she said in a pleading voice that trembled slightly with the threat of unshed tears. 

Valia sighed and the large eyes of all the elflings were immediately turned on her in pleading and the beseeching looks that descended on the upturned faces of the tiny elves tugged at Valia's heart. She had planned on telling them a story as soon as the first girl had asked her for one, and even if she had not intended to, the hope filled gazes fixed on her would have sealed her fate.  

'Very well,' she relented with a small smile 

Her agreement to their request was met with squeals of delight and enthusiastic jumping as she took the arm Glorfindel offered her. She could not help but laugh as the little girl who still clung to her skirts wrapped her arms around her legs and squeezed them in a tiny hug of thanks, burying her curly head of hair deep in Valia's skirts as Glorfindel took her cane and held it for her. 

Reaching down, she brushed her hands over the little girl's soft hair before taking one of her tiny hands in her own and gently coaxing her off her leg so that they could walk to somewhere that would be a better place to tell her story at. 

'And how are you this evening Cithien?' she asked the elf maid who had fallen into step beside Glorfindel. Her attendant was wearing a much more elaborate dress than the ones she normally donned from day to day, and by the stolen glances Glorfindel continued to take of her, Valia could tell that the change was being appropriately admired. 

Valia smiled to herself, observing a sight she never thought she would be present to see: a smitten Lord Glorfindel. 

'I am well, my lady,' Cithien answered. 'How are you? I trust that your ankle is not troubling you?'

'With the kind offer of Glorfindel's arm? No, I am quite fine.' She watched in amusement as two faces flushed a light rose color that was unmistakable even in the moonlight.  

Valia was grateful to find that Cithien managed the heard of elflings well, and when they finally reached what Valia supposed was their destination; her attendant was easily able to get the children to agree to seat themselves around an enormous willow tree. 

While all the children busied themselves talking together and the tiny elfling who had latched onto her arm seated herself contentedly at her newfound friend's feet, Valia turned to Glorfindel and Cithien. 

'You owe me for this Glorfindel,' Valia told him, raising an imperious brow over her blue eyes.

'O, come Valia. You know you enjoy it,' Glorfindel quickly shot back, sending a pointed glance to the happily chatting elflings. 

'I do not know what I am going to do with you Glorfindel,' she sighed in mock exasperation. 'Do keep an eye on him for me tonight, Cithien,' she instructed her attendant after she shifted her attention to the elf maiden who was standing silently behind Glorfindel. Cithien gave Valia a timid smile, bobbing her head up and down as her cheeks suddenly boasted a cheery shade of red. 

'And you stay out of trouble tonight,' she directed Glorfindel. 

'Thank you Valia,' he replied, humoring her motherly brooding that seemed to assert itself amongst the tiny herd of elflings gathered around her. He pulled her into an impulsive hug and a grin found its way onto Valia's lips. 

Whispering in his ear, Valia made sure that Cithien did not hear her words. 'Go and dance with her Glorfindel, and I will consider us even.' 

She watched as he jerked back slightly in surprise, with a stunned expression momentarily flitting across his face, though it disappeared as quickly as an illusive deer running through the forest. Shaking her head at him, she leaned over and kissed his cheek before taking her cane out of his hand, supporting her own weight before pushing Glorfindel towards Cithien. 

'You two have fun,' she called after them as Glorfindel whispered something into Cithien's ear and they sprinted away hand in hand. 

For some reason, Valia felt her jaw tense as she watched the two make a quick retreat from her, leaving her alone with her gathering of elflings. The dull sting of pain that crept into her heart was ruthlessly shoved aside only by sheer determination. She was happy for Glorfindel. She really was. 

_Now if only I could find someone that makes me smile the way those two do at each other. _

She shook the pitying thought aside and turned her attention back to the children who were now beginning to grow restless at her feet. Using her cane, she carefully lowered herself onto the soft ground and stretched her injured ankle out in front of her while using the large trunk of the willow as a backrest. The elflings seemed to sense her readiness at the same time, and they all turned to face her from their seats in tight clusters and fixed her with expectant eyes. Valia could not stop the grin from spreading across her face even if she had been ordered to do so by Varda herself. 

'What sort of story would you like to hear?' she began, trying to keep her grin from growing too large when she saw their eyes light brightly. 

'Adventure!' a small boy shouted with enthusiasm, grinning at the other boys around him who shook their heads in agreement. 

'With a strong elven prince who fights the enemy,' another elfling added, eyes shining so brightly that Valia could tell he was already envisioning himself as the hero in the story.  

'And lots of battles,' one of the other boys requested. 

A cry of protest was issued forth from the girls in the group, who fixed dark looks on their male counterparts. 

'What about a beautiful maiden?' a quiet looking girl asked with a soft smile on her face. Valia smiled back at her, instantly recognizing the girl to be a dreamer and remembering how she herself loved reading about the she-elves in the story the best when she was little. 

'Yeah!' all the girls chorused in unison, sticking their tongues out at the protesting boys who were muttering darkly at the mention of any female entering the story. 

'The Prince has to fall in love with her,' one of the girls added. 

'And they have to share a kiss in the end,' another girl reminded. A dusting of pink spread over the young she-elf's pert features as the words came out. 

All the girls nodded in agreement, but there was a universal cry of protest from the boys again. 

'A kiss!' one of the older boys objected with a scowl. 'That will ruin the entire story. Who wants to hear about maidens and love anyway?' he demanded. 

'Anyone knows that the best stories end with the Prince marrying the beautiful Lady,' the girl who requested that a maiden be in the story countered, glaring back at the boy completely undaunted. 

Valia barely managed to stop her chuckle as the two genders started to glower at each other. Shaking her head in mirth, Valia realized that she would have to calm the situation before it was able to grow out of hand. 

'I am sure I can think of a story that will satisfy all your requests, from battles to beautiful maidens alike.' She was pleased when the young faces smoothed into passivity as the elflings turned their attention away from each other and back to her. 

The girl who had attached herself to Valia's skirts earlier, scooted closer to Valia and tentatively tugged on Valia's dress sleeve. Looking down at the little one, who crawled unabashedly into Valia's lap when she saw that she had her attention, she sat down happily and grinned up at Valia with a sweet smile that sent a pang of ache through Valia. 

'Can the maiden be as pretty as you?' the little one asked, wide eyes staring up at her in childish innocence. 

Valia felt the air rush from her lungs and an annoying prickling sensation that was far too familiar over the past week begin to sting against her eyes. 'Even prettier,' Valia assured, which caused the smile fixed on her to widen into a full fledged grin before the tiny form of the girl nestled against Valia's chest. 

Blinking several times, Valia tried to regain control of her emotions as she automatically shifted her body to better accommodate the small child in her lap. 

'What is your name, sweet?' she asked her softly, running her finger's through the girls thick curls of brown. 

'Nynia,' the girl replied unabashedly, willingly snuggling even closer into Valia's warmth. 

-~~*~~-

Legolas was not in a good mood. The entire evening had been an enormous test of the level of his patience, and it was still early on in the evening. If he had to don one more fake smile and pretend to delightedly thank another well wisher on his betrothal, he was going to do something drastic. He could feel it in the way his muscles had tensed in the back of his neck, sending an unpleasant sensation of tension rippling through him. 

Absentmindedly, he reached up to kneed the flesh at the nape of his neck, muttering inaudibly as he strode through the endless number of elves milling about everywhere, singing, dancing, and enjoying the relatively mild winter weather. 

He realized that it must have been obvious that he was in a foul mood by the way elves moved out of his path when they saw him approaching. He did not care, however. He was too frustrated to care anymore. 

The evening had started out well enough. Hadrielia had decided to be somewhat civil early on in evening and he was able to bear her company on his arm as he greeted guests, and he had even danced with her once or twice. 

That was until he saw _her. She was seated in a small alcove on a wooden bench, chatting amiably with Gandalf. It was the smile on her face that had first drawn his attention. Her full lips were curved upwards in a generous arch that lit her whole face. He became painfully aware of the rest of her soon afterwards. She was dressed in the colors of Laiquarille, though Legolas was sure she did not mean to be so, or even know that she was. No doubt, she would have attended the banquet and festivities in attendants clothing, rather than knowingly wear Laiquarille's colors. _

But she was, and he was extremely conscious of the fact that she looked stunning in the colors. Her emerald green of her dress brought out the honey sheen of her loose hair, held back by only a tiny mixing of braids, and the gold embroidery on the fabric made the silver in her eyes fairly glitter. He could tell that even from the considerable distance he was standing from her. Though the form fitting bodice of the gown was not aiding Legolas' attempts to ignore her either. It accentuated the soft curves of her body that he had come to know so well a few centuries ago, and drove him nearer the edge of his increasingly shortened limits as the night continued on. 

Hadrielia decided to forsake him for other company early on in the evening, but it did not bother him at all. It was only her forward behavior with a few of her dance partners that caused him a moment's consideration. She was not the primary lady on his mind though, and he chose to ignore the flirtatious behavior of his betrothed as he had another lady plaguing his own thoughts. 

He watched Gandalf through hooded eyes as he talked with her and a low growl began to resonate in the back of his throat when he caught her airy laughter drifting over the noise of the merriment around him as she apparently laughed at something Gandalf had said. 

He was jealous. The thought struck him with almost the same force as a physical blow and his visage darkened as Gandalf suddenly turned knowing eyes on him. The wizard's perceptive gaze returned to his partner a few moments later, but Legolas found that the price he had to pay for the relief was far worse than enduring Gandalf's weighty gaze.

Valia had suddenly arrested his attention, fixing her pools of deep blue on him and effectively scattering all coherent ideas from his mind. He wanted to know how she did that to him, made him forget about everything else around him with just a simple glance. He hated her for her ability to do that, hated her as much as he loved her for it. 

She blinked and turned away from him to talk to Gandalf again, and the action destroyed the hazy web she had unknowingly woven over him. Grunting, Legolas had ruthlessly shoved all thoughts of her out of his mind, or tried to as best as he could. He knew he should not be feeling the things he was. After all, what did it matter anymore whom she talked to or what she did with her time or how utterly beautiful she was to him sitting under the starlight with that green dress on? 

None of that mattered anymore, he reminded himself, spinning away from her in disgust that _he had allowed such thoughts about her to surface and that __she had facilitated it. He walked through the milling groups of elves, taking a glass of wine that an attendant offered him and quickly drank it before thrusting it back at the attendant. The strong vintage helped soothe his frazzled nerves enough to at least pretend to enjoy the evening. _

Though his eyes still managed to flit back from time to time to the alcove where Valia sat. When he saw his mother sitting with the Lady, a sober expression on both their faces, his feet were drawn that way again. He could tell that whatever his mother was telling Valia was making Valia highly agitated. He had become accustomed to learning her body signs when he was in Earsilme and by the way she was playing with the skirts of her dress, he knew instinctively that she was uncomfortable.   

Legolas made his way towards his mother as soon as he saw her take leave of Valia. Elowen smiled at her son's approach, and stretching out a hand, she let him lead her into the midst of dancing elves, easily joining in the movements around them. 

'What troubles you, _ion-nin?' she asked him when the silence between them became a heavy burden. She brushed her hand over his tensed jaw, observing the way his brow furrowed just like his father's when he was upset. _

'It is nothing _naneth,' Legolas replied, bending down to place a kiss on his mother's cheek, only pulling away when he was able to gain a mastery over his face so that even she would be deceived by the soft smile that was hiding his foul mood. _

A faint flicker of understanding lighted Elowen's features, but she chose to not press the issue. 

'Are you enjoying yourself this evening, Legolas?' she questioned him, letting him lead her towards the edge of the dancing elves where there was less of a crowd as they continued to sway to the soft strands of music carried lightly through the air like the whispering of leaves when a soft wind plays through them. 

'As much as is possible.' His answer was purposefully cryptic. He had no desire to enumerate on the many ways in which the evening was _not to his liking. _

'You cannot lie to your _naneth_ Legolas. What is bothering you?' She brushed a loose wisp of hair behind his ear before patting his cheek for good measure, ignoring the fact that he was long ago grown and no longer her little elfling. She did not care what any others said about the matter. Legolas would always be her tiny child.

'Too many things,' Legolas admitted, dropping his chin down to rest on his mother's shoulder. 

'You know, when you were a child, you used to sit on my lap and listen to me sing for hours at a time.' Legolas quelled the confusion within him, and simply listened to his mother's voice, knowing that she would explain herself when she was ready, and not before. 'You were never truly happy until I would scoop you up into my arms and sing for you. If I somehow missed our daily singing times together, you would grow restless. Other things would pacify you, but your discontented fidgeting would never stop until we sang together.'

'I can remember there was a time when you grew to an age when you thought you were too old for something as silly as singing with your _naneth. You were all of about five years old and your stubborn side decided to assert itself in your blood. You refused to have me sing to you, and instead, played sullenly in my study all day while I wrote letters. I waited all day for you to ask me to sing to you but you never did, and I can remember you went to bed pouting that night.'_

Legolas smiled at the tale and waited for her to say more, but she grew silent as she continued to dance with her son. 'I am not sure that I understand what you are saying,' he admitted finally. 

Pulling away so that she could see him, Elowen caught his chin in one of her hands and looked him in the eyes. 'Never trade your dreams for something less than what you want _ion-nin, especially when it is right in front of you. Do not be foolish to think that you can content yourself with something less than what your heart truly desires.' _

She guided his head down so she could place a kiss on his forehead before she excused herself to go find her husband, leaving a bewildered Legolas amidst dancing elves that were oblivious to the words that had been exchange between mother and son. 

A frown marred the Prince's handsome features, as he walked away from the dancing couples and retreated into the less densely crowded forest areas where large trees grew. 

He had just enough time to compose his thoughts and emotions, which calmed under the green bows and leaves that whispered comfort to him, when he heard a chorus of elfling voices drifting from under a giant willow that stood yet several paces ahead of him. 

The leafy fingers of the willow gently caressed the ground, obscuring the elflings that he knew were underneath the branches. Smiling to himself, he glanced up into the night sky that was clear of all clouds and shined brightly with thousands of glittering start against the black velvet of the sky. He then walked to the willow and parted the curtain of thin branches, thick enough to make his view unclear even though there were no leaves on the branches during the winter. 

He was _not prepared for what he saw. _

Valia sat amidst a heard of tiny elflings, a soft expression on her face as she listened to their eager chattering. The scene looked right to him. Valia fit perfectly among the little heads that bobbed up and down in excitement. 

He did not have long to dwell on the idyllic scene though, since the children's excited suggestions quickly caught his attention. They were eagerly shouting out different requests to hear a story with adventure and romance. Legolas found that his feet were inextricably drawn towards the back of the group as one of the smaller elfling girls crawled into Valia's lap and made herself comfortable. He smiled softly as Valia immediately shifted to accommodate the little one in her lap while she easily continued to hold the attention of the other children around her. 

They had just decided on what all was to be included in their tale, when one of the older boys noticed the tall figure standing behind them. 

'Prince Legolas!' the elfling cried loudly, making Legolas wince as Valia's head snapped up his direction, her blue eyes traveling over him and obviously weighing the situation in her mind. 

Two dozen pairs of eyes were now focused on the Prince, and it was easy for him to forget his foul mood when so many adorable faces beamed up at him with admiration. 

'We want to hear a story about Prince Legolas!' one of the boys cried with excitement, visibly wiggling with joy at the mere thought of all the stories Valia would be able to tell them. 

'Yes!' a chorus of enthusiastic agreements rippled through the sea of elflings like a rolling wave, mounting in their eagerness.

'He has been in lots of battles before,' another boy added. 'You have, right?' he asked the Prince, fixing his brown eyes on the tall form of Legolas as he stood above him. 

'I have indeed been in many a battle, though I am not sure if Lady Valia would be able to tell you the specific part I played in each of them.' His eyes briefly met those of the said lady, before flickering back to the children at his feet. 

'You can help her than,' a little girl with blond hair plaited into braids informed him, clearly oblivious to any of the tension present between the Prince and Valia. 

An eruption of support quickly broke out at the suggestion.

'That is a great idea!'

'They can both tell the story!'

'This will be so much fun!'

'Will you please?'

Legolas smiled softly, glancing over the expectant faces fixed on him. 'I would gladly help tell the story if it is alright with Lady Valia.'

The attention swiftly shifted from him to Valia. He observed her as she took their pleading looks in stride, smiling calmly while she gently combed her fingers through the brown head of hair of the little one in her lap. She seemed to be at ease with the attention she was getting as well as with the children. He could not resist smiling as a few pleas for a yes from her were softly spoken from among the children as they waited for her answer. 

Meeting his gaze briefly, Valia turned calm eyes on the elflings before her and smiled. 'It is fine with me,' she told them, and watched in delight as shouts of happiness broke out and a few eager elflings jumped up in their excitement and latched onto Legolas' arms. He took it well, she noticed, and smiled brightly at the elflings as he let them tug on him and direct him to the front of the group where Valia sat. 

'Sit here,' a younger elfling directed, pointing to the spot right next to Valia and insistently tugging on Legolas' sleeve to guide him downwards. He succumbed to their requests, letting the weight of numerous tiny hands pull him downwards, positioning him near Valia. He chanced a glance her way, finding her staring back at him with an unreadable expression on her face. 

That is when he suddenly realized that a little elfling was pushing her way into his own lap, and he gazed down to be confronted with a head of silver hair, illuminated brightly with the light of the moon adding a soft glow to the already silver sheen. The little one nestled unabashedly into his chest, raising grey eyes to him as she patiently awaited her promised story. He could not help but wrap his arms around her tiny form and drop a kiss on the top of her silver locks. 

Feeling her gaze still on him, Legolas met Valia's eyes that were widened with a hazy quality, blending the blue and silver in them together. 

A grin suddenly spread over his features, from he knew not where, as he turned back to the numerous eyes fixed on him in silent adoration. 

            'So what would you like to hear?' he asked them. 

-~~*~~-

_ion-__nin_- my son

_naneth__- mother_


	6. In Love and War

**Disclaimer: **Refer to Chapter One

**Title:** The Heart's True Home

**Author:** Silmarien

**Rating: **PG

A/N- On plant life in Laiquarille: I know it seems fairly impossible for a willow tree to be growing in Laiquarille, where winters are harsh, but under the horticultural gifts of the elves, I assume that it would be plausible for a willow to be growing there. 

Thanks to my wonderful beta Davan for putting up with so much from me. 

-~~*~~-

**In Love and War**

-~~*~~-

            Legolas let the tiny silver haired elfling burry herself closer to him as he settled against the trunk of the old willow where Valia was sitting close by with her own elfling tucked into her arms. He was sitting close enough to her that he could feel the heat from her skin on his own, a reminder to him of the feel of her nestled in his arms so long ago. He would have grinned at the sight, both of them sitting near each other with elflings surrounding them for story time, if he had not been extremely conscious of the band of silver that was circled around his index finger.

            'What battles have you been in?' one of the younger elflings asked him while the child leaned his head on his hand and cocked his head up at Legolas.

            Some of the older children exchanged looks of disbelief with each other before they fixed their wide eyes on their ignorant companion. 

'Has your _ada and __naneth not told you that Prince Legolas was in the War of the Ring?'_

'He was one of the Nine Walkers,' a blond haired boy added.

'And represented all the elves of Middle-Earth.'

'He was given a bow by Lady Galadriel!'

Valia watched with growing compassion as the little boy who dared to ask Legolas about his battle experience shrank smaller and smaller with every new piece of information that was thrown his way. An unmistakable shade of brilliant red heated the tips of his miniature ears as his tiny form folded into itself underneath the scorn of his peers. Lowering her head in displeasure, Valia wrapped an arm around Nynia and raised her eyes to where Legolas sat beside her, noticing that his brow also seemed to be wrinkled in displeasure at what was happening, though his gentle expression remained. She reached out, hesitating for only a moment before she rested her hand on his arm to gain his attention. 

Legolas turned at the touch to find Valia's blue eyes filled with concern for the little elfling that mirrored his own worry. Nodding to her in understanding, he quickly turned back to the group to intervene. He felt her hand drop from his arm, turning his skin cold where her hand had rested. It left a strange sense of loss in him that he knew was not just due to the loss of warmth from her touch.  

Ignoring the troublesome feeling, he focused his attention on the elflings in front of him, preparing to come to the rescue of the embarrassed elfling who had turned scarlet in childish mortification. 

'He shot a Nazgul out of the air all by himself!' another elfling, this time a girl with graceful features, added. 

'It was actually only the Nazgul's stead,' Legolas interjected, effectively bringing the attention back to him. 'And I am sure any elf who was gifted with a bow from the Lady of the Golden Wood would have been able to slay the beast as well.' 

His words effectively put an end to the elflings showing their advanced knowledge of their Prince's life compared to the younger elfling. 

'I actually have trouble keeping track of all the battles your Prince has been in,' Valia admitted, smiling warmly at the little brown head that was bowed in embarrassment when it peeked out from his drawn up legs. 'I am sure there are many battles he has been in that none of you have even heard of.'

There was a chorus of exclamations of childish wonder from the elflings as small eyes lighted with greater interest. 

'What kinds of battles?'                     

'More battles than any of you have years to your names. Have you ever heard of the Battle of the Five Armies?' Valia asked. Nynia squirmed in protest from her resting place against Valia's chest at the noise before she sank her head down to rest on one of Valia's thighs. The tiny elfling blinked up at Valia with a determined look upon her face that made Valia laugh softly as Nynia fought off the sleep that threatened to rob her of her story. Stroking dark locks away from the child's alabaster skin, Valia waited for an answer to her question from the other elflings. 

Little brows wrinkled in thought, but none seemed to have any knowledge of the battle Valia was referring to. All except for one tiny elfling. The boy who had been embarrassed only moments before suddenly looked up with a bright smile on his face and waved an excited hand in the air to get Legolas and Valia's attention. 

'You know about the Battle of the Five Armies?' Legolas asked the boy, giving the elfling an impressed expression which made the child blush again. 

'My grandfather was in the Battle. He told me all about it last week, but he never said you had been in it Prince Legolas.'

Valia bit her bottom lip to keep her laughter in as the elfling fixed an adoring gaze on Legolas that made the Prince squirm slightly in discomfort. 'Perhaps you can come sit up here and help us tell the others about it than,' Vaila suggested, patting the small space that remained between her and Legolas. 

The boy wasted no time in jumping up and leaping over his playmates as he waded through the mass of bodies to get to the front of the group. He happily plopped down between Legolas and Valia, squirming in delight as he made himself comfortable between them. Valia could not resist, and reach out to tickle the brown haired elfling under the chin. He giggled, and after a few moments, managed to push her hand away as he retreated into Legolas' side for protection. The Prince obliged him by releasing one of his arms that was already wrapped around the elfling that was in his lap, and encompassing his new charge in the protection of his arm. 

Burying his tiny face into Legolas' side while his frame still shook with squeals of protest and laughter, the boy wrapped his arms as far around Legolas' waist as they were able to go, while clinging tightly to the elven Prince. Legolas looked at Valia, whose eyes were filled with merriment that made the silver strands that streaked her blue orbs dance. They shared a genuine smile with each other before Valia stopped tickling and the elfling relaxed against Legolas. 

A brown eye peaked out at Valia from the safety of Legolas' tunic, and she smiled at the elfling. A grin of his own spread across his face which he revealed to her, his white teeth flashing happily under the moonlight that was filtering through the wispy bows of the willow tree. 

'And what is your name?' she asked him, brushing a stray curl of brown hair away from his small face as he peered up at her from his position against the Prince. 

'Elrebrinduil,' he told her softly, a faint dusting of pink coating his white cheeks again as he snuggled further into Legolas' frame. 

'That is an awfully big name for such a little elfling,' Valia told him, 'but you will grow into your name some day,' she added, running her fingers over his cheek before pulling her hand away. 

He beamed up at her with the praise. 'My _naneth sometimes calls me El,' he informed her seriously, or as seriously as he could be for an elfling who had not seen more than five or six winters pass before his eyes. 'You can call me El if you want to,' he continued, fixing her with an endearing expression that made her heart swell. _

'Than that is what I shall call you,' she told him with an affectionate smile. 'Now, can you tell everyone else who the five armies were that fought in the Battle?'

El nodded and turned to the other elflings, who grew suddenly quiet as their story that they had patiently waited for was now about to begin. 'The five armies were men, dwarves, goblins, eagles, and elves,' El listed, pointing to a finger each time a new army was named. He looked up at Legolas anxiously once he was done, and smiled happily when Legolas nodded to him with a wink. Settling back against his Prince, El let Legolas continue the impromptu history lesson that the elflings had traded for a story, though from the keen interest on each of their faces, they did not seem to mind the change too much.  

'Very well done, El,' Legolas told the elfling before he began addressing the rest of the group. 'The goblins fought against the armies of men, dwarves, eagles, and elves, though the Battle should probably have been called the Battle of Six Armies. Do you know why El?' 

The elfling looked up at Legolas with a wrinkled brow before he turned to Valia and gave her a small smile. Valia bit her tongue and a strangled snort escaped her mouth at the conspiratorial glimmer in El's eye. She motioned with her head for him to come closer and she whispered softly into his ear so that not even Legolas could hear what she said. El squirmed as her breath tickled his ear and he giggled against her neck before sitting down and fixing Legolas with a grin, letting the Prince know that he knew the answer now.

'There were two armies of Dwarves,' El spoke in succinct words, while bobbing his head up and down with each word. 

'You certainly know a lot about the Battle of the Five Armies,' Valia praised, delighted when he looked up at her as if she had just given him his own star. She gently squeezed the leg that stuck out from underneath his small body, and turned to the other elflings who were looking at their tiny companion with a new appreciation. 'Do any of you know what goblins are?' 

'I saw a picture of them in a book once,' one of the older girls answered. 'They looked mean. My _ada_ says that they were small orcs that lived in the mountains and did not like elves.' 

'Goblins hated elves,' Legolas confirmed. 'A huge army of them came and fought with us. They rode on great beasts called wolves that had sharp fangs, and black bats hovered in the air around their army.' There were a few gasps of fright from the group and some of the younger elflings latched onto the older ones who grudgingly put their arms around little forms. They were more than happy to accept any means of comfort, while all the while Legolas continued his story. 'The fight lasted till nightfall when the orcs were defeated. I had never seen so many goblins in one place before. By the end of the battle, the dead ones covered the ground so that I could barely see the grass and dirt beneath them.'

The elfling boys showed their amazement and pleasure at Legolas' tale with gasps of delight and soft murmurs amongst themselves at the remarkable feats of their Prince. The girls thought of the details of the battle in a different light however, wrinkling their noses in disgust. A few of the younger elfling's eyes grew wide with fear and they huddled even closer to their older companions. 

Nynia stirred in Valia's arms, raising her brown head and leaning her weight into Valia as she reached out and tugged on Legolas' tunic. 'Were lots of elves hurt?' she asked, her voice rising above its normal childish pitch that stood testament to her alarm.

Legolas smiled down at the girl and tucked his fingers underneath her chin, lifting her head from Valia's chest till he was looking directly at her. 'There are no orcs in Valinor, little one. They cannot hurt you here.'

            His assurances calmed Nynia, enough so that when she laid her head against Valia's chest again, she sighed drowsily and smiled when Valia wrapped her arms around her slender form. 

            'Were you at the Battle of the Five Armies, Lady Valia?' an older girl asked. 

            There were several murmurs of interest before someone yelled out that she-elf's did not fight in battles and wars. 

            'I was not there at the time. I was in Imladris with Lord Elrond and my family, but there were she-elves who saw the Battle. They traveled with Prince Legolas' army and watched the Battle from safety, tending to the wounded when they came away from the fighting.' 

            'They were very brave,' El commented. 'My grandfather told me that he was scared when he was fighting the Goblins.' El combed his short fingers through the blades of grass beside him as he spoke, picking a long blade and clumsily twirling it between his fingers. 

            'We were all scared,' Legolas informed the elflings, whose eyes grew wide at their Prince's admission. 

            '_You were scared?' a tiny voice asked in wonder. _

            'But you are the Prince,' another voice added in protest. After all, this was Prince Legolas they were talking about. Surely he could never be scared of anything. 

            'Even Princes can get scared,' Legolas admitted, cradling the tiny elfling who had fallen asleep in his arms. 'What is important is that we do not let our fears control us. We can be brave even if we are scared.' 

            There was a moment of profound silence that descended on the small clustering of tiny bodies as they thought over the Prince's words. 

            'Does that mean I should help my _naneth clean out the attic even if I am scared to go up there?' someone whispered loudly to their neighbor. _

            Valia tried to keep her laughter in, but failed miserably. Instead, she allowed herself the benefit of laughing freely, tilting her head towards the sky as the sweet melody of notes flew from her mouth. She was joined a few moments later by a deeper, richer laugh from Legolas as several other voices that came from the curtain of branches circling the willow joined in. Valia suddenly noticed the several attendants that stood unobtrusively at the back of the group of elflings. 

            'Yes Sylad, that means that you should help your mother. Than you shall be brave just like Prince Legolas is,' a golden haired lady spoke, dipping into a curtsey after she finished in deference to her Prince and lady companion. 'If you are done with your story my lord and lady, it is time for these elflings to return to the palace for snacks before they rest.' 

            At the promise of snacks, the groaning at the approach of bedtime was effectively kept to a minimum from the elflings. Legolas nodded his head in assent and attendants quickly had the tiny heard of elflings up and moving towards the palace. Valia placed a kiss on the top of Nynia's dark locks before she surrendered the half asleep elfling to the arms of an attendant. Nynia curled into the warmth of her new holder, but still managed to say a farewell before she was whisked away. 

            'Goodnight Lady Valia,' her slumber filled words came out softly. 

            '_Quel kaima, Nynia,' she told the girl before the elfling was toted off into the woods, curled comfortably into the arms of the attendant. _

            El threw his arms around Valia's neck almost as soon as Nynia left, giving her a small squeeze and kiss on the cheek before he ran off after the others, his brown strands of hair dancing against his back in rhythm with the patter of his tiny feet. 

            Legolas and Valia found themselves suddenly inundated with a silence that was almost oppressive in its magnitude. They were both acutely aware that no one else was there anymore to distract them from each other and Valia reverted to clenching and unclenching her fists that she had placed in her empty lap. 

            'They are inquisitive little ones, are they not?' Legolas suddenly asked, startling Valia into breathing sharply. 

            'Yes,' she replied with amazing ease, smiling at the lingering warmth she could still feel in her arms from Nynia. 'They are darling.'

            'They seemed to like you extremely well. It is not every day a new elf comes to Laiquarille and is able to win their hearts as easily as you did.'

            'They are all sweet,' replied Valia, trying to keep the wistful tone out of her voice. Simply being around elflings made her long for a family of her own and while she would have pushed the idea aside with a derisive laugh, labeling it impossible four hundred years ago, she was not entirely sure now. The elf that was sitting beside her had made her unsure of entirely too many things, leaving her with the feeling that she was exposed, and for Valia, exposure had come to mean vulnerability that could lead to pain. Valinor had healed her of many of the hurts that had been inflected on her body and soul in Middle-Earth, but it had yet to touch her deepest injury. 

            Above all else, Valia still felt the fear of being hurt again if she opened herself to someone. 

            A slender hand suddenly appeared in Valia's field of vision, and she blinked at it in incomprehension several times before she lifted her head to find Legolas bending down in front of her, an amused expression dancing in his green eyes. 

            Valia's brow furrowed, but she pushed her wariness aside. Taking a hold of her cane which lay near her, she slipped her free hand into the one Legolas offered her, watching as his long fingers curled over the back of her hand. His grip tightened around her, tugging her up gently and wrapping her hand around his arm as soon as she was standing so that he was able to support her weight. 

            He walked them out from underneath the willow, spreading the curtain of branches for her as he led them out. The moonlight shined brighter on the pair once they were out from under the willow's thick covering, and the light played over the grass and leaves, softening colors till they blended together, one after the other.  

            She raised an eyebrow and looked up at him as he continued to guide her silently towards a less concentrated area of merrymakers, realizing it to be the wrong move after it was already too late for her to to do anything about it. 

            The light of the moon played softly across his face, creating light shadows under his high cheekbones that reminded Valia of his royal bearing. His skin had taken on less of a flesh color, turning a shade that made his skin appear to glow to Valia. Yet it was his hair that was the most stunning under the soft light. His normally blond locks now had a decidedly silver sheen to them that contrasted startling with his eyes, bringing out the vivid emerald in them. 

            Valia could only guess what she looked like to him as he turned his lidded eyes on her, raising dark lashes after a moment's hesitation to reveal a piercing look that sent a shiver down her spine. Under his gaze, she felt exposed and stripped of all her pretenses. She was only vaguely aware of drawing near a large circle of elves that were dancing to a haunting melody that reminded Valia of years spent in Middle-Earth. 

            Of their own will, they both stopped just at the edge of the firelight, neither willing to break the semblance of acceptance that seemed to have grown between them. Acceptance of what, Legolas and Valia were not sure, but both were glad for it though neither was aware that their thoughts tended in the same direction. 

            It was Legolas who made the first move. He took a step into the warm glow of the firelight that changed his appearance in an instant from ethereal to earthy. Valia remained in the shadows, the hem of her skirt barely catching the light of the fire, as she rested her weight on the wooden cane she was suddenly glad she had, and not for the sake of her injury either. Her knees, she found, were shaking in a most disturbing manner.

            Legolas knew it would be better if he never acted on the impulse inside him. It was a dangerous game he played, with consequences that could hurt him far worse than playing with the fire that was licking greedily at the logs in the center of the clearing. Dangerous but intensely tempting, he realized. Especially when she was hovering like a frightened doe before him, standing as she was just on the edge of the firelight. He did not want her running away from him again, however, and quickly made up his mind. 

            'A dance, my lady?' he asked her, extending a hand into the shadows she remained in. 

            She swallowed in response, running her tongue over suddenly dry lips as she fiddled nervously with the skirts on her dress. He always made her feel like a foolish elfling when she was around him, not the adult that she was. 'My ankle,' she offered in lame protest, feebly gesturing to the lower recesses of her body. 

            His eyes never followed the movement, remaining determinedly on her face instead. 'I will support you.' He leaned further into the shadows, his entire arm covered in the moonlight now, instead of the merrily dancing flames of the fire. 

            She blatantly ignored all the hidden meanings she could have deduced from such a comment. Whether it was from her time with the elflings or merely the overwhelming weariness she felt from constantly running away, she did not know. She took in a shaky breath of air, filling her lungs with the crisp breeze from the winter night, before she placed her hand in his for the second time. 

            _It is only one dance, they simultaneously allayed the warnings in their mind. _

            Legolas smiled down at her, making her cheeks flush hot at the peculiar look in his eyes. She was glad that the lighting and night air would hide the telltale signs of her misgivings and still considerable reaction to his touch. He carefully pulled her into the firelight, his smile growing as the glow from the flames managed to melt away all traces of rigidity in her posture and aloofness in her eyes. Taking the cane from her hands, he propped it against a tree before guiding her farther into the clearing and drawing her into the circle of his arms. 

            'You did not have to stay for the story,' Valia blurted out, choosing to cover the troubling silence with inane conversation. 

            A frown tugged Legolas' lips down, and Valia lowered her gaze, clearing her dry throat when he did not answer right away. He pulled her closer towards him and began to dance with her, slowing the intricate movements for her sake so that their dance looked more like walking around in a complicated circle. 'I am well aware that I did not have to, but I find that elflings are very hard to turn down when they ask you something. Would you not agree?' 

            His lighthearted response eased Valia and she allowed herself the pleasure of a small smile. 'Thank you for your help.' 

            'It was my pleasure.' Legolas' lips formed a thin ribbon of red as he looked down at her and tentatively reached out to move a honey lock of hair that fell across her brow like a bright ray of golden sun. He clenched his fist just before he touched her, pulling his fingers away from her skin before it was too late. 

            Valia raised her blue eyes to meet his while his hand still hovered in the air between them, loosely curled into a fist. He watched in fascination as one of her dark eyebrows arched upwards and her head slightly tilted, sending the strand of hair falling further onto her skin. 

            'I have missed you, Valia.' The words slipped out of his mouth with little regard to what his mind was screaming at them. It could have been a number of things that caused his sudden reaction to her, the feel of her in his arms again, the need to have someone other than Isondil that he could confide in, or perhaps the strong wine that he had drank that night. He looked on with something akin to pure shock as his hand slowly uncurled and reached back out, cupping Valia's cheek briefly before brushing aside the stray lock of hair. 

            Her words came out as quickly as his own had, as swiftly as the river water in the spring when the melting snow swelled the banks of the river and sent the water roaring downstream. 'I know that I have hurt you, Legolas. I cannot imagine what it must have been like to have all your letters returned unopened. I did what I though was best at the time. If I had…' She trailed off in frustration, her brow wrinkling into lines as she bit down on her tongue. 

            'Valia, I did not say that to illicit an apology from you,' he tried to explain. 

            She cut him off before he could continue further or she knew that she would loose her courage. 'I know you did not, Legolas. I just… I simply want to say that I am sorry for all the pain that I have caused you,' she chanced a glance up at him and found a small measure of comfort in his attentive look. 'I never meant for things to turn out the way that they did.' She gave a helpless shrug, vaguely aware that they had stopped dancing and were now standing on the outskirts of the group of merrymakers, immobile figures on the edge of a moving sea of bodies. 

            All caution now given up as impossible, Legolas caught his fingers underneath her chin and lifted her head so he could fully look at her. 'I am sure neither of us meant for this to happen, Valia, but we are not children anymore, and we both know that you cannot always have what you want. Your apology is not needed, but it lightens my heart all the same.' 

            Valia offered a sad smile before pulling her chin out of his hand. 'We play a dangerous game Legolas.' 

            'I am all too aware of that,' he replied, a faint edge creeping into his voice. 'I find that I want things to be well between us, and yet I wonder how that can be so when my heart still longs for an impossible dream.' He brushed her cheek with the back of his fingers before looping her arm through his and guiding her closer to the palace, making sure that he grabbed her cane before they left the small party of dancers. Her silent pauses were making him nervous. Her very nearness was affecting him in strange ways and he moved them through less crowded areas in case the crowds were the cause of her hesitancy to speak. 

            Valia found it difficult to swallow the lump that materialized in her throat at his confession. She let him guide her away from the dancing while she made a concerted effort to regain control of her speech to respond to him. 'Is even friendship impossible between us?' The laughter that followed was derisive, a sharp contrast to the joyful sounds that were floating on the night air. 

            'Impossible?' he asked. 'No, I should hope not.' He squeezed the slender hand that rested in the crook of his elbow as the sounds of the main gathering of elves grew louder as they walked further away from the group behind them. 

            'I wonder if Hadrielia knows how lucky she truly is,' Valia mussed, tightening her grip around Legolas' arm for a moment. He gave her a strange look, before a lopsided grin pulled his lips upwards. 

            'Flattery, Valia?'

            'No.' She shook her head, smiling to herself before lifting her head to look around the large clearing they had entered. Elves roamed across the palace lawn, some eating, others dancing, singing, or telling stories, but all obviously having a wonderful time. 

            'Look,' she pointed somewhere. 'Isondil and Silia are over there.' 

            Legolas followed the general direction her finger was pointed, and it took him only a few moments to spot Silia and Isondil sitting at a round table with food in front of them. 'Shall we join them?' he asked Valia. 

            'Yes. I have not eaten since breakfast,' Valia exclaimed. 

            'You should have told me,' Legolas admonished. 'You must be famished.'

            Valia laughed as he guided her along the outskirts of the clearing, weaving through the groups of elves to avoiding disrupting their activities. 'I do not think it has gotten quite that severe yet.'

            Isondil and Silia noticed the two approaching their table before Legolas and Valia reached it, and husband and wife waved at their friends. 

            'We were beginning to think we would not see you two at all tonight,' Isondil told them when they finally made their way to the table. 'And certainly not together,' he added, glancing pointedly at Valia's hand on Legolas' arm. 

            'Isondil!' Silia cried, fixing her husband with a look that had him immediately leaning over to give her a kiss on the cheek. 

            Legolas and Valia moved away from each other in the time that it took for the married couple to look back at them. Bracing herself on her cane, Valia felt her face instantly warm in an irritating manner that should have ended centuries ago. She pressed the back of her hand, cooled from the night air, to her cheeks before she dared to raise her eyes again. 

            Legolas, on the other hand, took it all in stride, irking Valia with his ability to remain calm under the most embarrassing of circumstances. His brow rose as he glanced sideways at her when she pulled away, an unmistakable glimmer of amusement dancing in his emerald eyes. The indifferent expression remained on his face though, something he contributed to far too many hours in his role as the Prince of his father's kingdom. One learned to appear neutral under almost every circumstance no matter the emotions they felt bubbling inside them. 

            'Valia is hungry. Do you mind if we join you?' Legolas asked, ignoring the subtle smirk that Isondil sent his way. He would deal with his friend and councilor later. 

            'Of course you can,' Silia answered, patting the padded chair next to her which Valia sank into gratefully. She stretched out her legs to relieve some of the throbbing that had begun to heat her injured ankle and sighed happily, sending a thankful grin to her pregnant friend. 

            Legolas took the only seat that was left, another padded chair between Isondil and Valia. The table was a small one, rounded and set out for the specific purpose of accommodating smaller groups of elves who wished for a more intimate place to talk. It was perfect for their little group. While Valia leaned over to whisper something to Silia as she caressed her friend's distended belly, Legolas got up and filled two plates of food for him and her. He did not know what she wanted, and so he chose to merely put a little of everything on her plate, happily ignoring the way the pile grew larger and larger. 

            'When will you be leaving, Valia?' Legolas heard Isondil ask as he returned to the table, setting a plate of food in front of Valia before sitting down in front of his own. 

            'Thank you,' Valia murmured, looking hungrily over the wide variety of fruits, vegetables, bread, and meat heaped on her plate. 

            The others at the small table noticed the generous portion of food as well. 'Where do you expect her to put all that food, Legolas?' Isondil asked in amused incredulity. 

            'I did not know what she wanted,' Legolas glowered in answer, stabbing a piece of fruit with his fork. He frowned at the skewered food before putting it in his mouth and setting his fork down. 

            Valia managed to keep the laughter down, though it fluttered around in her stomach where it was trapped. It was a sensation she had not experienced often in the time that had elapsed after Legolas left Earsilme, and she realized that she had missed it. 'I do not know when I will be leaving,' Valia answered Isondil's earlier question, effectively dispelling the banter between the Prince and his councilor. 'I suppose I shall wait till Glorfindel wishes to leave.' She picked up a slice of white bread and took a bite, enjoying the way it almost melted on her tongue. 

            At the mention of that particular elven lord, Valia gained the complete attention of Legolas, who looked at her sharply. She was focused on Isondil and Silia, however, and missed the intense expression that glittered in his eyes. 

            'Then we will simply have to convince Glorfindel to stay longer,' Silia retorted in a matter of fact tone. 'Speaking of which,' Silia leaned closer into the table and looked at her friends, 'there have been rumors spreading around about who Glorfindel has been keeping company with lately.' 

            'You mean someone other than Valia?' Isondil was now thoroughly interested and propped an elbow on the table as he cocked his head at his wife. Legolas could not resist his keen interest as well, though he was less forward in displaying his desire for Silia to continue. He allowed himself to sit up straighter in his chair and move forward to eat more of his food, but above that he refused to let himself go. 

            'The gossip is rife in every public place, and I am sure there must be some sort of truth to it all. You must tell us who she is, Valia,' Silia insisted, turning pleading eyes on her friend. 

            'She?' Legolas asked aloud, not sure if he has heard correctly. Was Glorfindel interested in someone other than Valia? Not that it should matter to him, he reminded himself. 

            'I do not know what you are talking about, Silia,' Valia replied airily, putting on a mask of innocence as she attacked the meat on her plate with fork and knife. It was not a complete lie, she decided. After all, Silia had never directly said anything in particular. She did not know if Glorfindel would take too kindly to her offering up information about his new relationship with Cithien either. 

            'Do not play innocent with me, Valia,' Silia retorted, placing her hands on her hips as she glared at her friend. 'Who is she?' 

            'Glorfindel would not,' Valia began, shaking her head in protest. 

            'O, Glorfindel will not mind, not when there are already rumors spreading,' Isondil interrupted. He motioned to her with a wave of his hand. 'Do share with us.'

            'There is nothing to share,' Valia exclaimed in exasperation. 'Honestly, you are all acting like you are ten years old!' She shoved a bite of deer meat into her mouth as eyes narrowed and lips thinned around her. 

            'O fine!' Valia conceded, throwing a hand up in the air in defeat. 'Cithien is her name, and she is my attendant while I stay at the palace. She loves to listen to Glorfindel's stories as much as he loves to tell them. There is nothing more to say about it.' 

            'So there is a chance that you will not be leaving Laiquarille for some time then?' Isondil asked. 

            Valia answered his question with a dark scowl. 

            She was saved from further interrogation when a lively song broke out in the clearing, followed by the distinct ringing of laughter that everyone at the table was familiar with. Four heads turned in unison to peer out into the crowd, instantly settling on the willowy figure of Prince Legolas' betrothed, walking arm in arm with an elf onto the dance floor. 

            Valia felt, more than saw, Legolas tense from his place beside her as Hadrielia was pulled into the arms of the dark haired elf, obviously enjoying the attention she was receiving. A chill air suddenly descended amidst their small group and when Valia glanced sidelong at Legolas, she found him clutching his chair, long fingers turned white from his tight grip. 

            Legolas' jaw tensed as Hadrielia craned her head upwards to whisper something in her partner's ear, making him laugh. He swiveled around in his chair to face his companions. 'If you will excuse me,' he told them, standing up quickly and pushing his chair in, 'I think I will speak with Hadrielia.' He left before anyone had a chance to respond, weaving his way through the other dancers and smoothly cutting in so that he was dancing with Hadrielia. 

            Looking down into her lap, Valia turned towards Silia and Isondil, clenching her hands till they were as white as Legolas' had been. An unpleasant sensation had rippled through Valia's stomach at the sight of Hadrielia with Legolas. The feeling disturbed her, not only because it should not have mattered to her if Legolas danced with his betrothed or not, but also because it meant that as much as she tried to deny it, she was _still_ attracted to the Prince. 

            'I hope Hadrielia knows what she is dealing with,' Isondil broke into her contemplation, his narrowed eyes still trained on the dancing couple. 

            'If Hadrielia really knew Legolas, she would not have been so friendly with her dance partner,' Silia stated, keeping her eyes on the couple as well. 'When they marry, she is going to quickly learn that Legolas expects more of her as a wife than for her to just simply look pretty for him. I have no idea how those two are capable of creating a happy state of married life. You remember how she was in Earsilme, Valia.'

            Valia raised a brow, giving a soft snort of acknowledgement. 'It is funny, you know,' she told them, 'but I feel like all of this is my fault in a way.' 

            Isondil and Silia exchanged a glance with each other before Silia spoke. 'What are you talking about, Valia?' 

            Shrugging helplessly, Valia played with her fingers. 'Obviously none of this would have happened if I would have accepted him in the first place.' Valia cringed at the self pity that could surely be construed from her words. 'Lets forget I ever said that,' she was quick to add, offering her friends a smile before she resolutely turned her attention to the mountain of food that still remained on her plate. While she worked on reducing the pile of fruit on her plate, Valia did her best to ignore the dancing elves to her back, and two of them in particular. She was doing quite well, and even managed to enjoy hearing about the preparations that Silia and Isondil had underway as they continued to prepare for their newest addition to their family. That was until she was reminded of Legolas again. 

            'That cannot be good,' Isondil commented suddenly. He motioned back towards the dancing elves, where Legolas and Hadrielia had stopped dancing though the music had not ended. Legolas was holding Hadrielia's forearm, guiding her through the churning maze of intricate steps his kinsman were executing. They stopped under the shade of a nearby large tree, their forms obscured by the low branches that hung just over their heads, littered with rich green leaves. 

             Valia had a perfect view of them, however. While Isondil and Silia continued to talk, their words became only hushed whispers to Valia who was intently focused on the conversation taking place under the leafy tree in the distance. She knew without a doubt that Legolas was angry, for while his posture and expression gave nothing away, the calm mask that he wore did. He was entirely _too_ calm.

            Hadrielia, on the other hand, did not posses the ability to wear a mask the way her betrothed did. When Legolas said something to her at last, she cocked her head to the side, raising one of her finely shaped eyebrows as her blond curtain of hair fell over one of her shoulders. Valia watched with complete interest, never having seen the two interact together as a couple. Hadrielia replied to whatever Legolas had told her, placing one of her hands on Legolas' chest and taking a step towards him to close the considerable gap he had put between them when they first went under the tree. 

            Glancing down at his chest where Hadrielia's fingers were splayed, Valia's eyes widened slightly as Legolas reached up and grasped his betrothed's wrist. He pulled her hand away from him, letting her arm drop to her side as his calm demeanor momentarily broke and he frowned at her, rapidly saying something to her. A slow smile formed on Hadrielia's lips in response, and with a speed that was admirable, she reached up and twined her arms around Legolas' neck. The entire space between them was closed when she brought his head down and pressed her lips to his.  

            Valia's jaw went slack as she saw Legolas drop his hands to Hadrielia's waist, momentarily pulling her closer though Valia had not thought it possible. He held her at arms length the next second, brow furrowed low so that a shadowed valley formed down the center of his forehead. He fired a rapid torrent of words at his betrothed, whose jaw stuck out before she returned his fast barrage of words with her own. 

            As his hands fell to his side and his golden head lowered slightly in frustration, Valia felt his anger creep across the space that separated them like a rolling fog, slowly encasing her till her muscles tensed and she felt an uncomfortable knot form in her stomach. She was not sure if she should be happy that Hadrielia was no longer pressed against Legolas or be worried at the direction the conversation was turning. 

            No sooner was she reacting to his obvious anger, than Valia found emerald green eyes fixed on her. Bright green flashed at her when intermittent rays of starlight pierced the canopy of leaves he stood under. The light coalesced with his own, making his eyes and skin glow even more than usual. He looked as if he was trying to tell her something, but Valia was too transfixed by his weighty gaze to comprehend what it was. Transfixed and admittedly angry. 

            Why was he even looking at her? Why was he asking things of her that he had no right to with those eyes of his? And more importantly, why did she want to say yes?

            He blinked, emerald jewels lidded for not even enough time for Valia to suck in a breath of cool air, but it was enough to break the spell that he held over her senses. Her head bowed, braided strands of honeyed hair giving into the pull of gravity and cascading over her slopped shoulders to conceal her face in shadows. Her vision was contracted to her white hands that lay in clenched fists along the green plains of her skirt.  

            When she glanced back up, all that was left for Valia to look at was the rustling of green leaves, as Legolas yanked Hadrielia deeper into the recesses that the forest provided. There was a glimmer of golden hair, a last testament to his presence before he disappeared into the shadows of the forest entirely. 

            'Valia?'

            She blinked, though it did not make the figure of Legolas or Hadrielia reemerge from the obscuring darkness that lingered beneath the branches of Laiquarille. Instead, she heard her name asked in soft query again, and turned to find Isondil looking at her, his face filled with concern. 

            'Are you alright, Valia?' he questioned again, leaning forward in his chair from his spot across from her. 

            'I am sorry,' Valia replied, an amused grin spreading across her face that transformed her visage to that of a much younger elf. 'I was not paying attention.' 

            'We wanted to know if you were planning on attending the masquerade at the end of the betrothal celebrations,' explained Silia, reaching over to grasp her friend's hand for a moment, telling Valia she knew very well what held her friend's attention. 'I have not found a costume yet and wanted to know if you wished to accompany me through the market place. There are several shops along the main street that you would probably be interested in looking at. I stumbled upon a small bookshop last year. The owner does not keep a large variety of books, but I found some there that looked to be quite old. We could stop there on our way to find costumes.' 

            'Queen Elowen told me tonight that Elrond may have already sent a costume with me, but whether he did or not, how could I refuse spending time with my dear pregnant friend?' Valia asked, her tone laced with obvious mischief. 'And of course I would never pass up a shopping trip that included books.'

            'You see what I am reduced to?' Silia made a wide gesture with her hands to her husband. A clearly hurt expression descended over her features that neither of her companions believed. 'I must bribe her to go shopping with me.' 

            'You do not,' Valia corrected, leaning back in her seat. 'Do I have to tell your husband of all the times I was dragged along on shopping adventures with you and had _no_ hope of a bookstore in sight?' 

            Isondil laughed and leaned over to embrace his wife, placing a soft kiss on her temple. 'There is no need to tell me. I am well aware that Silia can be quite persuasive when she needs to be.'

            His wife scowled, swatting her husband away, though there was obvious love shinning in her eyes. 'So you will come?' she questioned Valia.

            'Yes.' 

            'Wonderful! I will send a note to you when I figure out what day will work.' Silia replied, looking absolutely delighted at the promise of a shopping day with her old friend, effectively making Valia forget about her problems with the Prince for awhile. 

            A song finished just then, replaced with a different sort of music as the lilting chatter of elvish mingled with singing and laughing from different groups. Isondil excused his wife and himself, claiming her for the next dance. He helped Silia out of her chair, supporting her extra weight that made even a mundane task such as standing more difficult. The two walked slowly together, fingers intertwined with Silia's head resting against Isondil's shoulders. 

            Valia closed her eyes, letting the first strands of music wash over her to charm the lingering tension into loosening its hold over her muscles. The sigh that fell from her lips was a soft testimony to her relaxed state as the strain fled her muscles to dissipate into the night that was slowly giving way to the light of dawn.                                    

-~~*~~-

_Quel kaima- Sleep well  _


	7. Sunlit Exchanges

**Disclaimer:** Refer to Chapter One

**Author:** Silmarien

**Story:** The Heart's True Home

**Rating:** PG

**-~~*~~-**

**Sunlit Exchanges**

**-~~*~~-**

The fabric was soft underneath her fingers as Valia brushed her hand lightly over the tiny bundle. She had placed it on her vanity, a place she was sure not to forget about it, as soon as she had unpacked all of her things. Now, as she stared down at the velvety black material, she felt a sudden urge to place it back in her trunk, shut the lid tightly, and promptly forget about it. 

'If only,' she murmured to her empty room, stroking the fabric once more before picking up the bundle. She cradled it in the curve of her hand, letting one of the folds fall from the fabric to spill over her hand. She lifted the remaining fold, granting herself a last glimpse of the treasure that lay nestled in the protective layers of the rich fabric. The light streaming through her window quickly engulfed the darkness that had once replaced it, sending a dancing pattern of green and white light against Valia's skin as it hit the object within. 

Darkness swallowed the object yet again as Valia quickly replaced the velvet covering and put the bundle into the large pocket of her dress, patting the outside of the pocket once she had slipped her hand out. She was determined to find Legolas and give it to him as soon as possible, though she was not exactly sure how she would find him. 

Squaring her shoulders, she brushed the stray locks of hair that lay against her chest back over her shoulder, taking comfort in the familiar weight of them as they rested against her back. She could do this. 

Help was not far away, as a knock came at her door and Cithien entered her sitting room, coming into her bedroom to straighten things up for the day. 'How are you this morning, Valia?' she asked cheerfully while she divested the bed of its fur blankets and silk sheets. 

'Actually, I am looking for Prince Legolas. Have you seen him this morning?' Valia idly played with the leather cord that hung from around her waist to fall against her side, part of the accessory that went with the dress she was wearing. 

'I think I heard one of the attendants say that he was heading towards the library this morning,' Cithien informed Valia, studiously ignoring the obvious signs of her mistress' nervous behavior. She folded the fur covers as she talked, placing them on the bench positioned at the end of the large bed. 'Did you need to see him for something in particular? I can send someone to go fetch him for you if he is not busy.'

'No, no,' objecting Valia, taking light steps towards her bedroom door. It had been several days since she had injured her ankle, and she was now able to walk around freely without the aid of a cane to support her. 'I must return a book I took from the library last night. I will go myself.'

Cithien opened her mouth to object, but as she turned she found that Valia had already moved into her sitting room, where she plucked up the leather bound book that lay on a table and swiftly exited her chambers entirely. Standing at her spot by the bed, Cithien stared through the doorway into the empty sitting room, sighing in frustration as she placed her hands on her slender hips. 

So much for warning Valia about the other piece of information she had overheard that morning. 

Unaware of anything that would hinder her from speaking with Legolas, Valia moved through the twisting halls of the palace that she was slowly becoming accustomed to. Early morning sunlight spilled onto the stone floors she walked over, pooling in vivid points that defied the season of the year. The sunshine infected everything it fell upon, including Valia, who found a placid smile covering her lips despite the task she was on. She clutched the book she carried closer to her chest as the library doors came into view. They were solid double doors that were crafted out of the sturdy trees that composed Laiquarille's forest. 

            Once she reached the library, she found closed doors separating her from the room. She frowned at the double doors, wondering why they were closed when she had always found them open before. Wrinkling her brow, she frowned down at the book she held against her. Her lips pursed into a thin line of determination as she grasped the cold metal of the shinning door handle.

            It turned with hardly a sound as Valia pushed the door open and entered the small room with her gaze lowered. She had already treaded several steps into the cozy room, which sadly held about as many relics as it did books. Laiquarille's version of a library was something far different than Elrond's library was. The only advantage Valia found in the books that lined Laiquarille's sparse shelves was that she had not read some of them simply because they were volumes created by the elves of Mirkwood that had never been recopied before or ones that were made specifically for the royal family. 

A voice came from somewhere ahead of her, and Valia lifted her lidded eyes to take in the room in front of her. She felt her face pale a shade or two when she discovered four sets of eyes fixed on her, three of which were so familiar as to make her already lightened skin tinge a faint shade of red. 

King Thranduil and Legolas stood side by side, standing over a table that held an assortment of maps and rolled parchments that littered the surface. Both their eyes were trained on her, a dim look of surprise on their similar faces. Isondil stood at Legolas' left hand, arms clasped behind his back as he peered at her with a dark eyebrow that was obviously raised in amusement. The elf that stood at Thranduil's right was a stranger to Valia, but she was fairly certain that from the assemblage in front of her, his identity was probably the King's advisor. It was apparent that Valia had just interrupted a meeting. 

'Lady Valia?' Thranduil questioned, pushing himself off the table where his arms were braced over a map. 'Did you need something?' 

Valia shook her head furiously, feeling very much like a tiny elfling. 'I am sorry,' she apologized, backing out of the room slowly. 'I came to return a book. I did not realize meetings were held in here or I would not have opened the door. Forgive me your highness.' She made a rather stiff curtsey, turning nearly half way around to make good on her retreat when the King stopped her. 

'Are you forgetting something, my lady?' 

Valia shifted back to face the room, with a single glance taking in the glimmer in Thranduil's sapphire eyes and the twitch at the corners of his mouth. She lowered her gaze to the polished floor beneath her slipper clad feet before she met the King's look with a furrowed brow. 

'My lord?'

'Your book, my lady,' he filled in, gesturing a hand toward the book she gripped to her chest. 'You came to return it did you not?' 

There was a moment of heavy silence as Valia shifted her weight from one foot to the other. 'I do not wish to interrupt, King Thranduil.'

Thranduil gave a wave of dismissal. 'We are not making any progress here anyway,' he explained with a pointed look at his companions which Valia did not fully understand. 'Please do not let us hinder you. Feel free to look around if you wish.' 

Just as quickly as she found herself the center of attention, her presence was ignored as Thrauduil called his son's attention back to the maps. Valia glanced surreptitiously at the Prince, whose golden head was bent over a pile of parchments that he leafed through. She was apparently completely forgotten, and the rigid lines her shoulders were set in melted into a softer curve as she moved to the shelves of books set up along the far corner of the room. Finding the spot where she had found the book she was holding, she placed it back with the other books, running her fingers along the spines made of leather as her eyes roamed the titles. 

She was contemplating just leaving without another book, as she felt extremely uncomfortable being in the room when the King and Prince were holding a meeting. However, their discussion was easily heard by her in the small room, and she found herself feigning to look at the books in front of her while listening to their conversation. 

Thranduil was frustrated on all accounts. While the agricultural research Legolas had brought back with him from Earsilme increased the crop yield of the land tremendously, the farmers had not found a suitable system of irrigation for their new fields yet. It was making farming difficult for Thranduil's people, who had turned to him for help. Yet none of the suggestions he had been given by his advisor or his son had been suitable yet. 

'There is a problem with that idea as well, Legolas,' he told his son, tapping the map in front of him in frustration. There were many rivers that ran through Laiquarille, but the farmlands lay on both sides of a long hill named Dol Sil, named after the white flowers that flourished on the hill, making it difficult to provide water to both areas. 'If we divert this river to the farmland, it will only provide a source of water for the farms located on the left side of Dol Sil. There is still the problem of getting water to the farms on the other side of the hill, and that is where most of the larger farms are at.' Thranduil cast aside the map he was studying to look over the more detailed one underneath it. 

'Is there a way to tunnel through Dol Sil?' Isondil asked. 'If we diverted the water to the right side of Dol Sil, we could create a tunnel to the other side to provide water to the smaller farms.' 

'A possibility, perhaps, but I would rather find a way to divert water there directly. This hill is one of the larger ones in Laiquarille and would take at least three or four years of heavy work to dig a tunnel from one side to the other.' 

'And what is wrong with this river, my lord?' Legolas questioned his father, pointing to a larger river that came down from the Pelori and tracing its path along the valley between the hill in question and another. 'The Malnen would certainly hold enough water for all the farmlands that need it.' 

'Yet it is fed by the melting snow from the Pelori,' a voice Valia did not recognize interrupted. She assumed it was the elf standing to Thranduil's right who spoke. 'There are seasons when the river does not run as high as others. What if there is less snowfall during year and not enough water for the farms? We would stand to lose a whole season of crops.'

A thick silence settled on the group, and Valia found that the rustling of her skirts had become obnoxiously loud without the noise of speaking to filter out her quiet movements. She stilled in mid reach for a book, but it was too late for her presence to go ignored again. 

'Earsilme has an extensive irrigation system does it not?' Thranduil asked, raising his voice a little louder so Valia was sure to hear. Isondil and Legolas shared a look before a small smile tweaked the corners of Isondil's mouth upwards. 

'They do indeed,' Legolas informed his father, watching as the King's eyes flitted to the inconspicuous form of Valia in the corner before they returned to the map. 'They are not anywhere near the high mountains of the Pelori either,' he added pointedly. 

Valia knew exactly where the conversation was heading and was not about to get tangled up in with the governing of King Thranduil's kingdom. As her heart began to beat faster, she picked a random book off the shelf in front of her and began a hasty retreat out of the room, sticking close to the edge of the room and praying to the Valar that she would be able to make it out of the room. She reached the double doors without interruption, and was starting to breath easier until a voice stopped her. 

'I hope you have found a book to your liking, Lady Valia.' He watched her pause, hovering between the freedom of escape and staying behind. She turned to face him slowly, and he had to restrain his amused smile as she fixed a smile on her strained face. 

            'Yes,' she replied.        

            'I know Laiquarille cannot begin to compare to Lord Elrond's library, but I think we have a few books here that you have never seen before.' He stepped around the table and approached her, watching as she took a step backwards. 

            'I am sure I will enjoy this very much,' she answered, gesturing to the book in her hand that she had no idea the content of. She just wanted to make it back to the safety of her room without further incident. 

            'Well I am happy you were able to find something to you liking. May I have a look?' he asked, taking the book from her when she handed it to him. 

            Thranduil sent her a strange look when he glanced down at the book in his hands, before he opened it and leafed through the pages. He closed the book after flipping through it, and was unable to hide from Valia the laughter that glittered in his eyes like starlight. 'An interesting selection, Lady. 'The Journeys of Legolas, Prince of Eryn Lasgalen.'' He read the title on the front, watching Valia as her eyes widened slightly and she went as red as the breast of the Robin's that made their nests in the trees outside the palace. 'I hope you enjoy it, though I find that talking to the elf in question about his journeys is much more satisfying then reading the book.'

            Valia cleared her throat, finding that her eyes were inextricably traveling past the King to seek out the figure of his son, though she wanted nothing more than to avoid ever seeing him again. She was mortified beyond belief. What were the chances that of all the books in the library, she had reached for that one? She stopped the upward sweep of her eyes before they rose to meet the Prince's, and pursed her lips as she focused on the clasping at the front of Legolas' robes. 'I am sure the book will provide me with all the information I would ever want to know,' Valia managed to reply, taking the book back when Thranduil offered it to her, although she would rather have left without the thing. 

            'Legolas has told me that you are rather close to Lord Elrond and Lady Celebrian,' Thranduil commented, abruptly changing the topic as he walked forward and threaded her arm through his to effectively end any thoughts she had of escaping. 

            'They are like another set of parents to me,' she admitted, aware that the intense heat in her cheeks was beginning to abate somewhat. Now if _only she could avoid the Prince until the end of Arda she would be perfectly fine. _

             'Perhaps you would be willing to take a look at something than, if you have a spare moment of course,' Thranduil added, stopping her in front of the table.  

            Valia pursed her lips, her nose wrinkling slightly as she glanced down at the maps and parchments strewn across the table at odd angles that were a reflection of the frustration of Laiquarille's ruler. One of Legolas' hands rested atop a detailed map of Laiquarille, with colors that highlighted different regions of the land. His long fingers drummed against the map and whether it was intentional or not, Valia felt his tension creep into her. She shifted, tucking the humiliating book closer to her. 

            Thranduil took her free arm and wove it through his arm again. 'I seem to have a problem that no one who should be able to help me with has been able to.'

            The drumming fingers stopped, removing themselves to a slim hip in silent annoyance. Legolas watched Valia closely, who was diligently avoiding him. If he was not aggravated with his father for the clear chastisement, he would have smiled at the soft blush that still stained the ivory coloring of her cheeks. It was quite apparent to everyone in the room that Valia had no idea what the book was about before his father so graciously pointed it out to her, but he was not about to tell her that. He moved over, making just enough room for her and the King, as his father guided her to the other side of the table. Thranduil positioned her between himself and his son. Apparently, he either wanted to ensure that she was as uncomfortable as possible, or make sure that she had no way of escape. 

            'I will simply assume that you heard what we were discussing earlier, Valia.' She gave him a nod of assent before he continued. 'All the better,' he assured her when he saw the heightened color in her face. 'That means I do not have to waste any more time discussing the problem further. Legolas tells me that Earsilme has an excellent irrigation system for its farmland. Perhaps with your knowledge working in the library and living in Earsilme, you will be able to suggest something no one else has.'

            'I do not know that I will be any more of a help than your other councilors, my lord. I have no experience dealing with such matters.' She was well aware that she was not stupid, but what if she suggested something that was entirely unfeasible. Or worse yet, the King might actually use her idea. She did not want to think of the consequences if her suggestion utterly failed the kingdom. That was a weight she simply did _not_ wish to carry on her shoulders. 

            'O nonsense,' Thranduil dismissed, casting aside any of her doubts or fears as if the possibilities would never occur. 'I think you are more than capable of offering a decent suggestion, at the very least. Besides, the opinion of a sensible lady may be all the new perspective that we need. Do you not agree?' He plucked the book from her hand before she had time to protest and turned his gaze towards the maps, clearly refusing to hear anymore of her protests. 

            Valia narrowed her eyes, not only at his refusal to let her slip away to the obscurity of her room, but also because of the latent flattery that he had implemented. She had to give him credit for his stubborn persistence, a trait that she could relate to rather easily since she exhibited her fair share of it. 

            'Very well,' she conceded, 'though I warn you that I only make suggestions. It is upon your head, whatever you do with them. I do not wish to be held accountable if they fail.' She may not have been above manipulation, but she refused to be foolish.

            The room fell silent for a moment, as everyone turned to glance at her sudden display of assertiveness, and to the King no less. Thranduil did not seem to mind though, for not a moment latter his shoulders began to shake before rich laughter spilled from his mouth that produced smiles and a few bursts of laughter from the rest. 

            'You hide a very fiery spirit behind your demure nature, Lady Valia.' Thranduil brushed a hand over his eyes before calming the laughter into submission. 'But you are very wise.' He stood straight, pushing back his many layers of formal robes to reveal a comfortable looking tunic and leggings underneath that looked much like Legolas' own did. Thranduil rested his hand on his hip. 'I assure you that I take full responsibility for any project or order that I put my seal on.' 

            Valia could not help but smile as he winked at her and gestured back to the maps. 'May I look through them?' she asked. 

            'By all means,' answered Thranduil, starting to sift through a pile that was in front of him. Nothing but the sound of rustling paper was heard for a while afterwards as everyone began to leaf through the piles of maps and parchments along with Valia. All seemed to remain silent, waiting for some forthcoming suggestion from her that did not come right away. At first, Valia found Legolas' presence to be too much of a distraction for her to think of anything as mundane as irrigation, especially when they kept brushing against one another as they searched through the piles of maps. An arm brushing against her, the momentary touch of shoulders, his hand brushing hers all sent her into fits of agitation that had her wondering if he was doing it to her on purpose. 

            At one point, they had both reached for a map at the same time and Valia found her hand comfortably encased in the hand of the Prince. Everything seemed to stop for a brief passage of time while her hand lay protected under his larger one, sending a strange feeling of contentment through her that was inextricably mingled with the panic that grew like a wildfire in a parched field at their touch. It brought back unbidden memories to taunt her that were not easily captured and shoved back into the dark corner they had come from ever after he had released her hand and mumbled some incoherent apology. 

After that incident, they both made sure to avoid any further brushes with one another, which thankfully allowed Valia to settle her nerves enough to focus on the task at hand. It was not until she held what she deemed to be the most detailed map of Laiquarille's river systems in her hands and had studied it for several minutes that she felt confident enough in the plan that she had formulated to say anything.  

'I think I have found a solution to your problem,' she voiced, setting the map in the center of the table as everyone else cast aside their respective papers to focus on hers. 'The Malnen should provide you with all the water you would need for your farmlands.' Valia traced the start of the river high up in the Pelori, following it as it wound its way into the hills below. 

'Legolas already suggested as much,' Thranduil replied. 'But Elioril pointed out that the snow melt can be unpredictable at times.' Valia assumed that Elioril was Thranduil's advisor who was standing stoically to the King's right. 

'That is true,' Valia agreed, 'but I do not think it has to stop you from using the river for irrigation anyway. What if you built a reservoir to hold the water before it reached the farmlands?' Valia tapped her finger on an area of map just above Dol Sil. 'The land above the hill climbs steadily upwards as it meets the Pelori. If you dug a lake a few leagues above Dol Sil in this area of flat land, you would create a reservoir of water for the farmlands below. There is already a natural dip in the center of the area. You would only have to deepen it after you made sure the land would hold the water. I cannot see the actually digging taking you more than a year, two at the most.'

'That would solve the threat of lack of water in the summer, but what about the actual irrigation?' Elioril pointed out. 

'That part would be easy enough,' interjected Isondil. 'All that would be left to do would be to divert the water to both sides of Dol Sil.'

Legolas shifted beside Valia, making her all too aware of his presence again as he leaned over, brushing his arm against her shoulder for a better look at the map and overwhelming her with his familiar warmth and scent in the process. She involuntarily scooted closer to the King, missing the look he cast over her head to Isondil. 

'We could even create a dam to control the amount of water we feed to both sides of Dol Sil,' Legolas added. 'That way we could manage the amount of water that remains in the reservoir.' 

The low ringing of a bell vibrated through the air almost immediately after Legolas stopped speaking and everyone in the room straightened at the familiar sound. Thranduil settled his robes back around his form, engulfing the leggings and tunic he wore in layers of formal fabric. 'Not only have you managed to solve our problem for us, but you have managed to do it all before the call for lunch. I may not let you go back to Earsilme after this,' Thranduil teased.

'I think the novelty of having me around would quickly wear off,' returned Valia, placing a hand over her stomach which had decided that it was suddenly hungry and let her know through soft rumbles of protest. 

'Shall we all go to lunch than?' Isondil questioned, happy that the ongoing problem was finally solved, which would allow him more time with his pregnant wife. 

'Yes, but I wish to speak with you and Elioril a moment longer. Would you mind escorting Valia to the dinning hall Legolas?' asked Thranduil, gathering a pile of maps in front of him. 

Legolas sent a questioning look past Valia, who had begun to fidget with the folds of her skirt, to his father. His father was completely aware of Legolas' past relationship with Valia, making Legolas wonder what his father was doing by sending him to lunch with Valia. If Legolas escorted Valia to the dinning hall upon Thranduil's request, Legolas knew that it was also an unspoken request that he eat with her until the King arrived for lunch as well. Showing up with only Valia at his side for the meal would only fan the whispers that were all ready beginning to spread into full fledged rumors. Surely his father was aware of that, and did not want gossip to grow when it came to Legolas' betrothal and wedding. 

Thranduil knew his son was looking at him, and only cast him a glance that conveyed that now was not the time to question his motives. 

'As you wish, my lord,' Legolas replied to the commanding look he had received countless times in the past from the King. 'Shall we, Valia?' he asked, offering his arm to her. He thought for a moment that she would refuse the contact, as her restless fingers stilled against her skirts and buried themselves deep into the folds of the fabric. The action irritated him, causing the muscles to tighten in his neck.

It surprised him, therefore, when he felt her slim hand slip into the crook of his elbow, nestling perfectly into the curve. It was not until he felt Isondil burry his elbow into his side that Legolas realized that he had gone entirely still and Valia was looking up at him questioningly. He blinked, a smile easily slipping onto his face to cover his distraction as he swiftly guided her around the table and out of the room. 

Everyone left in the room watched the two leave arm in arm, a thick silence of speculation following their leave which was only broken by Thranduil's continual shuffling of the maps and parchments. 

Elioril caught Isondil sending him a curious look, but was only able to answer him with a small shrug of his shoulders, having no idea what the King wanted with them either, though he suspected it had something to do with the couple that just left. 'It is a relief to have the irrigation dilemma solved, is it not my lord?' Elioril asked.

The shuffling stopped momentarily, only to be resumed soon after. 'And yet I find that there are still more pressing problems I wish would have been solved already,' Thranduil replied, not trying to hide his sweeping glance towards the empty doorway.

'Some problems work themselves out without outside interference,' offered Elioril, following Isondil's lead and beginning to roll up parchments to return to their leather casings. 

'And what say you about the matter Isondil? You remain noticeably silent about this matter, and yet you have more knowledge about it than most.' Thranduil looked at Isondil, who was pushing a rolled map into its casing with movements that spoke more of his wisdom than his words could have.

'I think that Legolas will do whatever he thinks is best for Laiquarille, my lord' was his enigmatic answer to the King. 

'Which is what I fear the most,' Thranduil admitted, abandoning the table of maps and moving a few steps to where one corner of the room had been furnished with plush chairs. He sat down, adjusting his robes around him while he waited for Elioril and Isondil to find their way into their own seats. Twining his fingers together, Thranduil reclined back, the king in him melting to give way to merely the elf who was a husband and father. 'I think that Legolas has confused duty with marriage.'

'You must admit that there is a fine line between the two, King Thranduil,' Isondil rose to Legolas' defense. 

'Yet it is a distinct one as well,' Elioril pointed out. 'If Legolas is not happy in his choice of a bride, he can hardly expect the marriage to be a joyous one, let alone tolerable. And if it is not tolerable for him, Laiquarille will suffer as well.' 

'Which is why I am worried, in part,' confessed Thranduil. 'Of course Laiquarille is always a concern, but Legolas does not need to marry for the sake of Laiquarille, or to please me.' 

'He is the Prince. Duty will always be a high priority in his life.' Isondil shifted into a more comfortable position, though his muscles remained taunt by the subject of the conversation. Legolas and he had always been friends, and Isondil had defended him numerous times over the long centuries of their friendship, but lately Isondil was having to speak on the Prince's behalf to almost everyone he came in contact with. 

'But it should not be the highest,' Thranduil stated firmly. 'He has a duty to himself as well, does he not?' Thranduil propped an elbow on one of the arm rests and leaned his head in his hand. He constantly struggled with the same fight that Legolas did, finding a balance between his life and his duty. At times the two seemed to be almost the same, yet he _knew_ from centuries of living and learning, that they were not. 

Standing up suddenly, Thranduil settled his robes around him and glanced from one advisor to the other. 'I believe that this conversation is beginning to go round in circles, and both of you are as hungry as I am, no doubt. We should all go eat before we try to discuss this, or anything else, any further.'

Elioril and Isondil needed no more promptings than that. They were quickly out of their seats and ready to follow their King to food, which also came with the promise of a break from royal matters. Passing the table he had stood at earlier, Thranduil chuckled, tapping the book that lay on the top, looking out of place amidst the sea of maps surrounding it.

'I do not think that Lady Valia was too fond of her choice in reading material,' Thranduil commented.

Isondil and Elioril shared a glance behind his back.

'I do not think that _I would be fond of it either after the mortification the poor lady must have suffered,' whispered Elioril. Isondil heartily agreed, smiling as he remembered the stain of red that had warmed Valia's pale skin._

                                                           -~~*~~-                                    

Valia had taken to nibbling at her bottom lip, driving Legolas to the point of squirming uncomfortably at her behavior, though she did not seem to notice the awkward way he kept pulling on the collar of his tunic. With each step that he made closer to the dinning hall, he was also taking a step away from the library where he seemed to have left his confidence. In a strange twist of the unexpected, Valia appeared to have more confidence than him for once, even though she continued to bite her lip.  

The sun was high overhead as they made their way to the dinning hall. Light filtered through the arched windows that lined the outer corridors, allowing the warmth of nature to soften the stones and wooden planks that made the palace. If it were not for the way a chill in the air nipped at his nose and cheeks or the way Valia seemed to walk closer beside him, Legolas would have thought that the golden beams were the first herald of the approach of spring.

The enchanting aspect of the whole thing for Legolas; however, was the way the light danced around them as they walked through it. It fell in demure pools upon the stone floor as he observed it from a few paces away, but when Valia and he walked into a waterfall of light, it seemed to suddenly transform. The air almost shimmered, and the light that appeared to be nearly sedate when he looked at it, abruptly turned into something living, clinging to their skin and hair like water to cast them both in a golden bath. 

He was so captivated by the simple display of nature, that he entirely neglected Valia until he felt a tentative squeeze on his arm, hardly anything that would normally have warranted a response, but enough to make him aware of her presence again. The open look she was giving him when he glanced down at her was a welcome change from the hooded eyes she had turned on him before. Though he was fairly certain that if she kept looking at him with such an unguarded expression, he would have a difficult time keeping all his emotions behind the walls he had erected to hold them in check. 

'I am sorry. Were you saying something?' Legolas asked, grateful that the manners his father and mother had instilled in him since he was a tiny elfling with an impish grin and sticky fingers took over now.

He watched as she lowered her eyes, and with a slight shifting of her body, rapidly turned uncertain before his eyes. 'I wished to speak with you before we go to lunch, if you have a moment to spare,' she explained. Her hand roamed restlessly along the leather belt tied at her waist, fingers aimlessly exploring its textured length. 

'Of course,' Legolas answered her, her restless behavior not lost on him in the way his was to her. 'What is it that you need to discuss?' he asked seriously, losing interest in the sunlight spilling through the windows.

'Is there somewhere we could go that is a bit more private?' she questioned, glancing down the hallway. Legolas followed her gaze, finding that they were sharing the corridor with more than just the sunlight. A couple walked down the hall a little way ahead of them, herding a tiny elfling between them who was busy hopping up and down between his parents, dark braids bouncing up and down in his enthusiasm. And they were not the only ones who shared the hall with Legolas and Valia. An attendant was walking towards them with an armful of sheets, looking rather dull after the bouncing form of the elfling. 

'The private gardens should do,' Legolas told her, making a turn down a wider hall that they came too. It did not take long to reach their destination, and Legolas was soon leading Valia through an arched doorway that opened to an indoor garden. 

The small gasp of wonder that emitted from Valia produced a smile on Legolas' face as she slipped her hand from his arm and ventured further into the garden. He trailed after her, content to watch her for a while as she wandered around the enclosed garden, occasionally reaching out to brush a leaf or blooming flower with delicate fingers. While winter sent most of the native plants outside the palace into a fitful winter sleep till spring came to waken them once more, the frosty touch of winter did not lay cold fingers on the indoor garden. Plants flowered and branches dipped heavily with lush leaves and flowers that cast a heady scent into the air. 

'It is beautiful,' Valia whispered at last, sitting down on a bench she had found near the center of the garden. 'I have not seen some of these plants and flowers in centuries. It is almost like stepping into Middle-earth again.' Valia stroked the furry top of a soft leafed plant that had flourished in the high cliffs above Imladris. 

Legolas sat down beside her, looking around at the mixture of plants, some that were found in Aman and others that heralded from across the sea. 'My mothers brought some of her favorite plants with her when she sailed to Valinor. I can remember when I was an elfling. If I ever wanted to find my naneth and she was not in our wing of the caves, I knew that she was probably out in her gardens. My favorite times were when nana would let me help her in her garden. She always gave me a little area of dirt that I could play in. I would pull out weeds and dig for bugs while she worked.' 

A tender smile stilled his lips briefly, softening his eyes and revealing a shadowed dimple in one of his cheeks. 'I brought several things with me when I sailed here with Gimli.' The smile was replaced with laughter at a past memory that would have faded past remembrance if not for his elvish memory. 'Master Gimli did not cease to complain about the strange ways of the elves when I insisted on bringing several saplings and seeds with us. He insisted that the space they took up on the boat would be better used if it was filled with jewels or weapons or something more useful. 'There will be plenty of trees in the Blessed Realm to suit your elvish fancy. I doubt that you need to bring any more with you,' Gimli used to say over and over. I endured his teasing though, and it was more than worth it when I saw the joy on my mother's face when I showed her the saplings I had brought with me.'

'It sounds like Master Gimli was a very interesting companion. I wish I would have been able to have met him.'

'He could grow tiresome at times, or perhaps it was only my patience that wore thin. I will not deny you that, especially when he insisted on doing things the 'dwarvish way,' as he liked to say, because the dwarvish way had never failed before. But I have never met anyone as loyal as he was, either. I am sure that he would have gladly given his life if it meant he could save mine, and I would have done the same for him.'

'Then you were truly blessed in your choice of friends, for I am sure that you could not have found a better one,' Valia told him, not daring to say anything more for fear of somehow adding to his grief. 

His smile never faltered though. 'I am sure he would have liked you very much.'

Valia did not know what to say to such a statement, so she merely smiled her thanks before turning her gaze to the green foliage surrounding her. 

It was a little while later, after they both had sat in companionable silence that, that either one spoke. 'You needed to tell me something?' he asked her, shifting slightly on the bench to face her as fully as the bench would allow. 

Her hand dropped to her pocket, slipping between the folds of fabric to pull out the bundle she had placed there earlier. It rested heavily in her cupped palms as she placed her hands in her lap, much heavier than its actual weight. 'I am not sure what the appropriate thing to say under such circumstances is,' she admitted, though her words were enigmatic to Legolas, revealing nothing of the approaching storm clouds looming tall and dark in his near future. 

'Perhaps no words are needed,' Legolas suggested, his eyes falling to the velvet bundle that was nestled in her lap. 

'Perhaps not.' She held out the bundle to him, waiting for him to take it from her, after which she rose and moved off a few paces down the pebbled pathway. She kept her back to him, only turning her head enough to see that he stared at the black velvet before tugging the folds away from the object that lay beneath. 

The glimmer that erupted in bright shades of white and emerald as the sun hit the object situated within, danced before Legolas' eyes. The shifting light disguised the object as well as the black velvet had, but only briefly. It was with a mere shift of his hand that the glimmering dance of light faded, revealing a hairpin studded with an emerald jewel and diamonds laying against the sea of black. 

Four hundred years he had not seen the pin that now rested in his palm, yet he recognized the hair piece immediately. And he had been right, for he did not need any words of explanation. Understanding pierced him as he looked at the crafted jewels, stabbing him with the wound of reality. He could not remember many wounds he had received on the battlefield that ached more than the one inflicted upon him by his present circumstances. 

            Picking the pin up, the fabric slipped through his fingers, falling in a black pool of velvet on the ground as he stood and made his way to stand beside Valia. The jagged set of her jaw revealed to Legolas what her lidded eyes would not.

            'Do not give this back to me, Valia.'

            'I cannot keep it, Legolas.' She focused her gaze on a moth that must have flown through one of the numerous windows in the ceiling. It now fluttered frantically against the glass, searching for a way of escape. 

            Legolas clasped his fingers around the pin, feeling the rough edges of the jewels resting cool against his skin. He peered through the dense mixing of leaves and branched in front of him, finding it easier to look at them than at her when he spoke. 'Then you would lay this burden upon me as well?' 

            Her brow furrowed over her cerulean eyes. 'I never meant to hurt you, Legolas.'

            Her skin warmed his hand as he cupped her cheek in his palm and guided her face towards him. 'I will not deny the love I felt for you by taking this back, Valia. I will not deny us by agreeing to keep this.' His hand moved back, fingers burying themselves in the loose tendrils of her hair. 

'You will not take it back?' she asked. She looked up at him with pleading eyes, something he did not expect from her. He was used to her running from him, not beseeching him.

Legolas moved the tips of his fingers on her skin in small circles, messaging the flesh. He needed to make her understand. 'There are times when the weight of immortality weighs heavily upon my heart, Valia. Do you ever feel it as well?' He curled a tendril of honey hair around his fingers as he could deny himself no longer and curled an arm and her waist, pulling her gently against him. 

She remained stiff for a moment, obviously stunned by his open display. Legolas tightened his arm around her, fearing that she would pull away from him like he had thought she would earlier. 

The feel of her head dropping in resignation to rest against his chest gave him a strange sense of assurance after the initial surprise at her actions dissipated. 'To be so close, yet forever out of my grasp,' he whispered against her hair, laying a cheek atop her head. 

            They stood together for several moments, the fear of being discovered somehow unimportant against the comfort the received from each other. It was Legolas who was the first to pull back, though he remained close to her after his hand fell from her back. 

            'It seems that I am forever causing you pain,' Valia told him, the strain of her words evident in her tone. 'Very well, then. I shall keep the pin if it would lessen the grief I have caused you.'

            His hand came to her cheek once more, gently coaxing her face upwards till he could see into her blue eyes. 'What are these words that you use to speak of yourself? Grief? Pain? Do you not realize that you have been the source of love and joy for me as well? Grief and pain and will always be apart of our lives, and I have gladly accepted their presence in my life, for it means that there has also been happiness and love between us.' 

            A single tear spilled from her lower lid, trailing down her cheek till it met Legolas' finger. 

            'I do not know why I was blessed to receive your love, Legolas, but I want you to know that I did treasure it,' Valia admitted. 'I _do _treasure it,' she corrected. 

            'Then know that you shall always have it,' Legolas whispered, bending down to touch his lips to her forehead. He pulled away, leaving both experiencing the loss of a much desired and cherished warmth. Neither cared that it was not acceptable at the time. They would leave regret for later contemplation. 

            'You will keep it then?' Legolas asked, holding up his hand between them in which the jewels still rested. 

            Valia looked down at his open palm, a sudden wave of indecision washing over her. 'What if someone sees it?' 

            'Then they see it. It cannot be helped if someone accidentally discovers it, but I would not have either you or me feeling as if we need to make excuses for our past. I will not make apologies for the fact that I love you. You should not feel like you have to either.' He held his hand further out to her, further spanning the short distance between them. 

            The slip that he made, though Valia was not sure whether it was one or not, left her feeling like there was not nearly enough air in the room. Had he just said that he loved her? Said it like nothing was more natural than for him to be professing to love her while betrothed to another?

            Her senses were so focused that she jumped when she heard the door to the garden swing open. They both took a step back, and while Legolas was able to appear as if nothing out of the ordinary had happened, a dim shadow of rose blossomed in Valia's cheeks. 

            'There you are Legolas! I have been searching all over the palace for you.' While the speaker's voice was far from irritating, Valia cringed at the familiar tone that quickly neared her. Of all the elves! If it was not for the fact that she was so angry at being pushed aside, Valia would have rolled her eyes at the way Hadrielia stepped between Legolas and her in demand for the attention of the Prince. 

            'You promised me we would eat lunch together. I have been waiting for nearly…' The words that followed faded in her throat, not even loud enough for Valia and Legolas' elven ears to understand. 

            It took all of Legolas' strength not to clench his fingers protectively around the pin, hiding his closed fist behind his back, when Hadrielia's gaze dropped to his still extended hand. 

            'How exquisite, Legolas,' she breathed, reaching up and taking the hairpin from his hand. 

            While Hadrielia had made a point to ignore Valia's presence beside the look of distain she had first cast her before shoving her way between Legolas and Valia, the Prince was well aware that she had been making a silent retreat from them. Her form began to melt into the shadows that the sunlight created beneath the thick fronds and large leaves of plants and trees. Her quiet blending into the shadows was not nearly adept enough to go unnoticed by Legolas, and he found his muscles quickly stiffening in reaction to her glittering eyes that she cast upon Hadrielia when the she-elf picked up the pin. Valia took a step from the blessed invisibility of the shadows, not willing to disappear entirely till the scene played out before her. Not when such a treasured item was part of the game, anyway.  

            'Wherever did you find such an amazing pin?' asked Hadrielia, turning the bejeweled object between her delicate fingers as she admired it. 'I have searched everywhere for something to wear in my hair for our wedding. This shall be the perfect match to my gown, _melamin.' She curled her finger around the pin, bringing her hand to lie against her breast as her free hand snaked its way upwards to rest against Legolas' arm in an equally possessive gesture. _

            His already stiff muscles grew tighter, rivaling the tautness of his preferred weapon, though the expression on Legolas' face remained a placid one. He suspected that Hadrielia knew where he had 'obtained' the hairpin, just as surely as she knew Valia stood behind her unacknowledged. 

'I am afraid you shall have to do with something else for your hair, Hadrielia, for the pin belongs to Lady Valia and she was only letting me look at it. I was returning it to her when you walked in.'

'O but surely she has no need for it,' Hadrielia protested immediately. 'Can you not convince her to relinquish her keep of it? It can hardly be of any value to her when she has nothing appropriate to where it to as I do. Surely she could use the money she would get for it on something more useful.' 

'I do believe that that is for her to decide and not you,' Legolas corrected, shifting backwards in an attempt to loose her hold upon him. His effort was thwarted, however, when she simply followed him, taking a step towards him to stand closer than she had previously been. 

A pretty pout tugged at her full lips, drawing her arched brows to collide together in displeasure. 'She is incredibly selfish and spiteful if she knows how happy it would make us, and is not willing to part with it. She hardly had need of it when she spends all her time among dusty books day in and out. They certainly do not care for her attempts to look decent.'

The sharp intake of breath that came from behind Hadrielia only furthered to deepen Legolas' disapproval of her behavior. There was only so much he could ignore of Hadrielia's uncouth manners. He could easily overlook her childish whining and manipulative ways, but he would not tolerate her hurting someone he cared for. 

'You forget your place, my lady,' he told her evenly, grasping her arm to remove it from himself and steer her around. 'I believe that it is time for you to give Lady Valia back her pin so that she can go to lunch, just as soon as you offer her the apology you owe her for your inappropriate words.' 

Hadrielia gasped in protest, but fell silent when Legolas tightened his grip on her arm, sending her a warning look that would have been best befitted upon an errant elfling under different circumstances. He pushed her forward, maintaining his hold on her as he waited for the apology that was not directly forthcoming. 

Clenching her fists in anger, Hadrielia narrowed her eyes before a sweet smile slipped onto her lips, though it did little to disguise the malice shining in her eyes. 'Do forgive me for causing you any discomfort,' she clipped out before extending the pin to Valia. 

Valia merely nodded, accepting the pin back and cradling it protectively in her palm for a moment before slipping it securely into her pocket. She derived no satisfaction out of the forced apology and refused to meet either of the burning gazes that were simultaneously searing her skin, causing the hairs at the back of her neck to stand on end. 

'Very well,' Legolas stated, releasing his hold on his betrothed. 'Now if you do not mind, I will meet you in the dining hall in a few minutes for lunch.'

'You are not coming now?' Hadrielia burst out, entirely unpleased at being forced to apologize and go to the hall unaccompanied. 

'No,' Legolas grit out, his calm demeanor slipping at her grating tone. He only resumed again once he was sure that he was able to speak evenly. 'I will be there shortly.' 

His eyes carried the forewarning that his tone did not, sending Hadrielia walking rather rigidly past Valia, out of the garden and towards the dining hall alone. 

Only after he was sure that they were by themselves did Legolas span the distance separating him from Valia. 'I feel that I must apologize for her behavior. It was entirely out of line.' 

'You owe me no apology,' Valia told him sincerely. 'She is quite old enough to be held accountable for her actions. I am not angry with her. I feel only pity because she does not see how miserable she makes her life through jealousy and malevolence.'

'I am sorry all the same,' Legolas returned. 'It pains me to see you hurt.' He held his breath after the words spilled from his lips, prepared to see her pull away from him as she usually did when things scared her. 

But instead, she left him utterly stunned when she boldly stood on tiptoe to place a kiss on his cheek. 'Do not worry about me. I can take care of myself,' she whispered against his cheek, pressing her lips to his skin once more before drawing away and quietly leaving the garden without looking back. 

 He sat down on the bench once she had left, not ready to face the crowd that would be assembled in the dinning hall yet. He needed time to collect his thoughts first, most of which centered upon the surprising behavior of Valia. 

What had come over her? She was suddenly acting uncharacteristically open and forward with him. Perhaps it had been her way to cover up her earlier embarrassment about the book. He had forgotten that incident, though he did not think that in all likelihood that it had anything to do with her strange behavior. Whatever had spurned her on to such openness, he found that he liked it. If only he were not betrothed.

No. He refused to let himself walk down that treacherous rode. It had endangered countless others and put them in more perilous situations than any battle ever could. 

He knew one thing for certain though; no matter what Valia told him or whether it was right or not, he worried for her. He worried because he still loved her. 

-~~*~~-

Dol Sil- White Hill

Malnen- Golden water 

_melamin- my love (Sindarin)_


	8. Dwarvish Tactics

**Disclaimer:** Refer to Chapter One

**Title:** The Heart's True Home

**Author:** Silmarien 

**Rating: **PG

**A/N**- I don't think Tolkien ever mentioned fencing in any of his books, but I assume that it would be a practiced sport like many others that correspond to those in our world. And since it is not a sport that is about strength as much as it is about technique and speed, I also assume that it would not be an entirely uncommon practice for ladies of higher breeding to indulge in the art for exercise and amusement. 

Special thanks go to Spades this chapter, who suggested this idea long ago. Let me assure everyone that I did do my fencing research for this chapter so most of the names given should be correct. But I make the disclaimer that I have no experience with the sport, so there will most definitely be errors. 

As always, thanks are given to my wonderful beta Davan. 

-~~*~~-

**Dwarvish**** Tactics**

-~~*~~-

            'You seem restless, Valia.'

            Glorfindel's observation was a blatant one, made from his current position in a comfortable chair in the library's sitting area. Valia was pacing slowly in front of him, a book in her hands, though she hardly turned nearly as many pages as Glorfindel had with his own. 

            'You are going to wear a hole through the rug if you continue to pace back and forth like that,' Glorfindel teased. 'Not to mention you are irritating my nerves. What is the matter, _eleninya_?'

            'I think I shall go mad if I do nothing but attend meals, walk through gardens, and read books all day for the rest of the time we are here,' Valia burst out in uncharacteristic agitation. She snapped her neglected book closed, dropping into a chair beside Glorfindel in displeasure. 'Are all events like this one this monotonous? I thought there would have been more activities we were required to attend then what we have.' 

            Glorfindel's lips twitched with the desire to smile in amusement at her abnormal lack of patience. 'Did Elrond not tell you that we were staying here longer than most other parties are?'

            Valia fought the urge to narrow her eyes at him. 'No. He seems to have been rather _uninformative about this entire trip.'_

            'Ah, well, you shall simply have to forgive him then. He must have been preoccupied with the additions being made to his home.' 

            The snort from the lady beside him told Glorfindel that she did not believe a word of what he said. 'Yet I do not think he was too preoccupied to keep you well informed,' Valia stated, her words tempered by a smile that declared she was no longer put out by the whole affair. 'Very well, then. Perhaps you would be so kind as to tell me any little details that Elrond seemed to have forgotten to inform me of, in his extreme amount of preoccupation with other things.' 

            'That is privileged information, my dear,' Glorfindel told her, wagging a finger at her. 'It shall cost you if you wish to be privy to it.' 

            'I do believe that you pawned off a heard of little elflings on me nearly a week ago at the betrothal feast, Glorfindel. Surely that is worth something, especially when I saw you later that evening with a content smile on your face after dancing the night away with _your_ lady.'

            Glorfindel shut his book, placing the leather bound volume in his lap to rest amidst the generous folds in his robe. 'Have it your way then, though I think you will not be pleased to hear what I have to say.' His brow rose in warning before he proceeded to tell her anything more. 'This is obviously an atypical betrothal celebration. It is so long to make certain that as many of those who were invited could attend if they wished. Almost none of the other parties invited are staying here as long as we are.'

            'And why are we staying here longer than everyone else?'

            One of Glorfindel's golden brows rose over his blue eyes. 'If you cannot figure that out for yourself, I fear that all that book reading of yours has done you absolutely no good, Valia.'

            Contrary to what he said, Valia was fairly certain that she had figured out the true cause for their lengthy stay several days ago. She had merely wished that there was a more plausible reason that would explain away her sinking suspicion that she was being manipulated. What scared her most was that with her new repertoire with Legolas, it seemed as if the scheming was beginning to work.

            'What are we to do with our free time then?' questioned Valia, setting her book gently down on a side table. 'I will be the first to admit that I love to read, but I can only handle so much of it before I must do something else or grow restless. Silia sent me a note this morning saying that she is busy till the end of the week and is postponing our outing to find her a costume for the masquerade.'

            'So you know about the masquerade then? Have you found your outfit yet? Elrond refused to tell me what he was having made for you.'

            'Well at least someone besides me has had information withheld from them,' Valia retorted with a satisfied smile. Her laughter tumbled from her mouth in silver notes when Glorfindel scowled back at her. 'I looked for my outfit the day I found out there was to be a costumed dance, but I think I shall make you wait to find out what I am going as. I do believe the rules are that we are not supposed to tell what we are wearing so that no one knows who anyone else is.'

            'Now that is where you are wrong, my dear lady,' Glorfindel informed her. 'Everyone knows that you can cheat by wearing something in particular that will reveal your identity to those whom you wish to be known by. That is part of the whole fun of the evening, selecting something that someone special will recognize you by.' 

            'Well I am afraid that I have no other 'special someone' who will be looking for me so that we may dance away the evening together,' replied Valia.

            'Do you mean to tell me that I count as no one?' Glorfindel questioned playfully. He sighed wistfully, placing a hand over his heart as a schooled look of dejection crossed his features. 'And I was hoping to be one of the privileged few who could boast of having the honor to have danced with the charming lady from the Earsilme party.'

            'Flattery shall get you nowhere,' Valia shot back with a sweet smile. 'And do not think that I am the only one others are talking about. I have had too many she-elves come up to me lately, asking after you. What should I tell the next one who wishes to know who that 'attractive golden haired elf' is that I arrived with? Shall I tell them that you are already taken? I do not think Cithien would appreciate all the interest you have inspired.'

            'And I think that all this time that you have had is not good for you,' Glorfindel abruptly responded. He stood, depositing his book on top of Valia's before he helped her out of her seat. 'Thranduil was telling me that there is a practice room in the palace that we are welcome to use during our stay. He said that it is already equipped with any weapons we would want to use.'

            'That sounds absolutely perfect after lulling around for three days, waiting for the healers to tell me when I could fully use my ankle again. A bit of sword practice is just the thing I need, and it has been too long since I have attempted it. Will you join me?' she asked Glorfindel while they walked out of the library, abandoning the monotony of books behind them as they headed towards their rooms. 

            'I would love to, Valia, but I have already promised Cithien that I would help her gather wildflowers for her mother.' 

            The straight face with which the admission was delivered drove Valia to the point of girlish giggling. 'Gather wildflowers, Glorfindel?' she questioned, lacing her tone with just the right amount of disbelief and teasing to send a hint of red climbing up the elf Lord's face. 'My, my but she has domesticated you already. What happened to the mighty Balrog slayer that I knew so well?' 

            'Alas, I fear that even Balrog slayers must rely on more than their strength to win the fair maiden.'

            'Rightly spoken,' Valia agreed, patting Glorfindel's arm where one of her hands rested in the crook of his elbow. 'Though I think that you have already won the battle for your lady's heart. She turns smitten whenever you walk into the same room as she.' 

            The rosy hue that tinted Glorfindel's skin rose higher, delighting Valia even more. 

            'And what of you? Is there no one among all the elves who have introduced themselves to you who has been able to excite your fancy?' asked Glorfindel, adeptly shifting the attention away from himself. 

            'None,' was her candid reply. 'How do you expect me to find a suitable husband after centuries of living in close proximity with Elladan, Elrohir, and you? Between the three of you, everyone else seems to fall short.' Valia made light of his question, pushing away the twinge of pain that pricked at her heart. It was better to not think of her situation when everyone else around her seemed to be so happy with their own. Such thoughts could only produce self pity, and Valia flatly refused to feel sorry for herself. 

            'Do not worry yourself,' Glorfindel assured her when the familiar mask of indifference covered her face. He had always hated the way she always hoped for the best for those around her, but never afforded herself the same luxury. 'I think that your Prince is much closer than you think, Valia. Some day soon you shall find yourself happily married, wondering how it all happened so quickly.'

            A dark brow rose, clearly questioning the validity of the insinuation he made. 'My Prince?' It did not take Valia long to catch the double meaning to his words. And yet, she found that the problem was not the fact that her 'Prince' was already promised to another, but that she wished that he was not. Four hundred years had passed, and many centuries before that, and Valia had finally realized that no matter what her circumstances were, she _did_ want to be married. Children or no children. Next to the dull ache that had been her constant companion since she had first discovered that she would never likely be called _naneth by a tiny elfling of her own, the comparable joy she might gain from allowing herself to love and be loved by another suddenly seemed of greater importance to her. _

            The revelation came to her with no great rush of emotions or burst of blinding light. Rather, it was something tranquil, a serene calm that made her think of a blossom opening its silky petals to the golden rays of Anor. It was something that was inevitable, that would have happened eventually no matter how fiercely she fought against its coming. Yet for her, it seemed that it came too late, and by her own stubbornness no less. What was the use in knowing that she wished to share her life with another, if the elf she wanted to spend all the ages of Arda with was marrying another?

            'Are you alright, Valia?' Glorfindel asked in concern, noticing the way she grew extremely quiet. Her eyes had grown glassy, glistening with the light of unshed tears. 'Forgive me if I have hurt you. I did not mean to stir unpleasant memories or reminders.'

            'No,' Valia was quick to correct him, gently squeezing his arm. 'You have not hurt me at all. I simply…' Her words tapered off like the slow stilling of a calm breeze. 'I just realized something that I have struggled with for far too long a time.' 

            Glorfindel cast a sharp glance at her, his keen eyes roaming her calm face. He found nothing worrisome in her features however. Rather, she wore a tranquil expression that had remained missing from her face for far too long. There were times in the past that Glorfindel had seen a faint reflection of it, when Valia was curled up in a library chair with a book long after the doors had closed to others, but it never lasted long enough to keep him from being concerned for her. But it was on her face now, no dim illusion either, and Glorfindel sighed softly to himself in satisfaction at seeing the glimpse of her old self once again. 

            'And do you find peace now?' he asked her, trying to stop himself from anxiously holding his breath while he waited for an answer. 

            'Perhaps not peace, but acceptance.' Her words made his brow dip in displeasure, not being the response he had wished to hear from her, but the sharp valley cleared from his forehead with her next words. 

            'It is time that I move on Glorfindel. I shall never be able to alter my past. It will always be a part of me, but I do not wish it to control my future either.' Valia's forehead wrinkled into numerous lines of frustration at her attempted explanation. 'I am afraid that I make little sense,' she admitted with an amused laugh. 

            'No, you make perfect sense, _eleninya_. And may I say that your words bring me great joy? I am happy that you have finally found peace after so long. You deserve to rest in the bliss of Aman as the rest of us do.'

            Valia dashed away the tears from her eyes before they fell upon her ivory skin in glistening rivers. 'You shall reduce me to a weeping she-elf if you do not stop, Glorfindel,' she replied, though she sent him a thankful smile that softly lit her features.

            Glorfindel chose to simply smile back, and they both made their way to their rooms in quiet companionship, both with lightened hearts beating in their breasts. The journey to their rooms did not take much longer, and they were soon standing in the middle of a corridor, one of their doors on both sides of the hallway. Giving Valia an unexpected hug, followed by instructions on how to make her way to the practice room, Glorfindel left her to change out of his robes and into something more comfortable and less restrictive before he met Cithien. 

            Deciding that it would be best to practice sooner so that she could bathe well before the dinner hour, Valia quickly entered her room and struggled out of her dress, taking longer than she would have liked to coax the fastenings undone. Once she was safely out of her dress and had hung it up in her wardrobe to avoid the inevitable wrinkles that would occur otherwise, she donned the one set of leggings and tunic that Elrond had provided her with. She pulled her hair back into a ponytail, pausing in front of a large mirror before she left. The downward slant of her lips could not be helped as she observed that even this outfit was designed with a feminine touch, tailored edges showing off her curves to such a degree that she was half tempted to put a dress back on. At least her dresses had covered the lower half of her body behind their yards of fabric. 

            She knew that no matter what she did, the outfit that she wore was the most sensible one for practicing with a weapon. So she merely gave a final tug to the bottom of her tunic, making sure it was straight before she squared her shoulders and headed down the twisting curves of the palace's hallways in search of the practice room. 

            Thanks to Glorfindel's excellent directions, she found the room with little incident. She poked her head through the doorway, glad she had done that instead of walking directly in when she discovered, much to her dislike, that the room was already occupied.  

            _And by Hadrielia and Legolas, no less! _

            Standing in the center of the room, Hadrielia held a fencing sword in her hand, her other arm extended to Legolas who was fastening a wrist guard onto her for protection. Hadrielia was already clad with other safety gear, as well as Legolas, who has his own set of protective equipment on that was embossed with gold leaves appearing bright against the dark leather. 

Valia mentally weighed the advantages of simply turning around and going for a ride on Aglar instead. At least then she would not have to deal with the biting comments of Legolas' betrothed and his unnerving presence in the room. But her eyes narrowed at the idea of letting Hadrielia have any influence over her plans, and just as quickly as the idea had sprung into her mind, it vanished. 

Straightening her back and raising her head, Valia walked into the room and made a direct line for the neatly organized store of weapons she had spied from the doorway, studiously ignoring the way Legolas' hands instantly stilled and Hadrielia's lips thinned into a tight line. The thunderous silence that seemed to only diminish with the noise Valia was making as she made her way to the corner of weaponry nearly sent her scurrying back through the doors. 

'Did you need something, my lady?' The polite question directed at her back paused Valia's hand in its reach for one of the lighter looking swords resting on a shelf. 

-~~*~~-

            Contrary to what many thought was the case, Legolas did spend time with Hadrielia. At least, as much as his patience would allow. It was quickly becoming clear to him that despite what his preconceptions about their future life together had been when he first agreed to the marriage, Hadrielia was not going to be content to be left overlooked by him for long periods of time after their bond was made complete. The idea left him at somewhat of an impasse. 

In the first place, Hadrielia seemed to lack a certain quality that enabled most other ladies her age to be content on their own for most of the day, busying themselves with home, children, and favorite hobbies. Legolas hated to call that missing quality in her a lack of maturity on her part, not necessarily because it was the truth, but because no matter what, she was his betrothed and would therefore be his wife one day. It was a disconcerting idea to know that he would willingly bind himself to her, knowing that she far too clingy by nature to suit his own disposition. But what was worse than her discontented temperament, was that he did not feel the love for Hadrielia that would have softened the differences between them. He married her because it seemed the best thing to do, not because it was what he wanted to do. The elves of Laiquarille wished to see him happily wed and settled, his parents wished it, and he himself felt a longing to share his life with another. So he would wed, and hope that some compromise of sort could be made between Hadrielia and him, for the Firstborn never entered into a betrothal lightly, nor were they broken as easily or as common as those of the Edain, the race of men, were. 

It was largely due to his extended absence to spend time in the house of the Lady Galadriel that Legolas had agreed so willingly to a fencing match with Hadrielia when she asked him to accompany her the night before. He had been absent from her for nearly a month, and felt that the least he could do was spare her an afternoon of his time at her request. Never mind that he was still displeased with her unceasing flirtatious behavior with other elves, or the way she had so rudely treated Valia a few days ago. It was better not to dwell on such thoughts for too long. 

Yet as Legolas helped Hadrielia fasten a leather guard around her arm, he wondered if it was wrong of him to wish that he were anywhere but there, and more dreadful than that thought even, that he had never agreed to plight his troth to Hadrielia in the first place. After his talk with Valia in the garden, he had not had much opportunity to speak with her, or even be alone in the same room with her. Much to his frustration, though he would never dare to openly admit such a thing, Valia did not go unnoticed by many elves present for the betrothal celebration. Though she was more reserved than many of the other maidens, her new wardrobe and hairstyles did not hid her beauty the way she had done so in the past. Legolas had managed to speak with her on a few occasions, however, or had found himself sitting in the same circle of elves as she was at different times. He suspected that her reoccurring presence was principally because she seemed to not be avoiding him after she had tried to give back her hairpin to him. He welcomed the change for it gave him a strange sense of satisfaction that she did not avoid him like she had in the times past. 

One of the consequences of her repeated presence, however, was that he found it spurred comparisons between her and Hadrielia. He knew it was not fair of him to do such a thing, but for some reason, he could not help becoming perturbed by many of Hadrielia's characteristics when Valia was in the same company as him, not displaying the same self-indulgence that Hadrielia was. 

'Is something wrong, Legolas?' Hadrielia's honeyed voice broke through the veil of Legolas' musings. 

'No, why do you ask?' He returned his attention to her wrist guard with a renewed zeal, deftly lacing the leather strings and pulling at them to close the guard snuggly around Hadrielia's arm. 

'You seem unusually quiet,' Hadrielia told him, bracing her fencing sword against her leg to reach up and brush a stray lock of Legolas' golden hair back over his shoulder. 

While his face did not reveal any of his inward thoughts, Legolas could not help the way his body involuntarily drew away from her touch. Hadrielia was not nearly as adept at concealing her emotions in the same way as he was, and let a look of annoyance pass over her features before she dropped her hand back to her sword. 

Legolas would _not allow her to make him feel guilty, though. He was not comfortable with her open display of physical affection. It was not the lack of love between them that made the contact unwelcome to him, but that she seemed to make claim to him with her touch, her hands resting against him as if she already had the right to touch him however she wished. _

'I was merely thinking,' Legolas explained to her, waiting as she switched the sword in her hand so that he could begin lacing her other wrist guard around her arm. 

'Of what?' asked Hadrielia, giving him her other arm which he quickly encased in leather. She had been watchful of him after she had stumbled upon him and Valia together in the private garden of Laiquarille. While his subtly shown interest in Valia might have bothered anyone else who was betrothed to him, the implications of his awareness to Valia's presence did not trouble her too terribly. _She_, Hadrielia, was his betrothed, not Valia, and it mattered little to Hadrielia if Legolas loved her or not. What need did she have of love as long as he bound himself to her in the end? There was always time for love afterwards. 

'Nothing you should worry about.' His response was purposefully vague, and Hadrielia took his hint, letting the subject drop. 

Not that she had time to press him further for a more suitable answer, because the doors to the practice room opened just then, and shortly afterwards, Hadrielia espied the Valia enter the room. She crossed the wooden floor quickly, her movements the only sound that broke the heavy silence that had instantly fallen. 

After Legolas realized just who it was who was now sharing the room with Hadrielia and him, his hands stilled briefly in their studious work, only to be renewed quickly as he swiftly tied the leather chords together in a final knot. 

'Did you need something, my lady?' He turned his back to Hadrielia as he spoke, pleasantly surprised at Valia's boldness to enter the room when Hadrielia and he were the only other occupants. He watched as her hand drew back in its reach for a sword, coming to rest against her side. 

'No, I am simply here to brush up on my sword practice. Your father was gracious enough to offer Glorfindel and me use of this room.' All this was explained without turning to face him. Reaching again for the sword she had her eye on, she took it up in her hands, examining the length of the elven blade and acquainting herself with its feel in her hand. She was pleased to find that it fit snuggly, the grip just the right length to accommodate her slender hands. 

'Perhaps you are up for a little fencing then?' Hadrielia's question was voiced, surprising both Legolas and Valia by its amiable nature. Then again, both were aware that Hadrielia could be deceivingly agreeable when she chose to be. 'My skills are nowhere near the level of my betrothed and would rather fence with someone who was closer to my abilities.'

Valia turned then, sword in hand, ignoring the hidden warning with which Hadrielia had named Legolas. 'I am afraid that I have brought no protective clothing with me for fencing. No doubt you would not wish to fence with me anyway, though, since it has been several decades since I last sparred with anyone.' 

 'You may have use of my mother's gear if you wish to fence with Hadrielia,' Legolas suggested. 'You are about the same size as she is, so it should fit you well.' Abandoning his place beside Hadrielia, Legolas made his way towards Valia. He silently cursed the cut of her outfit, for while it was quite sensible for any sword play, it also lent itself to showing off the lines of her body. Despite everything he could try to convince himself of, he could not deny the way he reacted to her. 

Valia saw nothing of her effect on him as he approached her, however. It was impossible to see the way his heart sped up from its steady pace as his eyes took in her curved form, and he hid his irregular breathing far too well for her to notice any outward change in him. He remained as he normally appeared, a cool and collected Prince who walked toward her with a familiar controlled grace in his step, hair shining golden against the rich green of his tunic. 

She could not stop the small parting of her lips, or the soft intake of breath, as he paused close before her, taking her sword from her hands after a wordless gesture of question. 

'Tis a good sword,' he told her after passing the blade from one hand to the other. 

'I should expect no less from the stores of King Thranduil,' she replied, her response more breathy than she would have liked. Surely it was not wise to be having such a reaction to someone that was betrothed to another _elleth. But he was standing so close before her, and she was not sure that anyone would have been left unaffected by the heat that burned her when he pressed the blade back into her hand. _

'This blade was made for Oropher's wife when Greenwood the Great was still secure against the dangers of the Dark Lord's shadow. It has long rested in the keeping of my father.  My mother used it often when her steps still lingered in Middle-Earth. This sword has seen many ages come and go.'

'Perhaps I should use a different one.' The statement was made in a quiet whisper as Valia glanced down at the gleaming metal in her hand. 

'No. It shall serve you well,' Legolas assured her, wrapping her fingers around the blade's handle with his hand. 

Both pulled away from the touch when Hadrielia asserted her disregarded presence. 'Well, I am glad that it is settled, than' she interrupted, stepping between them before she looped her arm through Legolas'. She turned a sweet smile on Legolas, only after which did she look at Valia. A clear warning sparked from her blue eyes, though the smile never altered on her full lips. 'Will you need to go back to your room to change into your protective gear?'

'I do not think that will be necessary,' Legolas intervened, having caught the gleam in Hadrielia's eyes. He was not entirely sure whether a duel between Hadrielia and Valia was entirely wise, whether in the guise of practice or not. He was confident in Valia's ability to restrain her dislike during their parrying, but he did not have such confidence in Hadrielia. Should the duel becoming too heated, he would have to be ready to intervene. After fighting with Valia while in Earsilme, he was sure that she could hold her own against Hadrielia with ease, yet when it came to the blazing emotions that might quickly fan into cunning maneuvers; even the most seasoned warriors could be caught unawares. 

'You can put the required gear on in here,' continued Legolas. 'Queen Elowen's outfit is stored in this room.' 

After Valia had given a nod of agreement, Legolas deftly disengaged himself from Hadrielia and moved to a sturdy looking wardrobe that stood in the far corner of the room next to the weaponry. Opening the wooden doors, he quickly brought out a set of protective garments fashioned in a mixture of leather and padded material. From her spot several paces away, Valia was still able to see that the material used in the outfit was expensive. The gold imprints of leaves were sparkling bright against the richer texture of the leather and sunlight that streamed in from the high windows warmed the leather a pleasing shade of brown. 

If Valia had thought to protest to the idea of putting on the garments, Legolas was quick to make sure that she did no such thing. He was beside her before she had time to voice any objection, helping her don the equipment which fit flawlessly against her body, showing off the feminine lines of her body even more, which was something she had thought to be impossible. To her astonishment, Hadrielia did not try to intervene in Legolas' aid, though Valia had a suspicion that it was because Hadrielia knew it would only manage to kindle Legolas' anger. Being manipulative did not make Hadrielia stupid. 

Legolas was able to swiftly fasten the garments around Valia's legs and arms. It was only when he came to the large padded jacket that went over Valia's upper body that he found his fingers would not cooperate with him. They itched to brush against Valia's form instead of focusing on their task to lace the strings of the jacket together. He was relieved to find that Valia did not react in any visible fashion when his hands turned suddenly unskilled and it took him several attempts before he had properly laced the back of her jacket together. 

'All you need now is your face guard, Valia,' he told her after he had tied the leather strings together. Bending, he picked up the metal helmet that had been designed in such a way that it was obvious only the skill of elven smiths could have made it. Though made of metal, it was light, crafted so that it was not cumbersome, allowing the wearer a wide range of sight and motion while still providing the needed protection that it was designed for. After straightening, he placed the mask in her hands, not able to resist brushing his fingers against the smooth flesh of her wrist before he drew away to a safe distance where he could observe the duel, but step in swiftly if the need arose. 

'Are you ready then?' Hadrielia asked, adjusting her own mask over her face. 

Valia slipped her mask over her head, taking a moment to become used to the feel of it before she gripped her fencing sword firmly in her hand. Moving to the center of the practice area, where the floor had been sanded down to a smooth finish to prevent accidental slips, Valia took up a starting position in front of Hadrielia. 

'I am ready to begin whenever you are,' she told Legolas' betrothed, saluting the she-elf before the duel could begin. Valia knew that she would have to be cautious while she fought, not only concerning herself with the offensive and defensive maneuvers she had not executed for several decades, but with any tricks Hadrielia might try. It was easy to get hurt in duel, even when all the possible protective garments were on. The animosity that Valia discerned in Hadrielia made her wish that she had settled on a ride through Laiquarille instead. Fortunately, she had not been without practice in sword play for decades, and felt certain that she would be able to defend herself while she grew accustomed to fencing tactics again while she fought. 

The only thing that brought her doubt about her ability to concentrate was Legolas' gaze that she felt fixed on her, slipping past her protective leather and padding that was useless to combat his attack. 

After the first few meetings of swords, however, Valia was able to push his presence aside as she focused her attention on the duel. Hadrielia proved to have far more skill at the sport than she had made it appear by her previous words, effectively keeping Valia in a constant mode of defense before she was comfortable enough to attempt any offensive maneuvers at all. 

Once she was confident enough in her remembered skills, Valia became bolder in her strokes than her first tentative ones. 

'You have learned this sport well,' Hadrielia commented when they drew away from their meeting of swords, circling each other slowly, with graceful movements that made them look to be in an intricate dance. Hadrielia was beginning to breathe faster at Valia's swiftly improving thrusts and parries. 'And you say that you have not practiced in decades?'

'Not fencing,' Valia told her, advancing suddenly on Hadrielia, who parried the blow before counterattacking. 'I have not been idle these past decades, even if I did not pick up a fencing blade.' Valia made a quick pass, turning swiftly around to block Hadrielia's blade. 

Instead of disengaging like Valia had thought she would, Hadrielia lunged towards her, making Valia block with her fencing blade as if it were a real sword. 'Stay away from him,' Hadrielia hissed out quietly, casting aside any attempts at preamble. 

'I was not aware that I was seeking him out,' Valia countered. 'If it appears to be so, then it is not I who am at fault. Perhaps this is a discussion you should take up with your betrothed, instead.' Valia tried to push Hadrielia back from her, but did not have the strength in her blade that she needed to accomplish the feat. 

'Do not put the blame on him,' warned Hadrielia, pressing closer to Valia. 'If you were not so indulgent in his attentions to you, he would not be making them.' 

'Why the sudden concern, Hadrielia? I thought you had made it quite clear when I first came here that he had entirely forgotten my existence.' She was taunting, she knew, but Valia was well past the point of her delicate dealings with Hadrielia. Valia refused to be pushed out of the way anymore. 

'It is hard to forget a fly when it continual buzzes about your head, even after it has been waved away several times.' There was no pretense of goodwill in the smile that Hadrielia bestowed upon Valia. 

'Something you should be well versed in,' Valia managed to retort before stepping back and removing her blade contact with Hadrielia's. 

Legolas stepped between the two just then, before there was chance for any further altercation between them. Hardly any time had passed since they had first saluted each other, but the duel had turned intense so quickly that the lack of time did not matter as attacks had fallen on each other as swift and hard as winter storm clouds unleashing rain upon the ground. With an open glance toward the windows where shadows outside were beginning to grow along the grass from the descending sun, Legolas touched Hadrielia's arm. 'Were you not supposed to meet with my father and mother for a late lunch today?'

Hadrielia followed his gaze, taking in the dark shadows that the tall trees were casting against the rich green of the palace lawn. 'I had forgotten. I need to run back to my room to change before I meet them.' She began unlacing the cords at her arms. 'Another time, perhaps?' she directed towards Valia after her face mask was yanked off. 'It seems that I am past due for an engagement.' 

'Perhaps,' Valia returned, pulling her mask up over her head. The cool air that hit her hot cheeks and neck, normally delighting her after a duel was over and she took her head gear off, went unnoticed by Valia when she saw Hadrielia rise upward to press her lips against Legolas'. The she-elf merged her body to Legolas as she curled her free hand around his neck. 

Valia turned quickly, walking several paces away from the two and towards the weapons in the corner of the room. The heating of her blood, which could most certainly be attributed to jealousy, could not be denied as Valia tugged at the strings on her arm guards. But when had that emotion occurred in her before? It was something she should not have felt. Legolas was not hers. 

Whispered words were spoken behind her, but Valia could make out nothing that was said. Instead, she worked swiftly to free herself from her own protective gear, setting her face, arm, and leg guards on a table. She had just returned her fencing blade to the spot she had first discovered it in and was working to try and loose the cords fastened at her back when she heard Hadrielia leave the room, shutting the door behind her. 

Continuing to work at the knot at her back, which stubbornly refused to come undone, Valia was too occupied to hear the faint tread of soft footsteps approach her. 

'Do you need help with that?' Legolas' voice was soft as his breath teased the flesh of her ear. Before she had anymore time to react then to tense her muscles in surprise, Legolas' hands covered her own, gently pushing them away after a moment as he slowly started to coax the cords loose. 

'Is there somewhere that you need to be soon?' he asked, as he gained a mastery over the leather strings. 

Valia cleared her throat before answering. 'No. I think I shall stay here a bit longer for more practice.' She played with the embroidered edging on her tunic as Legolas loosed the strings from her back. His nearness was starting to unsettle her, whether from nervousness or the feelings he invoked she was not absolutely sure. 

'Do you wish to practice with me then?' he questioned, helping her out of the padded jacket. 'I was already going to stay for a while longer, but had no one to spar with.' He gathered his mother's protective gear, placing all of it in a basket that would go to the wash room for cleaning before he turned around to look at Valia. 

'That is fine, though I will have to borrow another sword,' replied Valia, already moving towards the piles of weaponry. 

Legolas intercepted her approach, however, twining her arm around his as he guided her towards the wardrobe. He dropped her hand once they stood in front of the wooden doors, swinging them open and pulling out a sword Valia recognized from her practices with Legolas in Earsilme centuries before. 

'I am sure you would prefer to use a familiar weapon,' he explained, offering the hilt of his mother's sword to Valia who took it from him, remembering the feel of the elvish blade once it was in her hands. 

In hardly the time she wished she could have had to prepare, Valia found herself once again standing in the center of the floor, sword in hand as she faced Legolas. She only hoped that all the training and practice she had went through under the guidance of Elrond, Glorfindel, and even Legolas and Isondil was not forgotten. She had picked up a sword for amusement and exercise far more than she had a fencing blade over the time she had been apart from Legolas. 

The first few meetings of their swords were nothing more than short caresses of metal against metal, ringing sharply against the surrounding quiet as Legolas and Valia grew accustomed to their fighting techniques once again. It did not take long for the battle to grow intense and Valia soon found that she was entirely outmatched in her choice of partner. 

Still, Legolas had to work hard enough to keep up with Valia, even in spite of her injured ankle which had healed only a few days ago. He had to accommodate her newly healed injury and her strength that did not come close to matching his own, yet also found that her speed made up for whatever handicaps she had. 

'Forfeit now and I shall be lenient with you,' Legolas teased after Valia began to give ground to him. 

'Lenient?' she gasped in incredulity. With a quick downward motion, Valia forced Legolas to move backwards to block her swing. 

'Yes, despite all the rumors you may have heard of me, I am quite generous with those I defeat in battle.' Legolas could not help but smile at the unladylike snort Valia admitted while she swiftly brought her sword up to block one of his blows. 

She grunted with the weight it took to halt his sword from moving further and opted to twist away from him instead of trying to push his weight back from her. 'I think I prefer to take my chance,' Valia returned, her breathing increased in its rapidly gaining pace by the glint in Legolas' eyes that sent a shudder down the length of her spine.

A predatory smile curved onto his thin lips as he caught the expression in her own eyes. 'I do not bite, my lady. You need not fear that.' 

'It is not biting that I worry about,' she retorted just before jumping away from the dangerous arc that his swinging sword created. 

'Is that so?' Legolas asked in feigned surprise, bring his sword up to block her attack. 'Then may one ask what it is that worries you?' He pushed her away from him, and he had to swiftly move his sword to block the downward cut her own sword made. 

'One may surely ask, but the answer may not be so readily forthcoming,' replied Valia. 

They fought on in silence after that, Legolas marveling at Valia's ability to use speed and complicated moves to make up for her lack of strength. He could not recall the last time he had ever enjoyed a practice fight so much in the centuries that had passed since he had left Earsilme. Having her spinning and circling around him, sometimes far enough away that their swords could not even touch and other times so close that he caught her scent lingering in the air between them, all helped to produce the soft smile that adorned his lips. As the fighting wore on, he could tell that his blows were beginning to wear her down. He needed to use far less energy, since he could fight her with his muscle, than she had to use to combat him by performing complex thrusts and jumps away from him. 

_'It is only a matter of time before she will become too weary to defend herself any longer,'_ he thought with satisfaction. Not that he was still left unaffected by the increasing length of the fight. Her cunning moves were forcing him to move around more than he usual had to with elves of the same strength, which put her at almost an equal advantage. 

Valia was not sure how long she could continue to dodge Legolas' blows, though. She was pleased that she had been able to defend herself against him for so long. Even after having fought with him almost daily in Earsilme, she was not under any illusions, however, as he held the better skills by far. But that was at it should have been, and no surprise to Valia, since he was male and had served as a warrior in Mirkwood's army for so long before even becoming one of the Nine Walkers. His movements were like those of a forest cat, gracefully smooth so that it looked as if he exerted no effort in defending himself against her. She was sure that he could see her effort, however, and the way she was beginning to tire from his relentless attack on her. 

If it were not for the unexpected opening of the doors, which caused Legolas a moment of uncharacteristic distraction, Valia was sure that she would have been unhanded not long after. But as it was, Legolas turned his head towards the doorway scarcely long enough for Valia to make her move before he returned his attention back to the fight once more. Yet it was all the time she needed for a quick flick of her wrist that sent his sword clattering to the ground a few paces from their feet. 

Whoever was at the door must have decided not to enter the room when they heard the sound of ringing metal meeting metal. It was the sudden absence of his sword in his hand that caused Legolas to turn back to Valia, finding that she held the tip of her blade against his chest. 

'It appears that I have won,' she stated, the shadow of a smile resting on the corners of her lips. 

'So it would,' was Legolas' reply, as he frowned down at the sword resting over his heart. A small amount of irritation welled up inside him that he had been bested through his own mistake, a mistake that he should not have made after the centuries of training he had undergone. The annoyance faded, however, with one glance at Valia's eyes that were round pools of laughter tinted in shades of blue and silver. Did she have any idea the way she stole his breath away just by looking at him that way?

'I shall have to think of something good now, for I do not wish to waste this opportunity,' she told him, throwing Legolas into utter confusion. He had no idea what she was speaking of. 

'Pardon me?' he questioned, reaching up to push her blade aside, but she would not have it and cast his hand away with the flat of her sword, bringing the tip back over his heart when she was done. 

'I am reminded of another battle several centuries ago in which I fought with an elven prince. This Prince won our fight, and he told me after he had defeated me, with his sword pressed against me, of a certain dwarvish custom.' Valia paused for effect, waiting until she saw a tinge of understanding light Legolas' face before continuing. 'You are familiar with this custom, are you not?'

'Vaguely,' Legolas admitted, becoming aware of exactly what she now intended. 

'Very good. Then we do not have to argue over the fact that you are now mine and I may do what I wish with you.' There was something almost scandalous about voicing such a claim on Legolas, but Valia was getting too much satisfaction out of the whole affair to care at the moment. 

Her words gave Legolas pause, before a sly smile crept onto his face. Two could play at this game, which he was enjoying more than he should have been. 'I do believe that I said that it only applied when someone is captured in battle by _fair _means_. You can hardly call unhanding my sword when I was distracted 'fair means.'_

'On the contrary, I think it quite fair,' Valia assured. 'Why should I not be able to win because of your distraction? You are a seasoned warrior, therefore you should know better than to let the opening of a door become a distraction during a fight. I simply took advantage of your weakness like anyone would have.' A triumphant smile bloomed on Valia's features at nearly the same rate a scowl appeared, albeit a suspiciously fake looking one, grew on Legolas' face.  

'I beg to differ,' he objected, crossing his arms in front of him and taking up a regal stance. 

'I do not think you are in any position to disagree.' Valia tapped the flat of her blade against his shoulder for emphasis. 'Now,' she declared, 'I have only to decide what I shall do with you.'

The endless possibilities to that statement sent Legolas' eyebrows upwards. 'Do with me?' he asked in such a way that it caused a stain of red to grace Valia's battle flushed features. 'Need I be worried?'

'Hardly,' Valia replied scathingly, embarrassed by the suggestive question he had asked. 'I simply do not know what I should ask you to do for _I_ do not have a cloak that needs any mending.'

'Your memory is remarkable,' Legolas replied dryly. He wondered if he should be pleased that she had remembered that event, it being so long ago, or if he should rather be irritated with himself for ever performing it on her because he was now getting his just reward. 

'Thank you.' Valia gave him a small incline of the head in acknowledgment before she became silent in thought. Just what was she going to do with him?  The worst thing about the whole situation was that she was now able to take her revenge on him for the stunt he pulled on her so many centuries ago, yet she had no idea what to ask of him. 

'May I make a suggestion?' inquired Legolas when she began to nibble on her bottom lip, turning his thoughts down a path they should not have gone. Valia nodded. 'If you cannot think of anything suitable at present, let us end this battle for right now and you remove your sword from me. At a later time, if you think of something you would like me to do for you, I will happily oblige you.' 

Valia's eyes narrowed in disbelief, though she did lower her blade to her side. 'And how do I know that you will be true to your word?' 

'By the fact that I have been true in all my other words,' he told her, his voice softened into a serious whisper as he reached out and grazed his fingers gently along her cheek, touching the silky skin with a light caress that Valia almost did not feel. It was like butterfly wings against her face, making her breath catch in her throat at its tenderness. 

The smooth plain of Valia's brow wrinkled into a deep valley as Legolas drew away from her. If he continued to insist on touching her like that, she was not entirely sure if she would be able to keep her already budding emotions from bursting forth. 

Legolas noted the way she seemed to physically draw away from him, and not wanting to end his time with her just yet, he made a suggestion. 'You have succeeded in making me exert myself enough that I think a walk is in order before I change for dinner this evening. Would you care to join me for a tour of one of my favorite garden areas? We will have just enough time to go there before we have to bathe and change for dinner.' 

The idea sounded wonderful to Valia, no matter what the implications of accepting such an offer were. She was mildly surprised that she did not seem to be bothered by the attention Legolas had been bestowing upon her lately. She tried to justify it to herself, saying that it did not really matter since he would be marrying Hadrielia soon. What did strolls through favorite gardens and caresses of her cheek matter when he was betrothed to someone else? It eased the pain if she simply told herself that he was being friendly because of their past. Never mind if such a theory was true or not. 

'I would love to go with you,' Valia accepted. They both returned their swords to their proper places, Valia putting hers back in the wardrobe, and Legolas going to retrieve his sword, slipping it into his sheath before he unfastened his belt and placed the weaponry in the wardrobe as well. 

He silently extended his arm to her, waiting as she moved quietly to his side and circled her hand around his arm. It rested comfortably on him, a familiar weight pressing the fabric of his tunic against his arm, bringing a smile to his face. For a short time, he would allow himself to forget the fact that he was betrothed to someone else and Valia should not be accompanying him through the forests of Laiquarille alone. 

Under the winter sunlight, he would strip himself of titles and duty, and simply enjoy his time with Valia who willingly went with him. He could ask for no more. 

'Shall we?' he questioned, bestowing an affectionate smile upon her that instantly created a mirrored reaction on her own face. They both exited the room with unusually bright smiles on their faces, speaking to each other in hushed tones that only the tapestry covered walls along the hallways were witness to. 

-~~*~~-

_eleninya- my star_

Arda- All of the world, includes both Valinor and Middle-Earth

Aman- another name for Valinor

Edain- the plural for men (Sindarin)

_elleth- she-elf, elf-maiden (literally)_


	9. Always

**Disclaimer:** Refer to Chapter One

**Title:** The Heart's True Home

**Author:** Silmarien 

**Rating: **PG

-~~*~~-

Always

-~~*~~-

            The quiet munching of an apple was all that punctuated the early morning air, thick with the heady scent that follows a rain storm. The black clouds had descended over Laiquarille suddenly, coming down from the Pelori in a rolling mass that had sent both elves and animals heading for shelter until it passed over a few days later, spending itself upon the green earth below. Valia stood in contemplation, one hand braced against the stone railing on her balcony as she watched the rays of Anor begin to warm Valinor to waking. She had always loved the smell of the earth after it rained. There was a promise in that smell, a tantalizing mixture of life and growth that scented the air. 

            The day was still silent, not yet filled with the singing of birds outside and the slowly growing movement from within the walls of the palace that signified the start of another day. Yet she was already up, having awoke while Isil was drooping low in the sky and the beloved starts of Varda still shone brightly against their backdrop of black. She had read a little to pass the time, but found that it offered her little amusement at the time. So after a while, she set her book aside, throwing a thick cloak over her shoulders and slipping her feet into leather slippers to walk outside when the storm had passed. 

            She had found the gardens asleep, save for the green and yellow leaves that dressed the trees. The moon, having appeared from behind the wall of clouds it had hid behind for several nights, now shown down in silver arrows of light, making the water droplets that had collected on the leaves sparkle like diamonds. Valia had found the sight beautiful, and had passed away the rest of the night wandering alone through the trails on the palace grounds. Only when the silencing blanket of night had begun to lift while the sun started its arduous climb up to the horizon, did Valia turn her feet back to the palace itself.  

            Slipping in as noiselessly as she had gone out, Valia made a quick detour through the kitchen, taking a red apple back with her to her rooms. After changing into her clothing for the day, she had picked up the apple, walking out to her private balcony where she now stood to watch the day awaken before her eyes. She could not remember the last time she had allowed herself the luxury to simply remain still, quietly observing the sun as it climbed over the horizon and spilled its golden shower of rays onto Aman.  

            Her solitude was disturbed, however, by an unexpected knock on her door. It came softly; whoever it was obviously loathe to wake any of the other still slumbering elves in nearby chambers. 

            She quickly crossed the floor of her sitting room, placing her eaten apple in a bin for an attendant to take out later in the day. The wooden door opened on soundless hinges after Valia had lifted the latch and turned the metal handle that was cool against her light touch. She discovered Legolas standing outside, a tray of food in his hands that made Valia's only partially sated stomach mumble its approval at the appearance of more food. 

            'Is something that matter, Legolas?' questioned Valia while she took in his form. He wore a tunic and leggings, over which was draped a robe of vibrant green. His blond hair left a damp patch of fabric on either shoulder as it appeared he had taken a bath not long ago. By all accounts, it looked as if there was nothing out of the ordinary, other than the fact that he was standing outside her door so early in the morning with food in hand. 

            'I had hoped you would be up,' he explained in a hushed voice. 'I woke a bit earlier than usual today and happened to notice you walking towards the palace when I looked out one of my windows. Since I was hungry and no one else was up, I thought I would prepare some food and see if you would like to eat with me.' 

            'You made breakfast?' Valia asked in subtle awe. She had never stopped to think of him performing such a task before, and now that she was presented with the results of his labor, she was left somewhat baffled. 

            'Yes, for you and I if you will let me past your doorway,' Legolas replied with good humored amusement. 'My _naneth_ taught me how to cook when my arrows still strayed far from the center of their targets.' 

            Valia found that her mouth was opened in a thin gap of amazement, which she was quick to shut before she stepped silently aside to let Legolas enter her room. 'Are you sure we should be doing this?' she asked as he passed her, afterwards peeking her head out her door. She was relieved to find that the hallway was vacant. Not even the sound of movement from within other rooms filtered through the doors that lined the walkway. 

            'It has been many millennium since we were both old enough to make our own decisions, Valia. I do not think we shall be punished for having breakfast together at this early hour.' Legolas gently set the tray down on a rounded table where two chairs were conveniently placed around it. The sun had just made its appearance over the horizon, casting yellowed beams of light over the table and tray that warmed the sitting area into a cozy atmosphere.  

            'That is not what I meant,' returned Valia dryly as she abandoned her spot at the doorway to come further into the room. It was not that she did not want to eat breakfast. She was certainly hungry enough, and she had no objection to the company. Preparing a meal and bringing it for them to eat had been a sweet gesture on Legolas' part. Valia only worried what others might think of it if they stumbled upon them alone in her rooms. 

            Legolas cast his emerald gaze her way, understanding exactly what she was thinking since he knew that such a thing was a possibility. 'I would not worry,' he told her softly. 'No one will be up for a while still after the late gathering last night. Some just retired from the merriment only a few hours ago. Besides,' he added, pulling out the nearest chair before he moved towards her, 'it does not matter what others think as long as we both know the truth. _We know this means nothing.' He offered her his hand when he was close enough, waiting for her to slip her own slender one into his so that he could guide her to the chair if she would not come on her own. _

            She looked down at his outstretched hand, taking in the familiar sight of his smooth flesh stretched over long fingers, occasionally broken by rough calluses from his continued archery practice. 'Does it mean nothing?' she asked skeptically before slipping her hand into his, feeling the way his fingers seemed to instinctively curl over her hand, encasing it protectively like he used to do so many years ago. 

            'I cannot answer that question for you,' Legolas replied, skirting around the actual answer since he did not know what she wanted to hear from him. All he knew was that it felt all too right to have her hand enveloped in his once more. It was like a piece of himself coming back; a piece that he had only vaguely known was missing. He did not tell her that, though. Instead he led her to the chair that he had pulled out, helping her to sit down and pushing the chair in for her before he moved to the other side of the table to take his own seat. He moved the chair closer to hers, after which he sat down and served them both in silence. There was a fruit salad, filled with all the ripe fruit that Laiquarille's greenhouses had to offer during the winter, as well as buttered toast and a pot of herb tea for them to share. 

            After her nightly escapade, Valia could not imagine a more appetizing breakfast than the one that Legolas set before her. 

            'It looks delicious,' Valia exclaimed as she looked over her plate of food. Her eyes lit with delight when she saw her favorite fruit mixed into the salad. 'And you even put strawberries in it.'

            'I did well, then?' asked Legolas. A boyish grin was adorned upon his lips as he took a sip of his tea, steam curling into the crisp air from the hot liquid, momentarily obscuring his face through a screen of swirling white. 

            'Very well indeed.'                

            The breakfast only improved from there, and both Legolas and Valia found themselves laughing and smiling more than they had done for some time. They became utterly aware of the sun slowly rising higher in its long ascent to the top of the sky, such being their distraction while with each other. Long after their meal was finished, filling both their stomachs so that they were happily satisfied, Legolas and Valia talked together, yet saying nothing of any importance. However, in a strange way, both were aware that their trivial conversation held a weighty meaning. Neither dared to measure the worth of it, however. To do so would have been more foolish than actually spending the stolen morning together. 

            For it was stolen. Of that, they both silently agreed, each in their own thoughts. 

            'Your hair is clasped back,' Legolas finally observed at last, his brow frowning at her in displeasure. The fact that a similar conversation started that way several centuries ago had quickly turned unpleasant did not cross the paths of his mind. 

            Valia reached a hand up to touch the metal clasp that held her hair securely at the base of her neck. Her fingers slipped from the hairpiece to travel the length of her honey hair, pulling it forward and over her shoulder so she could absentmindedly twirl the ends between her fingers. 

            'Silia sent a note to me last night. We are supposed to go into the town to find a costume for the masquerade dance. I thought it would be best if I wore my hair out of the way.' She punctuated her last words by brushing the hair back over her shoulder with as much indifference as she had pulled it forward. 

            'So you have not found a costume yet? I would have thought that Elrond would have sent one with you as he seems to have furnished the rest of your wardrobe in such a way that no _elleth_ could protest for want.'

            'For want…' Valia let the words trail on her tongue a moment before she continued. There was never any objection to the fact that she would be in want. 'No, there is no protest on _that_ account. And yes, Elrond did send a costume with me for the dance. Silia and I go to find one for her, not me.'  

            Legolas expertly covered the pleased smile that clambered to be let loose by fixing an interested expression on his face. 'And what do you go as? I hope he has not sent you with something so common as a leopard or peacock. It seems that every time I have attended a masked dance, there are leopard spots and peacock feathers aplenty that an elf might think they had dressed wrong if they wore something different.'

            He was rewarded with a laugh, which broke through the walls of his control to unleash his own smile. 

            'I shall have to remember that when I shop with Silia this afternoon,' Valia replied, the room growing awkwardly silent when she said no more. Glancing to Legolas, she found that he wore an impish expression, dark brows raised expectantly over his twinkling eyes. Apparently the silence was not bothering him. 

            Valia fiddled with fingers, twining and clasping them together in different variations till his heavy gaze moved her to speak. 'I am not going to tell you what I am wearing!' she exclaimed in exasperation. 'Be you Prince or not, no one is supposed to know what anyone else is wearing till they arrive that night.' 

            'Your refusal pains me,' Legolas cried, barely containing his laughter as he clutched a hand to his chest. 'What must an elf do to win such private information from your lips, my lady?' Legolas' hand slipped from its place over his heart as he leaned forward in his chair, bringing the distance between them less. 

            Valia pursed her lips before answering, more to keep herself from smiling than to appear in deep contemplation. 'I suppose he would have to grace me with a believable enough reason to know.' 

            'And therein lies the impossible challenge, for I fear that no explanation would meet with your approval.' A sigh of defeat passed from between his thin lips. 

            Not entirely content with the fact that his giving up so quickly disappointed her, Valia busied herself with pouring more tea into her cup, after which she took a sip of the now lukewarm liquid. 

            'You know that I can always simply sneak into your room and look myself if I want to or else ask your attendant?' The provoking words were whispered with just the right amount of challenge to bait Valia. 

            'You would not dare!' she exclaimed with narrowed eyes that bore into his, which innocently blinked back, belying any of the truth or deceitfulness that lay in his statement. 

            'I have dared many things in my life that were far more risky than this,' was the enigmatic reply. 

            Despite the fact that she should have been shocked, or at the least pretended to be so for the sake of being offended at his audacity, Valia simply shook her head, an indistinct smile on her lips. 'I cannot imagine what you must have been like as an elfling,' she stated. 'Were you as incorrigible as you are now?' 

            'Even more so.'                                                                                

            'I suddenly pity your mother,' Valia replied wryly.

            'You should not waste your time, for it is needless. My mother enjoyed every moment of my childhood, from the frogs I would catch in the forest to show her, to the muddy messes I would make playing with other elflings.' 

            'You sound to have been more than a handful.' 

            'I still am,' Legolas retorted swiftly, drinking the last of the tea in his cup. He had recently become aware that others would be up and about by now, readying themselves for the day ahead. 'I fear that I must regrettably take my leave of you now, though I have enjoyed every minute of our breakfast together.' 

            The whispered response that came from her mouth was hardly audible, barely loud enough for Legolas to even make out. 

            'As have I.' In all fairness to herself, Valia admitted that she should have never let him pass her door.  For after he left her, and things between them would return to what they should be, an aloof friendliness that would make even the most suspicious of elves not suspect a thing, Valia knew that she would never be able to think of him or be in his presence for the remainder of her stay without a dull ache bringing pain to her heart.

            Similar thoughts were running through Legolas' head, though he chose to ignore them for now and smile brightly as he stood, flashing Valia dimpled cheeks while he stood. He paused in his leave taking when he had passed behind her, out of her field of vision. Turning to her back, his fingers deftly rid her of her metal clasp, allowing her hair to flow freely down her back before either she or he had time to stop his actions. 

            Her back straightened, but she did not twist in her chair to face him because he was suddenly leaning close to her, his breath moving against the loose strands of her hair so that they tickled her ear. 

            'I like your hair down,' he murmured, as if it were all the excuse he needed to set her hair loose and run his fingers through her hair as he was doing now. 

            A gasp worked its way through the thickness of Valia's throat, escaping the confines of her lips when she felt his fingers brush against the nape of her neck, lingering there to draw lazy circles over the sensitive flesh. 

            They nearly missed the footsteps that approached the door, so intent on each other they were. It was only after it was already too late that Legolas pulled away from Valia, drawing back to a window close by to look out with a detached air about his stance. A blank mask quickly descended over Valia's face, which was angled in profile to the door. 

            If Cithien had not seen with her own eyes the way the Prince was bent over Valia a moment ago, one hand tangled beneath the shimmering fall of Valia's hair, she would have thought that nothing could have been further from the truth the way they were now behaving. Neither showed that anything improper had just taken place between them. 

            And Cithien certainly was not one to question otherwise. 

            'Excuse me Valia, but I came to tidy your room up, but I will come back when you are not occupied,' she told her, casting a furtive glance towards the figure of Prince Legolas. 

            'No, stay,' Legolas told the attendant, moving from his spot by the window to the door. 'I was just taking my leave when you came,' he explained, fixing her with a charming smile before looking over his shoulder to Valia. 'Good day to you, Lady Valia,' he addressed her, his tone as formal as if he were speaking to a stranger. 

            'Good day, my lord,' Valia returned, not stirring form her position to look at him. If she did so, she knew it would only make matters worse. She was not sure if she could keep a blush from staining her cheeks if she met his gaze. Hadrielia may have been spoiled- at times Valia even wondered whether there was not some human blood in the elf lady- but that did not mean that she could not respect her feelings as well. Valia knew that Hadrielia had good reason to be livid with her, even protective of Legolas, especially if she ever found out about this impromptu breakfast that Valia and Legolas had shared together. 

            The strange thing was, though, for all the possible scandal and heartache that it could cause, Valia did not regret the time spent. The idea shocked her somewhat, that her feelings could change so suddenly, but there was nothing she could do about it. 

            'My lady?' Cithien set Legolas' abandoned breakfast plate on the tray and observed Valia as she was lost in mussing. 'Are you all right, Valia?' Leaning over the small table, Cithien laid a hand on Valia's arm, drawing back only when Valia stirred.

            'I am sorry. What did you say?' asked Valia, standing swiftly in a muted rustling of silken skirts. She began putting her own dishes on the tray, ignoring Cithien's protests that she would clean it up on her own. 

            'You seemed somewhat… contemplative. I was simply wondering if you were feeling well.' Cithien deftly pulled the cloth covering off the table once the dishes had been cleared. 

            'Perfectly fine,' assured Valia, attempting to add validity to her words with a smile. 'Actually, there is something I wanted to speak with you about.'

            Cithien dropped the folded tablecloth beside the tray. Why did the tone Valia was using make Cithien blush faintly and wish to fidget? 'There is nothing wrong, I hope?'

            'No, not at all. Silia should be here anytime now. We are going into town to buy an outfit for the masquerade dance for her. We thought that you would like to join us. Have you found a costume yet? There is not much time left to get one if you do not already have one.'

            'Costume?' Cithien gave Valia a puzzled look. 'I am a mere attendant, my lady. I am not attending the masquerade.' 

            'Not attending? Do not be ridiculous!' Valia cried, coming around the table to take the tray out of Cithien's hands that she had picked up a few moments earlier. 'You have to go.' Valia set the tray firmly down on the table. 

            'But I…'

            'Not another word,' Valia commanded, holding her hand up, the gesture softened by the grin stretched across her face and glimmer of delight in her eyes. 'You shall go as _my_ particular guest. You deserve a night such as this, working so hard like you do. Besides, Glorfindel would never forgive me if I did not convince you to come,' added Valia. 

            Instead of the pretty blush she expected to appear, Valia watched in concern as Cithien paled. 

            'What is the matter?'

            Cithien shifted uncomfortably. When she did speak, her voice had lowered. 'I have enjoyed Lord Glorfindel's company very much since he arrived, Valia, but…'

            Valia rested a hand on Cithien's arm, lifting the maiden's chin with her other hand so that she could look at her. 'There is no need to be in doubt of his intentions for you, Cithien. He would not be that unfair to you or him.' 

            'But he is an elven lord.' Uncertainty was clearly evident in her voice as she made no try at concealing it. 

            'An elven lord he may be,' a voice came from the doorway, 'but all are equal when it comes to matters of the heart, from attendants to lords, ladies to princes.'

            'Silia,' Valia acknowledged, smiling brightly. 'I am glad you have come. I would like you to meet Cithien, my attendant. Cithien, this is Silia, my dear friend who used to reside in Earsilme with me.'

Both ladies nodded to each other, Silia resting one of her hands atop the soft swell of her stomach. 

'You must help me drag Cithien out of the castle if she refuses to go with us.' Valia chose to ignore the subtle reference to her and Legolas that Silia had made, and merely guided Cithien around the table and towards Silia. 

            'Do come with us, my dear,' Silia pleaded, grasping one of Cithien's hands. 'At the very least, you shall have a night of fun at the masquerade.'

            With both Silia and Valia's coaxing, Cithien was convinced to join them, her spirits brightened by the ladies who positioned themselves one on either side of her. All three set off together towards the town, their pace slowed to accommodate Silia and the baby growing within her. 

-~~*~~-

            'You are late _ion_-_nin,' Thranduil admonished when Legolas sank gracefully into a chair across from him. _

            'Forgive me, _ada_. I lost track of time.' Legolas had rushed from Valia's door, which was located in the guest wing of the palace, to the royal chambers when he realized how late it actually was. King Thranduil had asked to have breakfast with him the night before, to which Legolas had eagerly agreed, having not spent any time alone with his father lately. He had forgotten his promised meeting when he had spied Valia approaching the palace early that morning. 

            A golden brow arched suspiciously over Thranduil's blue eyes at the trace of a smile that had lingered permanently on Legolas' lips since he had first entered the King's sitting room. 'Lost track of time? That is not like you, Legolas.' Thranduil took a sip from his fluted glass filled with water, pausing just long enough for Legolas to turn his full attention to his father. 

            'Forgive me,' apologized Legolas, though he offered no other explanation. The smile had still not faded from his face and appeared to be a permanent fixture. 

            The golden brow arched higher. 'Care to tell me where it was that your attention was diverted?' Thranduil noticed the unwavering smile suddenly vanish from his son's face as it transformed to a more accustomed expression of impassivity. Taking a bite of the rapidly cooling eggs on his plate, Thranduil waited but there was no forthcoming comment from Legolas. 'Perhaps a better question to ask would be in whose company you have been earlier this morning.' 

            Legolas fingered the fine linen on the table in front of him, pushing away his yet empty plate while a smile tugged at his lips again. 'Perhaps,' was his enigmatic reply. 

            Thranduil ate quietly, observing Legolas occasionally. His son had yet to touch any of the variety of food spread atop the table. 'Are you not hungry this morning, Legolas?' 

            'I already broke fast this morning,' Legolas answered absently. 'I had forgotten that we were to eat together.' 

             Though any witness to the scene would have thought the feat impossible, Thranduil's brow pushed its way further up before smoothing into an unbroken plane of smooth flesh the next moment. 

            'Lady Hadrielia was here earlier. She wished to speak with you when you are not busy,' Thranduil told Legolas in a change of subject. The mention of his betrothed aroused the proper attention from Legolas, who straightened in his chair, clasping his hands in front of him. 

            'Did she say what she wanted?' he asked with disinterest. He ran his finger along the smooth planes of his silver betrothal ring, making a fleeting wish that he could simply call off the whole event. 

            'No but she seemed rather… upset.' Thranduil put his fork down, pushing his now empty plate away from him. 

            Legolas bit back the urge to ask his father when the lady was not upset about something. Apparently the day would not be as fantastic for him as it had been earlier that morning. 'I will try to find her immediately if we are done here,' Legolas voiced instead, rising slightly from his seat as he waited for his father to answer. 

            'There is actually something I wished to speak with you about.'

            Legolas sank back down, molding his body to the cushioned curves of the chair. 'Is something the matter, my lord?' questioned Legolas, noting the serious look that had suddenly descended on Thranduil's face. 

            'It is more of a concern on my part,' Thranduil told Legolas, leaning forward and bracing an arm on top of the table. 'Your mother and I are concerned about Hadrielia's behavior lately, but perhaps you could allay our misgivings. You were acquainted with her during your stay in Earsilme, were you not?'

            'Yes, my lord.' It took more concentration than Legolas would have liked to not shift uncomfortably in his seat. He was too much like his father, he realized. Both were able to cover their true motives and feelings behind controlled masks that left whoever they were talking to at a loss to prepare for what was to come next. Legolas did not enjoy the lack of power he had over the conversation, particularly _this_ one. 

            Thranduil nodded, pausing a moment to pick his words carefully before he proceeded. 'When we picked her as a promising choice for a wife for you, she projected a different image than the lady she has been acting like now. Did she leave you with a positive impression when you were in Earsilme?'

            If it had been anyone other than his father, his lord and King, Legolas would have refused to answer such a question, but as it was, he owed his father a response. 

            'She was not the focus of my attention while I was in Earsilme,' explained Legolas, avoiding the actual answer. 

            'Ah yes, the Lady Valia,' Thranduil stated. 'Now _that_ is a lady that I am very confident would make an excellent princess.'

            It was Legolas' turn to lift a disbelieving brow at his father. Had he _actually had the nerve to say what he just did?_

            'I am sure she would,' Legolas replied, a hint of darkness creeping into his tone. 

            Thranduil waved the response away as if it were nothing more than a bothersome insect.  'Very well, have it your way. We will not talk about Lady Valia,' Thranduil agreed, though the 'yet' he added afterwards assured Legolas that the topic would be revisited at a later time. 'So you had no opinion of Hadrielia after you left Earsilme?'

            'I did not say that,' was the stubborn reply, but when it was met with a silent stare that showed the King's fast waning patience, Legolas reluctantly elaborated. 'How you see her now is how I saw her in Earsilme.' 

            Nodding slowly, Thranduil released his long held sigh, sitting straight in his chair and bracing his hands against his legs. 'I simply ask that you think carefully in the remaining year before the wedding, Legolas, for the sake of yourself as well as Laiquarille. Whatever your choice, your mother and I will support your ultimate decision.' 

            Legolas stilled a moment, turning into a living, breathing statue, before he nodded his head in understanding.

-~~*~~-

            Silia and Cithien were standing on one side of the dress shop, side by side as they slowly sifted through the costumes. Neither was paying complete attention to their task at hand, being too busy watching Valia wandering across the other side of the store. They watched her, one hand clutching a packaged wrapped in brown paper and string to her chest. It had been the fruits of their stop to the bookshop, as promised by Silia, before they strayed anywhere near a shop with dresses in it. With her free hand, Valia was sifting through the numerous dresses hung in armoires and on racks, smiling softly to herself as she hummed a common elvish tune to herself. 

            To Silia's surprise, Valia had been in an excellent mood the whole day, more so than the trip to the bookshop should have warranted. She had even tried on several outfits without complaint that Silia had suggested she should put on just to see how they looked. Her behavior had been _suspiciously agreeable._

            'Valia seems to be in a pleasant mood this afternoon,' Silia commented, rubbing one of her hands over her rounded stomach as she took a second glance at a costume in shades of green and brown, making Silia think of the wood nymphs that were prolific in elfling stories. 

            'Yes she does,' Cithien commented, tucking the white feathered dress in her arms closer to her. She cast a sidelong glance at Silia. 'Did Lady Valia know the Prince before she came here?'

            Silia looked sharply at Cithien, wondering which of the many rumors she had heard in regards to Legolas and Valia. There were so many to choose from that were abundant in the halls of the palace, so many that someone might think it was a palace of men instead of one of the noble halls of the Firstborn. Observing Valia closely, who was busy trying to keep an exuberant store owner from making her the proud new owner of a peacock feathered costume, Silia decided that it was better if Cithien knew the actual truth instead of a warped rumor of the truth.

            In a hushed whisper, Silia told Cithien of Legolas and Valia's meeting centuries ago. Watching Cithien's reaction carefully, partly due to the wonder of why the attendant would suddenly want to know of Legolas and Valia's past relationship, Silia saw an understanding slowly light the elf-lady's features as her account of events in Earsilme four hundred years ago came to a close. While she fingered a rich velvet skirt, letting the soft fabric run through her hand like water, she grew too curious to not ask something. 

            'Has something occurred to make you ask about Legolas and Valia?' 

            Cithien's deep brown eyes lifted to Valia, and Silia saw a momentary hesitation pass over her face, clouding her features like a morning fog on the cool ground. Yet just as quickly, the fog cleared, pierced by some unseen sun to dispel all misgiving. A red bloomed in her cheeks, standing stark against the soft crème of her skin and rich brown hair. 'I saw them having breakfast this morning.'

            The explanation was far too vague for Silia, especially with the color that had creped into the elf-maid's face. 

            'Breakfast? Surely that is not such an uncommon sight to behold,' Silia asked with skepticism. 

            Cithien brushed the swan feathers that covered her costume in her hands, letting the soft texture settle her agitated thoughts. 'No, it is not, but…'

            'Mmm,' Silia hummed in partial understanding. So there had been more going on than just breakfast when Cithien had walked into the room, though Silia doubted that either Legolas or Valia would do something inappropriate, especially since they had only recently come back to friendly terms with each other. 'Well,' Silia declared, shifting to face Cithien fully, 'whatever it is that you saw, it cannot be so bad that you cannot tell me. I am Valia's close friend, after all.' 

            'What happened when?' Valia's voice suddenly questioned, and a moment later she appeared beside the two, one hand still holding her package to her side, but the other placed firmly on her hip. 

            Surprised, Silia instinctively lowered her hands to rest against the bulge of her stomach, though her expression quickly turned to a sly smile that sent a moment of panic exploding through Valia's brain, causing a voice of warning to immediately start screaming cautions in her mind. Valia knew that look. She had seen it often enough in Earsilme before Silia would start to expound upon the virtues of an elf she thought would suit Valia well. 

            'Never mind, I do not think I want to know anymore,' Valia cut in before Silia could answer, intending to retreat when she backed a step away, but only encountering a wooden wardrobe against her back. 

            'You shall do no such thing, my dear,' admonished Silia, clasping one of her friend's arms and drawing her towards them. 'Cithien was just telling me that you broke fast with Legolas this morning.' 

            'Yes,' Valia gave by way of answer. Admitting to such a fact did not give her any qualms, rather the fact that she knew Silia would want to know all the details of the tête-à-tête. 

            'Do not try to play innocent with me, Valia dear,' Silia retorted, placing her hands on her hips in what was the perfect picture of motherly scolding. Much to her chagrin, Valia could not squelch the smile that flitted onto her lips at the sight of her friend's motherly instincts already surfacing before she had a babe resting in arms. 

            'I am not playing innocent,' was the airy reply Valia offered, all the while her grin growing larger. 'You asked if I ate with the Prince and I answered.' 

            'Valia!' exclaimed Silia. She laid her hands against her stomach to prevent the urge to raise them in agitated exasperation. 'You have eaten breakfast with Prince Legolas this morning. You ate _alone_,' she added for emphasis.

            'Yes, I do believe I just admitted to that,' answered Valia with a wry tone lacing her words, curling around her statement in dry amusement. She reached out to run her hands over the folds of fabrics handing in front of her in a futile attempt to stop her ridiculous grin from blooming on her lips at Silia's scowl. 

            'Well what happened then! You were with Legolas this morning and now this afternoon you are in one of the better moods I have seen you in since coming to Laiquarille. Please do try to explain that away if you can.'

            'I do not intend to explain it away,' Valia clarified in a pointedly hushed volume. Other shop patrons were beginning to cast questioning looks at their party, especially at the distinct name of their Prince. Valia did not miss the gleam that was kindled in several of the _elleth's eyes at the mention of Legolas, and she was not about to wittingly feed fuel to the fire of gossip that was already racing through the streets and palace halls like hungry flames. _

            Brushing past Silia, Valia slowly wandered to a more secluded area of the shop, knowing that the Silia would not just simply drop her interrogation. It would be best to get it over with sooner than later, Valia supposed, but she refused to do it in front of an entire shop full of gapping she-elves. Tracing the silver embroidery stitched in elegant spirals along her bodice, Valia waited for Cithien and Silia to follow her lead, meandering their way over to Valia through the sea of dress fabrics and accessories. 

            'We were both up early and I had taken a walk through the gardens,' Valia began without preamble, her words tripping one over the other like the fast spill of water falling over a high cliff. 'He saw me coming back into the palace and made us a small tray of food before coming to my chambers to see if I wished to eat with him. We ate. We talked, and then he left. There is nothing else to tell.' Clutching her package to her chest, arms crossed in defiance, Valia arched one of her eyebrows, though the action only provoked thoughts of a princess to reaffirm themselves in Silia and Cithien's minds. 

            'And if I asked Cithien if that is all that happened, will I receive the same answer?' Silia retorted archly. 

            The question was met with a narrowing of Valia's wide cobalt eyes while a pale coloring began to dust her cheekbones. Silia's victorious smile did not go unnoticed by her, and the firm set of Valia's shoulders slumped as she fixed Silia with a pleading expression. 'Silia, out of most of the elves who I know, you should know that what you are insinuating is impossible, especially under the present circumstances. We were simply enjoying a moment of respite away from all the eyes that are normally directed his way.' 

            Letting out an over exaggerated sigh, Silia turned her focus to Cithien. 'So what were they doing when you stumbled upon them this morn, Cithien? Were they simply having a little chat over breakfast?'

            'He was only being friendly,' Valia hastily objected. A mix of unpleasant emotions were starting to rise within her that she knew were going to explode into fireworks of vermillion in her cheeks if the questions continued much longer. 

            'Friendly? I think it is time for you to tell me exactly what it was they were doing Cithien,' Silia stated in a tone that was _not_ to be objected with. 

            Valia brushed a hand over her forehead, tucking a few stray locks of honeyed hair behind the tip of her ear before she interjected. 'He took the clip out of my hair. It is nothing for you to get excited about,' Valia protested when a smug smile spread along the curves of Silia's lips. 

            'O no?' her friend asked. 'Perhaps it was simply done for the pleasantness of past memories?' Sliding her gaze to Cithien, who looked somewhat lost amidst the allusions to past events she had never heard or witnessed, Silia explained for the maiden's benefit. 'Valia used to wear her hair tied back all the time before she became acquainted with Legolas. The Prince had an amusing fascination for unbinding Valia's hair when he met her in Earsilme. I think her hair held some unexplainable attraction for him. By the time he left Earsilme, Valia was wearing her hair down every day simply because he had taken all her hair clasps.' 

            'So you see, his actions meant absolutely nothing. He would never dare to do anything questionable while he is betrothed.' At least she hoped he would not. It was what she was trying to convince herself of. She prayed that the hopeful tone in her voice was not too apparent to her companions. 

            Yet Cithien, who had never been fond of Hadrielia after she had heard of the many hurtful things she had said to different attendants, decided that it was the perfect time to take up Silia's cause. 'But when I came in he was leaning over her shoulder, and it looked like he was whispering something to her while he was playing with her hair.' Cithien ignored the twinge of guilt she felt at clearly betraying Valia's wishes to keep the events of her breakfast with the Prince a private matter. As far as Cithien was concerned, if the Prince ever ended his betrothal with the Lady Hadrielia, she would have absolutely _no_ objections. 

            'Valia!' exclaimed Silia. 'You call that being friendly? Isondil would be horrified if he found me doing that with another elf.' 

            Squeezing her eyes shut against the suddenly all too bright light streaming through the shop windows, Valia buried her face in her free hand, trying to compose her thoughts before she attempted to make any sort of reply. She lowered her hand after only a brief period, letting her arm fall carelessly to her side while she straightened her back. 'You are married to Isondil, which makes your circumstance rather different than my own Silia, yet you must see enough of the similarities as well to realize that we would do better to not speak about this.' Valia took a deep breath, inhaling the welcomingly cool air into her lungs, once she was done. However Silia did not respond how she had hoped she would and merely blinked at her unimpressed, eliciting a shifting from Valia as her lips pulled down into a frown of displeasure. 

            'Must you always fight, Valia?' Silia asked quietly. 

            'He is betrothed,' Valia snapped, blue fire flaring bright in her eyes. Why did no one seem to understand that? There were too many consequences involved to not fight, even if she _did_ love Legolas. 

            One of Silia's hands came to rest light against Valia's arm, gently rubbing in soothing circles. Cithien decided it was best if she left the two friends alone, and with a nod directed at Silia, she discreetly moved away to find the shop keeper and pay for her dress. 

'Betrothals do not bind the way a marriage does,' Silia offered to break the silence before it had time to settle over them. 

Valia's brows knit together into a shadowed valley. 'I am not going to be responsible for the end of his betrothal, Silia. It was his choice to enter into it, and it would be his choice to end it. I did not come here to interfere with the betrothal.' 

Silia pursed her lips in thought. 'What if he is waiting for you to give him some assurance of hope?' she questioned, tilting her golden head for a better view of Valia's lowered face. 'What if he will not do anything until you give him some sign that there is still hope for the two of you?' 

'He is _betrothed, Silia. By all accounts, there is no more chance of hope. Neither of us can afford to be foolish with our hearts in this situation.' A desperate pleading had snuck its way into Valia's tone again, and when Silia's fingers curled under her chin to coax it up, her thumb brushed away a stray tear before it could wind a glistening path down her friend's cheek. _

'There is _always hope,' Silia replied firmly. '__Always.' _

-~~*~~-

Isil- the moon (Quenya)                                    


	10. The Edge

**Disclaimer:** Refer to Chapter One

**Title:** The Heart's True Home

**Author:** Lady Silma

**Rating: **PG

**A/N-** Hello all. I think you should all be happy to hear that I have written the last chapter to this story about a week ago. There will be 16 chapters in total (excluding the thank you page), for all of those who keep asking about how much longer this will last. I will also start updating faster, hopefully (as fast as my beta can get them to me anyway). So look for updates coming much sooner (hopefully about one a week if all goes well). 

As always, thanks go to Davan, my wonderful beta. 

-~~*~~-

The Edge

-~~*~~-

            The clouds that had been looming high, a thick blanket that slipped between the expansive blue above and the green earth below, had finally broken into a scattered mosaic of grey and white mingled with blue. The proverbial silver lining rimmed each cloud that day, tugging elven faces upwards, where they had once been cast downwards to avoid the biting cold that had nipped at exposed noses and reddened fair faces over the past week. The change had come just in time, as well. The masquerade was set for the next day, and while there was a ballroom in the palace that was going to be used for the main area for the festivities, wide doors opened onto the green lawn outside that elves could take advantage of if they so wished. 

            Taking advantage of the welcome change in weather, the Royal Family decided to escape their duties for the day, leaving the Laiquarille in the capable hands of their appointed advisors. Elowen had declared that a picnic would be the perfect getaway, and Thranduil and Legolas could hardly object to the lady's wishes. The kitchen staff had prepared the family a wicker basket filled with anything they would need or desire while they were gone, sending them towards the stables with fond smiles and commands to have a wonderful time. 

            Elowen was flanked by her husband and son, arms resting on theirs as they walked leisurely towards the stables, clothed in garments that were shockingly informal for the rulers of an elven kingdom. 'It is such a wonderful day,' she commented with a sigh of contentment, casting a dazzling smile at both Thranduil and Legolas. 

            'One thing is for certain,' Thranduil declared, his lower tone seeming to boom over the delicate syllables of his wife's voice, though it was still as reminiscent of silver made bells as her was, 'we shall not want for anything while we are gone. This basket is so heavy,' he continued, hefting up the basket that occupied his other hand, 'that I have the suspicion that our well meaning attendants have equipped us with everything down to our family heirlooms.' 

            Legolas indulged in a laugh, ignoring, though certainly not oblivious, to the fact that his father bent his lean form over to whisper something into his _naneth's_ ear, to which identical blossoms of red bloomed bright in both of her cheeks. 

            It was wonderful to have his mother back after such a long separation in Middle-Earth. He had not realized it until they were reunited again in Aman, but he needed a feminine influence in his life. He held his father's advice in high regard, but Legolas found that his mother's opinion on matters offered a different perspective that was equally as important as his father's. If he thought about it, his mother's absence was probably one of his main reasons for never marrying around the age of fifty like most other elves did. In such dark times that he had been born into, a darkness that had bereft him of his own mother, he did not want to risk the possibility of his own children growing up without one or both parents. 

            And of course, there was then the problem that Legolas had never met anyone that made him wish to marry while in Middle-Earth. True, there had always been plenty of lovely elf maidens with good breeding and grace, but none had ever appealed to him. 

            With a mere blink of his eyes, Legolas sent such thoughts scuttling to the back of his mind, intent on enjoying the time with his parents without casting a dark shadow of brooding over the day. They were drawing near the stable now, and the large wooden doors were all ready stood open in an unspoken invitation. 

            Even with their keen elven eyes, it took a moment to adjust to the shadowed recesses inside the stable after the bright rays of Anor that had dazzled their eyes before. Yet their other senses did not leave them lacking in any way. The scent of hay, leather, and horse that mingled together in a familiar blending was the first impression that enveloped the royal family like a comforting blanket. The second, following almost instantly afterwards, was the sound of the horses stirring in their pens, soft whinnies and stamping of feet that floated on the air in a welcome greeting for the recognizable elves that were silhouetted in the doorway. Lastly, due to their elven senses that had been honed after millennium of living, was the faint stirring in the air, an almost vibrating hum, that made each aware that at least another elf was already in the stables. 

            These impressions came one after the other, in such a rapid succession that they all seemed to be one. They regained their keen sight just a moment later, quicker than the time it took for them to bat a lash, and Elowen was the first to spot the elf already in the stable. 

            'Valia! What are you doing here?' 

            Valia, who had not turned when she heard their entrance, thinking it was only the stable hands come to tend to the horses, now snapped her head towards the main door. 'I had thought that I might come visit my horse and perhaps go for a ride, your majesties,' she explained as she inclined her head respectfully in their direction, all the while continuing her soothing stroking of Aglar's velvety nose. She had grown accustomed to Legolas' family over the past weeks, enjoying their company more as she spent more time with them. Legolas' parents, for all their years of wisdom and their intimidating royal air, were pleasant elves to be in company with once Valia had gotten to know them better. 

            Disentangling herself from her husband and son's arms, Elowen left them behind to saddle her horse and bring their own out while she went to speak with Valia. 'Were you planning to go somewhere in particular?' she asked nonchalantly, obliging Aglar with a scratch behind the ear when the mare thrust her head towards the new elf who approached. 

            'No, not really,' Valia sighed, offering her mare a sugar lump on an outstretched palm. 'I thought I would just ride around the city for a while as I am not familiar with the forest trails.' Valia refused to be so impulsive again and ride out into unknown land when no one knew her whereabouts. She had decided that a ride through the streets of the elven city would be enough to sate her desire for a little exploring out of doors, yet keep her out of harm's way. 

            Letting her gaze slide towards Legolas, who she caught watching Valia discreetly through lowered lids, Elowen let an inviting smile spread across her lips. 'We plan to picnic in the forest today. There is a secluded area we enjoy going to that is by a natural waterfall. Perhaps you wish to join us?' 

            The furtive glance Valia cast Legolas' direction did not go unnoticed, but Elowen was not sure whether the stolen glimpse should cause worry or delight. 

            'I would not wish to inconvenience you or be a burden. No doubt, the times are few and far between when you have a chance to escape the palace for time with your family. I do not wish to intrude.' 

            Elowen had prepared for such a response, however, and was quick to clutch Valia's arm and catch the elf-lady unawares as she deftly turned her and began to guide her towards Thranduil and Legolas. 'What say you, my lords?' Elowen asked, her voice ringing clearly through the stables. 'Would you not enjoy the company of Lady Valia on our outing?' 

            A quick reply was issued from Thranduil. 'Indeed,' he agreed, casting a faint smile of knowing towards his wife. 'Your company is most welcome, Valia.' 

            Legolas suddenly found the intricacies of putting on the leather bridle to require more attention than it usually did, producing a fleeting frown of displeasure to pass across Elowen's features. The two ladies stopped just shy of the horse that was being readied, and Valia shifted uncomfortably, lowering her blue gaze to the floor as only the sound of movements reigned in the air. 

            'Legolas?' Elowen questioned at last, her tone flowing with an underlying current that was not lost on Legolas. 'Do you not wish Valia to come with us?' 

            If the tensing of Legolas' jaw was any indication, Valia was certain that his answer was most definitely no, but as so many things in her long life had proved to be something entirely different from what they appeared, Legolas' busy hands stilled before he looked unabashedly at Valia. 'I would enjoy nothing more than her presence.' 

            The tone was nothing but polite civility, yet as she met his steady gaze, Valia could not help the way her heartbeat turned slightly erratic. '_You should not be letting your hopes soar so,' her mind quickly admonished her, '_for the inevitable fall will only hurt all the more_.' With a silent growl, Valia promptly cast the nagging thoughts aside. _

            Or perhaps it was the way he was smiling at her, a dim glimmer of some forbidden promise in the upturned curve of his lips, which sent her overly worried thoughts scurrying to some remote part of her brain where they could not be heard. Valia was abruptly reminded of her conversation with Silia only a few days ago. 

_'What if he is waiting for you to give him some assurance of hope? What if he will not do anything until you give him some sign that there is still hope for the two of you?' _

            Now why did that idea suddenly cause a pleasant fluttering to begin in her stomach, making her feel like a handful of winged insects strayed inside her? Shifting in an abnormal show of discomfort, Valia twined her fingers around the thick hair that spilled over one of her shoulders. 'Do I need to change or bring anything with me?' she asked, glancing from the horse that had just been saddled to the riding outfit she wore. 

            'Your company shall suffice,' assured Thranduil while he fastened the wicker basket onto the saddled horse, giving the restraining ropes a final tug to make certain their lunch would not be lost while riding. Meanwhile, Legolas went to two other pens, leading out a finely muscled stallion that Valia assumed was Thranduil's and his own horse, Arod, which she recognized from before. 

            'I need to saddle my own horse,' Valia spoke lamely, half hoping, half fearing that they would simply decide that the time it would take to complete such a task was too much an inconvenience for them and they would leave her to explore the city like she had previously planned. 

            'There is no need to waste time saddling another horse for you,' objected Elowen, who took Thranduil's offered hand as he helped her mount her horse and then handed her the reins. 'I am sure if Legolas agrees, Arod would willingly carry you as well as him.' It was suggested with such calm nonchalance, as if such a thing was an everyday trifle, that Valia was left bereft of any protest, her mouth slightly parted in stunned awe. 

            'Are you adept at riding without a saddle, Valia?' Thranduil questioned as he swung easily astride his crème colored stallion devoid of both saddle and bridle.

            'I have had little practice at it and can never seem to quite master the art,' Valia admitted, taking a step back when Arod suddenly shifted to stand in front of her, Legolas perched atop the wide expanse of the animal's back. 

            Thranduil coaxed his horse forward with a stroke of his hand, following his wife who was already riding through the stable doors. 'It will be good practice for you then,' Thranduil called over his shoulder. 'I have every confidence that Legolas will not let you fall nor come to any harm,' he added, a strange tinge creeping into his words that was indiscernible to Valia's shocked state of mind. 

            The King of Laiquarille left then, riding away from Valia who was gaping unabashedly at his retreating back and Legolas, whose lips were curved upwards, though whether in a smile or sardonic grimace, anyone would be hard pressed to tell. 

            'It seems our fate has been decided then,' Legolas' voice rang down clear from his position above Valia. It was deceptively neutral, like a soft breeze that revealed none of the approaching storm clouds chasing its heels. 'It appears that all that has been left for you to decide is whether you wish to ride in the front or back.'

            'Perhaps,' Valia spoke indecisively; making a last attempt to defy what he had labeled fate as she twirled a plaited piece of Arod's mane between her fingers, 'we could follow them after we saddle my horse?' The ending came out as a strangled question, hardly boasting the confidence that she has wished it to. 

            In answer, or possibly he simply ignored her feeble attempt to protest the current situation, Legolas extended his hand down to her. He watched her piercing gaze come to rest on the offered hand, blue eyes regarding it as if it were a gift from Morgoth disguised as an innocuous present of help. He noticed not that he held his breath till she slipped her smaller and more slender hand into his and lifted her eyes to meet his. 

            All teasing and lighthearted banter aside, he chose to simply hoist her up in front of him, waiting till she adjusted to the feeling of sitting with one leg on either side of the horse instead of riding in the customary way of a lady. 

            'Ready?' 

            His breath tickled softly at the sensitive skin of her neck, free from the protective layer of her thick hair that was pulled into a rope of braided honey hair. The single word had the same effect upon her as if he had brushed his fingers lightly across her skin, and she bit her bottom lip, nodding her head slowly in agreement. 

            It happened so suddenly that Valia _had_ to wonder if he had planned it. Arod moved forward swiftly without any outward urging from Legolas, who slipped a hand between her arms and waist to draw her closer to him as if anticipating the fact that she would stiffen a moment later from the unexpected movement of Arod. 

            Which she promptly did, to her great consternation. 

            'Relax,' came his soothing whisper from behind her, while he gently pulled her even closer till her back was nestled against his chest. 'Arod will not let you fall if you trust him. You must relax your stance, Valia. You are too rigid,' he admonished, pinching her hip so abruptly that not only did it do nothing in the way of helping her relax, yet it also caused her to start. Had it not been for Legolas' arm around her waist, which still held her securely against him, she was certain she would have repeated her fall the last time she dared to venture into Laiquarille's forest. 

            'What did you do that for?' Valia yelped in both surprise and anger, her brow creasing into a deep valley as his laughter floated through the air around them, engulfing her in a world of silvery mirth. 

            'I was merely proving my point,' he explained stoically, not in the least fazed by her protest. 

            'Proving your point indeed,' Valia muttered darkly, but let the subject drop as they quickly caught up with Thranduil and Elowen.

            She chose to remain relatively quiet for most of the ride, content to let Legolas and his parent's speak while she listened, only offering small comments when she was spoken to directly. Traveling through the forest by day, and with only wispy clouds that blocked out the sun as effectively as gossamer, Valia was able to see just how charming Laiquarille truly was. Sweet chirping of countless birds echoed through the leafy trees made alive by the winter flowers that added just enough color to prevent the trees' winter dress from becoming drab. As always, she was amazed by the difference from Earsilme, though she was not sure whether she could truthfully say that one place was more beautiful than the other. 

            A soft hum started to build in intensity the further their horses ventured into the wilderness, and Valia soon realized that she was hearing what must be the waterfall that Elowen had told her about earlier. Her inquisitive nature, mingled with the spark of adventure that sometimes asserted itself in her blood, was entirely delighted with all the new wonders around her. She was obliviously unaware of the satisfied smiles of approval that settled along the curves of the King and Queen's lips, just as she did not notice the way she was now comfortably reclined against Legolas, who took her weight willingly as he watched all the expressions flit across her face like the brightly colored birds flying from tree to tree overhead. 

            So caught up in her examination was she, that Valia blinked in momentary confusion when she realized that Arod had stopped moving below her and Legolas had already dismounted and was lifting his arms to help her down. Swinging her leg over Arod's back, Valia leaned down to rest her hands on Legolas' shoulder as he placed his hands on her hips. He gently set her on the ground before him, and despite the fact that the cloth her outfit was made of was thick to withstand the elements, a shiver curled its way down her spine as the heat from his hands seeped through the fabric. 

            'You have arrived safe as promised,' Legolas told her with a mischievous grin. 

            'Perhaps,' Valia replied, a little breathless when she became aware of just how close she was standing to him. Even if she wanted to move away, she noticed that it was made conveniently impossible with Arod's broad side behind her and Legolas trapping her between his arms. 

            Legolas lifted a disbelieving brow over sparkling emerald eyes. 'Only perhaps?' He shifted back to scan her form leisurely, enticing a red tint into her cheeks not because of the implications of the gesture, but because she became keenly conscious of the presence of the King and Queen only a few paces away from them. 'You seem to have made it completely unharmed,' he pointed out, fully unmoved by the presence of his parents.  

            _'Physically, anyway.' but she was __not about to voice that thought out loud. _

            Ignoring her lack of answer, Legolas released his hold on her, moving to Arod and releasing the horse to do whatever struck his fancy with a whispered word of affection. 'He will come back when I call for him,' Legolas explained uselessly with a graceful shrug of his shoulders. The movement sent his blond hair tumbling in golden waves over his shoulder to sweep against Valia's exposed skin as he came up behind her. Not pausing to ask, Legolas placed a hand on the curve of Valia's back and guided her to the yellow blanket that had been spread out, a stark contrast against the lush grass that carpeted the ground. 

            'It is unusually warm today,' Elowen commented from her position on the blanket. She began to deftly rid herself of both riding gloves and the thick overcoat that was buttoned at her waist. 'I do not think I can remember such a pleasant winter day since that uncommon heat spell almost twenty years ago.' 

            'That was a welcomed rarity, I remember,' Thranduil reminisced, sinking to sit close beside his wife. 'Everyone had to pull out their summer wardrobe while it was still months away from spring.' He reached for the picnic basket in front of Elowen, only to have his hand slapped away as she sent him a smile to ease the pout from his face. 

            'It looks like the attendants anticipated us. There is an extra serving set in here,' Elowen observed as she pulled out a stack of pearl white plates and set them in front of her. 

            Valia took the hand Legolas extended her way, allowing him to help her sit even though she was sure she could have managed quite well on her own. 'Do you come here often?' Valia asked as Legolas settled into the empty spot beside her. 

            The area where they were seated was gorgeous, not because it had numerous flowers adding bursts of color against the copious golden leaves, but because of its simplicity. There was a mixing of pines of and leafed trees along the perimeter of the small grass opening. The carpet of grass beneath them was thick and rich, a vibrant green despite it being winter. A pleasant rush of water permeated the air, speaking without words of the delights of a waterfall not far in the distance. Birds added a different mixture to the sound, creating a pleasant blending of melodies. 

            'We try to come as often as we can,' Elowen explained, swiftly taking out an astounding array of food from the basket that ate up the remaining space on the blanket. 

            'But it is hardly as often as we would wish,' Thranduil added. 

            The meal went by slowly, hampered from a speedy end by the conversation that flowed as freely between the four as the rich vintage of wine the attendants had packed in the basket as well. Valia forgot for a while that she had not always been a part of Legolas' family, so naturally did she fit in with them while they ate. She greatly enjoyed hearing the many tales Thranduil and Elowen delighted in telling her about escapades from Legolas' childhood, though the dark looks Legolas kept sending his parent's way was proof enough that he was not at all thrilled with all the anecdotes. 

            Halfway through a particularly amusing story that involved him thinking that mud pies were actually edible, thanks to the encouraging of a group of older elflings, Legolas abruptly stood up, dragging a laughing Valia with him who was not able to protest the sudden interruption of the story, laughing as hard as she was. 

            'I think that I will show Valia the waterfall,' Legolas briskly informed his parents while he was already leading a still laughing Valia away from the picnic blanket. 

            Luckily for Legolas, his parents seemed more than happy to let him make a hasty escape with Valia as they leaned close to each other for a soft kiss. 

            'Do not stray too far, Legolas,' his father called after his son's retreating back. 'We will be leaving early this evening.'

            There came no response to Thranduil's request since Legolas was more occupied with pulling a bright eyed Valia after him through the trees that stood in sparse clumps around them. He was walking with such long strides that Valia had to jog to keep pace with him, and as soon as they were out of hearing range of his parent's, she tugged on his hand in the hopes that he would slow his pace a little. 

            'Forgive me,' Legolas apologized, offering Valia a warm smile that would have had the hardest hearted maiden only too willing to grant his request. He tempered his steps so that she was able to walk comfortably beside him. 'It is not often that my parents find someone that they think is worthy enough to embarrass me with tales from my childhood.' 

            Valia's brow rose with mild surprise. 'Worthy enough?' 

            Lifting a low hanging branch out of his way, Legolas allowed Valia to pass under first before he dropped it, letting the branch wobble back and forth in silent protest after he had passed under as well. 'They do not recount such stories to just anyone,' he explained, the deep valley of consternation that had settled above the bridge of his nose softening somewhat. 'They like you.' 

            If it were not for her hand which was still held securely by Legolas, the statement might have been reason enough for her to pause for a moment. It was not necessarily the words, they were mundane enough, but the implication of such a blunt declaration. Feigned ignorance, she decided, was what this situation called for. 'I am sure the King and Queen like many elves. Surely I am not a novelty.' She hoped that the laugh that followed after her words did not sound too forced. 

            Legolas simply offered up a sweet smile and changed the subject. 'I cannot let you journey all the way to Laiquarille without taking you to see this waterfall.' He lifted another branch to let her pass under, all the while keeping a firm hold on her hand, afraid that if he let go, he would suddenly find himself in his bed, just awoke from the pleasant dream he found himself now walking through. 

            'Is it very high?' she asked him, tilting her head to one side to try and discern the answer from the roar of the water coming from somewhere ahead of them. 

            'No, not very high,' Legolas explained. 'It is just barely the height of two grown elves standing one on top of the other. No,' he shook his head, making his golden hair dance in agreement against his shoulders. 'What is special about this waterfall is the width of it. It stretches out further than most do. It is quite a few yards from one corner to the other.' 

            Valia was forced to walk shoulder to shoulder with Legolas when the path they had been traveling suddenly shrank as a rock wall loomed up on one side and a long line of trees on the other. 'Do others come visit this place often?' She could only imagine that if she lived in Laiquarille, she would frequent the waterfall often. It sounded beautiful from what Legolas and his parents had described of it from their ride, and the surrounding area was well worth the trip it necessitated to reach it from the royal city. 

            'Not very often,' Legolas replied, absently rubbing his thumb over the smooth flesh of Valia's wrist. 'But many like to come here when they wish to escape city life for a day.' He certainly did, though he did not get the chance to venture out on his own time as often as he would have liked. 'We are almost there now,' he told her, as he extended his stride to quicken their progress as the land started to gently slope downwards. 

            Valia was surprised that the sound of the water was not overpowering. In Imladris, the sound from the waterfalls drowned out any attempts at conversation whenever she went with someone. Here, however, the sound was mellow and not nearly as overpowering as it had been in Imladris. 

            Watching the excitement play across Valia's face, Legolas smiled before dropping her hand and moving behind her. He brought his hands up to cover her eyes, which produced a gasp of surprise from Valia. 

            'What are you doing?' she demanded as she reached up and tried to shove his hands away from her face. She could not see a thing.

            He laughed in response, a lighthearted melody of sound coming from him as he heard a growl escape her before she planted her hands firmly on her hips. Her stance told him all he needed to know. She was not about to play whatever game this was. Of course, he could not really blame her. She did grow up with an older brother, after all. No doubt she had learned the hard way, several times, that she should be _very_ suspicious when someone snuck up behind her and covered her eyes. 

            'Do you not trust me, Valia?' he leaned forward and asked. 

            'Tell me what you are doing and then I will decide,' she shot back, but he did not miss the way her lips twitched and slowly started to curve into a smile. 

            He shook his head in amusement. Whenever he thought he had her figured out, she would always surprise him by breaking out of her normal behavior. She was being surprisingly mischievous right now.  He could almost picture the terror she must have been as an elfling, her curiosity probably winning out over her common sense at times. 

            He tugged her to him until her back was resting against his chest. 'Just walk forward and I will guide you,' he stated softly, pressing his lips to her temple to reassure her. At least, that is what he told himself it was for. 

            Valia, whose breathing did not seem to be willing to comply with her demands when she was standing so close to Legolas, merely nodded and took a small step forward, emboldened when she did not stumble or trip over anything. It was alarming how secure she felt with him walking right behind her, her back pressed against his chest. Valia turned a cry of surprise into a gasp when she felt a cool spray of water on her face and the ground beneath her feet turned from the hard dirt of the path to something harder and less even, which she assumed was rock.

            Grinning in a perfect resemblance of a delighted elfling, Legolas guided Valia closer to him with his elbows when her body went momentarily rigid with the sudden change in her surroundings. He was careful to make sure that she could still not see anything as he led her to the spot where he wanted her first sight of the waterfall to be. 'Are you ready?' he asked close to her ear when she stood in the perfect spot. 

            'Yes,' Valia called back loudly, having to raise her voice over the crashing of water that had grown quite louder once she had stepped onto the rocky ground. It made her suspect that if she reached out a hand in the right direction, she would be able to feel the water falling over her hand. 

            When Legolas did not remove his hands soon enough to please her, Valia did so for him, reaching up and guiding his submissive hands lower so that she was able to see. The sight she was greeted to when she first opened her eyes was not at all what she had suspected it to be, and it caused her to pause a moment so that she could understand what she was seeing. A wall of living water was falling before her, appearing where the rock ceiling above her head abruptly ended and dispersing into a deep pool of liquid green water below. She glanced around her, taking in the brown rocks that hemmed her in on all sides but where the water fell in front of her and understanding dawned bright in her eyes. 

            'We are behind the waterfall!' she cried in pleasure, turning around to give Legolas an impulsive hug from her sheer joy. Her arms slipped away from him before he could even react as she started to drift down the extensive length of the fall, oblivious to the slow smile that turned the corners of his lips upwards. 'I have never been behind a waterfall before,' she told him over her shoulder, not waiting for him to catch up with her as she blazed a trail forward. Her voice, she soon discovered, bounced off the cavern walls and was magnified so that there was no need to yell over the sound of the water like she would have thought there to be. 

            'Now that I cannot believe,' Legolas replied from beside her, having easily caught up with her as she examined the rock walls that shimmered like a brown jewel from the spray of the water on it. 'Do you mean to tell me that in all your years in both Middle-Earth and Aman, you have never walked behind a waterfall before?' 

            Valia shook her head, as she turned to face him, clasping her hands behind her back. 'You remember that I did not travel much in Middle-Earth? I stayed mostly in Imladris and the falls there have no space you can walk behind. Earsilme is, as you know, close to the sea so there are really no falls at all to speak of there.' 

            Legolas cocked his head and watched her as she passed by him and reached out to hold her hand under the curtain of falling water. He joined her a moment later, passing his own hand underneath the water before pulling it back. 'Well, you will have to tell me what you think of it then. Does it live up to all the descriptions you have read about it in your books?' he asked with a mischievous expression.  

            'It is wonderful,' she conceded, lowering her hand to dry it in the extra folds of her riding breeches. 'Though I had thought that the rocks would not extend as far back as they do,' she added, turning around to peer into the recesses of the natural cave that extended back a few yards. The only reason she could see where it ended was because the sun was shining through the wall of water behind her, filling the cavern with a blue light that danced along the walls with the movement of the water. 

            Legolas gave an elegant shrug and wandered past her to where a large rock jutted up in the center of the cavern to create a sort of seat. 'All waterfalls are different, I suppose,' he answered the indirect question in her words. 'In all my journeys, I have never seen two that are alike.' He sat down and beckoned Valia over to him, patting the space beside him for her to sit on. 

            'You can almost hear the water singing,' Valia murmured, closing her eyes once she had taken the indicated seat. She sighed in contentment and let her head fall to one side as she listened to the cacophony of sounds that the water created. There was the actual crash of the waterfall as it hit the surface of the pool below, but a mixing of other sounds was added as well; the drip of water as it fell from the soaked ceiling of the cavern into small puddles on the rock floor below, the sound of the stream as the water flowed out of the pool and began its long journey that eventually ended at the sea, and the ripples the waterfall created as they lapped against the rock. 

            Valia only opened her eyes again when she sensed Legolas shift beside her and heard the distinct rustling of fabric. She glanced at him curiously, watching as he removed his boots, propping them by his feet. He then proceeded to roll up his leggings to his knees before standing up. 

            'Take off your boots and we can sit along the edge there and dip our feet in,' Legolas explained while he pointed to an area of the pool that cut into the cavern and extended back far enough from the waterfall that they would not be drenched if they sat for a while. Valia quickly obeyed, casting off her boots and rolling up her pant legs to reveal a generous amount of creamy skin. 

            She was gorgeous, Legolas decided then and there. He had always thought she was pretty, even when he had first met her, hidden behind her baggy practice clothing and that plain hair style. But to see her now, hair cascading freely down her back to rival the waterfall in beauty, a tailored riding outfit that modestly accentuated her curves, yet accentuated them nonetheless, and an amount of leg showing that would have been considered indecent by most if not for what they were doing…

            'Beautiful,' he murmured. 

            'What?' questioned Valia, glancing up at him with a dazzling smile as she finished rolling up the fabric on her other leg. 'I did not hear what you said.' 

            'Nothing,' Legolas dismissed, the faintest dusting of pink adding color to his cheeks at being caught. He was entirely too old to become an enamored fool when a lady showed a bit of skin. He was not a youth of only thirty springs, he reminded himself. He was Legolas, Prince of Laiquarille, one of the Nine Walkers, betrothed to be married. 

            The last thought shook him out of any love sick thoughts that were waiting in hiding to pounce on him when he least expected. Yet contrary to feeling guilty like he knew he should, he only felt irritated by the whole mess. He retreated swiftly from Valia, least the scowl that might have appeared on his face would alert her to something being amiss, and quickly settled himself on the rock ledge next to the pool. The green surface of the water was disturbed when he plunged his legs into the watery depths, and he enjoyed the pleasant tingling of his skin when it came into contact with the cool temperature. 

            Valia followed him soon after, situating herself beside him as she dangled her legs in the water, swishing them back and forth as she drank in the peaceful surroundings. Despite Legolas' effort to appear unaffected by anything, Valia could tell by the firm set of his jaw and the rigid line of his shoulders that something was troubling him. She hoped she had not done anything wrong. The thought of causing him undue pain made her throat constrict in an unpleasant manner. 

            'Thank you for bringing me here,' she told him, hoping that her words would dispel some of the gloom that had settled over him. 

            He turned, and she was relieved to see that his shoulders and jaw instantly softened into looser lines. 'I am glad that you enjoyed it,' he answered as he looked down at her, noticing for the first time that she had settled close to him. 

            It was that moment, Legolas realized with sudden clarity that he wished could encompass all of eternity for him. Sitting in one of his favorite places that exuded a sense of peace and calm, with the lady he loved seated beside him, looking up at him with a soft smile on her face that reached her eyes to melt the blue and silver together in the most alluring way…

            He had pulled her into his arms before he even knew what he was doing, and the surprised expression on Valia's features told him that she had never expected such a thing to occur. His arms tightened round her instinctively lest she try to run from him, but the action was useless because she made no move to pull away, regardless of her clear shock. 

            Some sensible part of his brain protested what he was doing, tried to point out that he should not take advantage of Valia's odd lack of struggle against him, but he swiftly and accurately pushed the voice out of his head with all the skills and expertise of a trained warrior. He had forgotten how perfectly she fit in his arms, as if Eru had designed her with him in mind. 

            Valia ducked her head and began worrying her lower lip when Legolas reached up and started lightly running his fingertips over her cheek. 'Legolas,' she breathed out as her hands came to rest on his chest, her right hand placed over his heart where she could feel the strong beating. She hated to admit it because she knew it meant that she had set herself up for another heartbreak, but she loved being near him like this. She loved being held close in his arms. It made her feel needed, protected, wanted. 

            By the Valar, she loved _him_, even more than before. 

            And swiftly following that thought, Valia surprised both her and Legolas when a stifled giggle escaped from her. 'Forgive me,' Valia apologized with a grin before she pressed her fingers over her mouth to stop the laughter. She felt strangely giddy, an emotion that she had outgrown several millennia ago when spotting a doe in the woods made her excited. 

            Yet just like Legolas, there was an insistent voice in her mind that demanded to be heard. It warned her that she was being incredibly foolish letting him nestle her close to him and touch her. What was she going to do when it came time for her to leave Laiquarille? Did she think she could just walk away from this whole thing unscathed? He was _marrying_ someone else!

            Suddenly she did not feel like laughing anymore. In fact, she felt quite the opposite and scrubbed fiercely at her eyes before she could turn weepy in front of Legolas. 

            He was too astute for such an act though, and had been watching her too closely the whole time to not notice the warring emotions play across her face. He grasped her hand that was busy keeping her tears at bay and placed a soft kiss on each of her tapered fingers. 

            'We seem to never get this right,' he told her softly, trying to keep his tone light in the hopes that he could stop the dam of tears from breaking. 

            Her bottom lip quivered for a moment, but he was relieved to see that the corners of her mouth curved up afterwards into a smile. 'We are rather hopeless, are we not?' she replied with an equally light tone. Some things were better to laugh about, she had learned over time, or else she would cry. She loosed her hand from his, taking up a fine lock of golden spun hair that fell over his shoulder and playing with it, letting the strands slip through her fingers before taking it up again. 'Perhaps it is a sign from the Valar that this was never meant to be in the first place,' she continued, gesturing with a hand to their intimate position. 

            'No,' Legolas denied fervently, dropping all hints of false lightness. His fingers caught underneath her chin, coaxing her face up till he was looking into the blue of her eyes. 'You cannot rationalize us away,' he told her firmly, his hand slipping behind her head to cradle her neck. 

            Valia felt more than a little dazed when his face loomed close suddenly, and his eyes dropped to look pointedly at her mouth. 'You cannot deny this.' 

            His breath was warm against her lips, and Valia's mind came to an utter stand still when she realized that he was angling her head back in preparation. _'He is going to kiss me!' she thought in delighted shock as her hands grasped the smooth fabric of his tunic to pull him closer. He was something forbidden to her, what they were doing was forbidden, but it made her desire it all the more, if only to have a fond memory to look back on when all this was over. _

            Legolas tangled his fingers in her silky hair, some emotion akin to joy flaring brightly within him when she grasped the front of his tunic and pulled him nearer. He had been holding on to his last restraints before then, not wanting to push her into something she would hate him for making her do, but with her eager response, all self control vanished as his other arm wrapped around her back and brought her as close to him as possible. 

            'Legolas? Valia?'

'Is that you?' 

            Valia jerked back and out of Legolas' arms in surprise as the voice of his parents came from somewhere close by, extinguishing any thoughts of a kiss as effectively as a bucket of water thrown on the embers of a dying fire. Sitting ramrod straight, her eyes traveled across the pond, slowly drifting up the forms of the two elves standing about three yards away from her till she met the carefully blank faces of Thranduil and Elowen. 

            'Adar. Naneth,' Legolas acknowledged, trying his best to look as if nothing extraordinary had been happening. Unfortunately, he knew very well that they had seen everything that had happened, or at the most knew what was about to transpire before they interrupted. The situation heated his cheeks to a degree that was most embarrassing, not because he felt guilty for what he had almost done, but because he had been caught with his hand in the proverbial cookie jar.   

            And at his age as well…

            A quick glance Legolas' way and Valia was rendered utterly speechless for a moment with his flustered state that showed in the pink tinge his cheeks had taken. The mighty elven warrior who had saved Middle-Earth along with eight of his companions was blushing? 

            The embarrassment the situation should have warranted for her was forgotten in light of such a revelation and she found that it was easy to take the hand that Thranduil offered her to help her up when he reached her side at last. 'Thank you,' she told him, meeting his eyes that fairly sparkled with pent up mirth. He merely winked at her, squeezing her hand before he dropped it and hoisted his son up next.

            'We came looking for you when you did not return after we thought you would,' Elowen explained, standing beside Valia as she sat down on the rock seat and unrolled her pant legs before she started to put her boots on. 

            'I thought we were not to leave until later this afternoon,' Legolas spoke after being helped up by his father. He took the empty place next to Valia so that he could put his own boots on and lace them up. He felt Valia's eyes trained upon him, but ignored the pull of her gaze in favor of maintaining his composure in front of his parents. 

            'The sun is already sinking in the sky,' Thranduil informed Legolas, walking to his wife's side and wrapping an arm around her waist. 'By the time we pack up the remains of our picnic and make the journey to the palace it will be dusk.'

            Legolas remained silently, only nodding at the piece of information as he finished lacing his boots with enthusiasm. 

            Valia finished before he did, and sat quietly with her hands folded in her lap. Her emotions were a bit frazzled after all that had just occurred, and she wished nothing more than to get back to the palace as soon as possible so she could go to her room and think things through. She observed the King and Queen through the screen of her dark lashes, noting the way they did not seem overly disturbed by what they had stumbled upon. In fact, by all accounts, they appeared calm and collected, as if they had suspected such a thing to occur when they first came to look for Legolas and Valia. 

            Her eyes narrowed at the idea that such an event was a foregone conclusion. Shifting her position in discomfort, her eyes slid over to Legolas whose brow was knit together in concentrating.           

            Whatever the outcome of what had just occurred, or almost had, as Legolas stood and offered her his hand, and Valia knew that the ride back to the palace would be markedly different than the one to the picnic spot. 


	11. Masked Preparations

**Disclaimer:** Refer to Chapter One

**Title:** The Heart's True Home

**Author:** Silmarien 

**Rating: **PG

**A/N- A special note For The Power of the Book from Davan: **Denial.... mmmm.. *slow smile* I have it on VERY good authority she belongs to me once this whole thing is over... so if you can wait just a *little* bit longer she is OURS. (I am willing to share with my fellow witch hater. Being the only other person who doesn't call her by her name... you have a free pass to the slaughter *hands over pass* *grins* just a few chapters left...

-~~*~~-

Masked Preparations

-~~*~~-

            Valia had no idea how it had happened, but it seemed as if all her friends had ended up crammed into her chambers to prepare themselves for the swift approaching dance. Silia had been the first to come; a lady in waiting had been following her who had carried the dress Silia was going to wear that night along with anything else she could possibly need to get ready. Cithien was the next to arrive. As Valia had stored the _elleth's dress in her wardrobe since Cithien had no where suitable in her own small room to keep it, Valia had suggested that she should simply get ready with her and Silia anyway. _

            The last arrival was the one Valia had not expected at all. She had not even had the slightest inkling that she would appear till a knock sounded on the door to her sitting room and she opened it to find Elowen standing outside with a goodly sized group of four handmaidens behind her. 

            Hardly in the position to object, even if she had wanted to, which she did not, Valia moved aside and let the Queen take control of the preparations that were all ready underway in the room. Elowen assigned each of the handmaidens behind her to a specific lady to assist them in getting ready for the fast approaching masquerade. 

            Valia had been whisked away behind a changing screen before she had time to formulate any sound protest, and her dress soon followed, after which she was ordered to put it on. Elrond had truly outdone himself in the ordering of her dress, Valia decided, when she finally stood in front of the mirror to look at herself. It was one of the simpler costumes that she had seen in all the shops she had been to with Cithien and Silia on their search for their own dresses. A white silk bodice, fitted tightly to her form, was edged in crème thread and embroidered in leaf shaped patterns along the thick border of folded fabric along the straight neckline. The skirting of the dress began just over her hips, flaring out from under the fitted bodice in a full bodied skirt of green silk whose color shamed the dazzling green of the leafy plants outside. White glitter was speckled along the hem in a thick band that looked like stardust against a sky of deep green. 

Her handmaiden buckled a belt around her middle to transition the change in color from green to white as Valia looked critically at herself. Cocking her head, Valia fingered the green and white fabric on the belt that had been contorted into a perfect replica of a vine of morning glories. 

Green gloves that shimmered with sparkles of white when it caught the light climbed to just above her elbows, encrusted along the edges with a generous portion of white gems. A delicate looking mask that had the same working of vines and morning glories as her belt did, only in a much smaller pattern, small vines and flowers to entwine among the braids and loose curls of her hair, a green and white fan, and green slippers that matched her dress color to perfection were the rest of the ensemble she had yet to put on. 

The handmaiden assigned to supervise her preparation had just gotten her into her vanity chair to begin arranging her hair when a knock came at her door. As everyone else was in various states of undress or busy attending the Queen and her friends, Valia rose and swiftly crossed the floor to open the door. 

Glorfindel stood outside, a small white box tied with a red ribbon clasped in his hands. Beckoning her outside, he stepped back, waiting till she had come out and shut the door behind her before he extended the box to her. 

A moment of unmoving silence transpired before Valia gave him a quizzical look, but took the box from him. 'What is it?' she asked, running her fingers over the silky texture of the ribbon, though she was not able to feel it through the gloves that now encased her fingers. 

'It is for Cithien,' Glorfindel explained, making a helpless gesture with his hands. 

'For Cithien?' A bright smile lit Valia's face as she looked at the box she was holding with renewed interest. She shook it, attempting to determine what was in it by the sound, but there was a disappointing lack of noise. 

Glorfindel raised a brow, laughing at her frown. 'Serves you right for sticking your nose into things that are not your business,' he admonished lightly, while softly tapping her nose with a finger. 

'Glorfindel,' she protested, giving him her best pout. 'Are you not going to tell me what it is?' 

He narrowed his eyes, glancing over her form as his brow lifted even higher. 'And why would I do that?' His action and words made her feel every inch the little elfling she had been millennia ago, but she bore it all with a graceful smile. 

'Because I have always been your favorite elf since you held me in your arms when I was too small to even walk on my own.' She had not known him for _that_ long to not learn the best ways of manipulating him, and she _knew that what she had said had a flawless record for results in the past. But deciding it was better safe than sorry, she added, 'Besides, I suspect that you wish me to deliver this to Cithien. You may consider it payment to ensure that it arrives safely.' _

Glorfindel thinned his lips into a tight line, shaking his head in bemusement as one corner of his mouth quirked upward. 'You are shameless,' he scowled, though his tone was laced with genuine affection. 

'It is why you love me so much,' Valia retorted cheekily. 'Now what is it?' She glanced down at the box again, cradled gently between her hands as if it would break if she held it any tighter. 

Smiling, Glorfindel ran his fingers over the ribbon. 'It is for her to wear tonight,' he told Valia. 

'Ah!' Valia exclaimed in understanding. Such a gift was a clear sign of intension, and Valia could not help but grin in happiness up at Glorfindel. 'She will be delighted,' Valia assured him. 

At his look of relief, albeit a faint change in expression to any who had not known him long years, Valia laughed and threw a free hand around his neck to give him a hug. 'You have won her heart, Glorfindel, in no time at all.' 

'It is only fitting,' he replied, pulling back from her, but still keeping his hands circled around her waist. 'Since she won mine in an audaciously short amount of time.' 

Valia smiled and reached up to tug one of his locks of golden hair that had spilled over his shoulder. 'Should you not be in your room dressing for tonight?' she asked, glancing over his usual attire that consisted of a formal, yet comfortable, robe and leggings tucked into leather boots. 

'Ah yes,' he answered absently, stepping back and glancing surreptitiously over his shoulder to his open door. A male attendant stood within Glorfindel's chambers, waiting for him to return so that he could assist the elf lord get ready for the evening. Glorfindel turned back to Valia, eyes twinkling as he looked down at her. 'I could not resist the chance that I might get a glimpse of your outfit, though,' he grinned, winking at her as he looked pointedly at her dress. 'You were so adamant about keeping it a secret these past weeks.' 

'You are incorrigible,' Valia sighed, but obliged him by twirling around so her full skirts flared out around her ankles like a blossoming green flower. 'What do you think?' 

Taking her arm, Glorfindel bestowed an affectionate smile on her, guiding her back towards her door. 'I think that a certain elven prince will be left speechless tonight when he sees you,' he whispered into her ear, at the same time reaching past her to open her door and shove her inside. He promptly closed it when she passed through, giving him time to hear only her gasp of indignation before he shut the door and made a swift retreat across the hall to his own chambers. 

Valia was left leaning against the solid wood of her door, face flushed with Glorfindel's recent suggestion and the white box clutched to her chest as eight pairs of eyes fixed on her with varied degrees of interest. 

'What do you have there?' Elowen asked, waving aside the attendant who was fussing over her all ready styled hair and rising from her seat. Valia smiled at the Queen as she approached in a gossamer gown of silver and white that shimmered as she moved to make her look like one of the Maiar. 

'It is a gift for Cithien,' Valia informed both the Queen and interested onlookers, who all stilled in their various activities at the mention of a gift. 

'For me?' Cithien asked, obvious doubt lacing her words as she approached Valia in a flutter of swan wings and white silk. 

Valia drew her bottom lip between her teeth and quickly bit down in her excitement, nodding her head vigorously while Cithien drew near and paused hesitantly in front of her, eyeing the slender white box that Valia held close. 

'From Glorfindel,' Valia elaborated as she handed the box over. 

Cithien took the box, holding it in her hands as she ran her fingers over it before glancing at Valia and Elowen, both of whom were nodding their encouragements. 

'Open it, dear,' Silia prompted from behind her, passing the hesitant maiden to stand beside Valia. The tinkling of Silia's skirts caught Valia's attention, and she scanned her friend's attire. She had known what Silia was going to wear, having been there when the outfit was bought, but seeing the costume on Silia was quite different. She was dressed in a modest gypsy costume that the humans of Middle-earth wore, but the rich materials and baubles that made the dress leant a distinct elvish quality to it. 

A small smile broke through the cloud of uncertainty on Cithien's face, and she slipped the vibrant red ribbon off the box, looping it over her arm before she opened the lid and looked inside. Impatience, though a vice that was not common among the Firstborn, hung thick in the air as everyone leaned forward to try and catch a glimpse of what lay within. 

Luckily, they were not long in waiting as a sharp intake of breath came from Cithien before she pulled out the object and set the white box and ribbon on a table at her side. A thin silver chain, its delicacy speaking for the excellent craftsmanship of the piece, dangled from her fingers, catching the light of the candles in the room and reflecting the light back in glints of silver. One teardrop diamond, set in the breast of a silver shaped swan with extended wings, lay across the milky white expanse of Cithien's palm as she held it out for her cluster of curious companions to see. 

'O Cithien!' exclaimed Silia, reaching out and running her fingertips over the silver swan. 

An elegant brow lifted over one of Elowen's green eyes as she watched the diamond sparkle colored rainbow patterns on the wall. 'Well Glorfindel has certainly made his intentions clear,' she spoke with a faint smile on her lips. 

Valia watched with concern as Cithien's eyes widened in an emotion that was only slightly less fervent than full blown panic. 'I could not possibly accept this,' she exclaimed, thrusting the necklace at Valia with a pleading expression. 'You must give it back to him.' 

'Why whatever are you talking about, my dear?' Elowen interceded. She plucked the extended necklace from Cithien's hand and took the young lady's arm, guiding her to the full length mirror that had been brought into the room. 'Now,' Elowen spoke from behind Cithien, adjusting the smaller elf maiden so that she was looking in the mirror at herself, 'of course you can accept Lord Glorfindel's gift to you.' She reached around Cithien and the silver swan fell against the creamy expanse of the elf maiden's neck that was left exposed by her costume. Elowen deftly fastened the clasp on the delicate silver chain, before adjusting the necklace till it was centered. 

'It matches your outfit perfectly,' Silia commented as she and Valia approached, the friend's exchanging a look with each other. 'One would wonder how that happened,' she continued with a mischievous glint in the depths of her eyes. 

Cithien reached up and ran her fingers along the diamond studded swan, examining herself closely in the mirror and trying to stop the spread of pink from spreading any further in her cheeks. 'It is too much, though,' she feebly protested. 

'Surely not,' Valia countered, stepping between Cithien and the mirror to cut off the critical self examination going on. 'Have you two spoken yet of your… relationship?'

The hand that had been stroking the silver swan dropped to Cithien's side and she nodded in confirmation. 

'Well then I assume this gift should not come as a surprise?' prodded Valia. 

'No,' Cithien replied, drawing the word out slowly. 'I suppose not.' The elven lady shifted uncomfortably, sending the feathers that decorated her gown into a soft flutter of protest.

Her three companions exchanged satisfied smiles, and Valia stepped forward and took Cithien's hands in her own. 'Then surely you will accept his gift. Your refusal or acceptance of this necklace holds a certain significance that will affect your future,' Valia plunged ahead with a sort of reckless abandon. Hopefully, Glorfindel would forgive her for interfering in this matter since her actions were in his best interests, as well as Cithien's. Valia did not often fall into the role of matchmaker, usually reserving that role to other elf ladies who enjoyed such amusements, but in this case she decided that it was well worth it to act out of the ordinary. 

Cithien pulled her bottom lip between her teeth, breathing deeply before she raised her gaze to meet Valia's that sparkled with determination. 'Very well,' agreed Cithien, a faint smile slowly growing along the curves of her mouth. 'I will wear it.' 

'Wonderful!' the Queen proclaimed. She then swiftly turned her attention to Valia, who was the only one still not ready for the Masquerade. 'We have just enough time left to finish getting you ready, I think,' Elowen told her, whisking her away to the vanity chair with Cithien and Silia trailing in their wake. 

The attendant who had previously attempted to start arranging Valia's hair set to work with the Queen's own personal attendant, quickly yet effectively weaving well placed braids into Valia's hair. Another attendant took an iron rod out of the fireplace after the braids were done and lock by lock, the rest of Valia's hair was wrapped around the rod to be curled. 

'Something is missing, I think,' Silia mussed, cocking her head at Valia who at the moment was attempting not to grimace in pain as the attendants pulled at her hair, curling and pinning the pieces atop her head. 

'I fear if I wear anything more, I will look like a peacock!' protested Valia. 

'Nonsense,' Elowen cut in, moving to the side of the vanity, her gossamer skirts making a soft rustling. 'Master Elrond has provided you with a very elegant outfit, but it is not nearly as embellished as most. Perhaps some piece of jewelry would add the right touch?' The question was directed at Silia and Cithien, who both nodded in agreement. 

'But I do not own many pieces of jewelry,' Valia interjected in protest. She was the one who would have to wear her outfit, after all. She grasped the round knob of her vanity drawer, opening it to prove her point. Only a sparse amount of jewels rested in the drawer, none of which where what Elowen or Silia had in mind for Valia's outfit.

Elowen and Silia refused to be deterred, however, and set to work wading through the small collection of necklaces, bracelets, broaches, and a few rings. 

'I do not think any of those would work,' came Cithien's soft voice as she observed the fine metals and jewels that were pulled out from their resting places in the drawer. 

'I am inclined to agree,' Elowen replied. Placing the thin necklace chain she had been looking at back in its spot, she sighed and picked up a small box lying on top of the vanity. 

'Only you would not have some piece of jewelry to wear, Valia,' Silia commented in amusement.

Valia threw her friend a dry look as the last of her braids were being coaxed into place by the attendants. 'Perhaps I can tie a book round my neck?' she asked with a sparkle in her eyes. 'I must surely have one of them that would match my outfit.' 

Silia favored the suggestion with a heavy sigh and roll of her eyes. 'She is hopeless!' she cried in exasperation. 

'Ah!' an exclaim came from Elowen and everyone turned to look at the Queen who had taken off the lid of the box she had been rotating around in her hands and was now peering inside. 'Maybe she is not so hopeless after all. My dear Valia, this matches your gown perfectly. Why is it in here and not in your hair?' Elowen asked, plucking the diamond and emerald hairpin out of the box. 

Silia, who immediately recognized the crafted hairpin, shot Valia an intense look. Why had Valia brought that pin with her to Laiquarille and what was it doing lying in a box out in the open for anyone to stumble upon? A smile slowly tweaked the corner of her lips upwards. 'You must make her wear it, Queen Elowen' Silia told Legolas' mother. 

Something that could only be labeled as a squeak of protest fell from Valia's lips as she watched in dread as Elowen handed the pin to an attendant and then motioned for her to put the hairpin in. It was nestled at the center of a curling vine that had been entwined in her hair before Valia could think of any reasonable excuse she could use to not wear it. 

'That is just what the outfit needed,' Elowen declared as the attendants stepped back discreetly. 'You look wonderful, Valia.' 

'Thank you, my lady,' Valia managed to acknowledge before she bestowed a less than pleased look on Silia. She could _not_ wear Legolas' pin to the Masquerade! What would he think if he found her sometime during the dancing and saw it in her hair. To him, it would be an obvious proclamation on her part that she wished for him to recognize her. 

And that fact could produce a wealth of other conclusions on his part that Valia did not want him thinking. 

True, she was past the point where she could pretend that there were no feelings other than mutual respect between them. No, she had accepted the fact that she still loved him and that he loved her in return. 

Love. 

She let a wistful smile play across her face as the attendants scurried into a flurry of activity when a knock came at the door to inform the Queen that the Masquerade was to start shortly. As Valia slipped her feet into her green slippers and tied the silk cord of her fan around her wrist, an attendant fussed over the ties of her mask that had been affixed over her face. 

Despite all the activity around her, Valia's thoughts continued to buzz around in her head like a persistent bee, refusing to be dismissed so easily. Perhaps she could just take the pin out of her hair when she arrived at the ballroom and Silia and Elowen were not looking? No, that would not do. Where would she put it for the rest of the night? Valia tried to console herself with the idea that Legolas may not approach her even if he saw the pin in her hair. 

After they had returned from the waterfall and picnic yesterday, Legolas and she had avoided each other somewhat. They both had issues to think through, and Valia thought that it was for the best that Legolas did not try to engage her in a conversation at dinner or afterwards like he normally had over the past days. At first, Valia had been shocked when she thought about how forward she must have seemed. But then, Legolas had not exactly been passive, either. 

She did not regret their time together at the waterfall. In fact, she secretly wished that his parents had not interrupted them when they had. However, she would never admit that to anyone else. The entire day had been a lovely gift that Valia thanked the Valar for granting to her. 

Now that she was back at the palace, though, circumstances were quite different. Valia could not push aside the fact that he was betrothed as easily as she had done yesterday. She could not ignore the fact that in the near future, she would have to ride away from Laiquarille, and consequently Legolas, to return home to Earsilme. 

A sigh of frustration pushed its way out of her. 

Why did life have to be so sickeningly complicated sometimes?

'Are you well, my lady?' Her attendant was looking down at her having finished with her mask only to find that her lady's brows were pushed together to form a crease of frustration as she frowned down at her slipper clad feet. 

'I am well,' Valia assured, a smile sliding across her face as she rose from her chair. 'Thank you for your help,' she told the attendant, taking up one of the young elf maiden's hands and gently squeezing it. 

'You are most welcome, Lady Valia,' the attendant returned, dipping into a small curtsey that made Valia uncomfortable in its formality. 'May I be so bold as to say that you look so lovely tonight that I am sure even the Prince himself will notice you?' 

At the unexpected mention of Legolas, Valia glanced cautiously at the young attendant. The girl seemed sincere enough, however, and the tense lines of Valia's shoulders relaxed. 'You are too kind. I am sure that the Prince will have eyes only for his betrothed this eve,' Valia replied as sweetly as she possibly could. 'Thank you again for your help,' Valia told the lady before walking to Elowen who standing at her open door, beckoning for Valia to join her. 

The Queen linked arms with Valia as they exited her chambers, following behind Silia and Cithien who were a few steps ahead of them. A generous amount of candles were lit along the passageways, spilling a bright light into the halls to make up for the lack of sunlight in the night sky. Several elves shared the hallway with them, growing in number as they moved closer to the main hall where the dancing was being held at. There was a dazzling array of costumes, each made with the finest materials and embellished with embroidery, gems, and jewelry. It was a testament to the prosperity and general success that had flourished after the elves had departed Middle-earth and taken up residence in Aman. Elowen had been correct when she said that most of the dresses the other elf ladies would be wearing were far more extravagant than Valia's own. Valia could almost feel that she was underdressed next to many of the elven ladies that walked down the hallways with her. 

As if sensing her thoughts, Elowen bent her head towards Valia. 'You look quite stunning, my dear,' she told Valia softly. 

'I have not worn an outfit this expensive in centuries,' Valia admitted, running a gloved hand down the skirt of her dress. 

'It suits you well, all the same.' 

Valia flashed a smile at the Queen as the sound of soft music could now be heard floating in the air, mixing with the lilting voices of the elves around her. 'I do not think it would be so impressive if I wore such things every day.' 

'Perhaps not,' Elowen accepted, nodding as the great wooden doors of the ballroom came into view. 'However,' and here she leaned closer to Valia and touched a hand to the pin fastened in Valia's hair, 'I think that Legolas would be disinclined to agree with you.' 

Two finely shaped eyebrows arched over Valia's mask as she turned questioning eyes on the Queen. So Elowen had known that the pin had been a gift from her son, then. If Valia would have thought a little harder about it before, she realized that Elowen probably would have known about the pin since Elowen had told her that Legolas had given his parents a thorough account of all that had transpired between Valia and himself in Earsilme. 

Valia was spared the work of coming up with an appropriate reply immediately as a dark haired couple walked up to Elowen, making a small obeisance to her. After such formalities as were required had been met, the couple, who Valia learned were Vanyar, thanked Elowen for her kind hospitality they had received during the banquet. 

Not paying much attention after that, Valia simply let Elowen continue to guide her towards the embellished doors of the dancing hall, which had images of various forested areas in Aman carved into their smooth surfaces. The sound of dancing and laughing could now be heard in the hall, and in a few more steps Valia could see the large crowd that had all ready gathered in the main room from her position at the entrance. 

            Looking in, Valia was met with a sight that made her breath hitch in her throat. The room was full of the finest clothes Aman had to offer. Superior materials arrayed the figures of elves, who were in various states of activity. Some danced, while others reclined amidst the comfortable seating lined along the outside of the room, listening to tales or simply talking with each other. The room resembled a field of the brightest wildflowers, so vibrant and diverse were the colors of the costumes everyone wore. Feathers and furs, jewels and fine metals graced the elves in the room as if such finery was as common as grains of sand upon the shore. 

            It was truly an impressive sight, made even more stunning by the costumes themselves, which were as diverse as the colors in the room. From her spot at the entrance, which was raised above the dance floor that was reached from the front entrance by a set of wide marble stairs that descended downwards, Valia could make out the menagerie of costumes. There were birds, animals, flowering plants and trees, beings that lived only in legends and stories, and even a few who were daring enough to wear some costume that resembled those of men and dwarves. 

            'Absolutely amazing,' Valia breathed in awe, her gaze sweeping over the opulence of the elven costumes, matched only by the decorations of the room. It was obvious that nothing had been sparred for the joyous occasion. Crystal chandeliers hung from the gilded ceiling, illuminating the room with the light from the candles reflecting off their glassy surface. Silk tapestries softened the walls, many of which pooled on the floor of crème marble below. Against the opposite wall, a set of large doors opened onto the green lawn outside where a group of elven minstrels had taken up their residence for the evening to provide their companions with music to dance to. Padded chairs and couches spilling over with a wealth of stuffed pillows were prolific around the edge of the dance floor and in the far corner on a raised platform resided two thrones, one of which was all ready occupied by King Thranduil. He wore an outfit that matched his Queen's, and he shone silver under the light of the room. 

Seated next to him on a tall stool, sat an elf clad in green robes of a rich fabric that exceeded even those of the others in the room. They shimmered with a light that looked as if stardust had been sprinkled on them in a generous heaping, and the light weight of the material gave the outfit a whimsical look. 

The dance was supposed to be a Masquerade, but Valia easily recognized the elf to be none other than Legolas. 

'A wood nymph suits him well, do you not think?' Elowen asked from her side, the Vanyar elves having departed several moments ago. The Queen had turned to find Valia observing the room spread out below her, and she had been content to watch Valia as elves slipped around them and down the stairs like a living river of water streaming past their stationary forms. 

Valia's eyes blinked closed at the unexpected intrusion, but she smiled and quickly turned her head to look at Elowen. 'I am sorry? What was that?' 

'Legolas,' Elowen smiled back, gesturing to the platform where her husband and son were stationed. 'You know,' she continued, cocking her head and sweeping her gaze pointedly over Valia's costume, 'you two nearly match. Is that not interesting?' 

Interesting? That was a mild way of putting it, Valia decided as she pursed her lips and her lidded gaze flew to Legolas again before coming back to Elowen.

And then Valia was rendered entirely incapable of responding by a sudden thought that had never occurred to her before that moment. Looking back, she realized that she should have noticed long before. It has been glaringly obvious. Ever since she had arrived in Laiquarille, Legolas' parents had been pushing her towards Legolas. It had been subtle, but not nearly so faint that she should have been blind to their delicate prodding. 

The King and Queen wanted Legolas and Valia to spend time together. They _wanted_ to cultivate any lingering affection that remained between them. 

Valia just managed to stop herself from sucking in a sharp, but much needed lungful of air. 

'Are you alright, Valia?' Elowen asked in concern. 'You seem rather pale.' 

'Fine,' Valia replied brightly. It was only afterwards when Elowen glanced questioningly at her that Valia knew that she had put a little too much sunshine into her reply. 'I am fine,' she tried to reassure the Queen again, this time softening her reply into a response that was more demure. 

Elowen squeezed her arm in understanding, though Valia was not sure if the Queen completely understood what she was feeling at the moment. 'I must go speak with my husband, Valia. Do you want to accompany me or is there something else you would rather do?'

'I will be fine on my own, thank you,' Valia told Elowen. 'Besides, I think I see Silia and Cithien over there with Isondil and Glorfindel.' 

'Very well.' What Elowen did next took Valia somewhat by surprise as she was pulled into the embrace of the Queen, who then placed an affectionate kiss on her cheek. 'You look wonderful, my dear. Have fun tonight.' 

'Thank you,' Valia replied as Elowen released her and quickly glided down the grand staircase without losing any of her grace in her swift speed. 

Valia waited a moment, a lone figure standing against the pull of the others around her, before she followed the costumed guests down the stairs. As she weaved in and out of the dancers and groups of elves along the edges of the dance floor to join her group of friends, Valia was aware of the energy in the air. It pulsated around her, quickening her pulse as a soft fluttering began in her stomach. 

Something was going to happen tonight, something special. She could feel it, almost taste it in the strange air around her. With flushed cheeks and shining eyes, Valia slowly drew closer to where her friends stood, ready for whatever might happen this night. 

-~~*~~-

_Vanyar_- Elves who made the first journey to Aman and never returned to Middle-earth again like the Noldor and Teleri

**A/N- **Hello all. I have made a **CAST PAGE for this story** that is still in the workings, but you can all ready see several of the characters there (including Valia, Elowen, Silia, and Cithien). The link can be accessed at my bio page :)


	12. Witness of the Stars

**Disclaimer:** Refer to Chapter One

**Title:** The Heart's True Home

**Author:** Silmarien 

**Rating: **PG

-~~*~~-

Witness of the Stars

-~~*~~-

            Hours seemed to have no meaning that night. When the Masquerade had begun, the last rosy glow from the sun had succumbed to the thick blanket of night's darkness. Stars, shinning bright and twinkling merrily, made their appearance as the dancing began. Valia found that amidst the current merriment, it was impossible to keep any track of time. What seemed like minutes proved to be hours, and then what felt like it had been an hour were actually only a few minutes. In light of such a strange passage of time, Valia had given up entirely on trying to keep some semblance of what hour of the night it actually was. 

            It seemed that there was no stop to the merriment for Valia. When she was not being twirled around the dance floor by masked partners, a few of which she could guess whom they were and others not, she was pulled into a conversation or story that was being told on the cushioned couches and chairs. 

            'Honestly Valia,' Silia greeted her on one such occasion as Valia sat down on a high footstool next to Silia's chair, 'One would almost think you were enjoying all the attention you are receiving tonight.' 

            'I must confess,' Valia replied in a grave voice, rendered inconsequential by her large smile, 'I am having the most wonderful time.' 

            From Silia's side, Isondil, costumed in a matching outfit to his wife's, laughed. 'I think we have had some affect on her during her stay with us,' Isondil leaned over to his wife and whispered loudly so Valia was sure to here. 'Do you think her parents shall be angry with us when she returns and they do not recognize their daughter?' 

            'O stop it, both of you!' cried Valia, laughing softly at their behavior. 

            Silia settled back into her chair in silent compliance, her hands finding their way to her rounded belly and rubbing in soothing circles. 'But truly, Valia dear, how are you enjoying yourself tonight?' 

            'I only hope my feet are not sore in the morning,' Valia replied dryly. 'I do not think I have ever danced so much since I was just a young girl.' 

            'You do seem a popular choice for a dance partner this eve,' Isondil remarked. Taking up one of Silia's hands, he pressed a soft kiss to her knuckles before settling their entwined hands on the armrest between them. 'Tell me, is there an elf in the room you have not danced with?' 

            There was one noticeable elf who had stayed far away from Valia that night, but she was not about to point that fact out. Not sure if she was more relieved that he did not approach her or sorely disappointed that he avoided her, Valia had decided early on in the evening to put the Prince out of her mind for the night. Some things, however, were easier said than done. 'Well if I remember correctly, _you have not yet danced with me,' replied Valia in mock scolding. 'And then there is Glorfindel, but he seems rather busy with his preferred partner.' Valia's gaze swept over the group of twirling elves close by, and caught a momentary glimpse of Glorfindel and Cithien before they disappeared in a flutter of white feathers. _

            Valia, with amusement, had noticed earlier that evening that Glorfindel and Cithien's costume had also matched. Apparently she had missed much over the last week during her chance meetings with Legolas. 

            'She is perfect for him,' Silia smiled softly, watching the couple's dance steps slow as the song came to an end. 'I cannot remember Glorfindel ever being that taken with another lady before Cithien.' 

            Smiling, Valia turned her focus back to her friends. 'I am counting the days until he plights his troth with her. We are still here for two weeks after tonight even though this is the last night of the celebration. I have a suspicion that when we return to Earsilme, it will be with a silver ring on his finger.' 

            'From what I have seen during my stay in Earsilme, I would say that he deserves as much happiness as the Valar will bless him with,' added Isondil. Leaning over again, he whispered something quietly into Silia's ear, who nodded in response and smiled. 

            Valia watched in curiosity as Isondil sprang nimbly to his feet as the dancers on the floor began to assemble for the next dance. 

            'Come Valia,' he told her, extending his hand to her. 'I must follow the example of so many other elves and ask you for a dance.' 

            An uninhibited grin brightened Valia's face. Her eyes slid to Silia who waved her forward and then she took Isondil's offered hand. 'I would be delighted to dance with you.' 

            'Good,' Isondil replied, tugging her to her feet and pulling her out into the crowd, 'because I would not have accepted a no from you.' 

            Valia bit her lip to stifle the merry laughter that threatened to bubble out from her as Isondil pulled her along and settled them side by side in one of the lines of elves that were swiftly forming. 

            As the dancing began and Isondil and Valia began to weave and turn to the fixed steps in a traditional dance that was inspired by the Secondborn, Isondil turned their conversation to a different topic. 

            'You are staying for two more weeks then?' he asked. 

            'Yes,' Valia nodded as she passed him, waiting till she faced him again before she continued. 'Though I have no idea what we are expected to do during that time. Glorfindel will be busy with Cithien, I am sure. I will simply have to find something else to entertain myself with until we leave.' 

            'Next week, Silia, Legolas, and I planned to take a day trip to a neighboring city not far from the palace. Perhaps you and Glorfindel would accompany us?' he suggested, while circling his arms around Valia's waist to twirl her around. 'I am sure they will not mind the additional company.' 

            'We would not wish to impose on your plans,' Valia replied. In all honesty, she was not sure how receptive Legolas would be to having her come along with them. He had not so much as looked her way the whole evening, though they had passed each other on several different occasions. He had even joined a circle of elves that she was in who were chatting with each other at one point in the evening, but he had never acknowledged her. 

            '_Perhaps he does not recognize me,' she had explained the whole thing away to herself. It did no good to stop a small sting of pain from pricking at her, though. _

            Of course, he had been occupied with Hadrielia all evening. She was absolutely stunning, Valia had observed grudgingly when she had first spotted Hadrielia. There was no mistaking the identity of the elf lady who appeared at the top of the stairs when the crowd parted and Legolas emerged at the bottom of the stairs, waiting patiently as she descended. When she had reached his side, Legolas offered her his arm, escorting her back through the parted crowd to take up the pair of seats to the side of his parents. 

            For such a simple costume that Hadrielia wore, Valia, as well as everyone else with her, she had noticed, was amazed at its striking affect. She was a cat, a simple house cat like the humans in Middle-earth were so fond of keeping. Yet, for something so simple, Hadrielia rendered the costume absolutely elegant and graceful. She was adorned in black and white silk, cut in tasteful lines that flattered her form perfectly. A wealth of tiny white gems ornamented the fabric of the dress, causing a soft shimmer of light to emanate from her with each step. 

            Whenever Valia had spotted Legolas, Hadrielia was always at his side. She could not tell if he was enjoying himself or not. Just by looks, it appeared to her that he was more than content to spend the evening catering to each and every one of Hadrielia's whims. But, Valia also knew that Legolas put on facial masks just as easily, if not more so, than she did. 

            Sometime after the dancing had begun, Valia scolded herself for letting Hadrielia bother her. Determined to enjoy herself for the rest of the evening, she had pushed the Prince and his betrothed out of her mind, instead accepting each offered dance from elf after elf. 

            However, she still was not certain that Legolas would want her to join Isondil and Silia on their trip. Biting on her lower lip, her brows narrowed into a deep valley of uncertainty. 

            Isondil, who had observed each turn of her face that was left unhidden by her mask, smiled knowingly. 'I have already spoken with Legolas about the trip earlier today. He was actually the one who suggested that you and Glorfindel come with us. I am sure that Cithien can even come along if she has the time.' 

            'Well,' Valia smiled, albeit a bit sheepishly, 'I would gladly join you then.'

            'I am delighted to hear that,' Isondil smiled back, bowing to her as the dance came to an end. 'Silia will be especially glad that you are to accompany us. I think that she has missed your friendship much since moving to Laiquarille.' 

            Valia curtsied back and straightened before she spoke. 'I know that I have missed hers. There are no ladies in Earsilme who could ever replace her.' 

            'Replace who?'

            Glorfindel suddenly appeared at her side with Cithien. From what she could see of their faces that were not covered by their feathered masks, Valia was sure that they were both having a wonderful time. 

            'We were only talking about Silia,' explained Valia as Glorfindel leaned over to place a kiss of greeting on her cheek. 

            'Is something wrong with her?' Cithien asked in concern. 

            'No, she is fine,' assured Valia. 'Actually, Isondil, Silia, and Legolas are going on a day trip in a week's time and wanted to know if we would like to join them.' 

            'Of course we will,' Glorfindel agreed, apparently speaking for both him and Cithien. It had not been noticeable upon their sudden arrival, but as he tightened the hold around Cithien's waist to tuck her closer against him, Valia shot Glorfindel an unmistakably pointed look as a smile quirked her lips. 

            He merely smiled back with a look of complete innocence about him if it were not for the wink he gave her. 

            'I do not think I can go,' Cithien put in, ignoring Glorfindel's acceptance for both of them. 'I fear that I will have too much to do with all the other palace guests leaving after tonight.' 

            At the look of displeasure on Glorfindel's face, Valia decided to intervene. She knew that it was unlikely that Glorfindel would gainsay Cithien's decision, so she would do so for him. 'But Elowen has made you my personal attendant while I remain here, has she not?' 

            'Well, yes,' Cithien replied slowly, a small frown marring the curves of her mouth. 

            'Then I shall simply give you the day off if you agree to go with us. There is nothing pressing that you must do for me that cannot wait for a day.' 

            'O, but my lady!' Cithien protested, her status in life asserting itself. 'I could not possibly…'

            'I will not hear it!' Valia stubbornly commanded, though it was softened with an affectionate smile. 'You are my personal attendant for the remainder of my stay in Laiquarille. I want you to accompany me on this trip. It is settled.' 

            Cithien, who was rendered somewhat speechless by her mistress' sudden display of authority, merely nodded her ascent. 'Thank you, Valia,' she acknowledged. 

            'You are more than welcome,' replied Valia with sincere happiness. 'Besides, I do not think Glorfindel would ever forgive me if I did not do all in my power to try and convince you to come with us.' 

            Valia laughed brightly as Cithien promptly blushed a pretty shade of muted red and Glorfindel bestowed a subtle scowl on her. 

            'I think,' Glorfindel declared smoothly, 'that I have not yet been able to dance with you Valia.' 

            'Indeed,' agreed Valia, trying her best to swallow the laughter fluttering boisterously in her stomach. 

            'You do not mind?' Glorfindel asked Cithien quietly.

            'No,' she assured, accepting his kiss of thanks on her forehead before she moved to Isondil's side. 'I think I will go sit with Silia for a while and keep her and Isondil company.' Having said thus, she took Isondil's offered arm, who deftly led her out of the mass of elves pairing off and waited for the next dance to begin. 

            Glorfindel turned to Valia taking her hand without question and they both took their positions for the dance. It was a dance for couples that began to play softly, with a flowing melody that only the elves, Firstborn of Iluvatar, were capable of giving birth to. 

            'Have you been enjoying yourself?' Glorfindel asked quietly as they began to move to the soft strains of music. 

            'Very much,' Valia answered. 'I would ask how your evening has been,' she continued, 'but I think that it would be rather pointless to ask so obvious a thing.'

            'You, _eleninya_, are rather forward this evening,' he told her with a smile, tapping her nose lightly in emphasis. 

            Valia only smiled back cheekily. 'It must be the costume,' she replied. 'One feels that they are not bound to any constraints with such an outfit on. I can be delightfully out of character this eve and no one will be wiser for it tomorrow except my closest friends.'

            An unintelligible sound came from the back of Glorfindel's throat in response. 

            'Besides,' Valia pressed forward, 'I should think you would be more than happy that you will have an entire day to spend in the company of Cithien. Perhaps it is all the more time that you will need to ensure Cithien of your sincerity.' 

            A look of intensity passed from Glorfindel as he fixed his eyes on Valia. 'You are very bold, indeed, this evening, my dear Valia.'

            'O come,' Valia cajoled softly. 'Everyone knows you have set your sights on her. We will all be sorely disappointed if she does not boast a silver ring on her finger by the time we leave.'

            'Mmmm,' Glorfindel hummed by way of reply, pressing a kiss on Valia's hairline. 'I think that I am not the only one who others are trying to pair off.' He was not about to let Valia tease him and get away with it when she was in a situation similar to his own, even if it was not quite the same. 

            'I do not have any idea what you are speaking of,' Valia retorted stiffly, though the flush that tinged her skin told Glorfindel she had a very good idea of what he was referring to. 

            'I think the pressing question on everyone's mind is not whether I shall leave with my future bound with someone else, but whether or not _you will.'_

            'That would seem rather unlikely given present circumstances, would it not?' Valia responded, trying to keep her tone light. 

            'Ah, but in my long life, I have learned to never accept whatever my circumstances are as final,' Glorfindel told her. 

            'True,' Valia smiled, but made no further attempt to add anything more. 

            Glorfindel stopped dancing suddenly, and Valia looked up in confusion, thrown off by the entirely unexpected action. 

'What is wrong?' she asked in concern. A flush of understanding brightened her cheeks that were left visible by her thin mask when she saw the reason for Glorfindel's abrupt stop. 

            'Would you be so good, Lord Glorfindel, to let me step in and finish this dance with your lovely partner?' 

            Valia managed to snap her jaw closed just in time as emerald eyes that quickened her breathing fixed on her from behind the green mask of a wood nymph. 

            'I would think the question should be,' amended Glorfindel with a lazy smile playing on his lips, 'whether my lovely partner wishes to dance with you or not.' 

            And then Glorfindel had suddenly disappeared. If her mind was not spinning from Legolas' swift and unexpected appearance, Valia would have given a cry of protest at being abandoned without second thought. It was now apparent to her that more than Legolas' parents were subtly encouraging Legolas and her relationship along. 

            She only had a few moments to entertain such thoughts however, as Legolas spared time for a single glance at the retreating form of Glorfindel before he extended his hand to Valia. 

            'My lady?' he questioned with teasing formality. 

            Pursing her lips, Valia glanced at his offered hand and dipped into a curtsey. 'It would be an honor, my lord,' she replied in equal fashion, slipping her small hand into his larger one. 

            He wasted no time in pulling her close to him and throwing them into the churning sea of bodies with abandon.

At first, Valia could not help but look around in worry to see if anyone was observing them in such an intimate embrace. It rapidly became obvious, however, that their companions had other matters that they deemed more important which held their interest. 

In such a crush of elves, Valia realized that it was highly improbable that Legolas and she would be recognized, and even then, with costumes on someone could only identify Legolas, at best. 

Legolas was relieved to feel the tenseness in Valia's muscles melt after a short while and her movements began to blend with his as she relaxed more till it felt as if they moved as one. His fingers wandered up to flit over her hair, resting against the hairpin nestled amidst the curled locks and braids of her honey hair. An elegant brow arched in question as a smile played at the corners of his lips. 

Determined not to fall into the trap of embarrassment, since it was not her fault in the first place that the pin had found its way into her hair, Valia pursed her lips and shook her head in a sign that there was absolutely nothing to say on the matter. 

At the narrowing of her ocean blue eyes, Legolas laughed, charming a small smile onto the curves of her lips. 

'_This is bliss,' Legolas thought, watching in silent awe as Valia's body slowly molded to his. It could only be made better, he decided, if they were not in such a large crowd, and their actions open for speculation. He wanted nothing more than a little time alone with her, apart from any critical gazes of disapproval. He had avoided her since their encounter at the waterfall, not so much out of a sense of guilt for his actions, but because he was not sure if he would be able to maintain a mask of only friendship with her if she fixed her blue eyes upon him. _

Watching her over the evening, dancing with seemingly every elf but himself, his resolve to stay at a safe distance quickly dissolved. 

His eyes lit to the set of open doors the led to the palace lawn and gardens. Costumed elves were passing in and out of the arched doorway, but Legolas knew that even with the large party that had been assembled for this last night of celebrations, there were still not enough elves present to cover the entire palace grounds. Somewhere, he was sure, there was a secluded area outside where he could speak with Valia. 

A silent understanding seemed to pass between the two when their eyes met, and before the dance had even come to an end, Legolas was discreetly tugging Valia towards the open doors. They both glanced about the room as the freedom of the tall doors loomed closer, each making sure that eyes were not following their departure. 

Legolas gave Valia's hand a squeeze of assurance, and her fingers curled tighter around his in unspoken answer. 

'I think we shall be fine,' Legolas whispered softly in her ear, speaking for the first time. 

For Valia, the actual sound of his voice, distinct accented syllables that could not be mistaken for any elf other than Legolas, made all that was happening suddenly real to her. She halted mid step, not caring who might be behind or around her as she pulled her hand out of Legolas' grasp. 

'I do not think this wise,' she explained in hushed tones when a dark brow arched up from underneath his mask. 

He made some muted reply, but even her elvish ears could not hear whatever words were uttered. She thought that perhaps it was best that way though, with only Eru witness to whatever he had muttered. The look of tempered annoyance on his face was all she needed to see to understand. She bit the inside of her cheek, brows furrowing in uncertainty. 

'Actually,' she amended, 'a walk outside for a bit of fresh air might be nice.' 

Needing no other encouragement, and not about to wait for her to change her mind or have time to regret her decision, Legolas took her limp hand in his own, pressing a soft kiss to the back as he guided her out the open doors in front of them. 

It was a pleasant evening, the day having been an exceptionally warm one. There was just the right amount of cool in the air, coming from a soft breeze that stirred the leaves of the trees to create a music that was all their own, to cool Legolas and Valia's skin which had heated from the press of bodies inside. Stars were strewn like glitter against the black of the night, shining down a gentle light that mellowed the shadows and blended the nighttime around them into an idyllic setting. 

Leaves bent under their feet as they moved down pathways, weaving further away from the palace and the elves that were congregated near the immediate outside gardens. Their light footfalls made no sound, however, and so they were able to move swift and quietly. They drew little attention, and the number of guests began to thin the further they made their way through the trees. On occasion they passed a masked elf or couple, but no words were exchanged other than a soft hello and incline of the head. 

Valia bit her lip, not wishing to break the soothing silence of the night sounds as Legolas continued to guide her further. Where they were going, she knew not, other than it seemed as if he was determined to find a place where they could speak alone. She was content to let him lead her, his larger hand clasping her own in warm reassurance while her other hand lifted her abundance of skirts lest she soil the hem and uncomfortable questions from others plague her when she returned back to the palace. 

After a bit more walking, Valia noticed that they encountered no more of the palace guests for the masquerade as the ground beneath their feet began to raise gradually. When the top of the small hill came into view, Valia saw a lone tree stood tall on its crown, golden leaves cast in silver lining underneath the light of the bright moon. It was an impressive sight, one that rendered her quite speechless with its beauty. 

Guided by Legolas underneath the canopy of moon-spun silver and gold, they came to stop near the thick trunk of the tree, growing straight and proud as its branches spread upwards to try and touch the stars overhead. 

Both her hands found their way into his, and she was turned gently to face him before he let her hands slip from his hold. 

She looked up at him in silent question, trying to stop the race of thoughts speeding through her mind, spinning a confusing world around her. 

            He reached up and loosed the strings of his mask to grant her a full view of his face, illuminated softly under the light of the stars and Ithil. 

            As the mask fell away to reveal his face, a cry that started from some deep place in her heart escaped its confines and spilled from Valia. There was such a profound and devoted expression of love on his face, blatantly apparent for her to see, that a twinge akin to sweet pain pricked at her soul. 

This was not what she had expected. 

            'Legolas.'

            His name fell from her lips with awe, as soft as the gentle wind that was blowing the hem of her dress against her ankles. Whether the awe was from his boldness or a reciprocation of like feelings, Legolas could not tell. He reached out before him, spanning the remaining gap that stubbornly bridged them. Long fingers momentarily brushed against the jeweled pin in her hair before they sought out the string to her mask and rested there in silent question. 

            Valia's reply was equally wordless. Her fingers brushed his while she undid the ties of her mask. The concealing bit of material slipped from her face, and she ducked her head in uncertainty, worrying her mask in her hands at the sudden feeling of exposure. 

            She quelled the panic that threatened to overtake her when Legolas stepped closer, the heat from his body reaching out to wrap her in a deliciously comforting cocoon. His fingers never left her hair, but burrowed deeper till they found the smooth flesh of her neck and began to gently massage. 

            'O my Valia,' he murmured, his other hand rising to cup her cheek as his mask slipped from his fingers to the ground. 

            The warmth of his hand, rough fingertips gliding lightly over her skin, sent a jolt through her that settled in her stomach, coalescing till she felt as if she were on fire. It was not long after that her mask joined his, forgotten at their feet in a by product of what was beginning to transpire. 

            'Legolas?' 

            He coaxed her head back, his fingers never ceasing in their ministrations to try and calm her. Smiling down at her, he stroked her cheek one last time before his hand fell away from her face and his arm wrapped around her waist, pulling her tight against him. 'How do you do it?' he asked softly, his breath warm against her cheek as he cradled her close. 

            'Do what?' Valia asked in confusion, feeling herself relax into him as his fingers traced lazy circles along her side. She was not exactly sure that what she was letting him do was smart. In fact, she was certain that it was not wise by any standard. Yet despite all that, she was well aware of the fact that she _needed_ his touch just then. 

            '_Let the consequences fall where they may,' she thought as her hands crept skywards to rest against Legolas' chest and she laid her check against his tunic. _

            The action of surrender was not exactly what Legolas had expected. Truth be told, he was not sure how she would react to his advances, largely due to her strange lack of fight over the last week. All the same, however, he decided to test the new waters he found himself in. 

            Drawing back, he bestowed an affectionate smile on her and leaned in to press a kiss to her forehead. 'It seems that you have taken mastery over my heart when I was not looking.'

            There came a soft intake of breath from Valia, but other than that and a widening of her eyes, Legolas was not sure if she was only shocked, or preparing to bolt away from him like a skittish mare. 

            'How is it that the harder I try to move on and banish impossible dreams, my love for you seems only to burn brighter and stronger?' 

            With only the stars as witness to their meeting, shining with a familiar light that soothed Valia, she felt strangely at ease with Legolas' admission. But ease did not mean that her heart was launched into a mad dance because of his words. 

            'Perhaps,' replied Valia quietly, 'it is because my heart echoes with yours.' She placed her palm over the place where his heart beat, musing to herself that it seemed to be dancing to the same thunderous music that hers was. 

            Valia had never witnessed such a stunned expression on Legolas' face before. He looked absolutely shocked at her declaration and a worry overtook her. 'Forgive me, that was too bold,' she pushed out through the tightness of her throat. 'I should not have…'

            'Hush,' Legolas soothed, placing a finger over her lips to stem the stream of words that were now rapidly spilling forth. 'You have mistaken me,' he continued when she would not meet his gaze. 'It was only that I had not thought you felt as I do.' His fingers moved up to her cheek, gliding over the high bone before it dipped to trail along the firm line of her jaw. 

            'Oh Legolas!' she exclaimed suddenly in exasperation, surprising him yet again when she gathered a bit of his tunic in each of her hands and pulled him yet closer to her. 

            Neither was quite certain how it happened or who had made the first move, but in the space of a heartbeat, they had managed to press themselves together, fingers tangling themselves in hair and drawing each other still closer as each felt a set of warm and pliant lips pressed to their own. 

            For each, the world around them focused sharply till it compromised of only themselves; the feel of each other, the taste, the emotion, every heartbeat and tiny movement. It was a heady feeling for the both of them, and Valia was remotely aware that her legs began to shake and one of Legolas' arms circled her waist tightly, offering her all the strength that she needed. 

            'My sweet, beautiful Valia,' he gasped out when he broke their first merging of lips. He blazed a trail of kisses along her cheek and then back to her mouth again, spreading the fire that had been building in Valia's stomach through her veins. 

            She sighed softly against his lips, and Legolas felt an answering fire in his own blood that was quickly threatening to override every shred of commonsense in him as one of his hands strayed downwards to find the ties of her dress. 

            He needed to stop, he knew, but as Valia wound her hands around his neck and her mouth found the hollow of his throat he was entirely lost. A groan fell from his lips and he buried his face in her hair, pulled back into a neat mass of curls and braids that was swiftly becoming undone under the attention of his hands. 

            'Legolas? Are you out there?'   

            A grunt of displeasure came from both Legolas and Valia at the voice, still far off and to their left. Not to be interrupted, indeed he was in no mood to break from his present company, Legolas ignored whoever it was that was looking for him and captured Valia's lips again, this time with such a force that sent her stepping backwards till her back met the tree trunk behind her. 

            'Legolas!'                   

            The voice was more insistent this time, and also much closer. Whoever it was that was searching for him was covering the distance at a remarkable pace. 

            Both Legolas and Valia knew that it would not do for them to be found alone in the gardens, not to mention in their current state of activity. 

            'I must go,' Legolas breathed against her lips, raining down a shower of quick, but no less fervent, kisses as both his hands reached up and cradled her face tenderly. 'I love you, Valia,' he whispered, eyes shining brightly with the truth of his statement. 

            'And I love you,' she answered back forcefully, drawing his head down for one last lingering kiss before she pulled away and stepped back from him. 'You should go,' she told him through a throat thick with emotion, afterwards turning her back to him. She knew it was not within her willpower to let him walk away from her if she watched him go. 

            Legolas was aware of the reason she turned from him, and was equally thankful for it for the fact that he was not sure if he could walk away from her if he felt her eyes burning into his back. 

            'Goodbye,' he called softly to her, and then followed it with a whispered, 'thank you.' He watched her head bob in a silent acknowledgment and then swiftly wound his way through the trees, the lights spilling out of the tall palace windows more bright the father he withdrew from Valia. 

            Valia was left blinking up at the stars, now her sole companion against the chill of the night that she noticed just then. Small warmth did they offer her, however, after feeling the heat of Legolas' presence which still haunted her with a false warmth that did nothing to ward off the affects of the cold. 

            A cold that had been tolerable only a little while ago, but was suddenly unbearable. 

            The stars shone bright overhead, great jewels fashioned by the hands of Varda herself, each placed lovingly against the backdrop of the black sky. Shedding the comfort of their light, the only reassurance that they could offer, they stood watch as the solitary elf maiden standing under a tree far below them sank to her knees as sobs wrenched there way from her throat. 

-~~*~~-

**A/N~** Now honestly, was the wait not worth it? I cannot wait to get all your reviews for this chapter :) 


	13. A Time For Everything

**Disclaimer:** Refer to Chapter One

**Title:** The Heart's True Home

**Author:** Lady Silma 

**Rating: **PG-13

**A/N: Important!** No, this is not the last chapter, so beware of that before you read please. There are still three chapters left after this one. Secondly, the **rating of this story is now increased for this chapter and the remaining four chapters to come (just to be safe).**

-~~*~~-

A Time for Everything

-~~*~~-

            A week later found the weather in Laiquarille much changed from the night of the masquerade. Ominous clouds, piled tall and black in the sky, loomed over the land below. This was the weather the inhabitants of Laiquarille were the most used to during the winter months, and after such fine conditions during the feast, a little rain was looked forward to by many. 

            For the small entourage of friends that had planned to journey to the nearby city, however, the promise of rain was something more of a threat. Legolas had insisted that they not go, for the sake of Silia, who wished to accompany her husband and friends on the journey. Not to mention, she wished to be in attendance to see the first unveiling of the toy chest that King Thranduil and Queen Elowen had graciously ordered Legolas' chief advisor and wife upon hearing that Silia was with child. It was for this reason that Legolas and Isondil had first decided to make the planned trip. A wagon would be brought to haul the chest from the city it currently resided in back to Laiquarille.

            Yet now, with the portentous weather gathering itself in the sky to top the snow white peaks of the Pelori in a dark crown of clouds, both Legolas and Isondil thought that their plans could be set aside for a few more weeks till spring's influence began to make itself felt throughout the land. 

            Silia, on the other hand, was displaying a bit more motherly impatience in the whole matter, and it was only when Isondil had agreed to go for the toy chest, despite the foreboding weather, that she was satisfied. He, on the other hand, had wrestled an equally demanding promise out of her before he would acquiesce to her pleadings. 

            While everyone else began the journey, Silia was bundled under thick covers in her bed, fast asleep like her husband had requested. If he was going to have to go and get their child's toy chest in such weather, he had told her, then he wanted her resting, something she had not done much of during the celebration. 

            When Valia, Glorfindel, and Cithien arrived outside, clad in thick clothing and fur lined cloaks to fight the chill in the air, a team of sturdy horses had all ready been hitched to a wagon. It stood ready on the hard dirt path in front of them, an attendant sitting at attention with the reins held loosely in his relaxed hands. 

            There was no sign of Legolas or Isondil, however, at least not until the soft knickers of horses were heard coming from the direction of the stables, and Isondil emerged from the open doors, leading his and Glorfindel's horse outside. 

            It had been arranged the day before that Isondil, Glorfindel, and Legolas would each bring their own horses on the trip and that Cithien and Valia could sit in the wagon, or in Cithien's case, with Glorfindel on his horse if she wished. 

            Valia and her companions had descended the palace steps at the sight of Isondil emerging from the stable. Glorfindel and Cithien walked over to Isondil to retrieve their horse, Cithien having decided that she would ride with Glorfindel on the trip to the city. With the assistance of the attendant, Valia was seated comfortably beside him along the spacious length of bench. 

            She craned her neck at the sound of another set of hooves clacking upon the hard dirt of the stable, and Legolas emerged from the concealing shadows immediately afterwards leading Arod out with a hand curled under the steed's white neck. However, it was not this sight that caused Valia's mouth to part in a thin line of surprise. 

            It was Hadrielia, all ready perched happily atop Arod and looking for all of Arda like she was to accompany them on their day trip.

            Once Legolas had mounted his horse, seating himself in front of Hadrielia, it became apparent that she was indeed going to travel with them. Valia felt a prick of annoyance at the unexpected addition to their party, but was neither too immature to suddenly change her mind and politely back down from accompanying them or sit in brooding silence the whole time. So she adjusted her skirts and cloak about her, raising her chin high as she determined to enjoy herself no matter what. 

            Not many words were spared as the small party set out at a brisk pace, wishing to make it to the next city where the toy chest was, and then back to the palace before the storm broke overhead. All seemed to be in a spirit of contemplation, except for Glorfindel and Cithien, who spoke in hushed undertones with each other, and Hadrielia, who was attempting to carry on a conversation with Legolas, though she only seemed to be receiving monosyllabic replies from him. 

            The air was cool, blowing softly against Valia as they rode forward, and she had to bundle her cloak closely around her to fight off the chill seeping through her skin to her very bones. She did her best to avoid glancing to Legolas and Hadrielia on the journey there, but it was made difficult when Valia's throat and chest constricted tightly with each delicate laugh that floated from Hadrielia's lips at one of Legolas' comments. Thankfully, Isondil guided his horse alongside the wagon sometime after the small group was well on its way, and made light conversation with Valia as Glorfindel and Legolas were both busy entertaining their own ladies. 

            The journey passed swiftly, however, with Isondil traveling beside her, and soon Valia was feeling much better. She knew he was trying his best to distract her, and for that she was grateful. They spoke quietly of many things, mostly catching each other up on four centuries of absence. 

            By the time they reached the new city, the storm clouds were black overhead, shadowing the land below in a strange twilight. The song of birds had died in the trees, and all the animals and winged creatures sought out shelter till all that could be heard or seen were the trees and bushes, rustling in the wind with foreboding. 

            The store that held the chest was quickly sought out, and the toy chest was rapidly loaded into the wagon, strapped down securely with an oiled animal skin thrown over it to protect the chest from the rain that would surely come on the trip back to the palace. In the meantime, Legolas and his company were welcomed with delight into the home of one of the residents of the city, who swiftly prepared a warm meal for the Prince and his guests. 

            Valia had been impressed with the way the elves seemed to love and respect their Prince, knowing that Legolas had done much to earn their trust in such a way. The meal had been pleasant, Hadrielia being remarkably docile and undemanding during that time. The simple homemade meal was delicious, and Valia particularly enjoyed it since the local berries and fruit used in preparing the food were a novelty to that area of Laiquarille. Conversation flowed in abundance, just as their cups were never lacking in the rich wine that the mistress of the house was attentive in seeing refilled whenever needed. 

            It was not until rain began to fall in heavy sheets outside, pattering in a natural music against the roof of the home that the spirits of everyone plummeted. Legolas declared that the weather would only worsen, instead of abating, the longer that they lingered in the city. 

            Thanking the elven family for their generous hospitality, Valia and the others wrapped their cloaks tightly around themselves, which had been warmed by the fire in anticipation of their imminent departure, and went outside. Legolas, for some reason that Valia did not understand, insisted that Hadrielia sit in the wagon on the ride back. Valia was not sure whether she should be satisfied that the he did not want Hadrielia riding with him, or if she should be annoyed that she was now forced into being an intimate traveling companion with Hadrielia. The elf lady, to Valia's surprise, launched a conversation as soon as they started out on the return trip, apparently deciding to make the journey as pleasant as possible since the elements were all ready making the situation disagreeable. Valia resolved it best to be civil with Hadrielia, and she held calm, even if it was a bit strained, conversation while they traveled. 

            Much to everyone's consternation, the weather seemed to take great delight in making the return trip as miserable as possible. All the travelers were quickly becoming soaked. Cithien probably less than anyone else, Valia noted with a small smile, as the elf lady was comfortably wrapped in her own cloak, as well as being sheltered underneath Glorfindel's, which he had wrapped around himself and her. 

            The roads were extremely muddy by the time the royal city came into view. It made the going slower since they were now forced to travel uphill where the palace was situated at the exact top of the rolling hill. The wagon kept slipping upon the muddied road, fishtailing back and forth if the pace became faster than a slow plodding from the horses. 

            Cloaks were pulled closer around everyone's forms as the rain persisted, soaking to the skin, and an ominous rumbling began to sound in the distance, followed invariably by a flash of light in the distance.  

            Climbing higher, an eerie stilling occurred amidst the group half way up the hill, even with the rain still falling heavily around them. Expectancy was rife through the group, and muscles tensed in an unconscious preparation. 

Energy was suddenly thick in the air, so much so that it was nearly tangible to the small party of elves. Rumbling thunder abruptly growled low and deafening overhead and a burst of hot, white light shot across the sky instantaneously afterwards. 

Spooked by the sudden display of the storm's power manifesting itself directly over their heads, the horses hitched to the heavily laden wagon snorted and whinnied in fear, surging forward to escape the danger. 

Hadrielia's frightened scream tore through the air as she clutched to the side of the wagon. 

The attendant tried to rein the terrified horses in, but the power of the storm breaking overhead was too much for the poor beasts. Jolting forward, they pulled the wagon dangerously fast up the road. Mud flew around them in dark sprays of brown, and the wagon shook in protest at the breakneck speed. 

Valia clutched at her seat, desperately trying to hold on as the wagon jerked over bumps in the road that sent her airborne with the startling force. Sparing a frightened look backwards, she could just make out the three horses of Legolas, Isondil, and Glorfindel sprinting towards the out of control wagon to catch up. The rain lashed at her eyes, blurring the world around her so that colors blended into a confusing image. 

Her head lurched frontward when she heard a loud crack, the sound of splintering wood and not the rumbling of thunder. The wagon jolted downward at the same instant, tilting at an odd angle to the left as it was suddenly hindered from moving forward by some unseen object. With the combination of the sudden stop and violent jerk downwards, Valia, Hadrielia, and the attendant were thrown from the wagon, not having enough strength to hold themselves on. 

Valia landed hard on the ground, though not far from the stopped wagon. Immediately she scrambled into a sitting position, ignoring the mud that was now thickly caked all over her form from the road. She brushed her hair back from her face, quickly assessing herself for any injury. Nothing felt horribly wrong, other than a dull ache that throbbed in the muscles that had taken the largest part of the impact when she fell. She glanced around, noting that both Hadrielia and the attendant appeared fairly well, despite being thrown, and let herself relax a little. Wiping her dress sleeve across her face, she attempted to rid herself of the mud she could feel spattered across her skin before she attempted to rise. 

            At the sight of their Prince's traveling party in trouble, many of the nearby inhabitants of the royal city braved the adverse weather themselves, issuing out of houses with lighted windows, to offer their aid in any way they could. A crowd was swiftly growing around the odd tilted wagon by the time Legolas and Isondil were able to dismount their horses. Some of the elves went to calm the horses, grasping the frightened creatures' reins and placing their hands on the animals' heads. Soft words were whispered into the horses' ears, and with the gentle strokes of comfort the animals calmed. There were a handful of elves who began to examine the damaged wagon, which had become caught on a large stump along the side of the road. That was what had caused the sudden stop of the wagon, it was decided. 

            Amazingly enough, the toy chest was still lashed safely, and unharmed, to the broken wagon. It was quickly transferred to a new one that one of the residents had brought out and then sent on its way up to the palace to complete its journey. 

            Seeing that things were well in the capable hands of his people, Legolas swiftly weaved around the few elves standing in his way to reach Valia's side. 'Are you alright?' he asked after he had knelt beside her on the muddy ground, not caring in the least that it would ruin his clothes. He grasped her upper arm with his hand, scanning her figure for any visible signs of broken bones or blood. He could not tell much, however, since most of her was covered in thick fabric coated with a spray of mud from the rain soaked road. 

            'I am fine,' Valia assured. 'Only a little sore, perhaps.' She rubbed her lower back, a rueful laugh bubbling its way out of her mouth. 'I seem to have a strange perchance for such mishaps, do I not? Or perhaps it is only when I am around you,' she added as Legolas took it upon himself to begin examining her ankles and then moved on to her wrists for signs of sprain. 'I think you are dangerous to my health, Prince Legolas.' 

            He only spared enough time to cast a frown her way before he went back to testing the bones and muscles of her right wrist. When he was done, he looked up again. 'You appear to be fine,' he breathed out in relief, daring to cup her cheek for a moment before pulling back. 

            His fingers left a muddy mark against her just cleaned face. 

            'Yes,' Valia agreed in amusement, despite her current circumstance. 'I do believe I said that earlier.' She bestowed a bright smile upon him as he growled, though in good humor, and rose before offering her a hand for a help up. 

            She had just risen to her feet, pulled close to Legolas so that she was partially sheltered from the falling rain that was coming down in fat drops, when she became aware of a stilling in the crowd around them. Turning away from him to brave the elements, Valia saw that Hadrielia stood nearby, looking absolutely miserable from her soaked hair to her mud stained lower half. 

            'Are you well?' Legolas asked his betrothed, remembering her presence among them for the first time, though he did not release his hands from Valia's arms. For some reason he needed to touch her, make sure that she really was whole and unbroken after her fall. Hadrielia would simply have to accept that fact. He was tired of pretending he felt nothing for Valia. At the most, he should simply be allowed to worry for her as a past friend. 

            The crowd began to disperse slowly when they saw that all was well in the hands of a select few who stayed behind. Interest was prevalent in the eyes of those who remained, and all pretensions of help were abandoned to watch the scene play out between the Prince and the two ladies beside him. 

            'Yes, I am fine, thank you for asking,' Hadrielia bit out, her ivory cheeks red from the sting of the rain and her anger. She walked forward so that she stood close to Legolas, her eyes clearly displaying all the irritation she felt. 

            In an unspoken reaction, Legolas tightened his hold on Valia and frowned down at Hadrielia. Most of the time, he was able to control his reaction to her childish outbursts, but today it grated on his nerves. 'I would take heed to where you are and whom you speak with, my lady,' he replied with an icy warning that sent a small shiver of fear through Valia. Feeling her shake, Legolas loosed his hold on her slightly, gently rubbing his thumbs up and down her arms in reassurance. 

            Yet for all his warnings, Hadrielia would not be daunted, crowd or no crowd.

            Prince or not. 

            'It is you who should heed your own advice, Prince Legolas,' she spat. 

            'I beg your pardon?' Legolas questioned, anger blooming rapidly within him. 

            Seeing what was happening, Isondil swiftly stepped in, only to have Legolas deposit a soaked Valia into his arms, sending him a clear look that told Isondil he was not to interfere further than taking Valia a few paces away and making sure that she was as comfortable as possible. 

            'You have ignored me since your arrival here, after discovering Valia was present at the palace,' Hadrielia accused, shocking the observers at her lack of discretion. The claim also elicited a gasp of protest from Valia, who took a step forward to say something in her own defense. Isondil, however, was faster than she, and deftly grasped her arm and held her back. He motioned with his head for her to be patient and watch.

            Legolas, who did not like it in the least that Hadrielia had brought Valia into the argument, slanted his eyes into slits of brilliant green. 'You mistake your place, my lady.'

            'No, you mistake yours, my lord. The ring that you wear is a promise to me. I will not sit by and watch passively as you favor that elf lady over me,' she ground out, pointing a shaking finger at Valia. 'I will not share a place in your life and heart with her after we wed.' 

'Then perhaps it is best that we do not marry.'

            The clipped words of the Prince, loud enough even with the raging storm above them, sent everyone who was left into an unnatural stilling of movements and thought. 

            Valia was sure that for once her face was a perfect mirror of Hadrielia's, who was looking at her betrothed with wide eyes and a slightly parted mouth. 

            'What?' she asked him in disbelief, swallowing softly as Legolas' face hardened. 

            'I do not wish to marry you,' he clarified slowly, making sure there would be no questions left as to his intent. 

            'But,' Hadrielia gasped, her brow starting to furrow with anger. How dare he do this to her, humiliate her so, in the middle of a crowd! 'You cannot do this!' 

            'I most certainly can,' he countered evenly. His face remained deceptively calm, belying none of the emotions Hadrielia's did as he slipped the silver betrothal ring from his finger. Extending it to her, he waited for her to do the same as he spoke again. 'My lady, I wish to break our betrothal right now, with those that are present as our public witness.' He gestured to the small crowd watching the proceedings in unmoving silence, now required to stay because tradition and law demanded it. 

            While it was entirely acceptable for the Secondborn to absolve a betrothal in privacy, away from the gawking eyes of their peers, for the Eldar this was not the case. To end a betrothal among elves, it was required to be publicly performed, which both discouraged the weighty decision from being made lightly and made the break undisputable. The remaining crowd knew this, which was the only reason that they had stayed in the first place to brave the anger of the storm and their Prince. 

            And Hadrielia knew that she could do nothing but comply, for while the Eldar sometimes entered a marriage of arrangement when both parties agreed to do so, no elven marriage could ever occur when one or both were not willing. 

            Valia was extremely grateful for the arm Isondil offered her as she watched Hadrielia take off her silver ring and exchange betrothal bands with Legolas. She felt such a raging mix of emotions, much stronger than the storm that was sending down large drops of icy rain onto her form, that if Valia did not know better, she would have thought that she would be torn apart in the aftermath. 

Relief. 

            Amazement. 

            Shock, joy, and dread. They were all present in the churning mass of emotion within her. 

            It was not till she was engulfed in the shelter of Isondil's arms, her cheek pressed to his tunic as he gently stroked her back and whispered soothing words to her, that she became aware of the tears of utter relief that were coursing down her face. 

            'He is not marrying her?' she asked in wonder, clutching the front of Isondil's tunic. Her voice sounded like that of a tiny elfling, even to her own ears, but she did not care. 

            'No, it would seem not,' Isondil whispered into her ear, a soft smile illuminating his face as he continued rubbing gentle circles onto Valia's back, ignoring the mud that was slowly transferring itself from her to him. 'It would seem not,' he murmured again softly, placing a kiss in her hair before he coaxed her over to the side of his horse. 

            His chestnut horse was well trained and docile, and the creature nickered, nudging Valia with its nose when she came to stand at its side. Despite the rain that had long ago soaked through her clothes to her skin, and the miserable state she was in after falling and becoming muddied, Valia bestowed an affectionate smile on the horse, rubbing her hand down the horse's velvety nose. 

            Isondil helped her up onto the animal's back, deftly mounting onto the bare back behind her. 

            All that was needed was a wordless glance that passed between Isondil and Legolas, before Isondil urged his horse forward, the animal's strides quickly eating up the distance left to the palace. Soon, Valia would be safe and comfortable within its walls and her disarrayed state tended to. 

            However, Valia was not sure if all the attending in the world could calm the tumult of her emotions after the scene she had just witnessed. 

            Her hands, she noticed, were shaking slightly, and not from her chilled condition either. 

-~~*~~-

            The hall was dim, having no windows and lit only by the candles and sconces that were placed at intervals along the wall. It was obvious that this wing of the palace belonged to the royal family. Paintings that lined the walls told the story of the royal family's life, and ornate statues, furniture, and rugs graced the length of the hallway. 

Valia's hands clenched and unclenched in an uneven rhythm as she stood before one of the several ornate doors. She reached out a curled fist, prepared to knock, but then her arm fell to her side again in indecision. Pressing her leaf tipped ear to the wood, much the way she had done as an elfling when she wanted to hear if her parent's were in the next room, she listened carefully. Soft rustling could be heard through the thick wood of the door, and Valia pulled back, knowing that there was no way she could use the excuse that she had not been able to find him. 

No. 

She needed to talk with him beforehand. He deserved an explanation. 

And of course, she did not want him to find out and come to the wrong conclusion on his own. He would if he was left to his own imaginings, especially after their previous parting four centuries ago. 

Yesterday's events had left her with little options in the matter, anyway. When the palace had heard that the Prince had broken his betrothal with Hadrielia, the news quickly spread, and with it, the rumors. Hadrielia had left that same day with her family staying with her at the palace, declining the offered hospitality of the King and Queen who told Hadrielia that she could stay for as long as it took her to move back to Earsilme. The quick departure of Legolas' former betrothed only fanned the speculations among Laiquarille's residents. 

Lifting her hand up again, Valia's curled fist rapped firmly against the solid door in front of her. A silence followed from within, as if he was surprised that someone was at his door, and then as Valia lowered her arm to her side she heard his light footsteps moving towards her. 

Her pulse began to race in spite of her mind reassuring her that everything was fine, and she sucked in a deep breath of cool air when the golden handle turned.

The door opened, and Legolas appeared in front of her, bathed in a golden backlighting of sunbeams that poured from inside his room and out into the windowless hall.

'Valia?' he questioned in surprise, taking in her form in a sweeping glance that finished when he met her azure eyes. 'Is something wrong?' he asked in worry, stepping forward hesitantly at the sight of fingers clenching the fabric of her skirt. 

'I need to speak with you about something,' she told him in a rush, glancing down either side of the hall, which she was happy to note, still held no one else save her. She pushed past him and into his front room before there was time for anyone else to enter the hall with her. 

'By all means, do come in,' Legolas smiled amusedly at her back which was fast retreating into his room. Mindful of decency but not overly disposed to agree with it at the moment, Legolas left the front door to his rooms open only a tiny slit. When Valia stopped in front of one of his windows and stood still there, Legolas was relieved that whatever it was that Valia wished to talk with him about was apparently not as urgent as he had first thought it to be.

That was until she turned on her heels quite abruptly and icy fingers of dread seemed to tickle their way down his spine at the peculiar glint in her eyes.

'I am leaving this afternoon.' 

She had said it with such apparent ease that it took Legolas a moment to comprehend the meaning of her words. They hit him a few heartbeats later, and he stopped his walk to her side. 

He was left standing in the middle of his sitting room, entirely immobile so that he looked like a finely sculpted statue. 

She was leaving?

She was leaving him _again?_

'_No surely it cannot be. I have heard her wrong,' a voice inside his head argued. The hollow feeling that her words had created inside his chest slowly began to crack, and a strong current of emotions began to trickle in to fill the empty gap when he looked to Valia in question. Her facial expression confirmed that she had indeed said what he had heard. _

 'You are what?' he demanded, his tongue remembering its job again after the shock had passed. He did not understand how she could leave him yet again; run away like she had before. 

The whole situation was sickeningly familiar. 

He did not want to think that she was even capable of doing such a thing again, of hurting him like she had before. The anger that bubbled within him was just as much because of him as it was her. Why had he made himself vulnerable to her once more only to have her tear his heart apart again? 

Valia flinched as the anger and hurt that laced his words found their intended mark deep within her. 'I am leaving,' she repeated again, quieter this time, her words shaking slightly as her thick lashes drooped to shutter her eyes. 

Before she had time to explain further, he uttered a low elvish curse. 'I should have known,' he told her, not bothering to cover the pain that was nearly tangible in his voice. In a few swift strides he made his way to a side door in the room, flinging it open and stalking in without any explanation. It was simply too painful to look at her at the moment. If he stayed, he feared that he would do something drastic or desperate, and he refused to risk his heart any further if she was only going to so characteristically reject it. 

Valia was left alone, her wide eyes staring uncertainly at the open doorway. She did not know what she had expected when she came to tell him of her decision, but this was certainly not it. In fact, she could never remember seeing him so angry and hurt in all their time together before. 

Was she responsible for that? A stab of guilt tore through her heart, though anger quickly followed on its heels. 

He had not even given her time to explain! If he would only have given her time to explain everything instead of jumping to conclusions, there would have been nothing to be angry about. She was not rejecting him. Surely he knew that. 

At least, that was what she hoped. 

She stayed beside the window a little longer, not moving as her ears strained to hear what he was doing in the other room. Nibbling worriedly at her lower lip, she heard what she thought to be him sitting down on something and then all was quiet again. She waited for him to say something, call for her to either come in or leave, but he did neither. 

Uncertainty suddenly settled over her. 

Gliding through his sitting room with a swift pace, Valia followed his steps through the door he had entered. She did not even care at the moment that they were now alone in his bedroom or that anyone from a palace attendant to the King himself might walk in on them. All she wanted was to make him listen to her, to understand that she was not running away from him like she had before. It was different this time. He had to understand that; he had to realize that she wanted what he did. 

'Legolas?' she asked softly, reining in her temper as she moved to his side. 

He did not spare her a glance from his seated position on his bed. Instead, he simply continued to gaze out one of the curtained windows, rich material pulled back to reveal the view outside, cocking his head to one side in silent acknowledgment of her presence. 

There was a rustle of fabric as Valia knelt at his feet, training her eyes on the soft leather of his booted calves to order her words before she spoke. 

At the noise of Legolas shifting before her, breaking the hushed silence between them, Valia started and peered up at him in question. His face was shadowed in the golden curtain of his hair, but his emerald eyes flashed brightly at her, fixing her to her spot and rendering her incapable of saying anything. 

'It is funny, you know,' he began quietly, finding that he felt suddenly deflated again, almost thin when he saw her kneeling before him and looking pleadingly up at him with those eyes that he loved so well. He fixed his gaze upon her hands that rested on the bed space beside him, and took one of them up between his hands, cradling it in his lap with such tenderness that Valia's lips parted slightly in wonder. She watched in concentration as he enfolded her hands atop his legs. 

It was with sudden revelation that all that had happened yesterday became very real to her. Looking down at his hands, she noted that there was no longer a silver ring circling his index finger, glinting up at her with a taunting light of promises that were not made to her. 

He gently played with her fingers as he spoke, tracing his fingertips along the planes of her smooth flesh in an action that strangely comforted him. 'I will not say that I was entirely content when I agreed to marry Hadrielia, but I had given the choice into the hands of my parents and so I did not object.' 

Valia shifted into a more comfortable position at his feet while she listened to him speak with rapt attention. This was what she had wanted to hear from him ever since she had learned he was engaged to Hadrielia, an explanation. 

'It was with open eyes that I bound myself to her. Freely did I tie my hands and fasten myself. It was not until you came,' he told her, briefly clasping her hand tightly in his own, 'that I found that the bindings that were of my own creating had become a prison. I had shackled _myself_ voluntarily. It did not matter that I grew to dislike my situation. It should not have since it was I who willingly accepted the consequences when I agreed to the betrothal. Why then, with your coming, should I protest to my self imposed confinement? Why was it suddenly so terribly unbearable to think that I was binding myself to someone I did not love? Why did my heart cry out in protest every time I looked at you and some voice within me whispered of sweet things that were not possible? ' 

He fixed a questioning gaze upon her and an answering call of empathy and understanding rose within her. She scooted closer to him, allowing him to guide her head to rest against his knees as his hands found her free hair and combed through the soft strands. 

'I had not looked for yesterday's events to happen, dared not hope for a freedom from my cage,' he continued softly. 'Yet now I find that suddenly I am released, and my heart has rejoiced with the freedom, the possibilities. There are so many possibilities for us Valia. Would you then leave me now, and bind me once again with a new grief? All I ask is that you stay by my side for now. Stay in the palace until the end of your stay and we can work through what problems may arise as they come.' His hands stilled in her hair, burrowing deep within the cascade of silken tresses as if to hold her there, whatever her answer was.  

Angling her head to look up at him, her head still resting in his lap, she observed his face that was bent downwards towards her. 'I would wish you to always be free, Legolas,' she whispered and reached up to touch his cheek before placing her hand next to her head. 

'Then stay with me,' he breathed out, reaching down to lift her up beside him. Once she was settled in the vacant spot next to him, he curled an arm around her shoulders, nestling her to his side. 'Do not abandon me here, Valia. I do not think I could bear to be left alone again.' 

She sighed softly in return while she rested her head against his solid shoulder and her body melted against his frame. 'I am not abandoning you, Legolas,' she explained calmly; placidly. 

He observed her keenly, watching the details and curves of her face in rapt attention. 'When last we parted…' he spoke carefully, playing with the excess fabric of her sleeve. 

'We both held many secret longings in our hearts, many hidden hurts and wants,' Valia finished for him. 'I think,' she began slowly, her delicate brow knitting together, 'that it was perhaps for the best that you left. We were not ready for the possibility of a life together, or at the very least, _I _was not ready.' 

His hand reached up to brush back a wisp of her hair and tuck it in place behind her ear. 'Do you mean to say that you might be ready now? What of your objection to our union in the first place?' He chose his words carefully, hoping not to cause any discomfort for her, but needing an answer. 

Her form remained prone against him, though he felt, or perhaps sensed, some stirring in her. 'I have had long years to think on your words and on my own protests. Things have become clear to me over that time that were not so before. Time has given me an appreciation for your views and reasoning.' 

A frown marred the pink hues of his lips. It was obvious that she had meant to say more but had refrained. 'But…?' he prodded gently. 

'But I must leave you right now all the same.' Valia held up a hand to stem the flow of words from Legolas, knowing that they would fall in a torrent in she did not explain things to him immediately. Lifting her head from his shoulder, she inhaled a breath of air, calming herself before she continued. 'I do not think that it would look well for either of us to be much in each others company so soon after you have broken the betrothal. It is unwise for many obvious reasons. You cannot honestly say that by doing so, questions will not be raised as to our relationship. I do not want either of us to have to deal with suspicion that would surround each and every one of our actions. I am not leaving you, Legolas,' she stressed, winding her arms around his waist and burrowing into his comforting warmth. 'You must see that I am not leaving you,' she whispered with a desperate edge to her words. 'I am just returning home for a time, until all the shock of your broken betrothal is put to rest and your people are ready for you to move on again.' 

'I do not think I can let you go,' admitted Legolas, feeling a strange euphoria from her nearness and admission. Hope soared on wings of victory within him. Valia, _his Valia, loved him. There was no doubt of that fact left within him, no nagging questions that perhaps she was only fond of him. Both his arms found their way around her to hold her tightly against him, as if his arms alone would be able to forever keep her at his side. _

And then she did the strangest thing ever. 

At first he was rather worried when he felt her shoulders begin to shake, thinking that he had somehow brought on a flood of tears by stubbornly refusing to relinquish her. But then he heard her sweet laughter ringing like silver chimes in his ear, which perhaps worried him even more. 

Why in all of Arda was she laughing? His brow furrowed into a deep valley of concern and puzzlement as he pulled her away slightly. 

'Valia?' he questioned gently, repeating her name soon after with more force when she did not seem to hear him. 

'I am sorry,' she gasped out, shaking her head and sending honey strands of hair dancing around her. After she slowly gained mastery over herself again, dashing away the wetness that had begun to form in her eyes, she raised her gaze to meet Legolas'. 'I think that you shall find me cruel to do this to you now, but I wish to use my 'right', so to speak, over you from winning our duel the other day.' 

She sobered suddenly, the merry light of her face dimming as she looked earnestly at Legolas. 'Let me leave here, Legolas. Please let me go from here without having to bear the weight of your displeasure with me.' 

And for some strange reason, the fact that she had asked his permission in the matter meant more to him than anything else ever had. In the gesture of respect for him, he saw that she truly did love him. There was a fluttering of anticipation that arose in him with that thought, a stirring of hope that sent tingles of energy through him. 'You will wait for me?' he asked her, not able to stop himself. 

He held his breath after the question had been put to her, waiting in both silent agony and expectation for her answer. 

Slowly, ever so slowly, her hand reached up to trace its way over his cheek, along the firm line of his jaw, and down the column of his neck to rest against his pulse. 'I will wait till the end of Arda for you if I must,' she told him firmly, and in so doing, binding her fate to his.   

A beautiful smile curled the corners of his lips, and he rested his forehead against hers. 'Is that a promise, Valia?' 

She smiled back, sighing in pleasure. 'It is.' 

They sat for a while that way, both not wanting their new found contentment to be interrupted. One of Legolas' hands found its way back to her hair again and began to play with the curled ends. 

'I think we should seal this agreement between us,' he told her. 

'Seal it?' Valia asked in confusion. 'What do you mean?' She turned to look at him in puzzlement. 

There was a glimmer of playfulness in his eyes, and Valia suddenly understood before he even spoke. 'To make sure we are both serious,' he explained with an amazingly solemn expression on his face for all the mischievousness lighting his eyes. 

'I see,' Valia replied as her fingers busily teased at one of the fastenings to the tunic he was wearing. 'And what is it that you suggest we seal our promises with?' She did not need to ask such a question, knowing very well what it was that he had in mind. And while she was more than willing to comply, she was not about to throw herself at him either. 

'A kiss, perhaps?' he suggested, while he continued to finger her hair. 'It would be rather appropriate given the circumstances,' he slowly rationalized. 

'Oh, do you think so?' she questioned, lacing her words with just enough skepticism to make her sound half convinced in her words. 'I am not so sure that given our _present circumstances, that it would be very appropriate at all,' she teased, glancing to her left at the unoccupied expanse of his bed. _

A low growl of displeasure rumbled at the back of his throat, and light laughter escaped her before he cut it off by effectively covering her lips with his own. 

It was a short and sweet meeting, but it left neither of them with any doubts as to the others absolute affections. 

'I love you, my Valia,' he told her anyway. 

'And I love you,' she easily echoed back. Sitting up straight, she softly swung her legs back and forth over the side of the bed. 'Glorfindel will stay behind for the remained of our scheduled stay. He and Cithien need the time together, anyway. I have all ready packed my things, but need to go eat before I leave.' 

'Do you mind if I join you?' Legolas asked. 

'No,' she shook her head. 'Of course not.' Her hand sought out his, and fingers entwined together as they met. 'I will write you as soon as I am back.' 

He nodded silently and stood, pulling her up with him, gently guiding her out his bedroom door and back into the sitting room. 

'You will write me?' he heard her ask in a sudden rush, tightening her hold on his hand. 

'Every day if it will make you happy,' he promised. 

She relaxed at that, the last of her worries fading for the moment. It would not always be sunshine and roses for them. She knew that. Such an unrealistic expectation would hardly have been a sensible one. Yet, right then, she was sure that somehow, despite all that could and would happen in their future, things would work out in the end. 

And of course, they both had the time to wait. 


	14. Epilogue: Part 1

**Disclaimer:** Refer to Chapter One

**Title:** The Heart's True Home

**Author:** Silmarien 

**Rating: **PG-13

**A/N-** I am so sorry this took so long to get out. My computer died and I couldn't work on it until Tuesday. *passes out conciliatory kisses from Legolas* Please do forgive me. 

-~~*~~-

Epilogue: Part 1

-~~*~~-

            Valia sat in her garden, her legs stretched out in front of her on the long couch that she had ordered to be moved outside for her enjoyment of the mild spring weather. With her back reclined against the arm rest, cushioned with pillows to take away the discomfort of the wood, she sat contentedly. She glanced around her alcove with a soft smile. Many in Earsilme had been more than eager to inform her that her garden, as she called it, was not a garden at all. But she liked it all the same, with its touch of nature left uninhibited.  

            Opening her book to the page where she had last left off at, Valia settled deeper into her cushioned seat, enjoying the feel of the sun as it warmed her skin. The breeze played gently with the loose wisps of hair that was left unbound at the base of her neck. They tickled her sensitive flesh, and one of her hands rose to absently push it away, though the hair fell back a moment later only to resume its former activity. 

            Spring had been too long in coming that year, causing an anxiousness to rise within Valia that had not been there for many years. She had long ago become accustomed to the fickleness that the seasons sometimes displayed, but it did nothing to control her desire to see the bright colors and warm weather of spring that year. 

            Awhile later, she glanced over the top of her book when she felt something brushing softly over her feet. She found the gauzy blue fabric of her dress was rustling gently against her ankles in the warm breeze, and smiled softly. The mild temperature had mellowed Valia's stubborn temperament that day, and she had agreed to her mother's request for her to put on a more 'elegant' dress than what she normally wore. 

            Elrond and Celebrian would be joining them for dinner, her mother had told Valia by way of explanation, along with a few visiting guest that had just arrived in Earsilme and were staying with the lord and lady of the land. Valia had been in too agreeable a mood to refuse such a simple request, and merely accepted the proffered dress from her mother without argument, slipping it on before she had run a brush through her hair and grabbed the book she had almost finished. Quietly, she left the house proper and escaped to the solitude of her personal garden before the pre-dinner frenzy began. It would be especially hectic tonight with the Lord and Lady of Earsilme coming to dine with the family. 

            A pink flower petal fell onto the open page of her book that had been lowered onto her lap, momentarily forgotten in her musings. Noticing, Valia brushed it away, her eyes following its final descent to the ground which was already littered with a pink snow of flowers. Her eyes lifted upwards with appreciation to the blossoming trees around her. Branches were dressed in thick coverings of soft pinks and whites from the abundance of flowers that spring had donned them in. The breeze was just strong enough to dislodge loose petals from amidst the branches, causing a soft rain of flowers to fall gently to the ground. It was a peaceful sight to watch, and Valia smiled before returning her attention to her book once again. 

            She lost track of the time while she sat out in her garden, and it was only the waning of Anor's light that reminded her dinner would soon start. However, she was determined to finish the few pages she had left before moving inside to be subjected to the bustle that would be reaching a feverish pitch by that time. Things had been calmer in the house since Earuviel had married and moved out to live with her husband, but her brother still lived in the house with his small family, and Tandir and Gléwiel were expecting another child that was to be born in the fall sometime. 

            Finishing her book, Valia closed it with a care that could almost be called tenderness as she gently set the volume in her lap and ran her fingers lightly over the cover. Her life had settled into a dull monotony after coming back from Laiquarille. There had been the small excitement when Glorfindel had returned a week after she did with a silver betrothal ring glinting on his index finger. Valia had been overjoyed to learn that Glorfindel and Cithien were to be wed next winter. He had even brought home a long letter that Cithien had written to her, and Valia and she had faithfully kept up a correspondence with each other ever since. 

            But after the excitement of Glorfindel's betrothal had died down, Valia was left with doubts about her own relationship, or lack of one. It has been five months since she had returned home. In the first few weeks that had followed her homecoming, she waited expectantly for a letter to arrive from Legolas, but none ever came. After a month of not hearing anything from him, Valia had finally worked up enough courage to write her own letter to him. She had breathed easier when his reply came, though it had been long in coming even after her own letter was sent. The letter was filled with words of assurance and love, however, putting Valia's worries at ease.

            For a while. 

            The months had passed by slowly with letters traveling consistently back and forth between Laiquarille and Earsilme. Winter had slowly relinquished its hold on the land to the mild rule of spring, which had blossomed in a glorious showing of colors that year. 

            The flowers were now in full bloom, and yet still Legolas did not say anything in his letters that hinted at marriage or, at the very least, betrothal. Valia began to think that perhaps he had changed his mind after all, but did not have the heart to tell her otherwise. She did not know what other conclusion she was to come to based on his behavior. Others close to her had seen the way hope had slowly died in within her, robbing her eyes of the bright glitter that had twinkled like starlight in her eyes since returning from Laiquarille. Everyone had firmly told her that Legolas loved her, and that she only had to be patient for him to resolve lingering problems in Laiquarille before he came for her. 

            But surely it would not take him five months to do that. 

            Sighing softly, the sound lost on the gentle breeze, Valia squeezed her eyes closed tightly and let herself grow lost in her surroundings. With her eyes closed, the smell of the flowers became sweeter and the bird songs grew clearer. She could feel the golden light of the sun caressing her skin, mellowed in its strength by its declining path to meet the horizon. 

            'One could only wish that the Valar would grant them such a lovely sight _every time they walked outside,' a voice came from somewhere near, suddenly breaking Valia's peaceful solitude. _

            She could feel a tingle spread across her skin, almost before she even had time to understand whose voice it was speaking to her. 

            '_That voice…' she whispered softly to herself. _

            The lilting notes of the speaker were well known to Valia. They should have been. Sometimes during the day sometimes, when she grew restless and nothing could satisfy the odd ache she felt growing within her, she would think about that voice. Its soft syllables would soothe her, dull the looming ache that threatened to engulf her. 

            She squeezed her eyes shut tighter, not daring to open them to the painful reality that would greet her. There would be no Prince of Laiquarille standing in her garden, real, and before her. Better to simply keep her eyes close and wait for the intangible voice to stop its torment. Her brow furrowed downward, creating a deep valley of displeasure across the smooth lines of her forehead. 

            There came a light laugh from the direction his voice had spoken before, and Valia could here faint footsteps approach her. Another tingle passed down her spine and her brow knit together further. 

            'Such a look of displeasure, Valia!' His voice was close now, standing near enough for her to reach out and touch had he truly been there. Amusement was thick in his words. 'Will you not look at me, love? Have I offended you so much in my absence?' 

            A weight settled on the edge of her couch, pushing down the cushion. Valia's eyes flew open in surprise, and the book that was resting quietly on her lap slipped to the ground with a soft thump of protest as Valia quickly sat upright. 

            'Legolas?' she asked in disbelief, looking at the very real figure of the Prince sitting beside her.

            He flashed her a bright smile of amusement, coaxing out the dimples that indented his cheeks before he leaned over to pick up the fallen book. He placed it on the couch beside them, quickly turning his attention back to Valia who still appeared shocked that he was sitting before her. 

            Laughter rang in silvery notes from him again. 

            The pleasant sound served to loose Valia's tongue. 'What are you doing here?' Her hand began to creep forward across the small distance that rested between them and Legolas' hand met hers, bestowing a gentle squeeze before he entwined his fingers with hers. 

            She looked down at their tangled hands, a soft smile curling her lips upwards. He was here, really here and sitting in front of her. No letter or word had reached her that he would be arriving in Earsilme, but it was obvious that others knew. He must be one of the guests that Elrond and Celebrian were bringing to dinner that night, which meant that her family had known. 

            They had known and had not told her. 

            As her smile slowly began to fade from her lips, Legolas squeezed her hand again and reached up with his other hand to stroke her cheek. 'I came as soon as I could, Valia. Your family knew that I would be coming, but I wished for my arrival to be a surprise to you. You are not angry are you?' He dropped the hand that had cupped her cheek to take her free hand. 

            'Of course I am not angry,' Valia quickly assured. 'I am only surprised that you are suddenly here. You did not write of coming. I had thought…' 

            She allowed whatever it was she had been thinking to go unsaid, and Legolas decided it best to not press the matter. A comfortable silence settled between them as both adjusted to finally seeing each other after five months of separation. It had by no means been a long period of time, but for the both of them, it had seemed like an inordinately lengthy separation. Their first parting had seemed easier than this second one had been.

            Legolas' thumbs circled their way upwards, finding the pulse that beat strong in her wrists. He gently ran his thumbs over the areas, drawing comfort from the sign of life which meant that she really was sitting before him. 

            'You seemed to be well in all your letters,' Legolas began tentatively, scanning her form. She was clad in a gossamer blue that caught the warm light of the sun and glinted with a silver sheen. The color was a perfect match with her eyes, which Legolas found were smiling back at him with their own light when he met her steady gaze. Deep affection was clear in her eyes, and Legolas found himself leaning forward to steal a short kiss from her before he had time to stop himself. 

            'I have missed you,' he admitted as he pulled away. 'With the coming of spring, I became tied down with the affairs of Laiquarille. I had wished for us to be reunited much sooner than this.' 

            A hand freed itself from Legolas' grasp and one of its slim fingers pressed gently to his lips before any more of his apology could be heard. Valia offered him an understanding smile, running her hand along the high bone of his cheek before she lowered her hand. 'You are here now. That is all that matters,' she told him firmly. 

            Relief clearly flooded his features as he looked at her and saw the sincerity in her eyes. When he had written her parents to tell them that he planned on journeying to Earsilme, he had not been certain how well he would be received by Valia. Yes, they had written letters back and forth to each other, but due to his busy schedule and other matters, he had not written her as promptly as she did him. At times it had taken two weeks or more for him to respond. He feared that she would take his delay in answering to mean something that it did not, and so he was sure to fill each of his letters with assurances that he deeply loved her and hoped to be able to see her soon. At first she had seemed to take his word as the truth, and her letters had come back to him rife with the anticipation of him coming to Earsilme, even if for a short time, to visit her as he had promised her when she had left Laiquarille. 

            But as time passed, the tone of her letters had seemed to change like the seasons around him were doing. Only, while the weather had started to warm and grow sunny, her letters had slowly taken a different direction. She grew slowly remote, and it was obvious to Legolas, though not glaringly so, that she had begun to choose her words more carefully, wording her love in such a way that if he wished to, he could interpret her feelings as only a strong affection for him. Alarmed by the increasing change in the tone of her letters, Legolas had spoken with his Adar and Naneth, laying before them all that was in his heart. With their counsel, he had decided to come to Earsilme as soon as possible. 

            Looking at her now, her features seeming to glow under his appearance and attentions, Legolas was glad that he had made haste in coming. 

            'I had not dared to hope that you would come,' confessed Valia. 'I tried to convince myself that I had interpreted your feelings wrong or that you had changed your mind.' She paused for a moment, taking a steadying breath before she continued. 'None of that matters now, though. You are here,' she whispered in lingering amazement, while reaching up to capture a strand of his hair and run it through her fingers. It glided through with the ease of water, and when his golden hair slipped from her grasp, she moved closer to him on the couch. 

            'How long are you here for?' she dared to ask. 

            He tipped his head to one side, smiling at her as he plucked a pink flower out of her hair that had fallen from above before he answered. 'That would depend on _you, Valia.' _

            'Me?' she questioned softly, her brow wrinkling in confusion. 'What does that mean?' 

            Softly, he released the hand that still remained clasped in his own, closing his eyes afterwards to gain the steady composure he needed. The very air around him seemed to still in expectation of his answer. The breeze gentled till it existed no more, and the flowers stopped their fall to the ground. Slowly, he opened his eyes again, reaching beside him and lifting a small box in his hands to place in his lap. 

            The tingle of anticipation that had settled itself over her skin suddenly concentrated in Valia's stomach, creating a fluttering there that rivaled even the sensation of what the wings of trapped butterflies could create. 'Oh Legolas,' she breathed out quietly. 'You kept it.' 

            It was her box he cradled in his hands, the one that he had offered to her in Earsilme when he had proposed so long ago. The same detailed pictures, exquisitely carved by his own hand, still adorned the sides and top of the box. They had not changed at all in four hundred years, still looking as fresh and new as they had before. 

            A smile of pleasure spread across Legolas' face at her instant recognition of the box. He pushed it into her lap, watching with held breath as she looked down at it before taking off the lid. She dumped the contents into her palm, setting the lid and empty box on the couch beside her. Two silver rings gleamed bright in the sun against her flesh, one band crafted larger than the other. 

            She ran her tongue over her dry lips, and then lifted her gaze to meet his. 

            'Will you bind yourself to me, Valia?' he asked softly. 

            Oh how she wanted to simply say yes and forget everything else, but she had to ask him nonetheless. 'What of children, Legolas?' 

            He had been anticipating such a question, and so was prepared with his answer this time. Settling closer to her, he reached up to cup her cheek with one of his hands, running his fingers soothingly over her skin. 'I do not need children, Valia. What need have I for an heir now that we are in the Blessed Realm? If you cannot bear a child, it matters not to me as long as you will bind yourself to me and walk by my side till the end of Arda.' He leaned forward to press a kiss into her hairline. 'Besides, you yourself said that Lord Elrond does not know whether you are able to have children or not. Perhaps there is a chance that we will be able to have children, but either way I still want your hand in marriage.'

            From the moment in Laiquarille when she had realized that she loved Legolas and wished to marry him, Valia had come to a conclusion. It no longer mattered to her that she could not have children. Having Legolas as a husband was what mattered the most. Children, she could live without, but she was not sure that she could live without Legolas anymore. Never the less, she had to ask him, in case he had changed his mind. 

            At his response to her question, a sigh of pure relief escaped her lips. Picking up the smaller of the two rings, she placed it tenderly into his hand, taking up his other one and slipping his silver ring onto his index finger. 'I _will bind myself to you, Legolas. Nothing that all of Aman has to offer would make me happier than to be your wife.' _

            Joy was bright in both their eyes as Legolas leaned down to catch her lips in a warm kiss, both conveying their deep affection and desire for each other through the action. Somehow, Legolas found Valia's hand during the kiss, slipping her ring onto her finger before he reached up to twine his fingers around the hair at the base of her neck.

            'I love you,' he whispered after he pulled back and his forehead settled against hers.

            She smiled up at him in wonder.

            Her very own Prince. '_Mine_,' she marveled to herself in awe. He was truly hers now. 'I love you, too,' she repeated firmly, allowing him to gather her in his arms and hold her close. She rested her head against his chest, feeling the steady, though slightly rapid, beat of his heart under her ear. 

            They sat in quiet contentment upon the couch, the sun slowly sinking in its path till it hung low in the sky, just touching the hills that rose on the horizon. They exchanged soft words with each other, their comments inconsequential, but both wanting nothing more than that, to sit together and speak of unimportant things. 

            A servant was sent from the house to bid them come to dinner when the sun was lingering just above the horizon. Legolas helped Valia up from her couch, waiting patiently as she gathered her book and box into one of her hands. He occupied her free hand with his own, entwining their fingers together before he lifted up her hand to kiss the back. 

            'Distance is not our friend during our betrothal time,' Legolas began, walking close beside her. 'My parents await us at your house so that we may hold the betrothal feast before I must return to Laiquarille.'

            The fluttering warred with the sinking feeling that began in her stomach for domination within her. 'You must leave soon?' she asked, biting her lower lip after the question was aired. 

            Legolas squeezed her hand in assurance, his thumb beginning to stroke soothingly. 'My parents are staying for a week's time, and I will linger for another week before I must go back.' 

            Sighing in acceptance, Valia rested her head on Legolas' shoulder as her house came into view, the windows blinking brightly against the darkness that was descending. 'We will have to make the most of your stay, then,' she told him softly. 

            'I am simply content to be with you, even for a short while,' Legolas admitted, though he was not sure if his resolve would hold after he returned to Laiquarille once again. 

            Valia nodded happily, looking down at her hand on which a silver ring now rested around her index finger. For the first time in several centuries, she felt that all would be well. 


	15. Epilogue: Part 2

**Disclaimer:** Refer to Chapter One

**Title:** The Heart's True Home

**Author:** Lady Silma

**Rating: **PG-13

**-~~*~~-**

Epilogue: Part 2

**-~~*~~-**

            It was sunny that day, a blessing from the Valar since it had rained continuously over the past two weeks. As the day of the wedding had drawn near, Valia had begun to worry that the ceremony would not be able to be held outside like Legolas and she had wanted. The grey clouds that littered the sky had poured forth torrents of water on her and her family as they had made the journey from Earsilme to Laiquarille for the wedding. Only the thought of her betrothed waiting for her at journey's end had given Valia enough motivation to continue onward. 

            But now the sun was shining down in a brilliant fall of golden light, scattering the shadows that lingered from the darkness of night. Bright rays pierced through the openings of her rich fall of curtains, sending slits of light across her bed and face that teased her, taunted her into waking. Valia stretched under the layers of silk and furs that her bed had been furnished in, loosing her muscles before she opened her eyes. 

            Her gaze danced about the room, taking in the decadent furnishings, none of which were her own. Yester eve, attendants had moved all her possessions into the rooms she would take up after the ceremony today. 

            A fluttering of anticipation tingled in her stomach at the thought of her marriage swiftly drawing close. Absently, as had become a habit of hers over the last year whenever she thought of Legolas, she rubbed the silver betrothal band that ringed her index finger. 

            She allowed her thoughts to wind their way along whatever path they chose, reveling in the peace of the early morning. The air was cool and serene about her, and she enjoyed the silence while she could, well aware that as soon as she rose and breakfast was brought to her, she would not be spared a moment of reflective thought to herself. Too many were anticipating the wedding. Excitement was high wherever Legolas and she had gone together. Well wishers were everywhere, always wanting to speak with Legolas and Valia and share their joy in the union soon to come. 

            Sighing softly to herself, Valia kicked the covers to the end of her bed with her legs, the cool air sweeping over her heated skin. She lingered like that for several minutes more, only rising when an attendant knocked at her door with her morning breakfast. 

            From the moment she first opened her door to take the food, her suspicions had been proven right. Attendants, friends, and family streamed in and out her door like the steady flow of river water, ever constant 

            Silia came early, for which Valia was grateful. She brought her new child with her, an elfling boy with his mother's golden hair and father's eyes. The little boy, whom his parents had named Ison, was of a sweet disposition. He gurgled happily on Valia's hip, sucking his fingers in contentment. She bounced him on her knees while everyone went about making sure that everything was ready for the ceremony and feast. 

            Cithien arrived during the afternoon, just having come from Earsilme with Glorfindel for the celebration. There was a soft glow about Cithien's cheeks, a testament to the happiness that came from her new marriage with Glorfindel. Her clothing was made with rich material and jewels glinted in her hair and on her fingers and wrists. Valia was sure that it was as much a sign of Glorfindel's deep love for his wife as it was of her new station in life upon marrying. 

            Yet despite all the excitement and constant activities, Valia found that the day crept by agonizingly slow, as if it were being carried on the back of a turtle. As tradition demanded, she was not allowed to see Legolas until it was time for the ceremony to begin. 

            It was with extreme relief, therefore, when it came time for her to put on her dress, which had been crafted of the finest white linen. She made sure that Legolas' emerald hair pin was displayed proudly in her intricate weaving of braids and loose tendrils. An emerald necklace that had been fashioned to match her hairpin, which Legolas' father had given her at their betrothal feast a year ago, was fastened around her neck. Last of all, a thin band of silver, encrusted with a tiny row of diamonds was place upon her brow, a gift from Elrond and Celebrian upon the formal announcement of her betrothal. 

            From the moment her hair was fashioned and her dress put on, everything around her occurred in with a most disconcerting speed. Comings and goings were a blur of activity, and it was only for the comforting words spoken by her mother, Elowen, Silia, and Cithien that Valia managed to retain a small fragment of her calm. 

            It was no surprise then, when a knock came on her door, and her father appeared on the threshold of her door, ready to escort Valia outside for the ceremony. 

            Placing a kiss upon her brow, he looked down on her with pride shining clear in his eyes. 'You are beautiful, my daughter,' he told her softly before placing her hand on his arm and slowly leading her down the hall. 

-~~*~~-

            Legolas stood outside, watching closely as the last glimpse of the golden sun sank below the horizon. Stars all ready shone bright overhead, and his eyes slid effortless back to the narrow path on which Valia would come any moment now. 

            The happy noise of feasting could be heard in the air, all ready started in anticipation of the Prince and their new Princess' arrival. His father and mother stood close by, waiting with an outward show of patience that amazed Legolas. He was anything but patient as he waited, readily proved in the way his hands were clasped firmly in front of him, his knuckles turning white from the sheer strength and concentration it took for him to remain still. 

            '_Soon,' he whispered soothingly too himself. It had been a long year of waiting for Legolas, an elf who was known for his fortitude in almost all matters. Letters had traveled from his desk to Earsilme in an amazing number, sent to Valia tied in small packages whenever a messenger was headed anywhere near her home. The only thing that made their separation any easier for him was that she had equaled his writings to her. Each time upon the messengers return to Laiquarille, a similarly thick bundle of letters would arrive with his name written upon the top in her familiar script. _

            A hand placed softly upon his arm recalled his attention, and Legolas followed Thranduil's gaze to the path. Valia was coming towards him on her father's arm, arrayed in pristine white. It seemed to him as if time slowed as she approached, only returning to normal pace when she stood beside him and her father place her hand in his. They exchanged a tender smile with each other, faces glowing bright with their love for one another. 

            And then the ceremony took place with a dizzying speed. Exchanging their silver rings with each other for bands of gold, the name of Manwe, Varda, and Iluvatar were called upon as witness to their joining that no mortal man had ever lived to see or hear. Their bonding pledges were sealed with a kiss. Short though it was, Legolas managed to convey to Valia all that lay within his heart with the caress. 

            'I love you,' he whispered against her ear, pulling her into the circle of his arms for a moment to press a kiss against the delicate tip of her ear. 

            Valia buried her head into the crook of his neck, inhaling deeply the scent that was uniquely his. All elves had the scent of the outdoors upon their skin, but Legolas also smelt of something distinctly his, of a hint of fresh herbs that was pleasant to her nose. 'I love you, as well, _herven-nin,' she told him in contentment._

            Smiling softly at hearing her call him husband, Legolas released her, his hand seeking out her own. Fingers twined together as they followed friends and family to the feast. 

            Night had now settled heavily over the land, cloaking the sky in a black cape that glittered bright with a dusting of brilliant stars. Elven voices were raised in song and gentle conversation, blending with the strumming of harps and playing of lutes and other instruments. Wine flowed abundantly and food was never lacking, proving the great hospitality of King Thranduil. Many from the different elven realms had come for the wedding feast, and both Legolas and Valia were happy to see so many of their old friends that night. 

            Valia's delight was revealed in the smile that persistently adorned her lips as she stood next to Legolas, greeting and thanking those that came up to them to wish them joy in their future. Hard pressed was she, though, to keep her concentration on those she was speaking to as the hand Legolas had curled around her waist absently traced patterns upon her hip. 

            Glancing to him at an opportune moment, though, she was no longer sure if his attentions were quite so absentminded. He was looking down at her, green eyes darkened with a raw desire that she had only caught veiled glimpses of before, but now left no doubt in her mind as to his turn of thoughts. A fluttering settled itself within her once again, renewing anxious thoughts and seducing a light flush onto her high cheekbones. 

            Legolas softly brushed his fingers over the plains of her cheek, a sweet smile turning the corners of his lips upwards. His hand fell back to hers once more, placing her slender fingers in the crook of his elbow and resting his hand over them. 

            It was not long after that Legolas was able to escape the crush of elves, guiding Valia beside him as they walked the paths that wended through the gardens and back to the palace. Using a less used entrance into the halls, Legolas guided Valia inside, wrapping a strong arm around her waist as they slowly made their way to his rooms. Legolas lifted silent thanks to the Lady_* for the joy that was now his. If it were not for the warmth of Valia walking close beside him, Legolas was sure that he would have thought himself to be walking the paths of sleep. _

            Four hundred years she had held his heart, been the keeper of his most treasured dreams. And now, after what seemed an eternity of trying to convince himself that she would never walk by his side as his companion in all the ages that were yet to come, she was indeed there. As she sighed softly and rested her head against his solid shoulder, a deep urgency seemed to well within him. He wanted nothing more than to protect and care for her until Arda ceased to exist. 

            His grip around her waist tightened for a moment, and Valia's smile widened, the fluttering concentrating into a warmth that began to bloom in her abdomen. 

            They reached his rooms soon after, and Legolas led her in. He helped her to shed the thin shawl that had been draped around her shoulder to ward of the chill of the evening air, draping it over one of the many chairs that were set about the room. Pouring her a glass of wine which had been brought to his rooms while he was out, Legolas pressed it into her hand before making his way to his bedroom and opening the large doors that led out to a terrace overlooking the grounds. It was much quieter on that side of the palace, and only a soft strain of music and laughter from the feast was carried on the wind to reach Legolas' ears. He braced his hands against the stone railing, still warm to his touch from the rays of the sun that had beat down upon it earlier that day. 

            Somewhere within his chambers, he heard a door open and softly shut again, no doubt Valia going to her room to change. A smile stretched over his lips and he reentered his chambers, walking over to the table that held the decanter of wine. He poured a glass for himself, taking it back into his bedroom and out onto the terrace where he reclined on one of the cushioned couches. 

            It was the soft rustling of fabric that alerted him to Valia's return some time later, and he turned to look up at her as she rounded his couch and smiled down at him. He reached up and took her hand, guiding her down to recline beside him. As her body settled against him, he wrapped his arms securely around her, feeling the heat of her skin through the thin material of the night dress she had chosen to wear. She had loosed her hair as well, and it spilled over Legolas' hands, causing his smile to grow wider as his fingers began to play with the silky curls. 

            How long he had waited for this day, and now that it was here and propriety was no longer a concern, as he found the freedom in itself to be worth the wait. 

            Valia's hand had found its way up to his chest, where she was busy playing with the ties that held together his tunic. 'What are you thinking of?' Valia asked, breaking their mutual silence. 

            Reaching up to capture her roaming hand, he curled his fingers around hers and rested their twined hands against his chest before her further wanderings caused him to lose his self control. He closed his eyes for a moment, allowing his other senses to fully explore the way it felt to have her lay beside him. 'I was thinking of the first time we had met. Do you remember it?' he questioned. 

            Valia laughed softly, nestling her head underneath his chin. 'How could I forget such a memorable meeting as ours? I came away thinking that you were the most insufferable, prideful elf that I had ever met.' 

            'You wound me, my love,' he told her, though the chuckle that followed his words assured her he was nothing near hurt. 'You know that I was only trying to be kind, do you not? You had me intrigued from the moment I first saw you in your baggy set of clothes borrowed from your brother.' His fingers began to glide upwards, tangling themselves in the hair at the base of her neck. He sought out the smooth skin that was hidden there, and gently ran his fingers the warm flesh, enjoying the way it made her melt against him. 'I was surprised to see an elf maiden out alone, early in the morning, at the practice shooting field. When you came to retrieve your stray arrows, I was even more stunned that you did not act the charming lady in front of me. It was not often that a lady was so opposed to my very presence, let alone my simple offer of help.'

            Valia shifted her position to look into his face with a brow raised in amusement. 'Did I so injury your male pride at my ability to remain unaffected in your presence, my lord?' She touched his cheek, lovingly tracing her way over his cheekbone and around the shell of his ear. 

            No verbal response did he offer her to her query. Instead, he merely bent his head down to brush his lips over hers, deepening the kiss as her hands wrapped around his neck and pulled him closer. 'I love you Legolas,' she spoke against his lips, which were fast robbing her of her breath. She ran her fingers up to his ear, grasping the velvety skin that ended in a delicate point between her thumb and forefinger. 

            The caress proved to be Legolas' undoing. With all the grace that Iluvatar had blessed the Firstborn with, he slipped off the couch, bending down to scoop Valia up into his arms. 

            A small noise of protest escaped her at the sudden lack of his touch when he moved off the couch. Yet when he picked her up and held her against him, she happily settled back into his embrace. 

            He took her inside, leaving the doors open behind him so that pools of silver light from the moon and stars fell bright into his bedroom. 

            Into the generous layers of furs, silks, and pillows that adorned his bed, he set her softly, joining her as soon as he had taken off his leather boots. 

            And it was there, that Legolas and Valia finally completed their bond, sharing all with each other. 

-~~*~~-

_herven-_nin_- my husband_

*the Lady- Varda, wife to Manwe


	16. Epilogue: Part 3

**Disclaimer:** Refer to Chapter One

**Title:** The Heart's True Home

**Author:** Lady Silma

**Rating:** PG-13

A/N- Well here it is, the last chapter to this epic story. I hope that you have all enjoyed it, and thank each and every one of you for all your support over the last year. Davan, my beta, has written a small story at the end of this chapter dedicated to all you Hadrielia haters out there. Now on to all the fluff…..

-~~*~~-

Epilogue: Part 3

-~~*~~-

            It would have been a lie to say that their life was one of perfect bliss after their wedding. Like all married couples, they had their disagreements and quarrels. Valia was too strong willed to step passively aside and as a crown prince, Legolas was too set in his ways to easily change them. 

            Yet despite their disputes, which were few compared to the times of happiness that they shared, Legolas and Valia's love grew stronger with each passing year. There were times when Valia would think back on her life before becoming Legolas' wife, and wonder why she had fought so hard against the abundant joy that he had brought to her life. 

            It was with equal joy that Thranduil, Elowen, and Legolas watched her take to her role as princess of the land with a graceful ease that spoke well of both her and Legolas. The people of Laiquarille quickly grew to love their princess equally as much as they all ready cared for the rest of the royal family. She was a particular favorite amongst the children, who would go to the royal library in the palace with great glee, whenever she invited them to hear her tell one of her stories. In return, she earned a group of loyal helpers in her project to renovate the library. She was often seen with a small following of elflings gathered around her skirts or general vicinity, happily carrying books for her from some other part of the library or running messages into the town for her to the local bookshops. 

            Valia proved equally adept in political and economic matters as she was at organizing the library, often providing Legolas with a suggestion to a problem that the advisors of the land had overlooked. Years ago, Legolas had taken to affectionately calling her his 'lovely mastermind' when he needed her unique opinion on a matter. She would merely grace his comment with a roll of the eyes, shaking her head as an indulgent smile spread across her lips.  

            Such being the routine of her new life that she had fallen into with ease nearly four decades ago when she had married Legolas, it was a rather singular occurrence that she was now feeling a nervous fluttering in her stomach that caused her breath to come at an unnaturally fast pace. 

            She turned her head to the side when she felt a stirring in the bed next to her. Stretching with all the grace of a jungle cat, Legolas opened his eyes, green orbs flashing bright despite the sleep that still lingered like an untouchable mist about him. He smiled at her, strong arms snaking out to draw her close against him. 

            'And how are you this morning, my heart?' he asked against the crook of her neck where he had buried his head. 'You are up early this morn.' 

            'I could not sleep,' Valia admitted, sighing in contentment as his fingers found her hair and began playing with it. She nestled closer against him, seeking as much of his warmth as possible in an attempt to dispel the uneasy feeling within her. 

            However Legolas had become attune to both her mind and body long ago, and easily saw that something was amiss. 'What is wrong?' he questioned softly, drawing back so that he could look at her face. He rose on his elbow, placing his head in his hand while he gently cupped her cheek with his other hand and guided her face towards him. The emotions he read in her cherished face confused him. Her normally smooth brow was rendered wrinkled by her eyebrows that were knit tightly with anxiety or worry; he could not tell which. Yet there was a light of such joy and happiness in the blue of her eyes that it caused his breath to hitch in his throat, coalescing there to form an aching tightness. 

            She uttered no words in response, only lay before him, seeming to be in a fixed state of indecision. Slowly however, her forehead smoothed itself out. She reached out and took his hand into her smaller one, guiding the warmth of his palm over her abdomen where she placed his hand, covering it with her own. 

            The blue of her eyes shuttered as her eyelids closed, and her body seemed to melt into the deep layers of feathered pillows and sheets about her. He watched her curiously, after a time mirroring her actions and closing his own eyes to concentrate on he knew not what. 

            But concentrate he did, nevertheless. 

            She sensed in her being, more than felt the jolt of surprise when the connection was made and it swiftly turned into a bond, just as it had occurred with her. Her mind whispered soothing words, sending her peace both within her and to her husband. 

            So concentrated was she, that she did not notice Legolas lay down once more on his pillow, cradling her close against him again, though his hand remained on her flat stomach and began to stroke there. 

            '_How long?' he asked within her mind. _

            The reply to his question came verbally, with a note of amusement in her silvery tones. 'I should think that you would know such an answer, my lord.' Here she paused, nestling herself further against him. 'It was last week.' 

            Recognition flooded him, and he drowned happily in the understanding. 'Our midnight ride to the waterfall.' 

            'There was a doe in the forest, with her fawns,' Valia remembered by way of explanation. 

            'You were there,' Legolas added pointedly, 'all silver and soft curves under the moonlight. For a moment, my heart whispered a desire loud within me, wished to see such beauty in the face of another one that I could treasure as I do you.'  

            Silence settled between them, and Valia's eyes opened, seeking out his for assurance. 'It pleases you?' she asked quietly. 'I know that we have not planned for this, as it was highly unlikely to ever happen. We had not expected…' She bit her lip to stop the flow of words that were thick with uncertainty. How she longed for him to be as happy as she was when she had discovered her condition for the first time. 

            A lazy smile slid across his lips, and he bent down, shifting slightly to comfortably slant his mouth over hers. 'It pleases me very much, my wife.'

            How could such a thing not? He should have noticed it sooner, by the way she had been so light and carefree yesterday, as if Manwe had suddenly blessed her with all of the goodness that Arda had to offer her. 

            Well, in a way he had, Legolas thought. 

            'We are blessed,' Legolas whispered, having hoped for this day since they were wed, and yet dreaded such hope for the possibility that it might not ever happen. 

            'Blessed indeed, _herven-nin_' Valia echoed back, twining her arms around his neck and pulling him down close to her. 

            Legolas could feel her smile grow wider against his searching lips as the tension melted, leaving her body pliant to his knowing touch. 

-~~*~~-

            She did not waddle.

There was not even the slightest disruption in her normally gracefully walk as the year of anxious waiting was slowly nearing its end. Funny, and he had always heard that ladies waddled when they became heavy with child, a side effect of pregnancy that afflicted the immortal as well as the mortal. 

Not his Valia, though. 

She was radiant, he noticed. A faint glow, mingled with an ever present flush and additional sparkle in her eyes, caused a familiar pang in his stomach whenever he looked at her. 

_His wife. _

_His Valia._

He had suffered long to make her his own and endured much. It had been worse than any battle or war he had ever endured before in his life when he had tried to woo her heart and make it his own. 

It had been such sweet torture. 

_'And well worth it in the end_' he reminded himself with a soft smile curling his thin lips upwards. Just to be able to hold her in his arms at night and wake up with her still there in the morning made it all worthwhile. He would have endured it all again if he were given the chance to go back and avoid all the suffering and agonizing he had gone through to make her his own. She was more than worth it. 

And so was this child of theirs, whether it was yet to be born or not. Such a trivial fact made no difference to him. He all ready loved their little one because it was a part of her, as well as him. 

_'Pregnancy suits her'_ he noticed when she first began to show physical signs of the tiny elfling that was growing inside her. His elfling. Their elfling. 

She smiled even more than she normally did during their four decades of marriage. She absolutely glowed. 

He smiled now, as he watched her from the arched doorway. His meeting with his father and advisors had ended early, and he had gone to find her to eat lunch together with the extra time. It seemed he could never find enough of it of late. His search had ended in the library, the place he should have known to look for her from the first. 

There was a patch of sunlight coming through one of the numerous windows that lined the book filled room. Upon her arrival and taking up her duties as his wife, she had made sure that the existing library was moved to a room all its own and given the proper attention that it deserved. 

She now sat upon a couch, one of many that had been brought into the room, positioned in the generous rays of sunlight, a book in hand as the rays of Anor spilled onto her ivory skin and caressed her fair features. 

            He could tell that she sensed his presence before she even turned to him. It came with years of observing her behavior and sensing her within his mind. Her back straightened and a sudden air of expectancy rested over her. Smiling languidly, he watched as her neck arched, turning left and right to look for him. 

            Softly stepping towards her, he reached her couch on light feet before she turned to look behind her. He sat down on the side of her couch and she closed the book in her hands before turning to him with a smile that sent another pang through his stomach. 

            She was so devastatingly beautiful to him. Such a simple look from her, when once it had been a joyous occasion for him to receive, now became a necessity for him. 

            'How is my bookworm this afternoon?' he asked her, brushing his knuckles against her glowing cheek and bending down to place a soft kiss on her forehead. 

            Sighing softly, Valia placed her bookmark in the page she was reading and shut the book gently, putting it down on the couch beside her and turning slowly to her husband. 'I am fine, though I think your child is restless today,' she added, placing her hand over the large bulge of her stomach. She rubbed the swell, feeling the elfling kicking and turning inside her with unusual energy. Not even her whispered words of assurance and love had calmed their child today. 

            'It will be time soon,' he told her, tucking a loose strand of her hair behind her leaf shaped ear before resting his hand on her extended stomach. 

            'I am ready,' she whispered back, leaning her head against the cushions behind her and bringing up a hand to trace her husband's jaw. 'My arms ache to hold our child. He will grow to be beautiful like his father. A strong elf both in wisdom and in skills.'

            'He?' Legolas asked in amusement, grasping her fingers in his hand and pressing his cheek against the palm of her hand. It was the first time he had heard her express anything about the gender of their elfling.

            'We shall have a son,' she answered with a soft smile, brushing her captured fingers against his hairline and tracing the gentle curve of his ear. 

            'And what makes you so sure of this, _herves-nin?' He released her hand, trading the warmth of her palm with the heat of her back pressed against his chest as he stretched on the couch and pulled her into his arms. _

            Valia pressed her nose against Legolas' neck, laying her head on his shoulder as one of his hands wrapped around her swollen belly and quickly set to work stroking. He somehow managed to ease the agitation out of their child quicker than it took herself to settle completely into Legolas' embrace. 

            'I simply know,' she returned, bringing her hand up to rest against his steadily beating heart. 

            'Well whatever the gender of our elfling, I hope that he or she has your beautiful eyes.' He squeezed her shoulder where his other hand rested as he felt her smile against his exposed skin. 

-~~*~~-

            She had been right, of course. 

            Call it a mother's intuition, Legolas cared not what it was attributed to, but she had known all the same. A year after they had found out they were to be parents, a beautiful elf child had been born into the light of Aman while his father waited anxiously outside the room. 

            Once Legolas had finally been admitted into the room, after what had seemed like too long with too little information, he moved quickly to Valia's side, laying his cool palm against her sweat slicked forehead. She burned against his touch, and while her cheeks were flushed with the excursion of bringing their child into Aman, her skin was such a pale color that set his mind was set worrying instantly. 

            'I am fine,' she soothed away his frown, reaching her hand up to clasp his wrist and offering him a weak smile. 'Just a little tired is all. Your son is all ready a fighter, Legolas.' Her smile brightened then, as an elf maid walked unobtrusively over to them with a bundle of white in her arms that had started to wail and squirm about. 

            Legolas swiftly relieved the attendant of her burden and looked upon the bundle cradled carefully within his arms. His son recognized the familiarity of the elf who held him, having felt his father's touch within the protection of his mother's womb for so long. Quieting down at Legolas' gentle rocking and murmurs of comfort, the young one's eyes opened, blinking unseeingly into the brightness of the sunlight in the room. 

            'He has your eyes,' Legolas smiled in delight, sitting down at the head of the bed next to Valia. She moved closer to him, resting her head wearily against his chest as one of his arms wrapped around her, holding her as carefully as he did their son. 

            They both looked into the small face of their child. He did indeed have the eyes of his mother, a deep blue shot with flecks of silver. His hair though, now that he had inherited from his father. It was a light shade of blond all ready, like a downy heap of sunshine atop his head. Perfect leaf shaped ears were prominent on either side of his face, a face that was looking at the moment quite contentedly at his parents. 

            'What shall we name him?' Legolas asked quietly, combing the hair away from Valia's face and neck that was stuck uncomfortably to her from the sweat. 

            She pondered a moment, reaching out a hand to caress her son's rounded cheek. 'Elen,' she declared softly. 'Our Elen.' 

            'Our star,' Legolas murmured agreement, finding the name suited their son perfectly. 

-~~*~~-

            Valia woke in the darkness of the night to the patter of light feet walking across the wooden floor. She barely had time to brace herself for what she knew would follow only moments later. Legolas, with his head nestled against her shoulder and an arm wrapped over her waist, mumbled something unintelligible against her ear as a tiny figure, lost amidst the thick blanket they were wrapped in, launched itself onto the bed. 

            '_Ada__! Nana!' The tiny elfling whispered loudly, trying to wiggle his way between his parents, though he was rather unsuccessful at doing anything other than disturbing the covers they lay under. _

            Placing a kiss on the tip of Valia's ear, Legolas rolled onto his back and waited for his son to crawl his way up to his father. 'And what are you doing up this late at night, little one?' the Prince asked the elfling who came to sit perched, cross legged, on his chest, squirming to try and find the most comfortable position. 

            'Did Elrohir really fight beside King Aragorn in battle _ada?' _

            Valia looked sharply at her son, noticing the way his blue eyes were widened in childish curiosity, with just a hint of underlying fear sparkling through. 'Has Elrohir been telling you stories before bed time again, Elen?' Valia asked, raising herself into a sitting position before reaching out to smooth her son's unruly hair, tousled into a disorderly mass of soft golden locks from sleep. Elrohir had come to visit her and her family on his journey to another city not far away, with gifts and warm greetings from her family, as well as Elrond, and Celebrian in Earsilme. Valia had been delighted to have him stay for a few days, though watched with slight vexation as Elen took a fancy to all of 'Uncle Elrohir's' tales, whether they be too frightening for such a small elf his age or not. 

            'Elrohir said that there was a big battle and he killed so many orcs that their blood turned his skin black. He says that orcs liked to eat elflings for dinner and that is why they had to fight them, to protect all the elflings.'

            'Elrohir says too many things for his own good,' Valia stated firmly, scooping her little elfling into her lap. She resumed running her fingers through his hair that all ready resembled his father's so much, even at such an early age, and tried to banish the fear she saw lingering in his eyes. She was going to have to have a little chat with Elrohir in the morn about these "innocent" stories he was telling her elfling before bed. 

            'Do orcs really like to eat elflings, _nana_?' Elen questioned, crawling closer to her until he could easily reach out to trace the features of his mother's face. Valia let his fingers wander over her for a few moments before she captured her son's hands in her own, placing gentle kisses on the smooth flesh of his wrists. 

            'You need not worry,_ ionn-nin_. There are no orcs in Aman.' She straightened his twisted nightshirt as she spoke, wrapping his worn blanket, a favorite he refused to part with despite its bedraggled condition, more securely over his shoulders when she was done. 

            'Did Elrohir and _ada__ kill them all?' he persisted, worming his tiny form between her legs and huddling beneath his blanket as he raised the fabric over his head to create a makeshift hood. Golden strands of hair peeked out from underneath the blanket, standing out brightly against the rich green of his blanket in the light of the moon. _

            Valia looked over at her husband and raised a brow. 

            'Orcs never lived in Aman, Elen,' Legolas answered, sitting up beside Valia. 

            'But Elrohir said that you have killed lots of orcs before,' Elen told his _ada_ with clear excitement in his features. 'You never told me those stories before.'

            'That is because there are some things little elflings like yourself should not hear or they will not be able to sleep at night,' Legolas told Elen pointedly, scooping up his son from between Valia's legs and sitting him on his lap. 'Now give your _nana_ a hug and it is off to bed with you.' 

            'Will you read me a story, _ada_?' he queried, fixing his eyes pleading up at Legolas. 'One from _nana_'s book?' 

            Valia smiled contentedly. When Silia had learned that Valia was pregnant, she had given Valia her book back of children's tales as a present, telling Valia that her own children were far too old for them anymore and that the book should go back to its rightful owner now in its time of need. Valia had been moved to tears by the sweet gesture of her dear friend and spent the remainder of her pregnancy filling in the still blank pages at the end of the book with other stories till it was finished. Now, much to Valia's delight, it was Elen's favorite book to be read to. 

            'Only one story will I read you,' Legolas told his son, both warning and promising him at the same time. 'But we must return you to your bed first, and swiftly, or _ada_ shall simply lay back down in his nice, warm bed and go to sleep.' 

            Legolas watched as his son promptly wiggled his way over to his mother and dutifully wrap his skinny arms around Valia's neck and pressed a wet kiss to her cheek. 

            '_Quel undome, my little one,' Valia told him, pressing her forehead to his before dropping a kiss on his nose. 'May the Valar grant you a peaceful slumber.' _

            'Goodnight _nana,' Elen replied, sleep suddenly pervading his words, making his voice thick. _

            Legolas slid out of bed, leaving the warmth to pick up his son in his arms. The sooner he made the short trip to Elen's room, the sooner he could return to his wife and bed. 

Valia smiled at him as he left their room before snuggling back down into the covers, stretching out over the heated spot Legolas had just vacated. Elrohir and she were most definitely going to have a talk tomorrow about the outrageous tales he was telling her son, especially when it was Legolas and her who had to endure the consequences, mainly a terrified elfling crawling into their bed in the middle of the night. Valia did have to smile though. Elen tried very hard to cover his fears by appearing interested. No doubt he was already trying to be brave like his _ada_. 

She had almost entered the paths of sleep when the bed sunk under Legolas' weight, scattering the clouds of rest that had almost dimmed her view of her surroundings completely. A strong pair of arms wrapped around her hips and shoulders, pulling her back tightly against Legolas' chest. 

'You are in my spot, my lady,' he whispered in her ear, his hot breath and low tone still able to make Valia's cheeks tinge a pale red color. 

'It was cold and you took long in returning, _herven_.' 

'A mistake I hope not to repeat anytime soon,' Legolas whispered against the skin of her neck as he blazed a trail of kisses up to her earlobe, leaving her flesh tingling in his wake. 

            Valia could not help the laugh that passed from her lips as his eager fingers flew over her skin, knowing just where to place gentle caresses after decades of marriage to sway her to his side. 

            And it was working quite well, even though her silken night clothes still separated her skin from his. She could feel him smile against her shoulder blade where his lips were positioned when his fingers found the sensitive area on her neck and she gasped as he gently began to work the skin there. 

            'What do you think you are doing, _meleth-nîn_?' she asked him in a saucy tone, though the grin on her face banished any anxieties that she did not enjoy his attentions. Slowly turning onto her back, she looked up at his face hovering above her, bathed in the moonlight from an open window. 

            'Apologizing for not coming back sooner?' he asked, raising an eyebrow that effectively turned his features into a look that resembled the hopeful elfling of theirs resting only a few rooms away. 

            Valia reached up to brush a few stray locks of his golden hair that had fallen over his shoulder behind his leaf shaped ear. 'Then by all means do continue,' she managed to reply before he captured her lips with his own, needing no other encouragement from her.

-~~*~~-

            She awakened the next morning to calloused fingers running along the bare skin of her abdomen, dancing effortlessly along the skin as they trailed the curves and contours that were located there. Sighing happily, she burrowed closer to her husband, glancing down to see the top of his fair head lying against her chest. No words passed between the two as they placed innocent touches along each other's body, enjoying the peace of the morning and content with merely the gentle touches they felt pass between their minds. 

            It was the songbird outside their window that first alerted Valia to the lateness of the hour. 'We have lingered longer than we should have in bed today, Legolas,' she broke the silence at last while running her fingers through the silky strands of his hair. 

            'I did not wish to wake you this morn,' he told her, raising himself on an elbow to bend down and place a soft kiss on her lips. 'It is rare occasion that I am allowed enough respite to enjoy the benefits that come with the title of husband in the morning.' 

            'Indeed,' Valia conceded, trailing her fingers along his high cheekbone. 'But we shall be missed at the breakfast table if we delay our rising any longer. I do believe you have promised Elen a ride on your horse this morning, if I am not mistaken,' she added hastily when Legolas did not look convinced at her first attempt to rouse him. 

            'We will not be missed if we linger fifteen minutes longer,' he reasoned, moving his mouth over her collarbone and into the hole that rested above it. 

            And who was Valia to argue with the commands of her lord and crowned Prince? 

            She gladly relaxed back into their bed, letting his lips wander over her at will. 

            'I love you, husband mine,' she told him when his eyes flashed dark before her. 

            'And I love you,' he echoed back, 'till Arda no longer exists.' 

~The End~

-~~*~~-

**A/N**- Well, there you have it! All done! Finally! *throws up confetti* Do come back in a few days though, so that you can read the **thank you page**. I have kept track of all your reviews as you have sent them to me, and am busy writing individual notes to all the reviewers that I can  :) 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

From my beta Davan:

B/N- well, as many of you have expressed a _hatred towards the-one-who-shall-not-be-named, and I and Power of the Book have a rather… violent/malicious/vehement/passionate/intense dislike of the witch, and she __does belong to me, I have come up with an ending for her. I have –out of respect for Silma's desire to keep it pg, and lack of wanting to know *what* happens— kept this rather short and simple. _

This is dedicated _first_ to **Power of the Book**, who's witty comments and hate of the witch have kept me entertained, and my own creative juices in this subject moving. I have not been able to reply to all of your comments dearie, but know that they were read, and loved, every chapter! Especially your refusal to name her! From pitchforks, to skinning the cat, I can honestly say I have never laughed so hard. Thanks you! *hands over a set of bow and arrows* you shall find this useful below….

_Special Thanks also to:_

_ OverCastDay (her for her comments about Legolas' stupidity! Classic!), Winters Roar, Im, Aidenfire, Ameliebabie, Crystal, Elf Ears 1, Doodlebug, Just2spookey, SilverWinter, Jynessea Greenleaf, UndomielEveningstar , Soules, Blu-eyed-belle, Legolas' Lover, Arushinchu, Luintathraiel, Littlesayingirl, Rina5, BaMBbles, Calenore, Peacock girl, Armar, Lothwen, Enelya, Oxpeachi3xo, _

You all contributed in some shape or fashion to the story below. Even if you don't remember what you wrote, I do ^_^ You are the official members of the 'Witch Haters Club' (as I could think of nothing else to call it) enjoy! _*If I missed anyone I am truly sorry. I went through all the reviews of Shadows of the Past, and The Hearts True Home to make sure I got everyone. My apologies if I did not catch your name.*_

**~The End~**

_The hunt has been going on many days. The tired elf witch no longer knows which direction she is going, why she is being chased, _nor_ who is hunting her…_

*a hunter peeks through the dense trees, her gear camouflaged, and face painted, an amused smirk written across her features…the hunter watches the loan elf witch stumbling through the trees, and slow evil smile spreads across her lips…turning to another hunter, dressed in the same manner, only carrying a bow with her. She whispers softly as to not alert the target. *

'You go that way' *points to other side of forest* 'we circle her, then chase again.' *the counter part grins back, her own smile slightly feral, before leaving, her feet barely making a sound upon the earth floor*

*the first huntress cackles softly to herself, before moving through the forest… she stops to watch as an arrow sails through air startling the witch, before the aforementioned creature shrieks and stumbles off… her legs no longer wanting to take her in the direction she wishes to go… but moves on never less… the soft evil laughter ringing through the glad spurring her on…*__

_And the hunt continues…._

_~that's all folks… for now…~_


End file.
